Schwert und Schild
by Shandra23
Summary: Verbannt hoffnunglos und wütend zieht Eomer gegen Orks und andere dunkle Gestalten. Als Amárie ihm dabei zur Hilfe kommt ist er zunächst mistrauisch. Doch schon bald müssen die beiden Hitzköpfe ihren Streit begraben, denn Mordors Macht erhebt sich...
1. Neue Freunde alte Feinde

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere (außer meinen eigenen), Mittelerde und alles was mir gerade entfällt ich aber aufzählen sollte gehören J.R.R. Tolkin. Ich schreibe dies hier nur zu meiner und anderer Freude und verdiene damit auch (leider) kein Geld.

A/N: Zunächst einmal...diese Story ist fertig geschrieben (über einen lägeren Zeitraum, also bitte habt ein wenig nachsehen mit mir,wenn ich zwischendurch den Einidruck habt als hätte sich mein Schreibstil ein wenig verändert. Ist innerhalb von 2 Jahren durchaus möglich) und ich werde sie regelmäßig updaten.

Für die Zeitabläufe dieser Story habe ich mich sowohl am Buch wie auch an den Filmen bedient (so wie es mir gerade gepasst hat^^)

Der Plot von "Schwert und Schild" orientiert sich natürlich grob an der Originalstory, ich habe lediglich den Schwerpunkt auf Eomers Charakter verschoben und hier und da für meine Zwecke verfremdet.

Für die unter euch die nur Stories mögen die sich penibel an das Original halten, nicht viel von OC halten und sowieso alles kritisieren das sich nicht so anhört als komme es aus Tolkins Feder ist diese Story wohl nichts.

Mein weiblicher Hauptcharakter ist frei erfunden und ist mit ihren Fertigkeiten und ihrem Familienhintergrund vielleicht ein wenig "Mary Sue'isch", aber wenn wir ehrlich sind; Aragorn, Legolas und Co. sind es auch. (Und wir lieben sie dafür!Wer will schon Geschichten über Lieschen Müller und Hans Wurst und ihr unspektakuläres Leben lesen?)

Also gebt ihr eine Chance, ich denke sie hat es verdient... genau wie Eomer der in Fanfictions meiner Meinung nach immer zu kurz kommt.

Für konstruktive Kritik habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr, für Lob sogar zwei^^

**SCHWERT UND SCHILD**

**Kapitel 1: Neue Freunde alte Feinde **

_27 Februar 3019 D.Z. (in der Nähe des Fangornwalds)_

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog Amárie den leicht verschmutzten Stoff fest um ihren Arm. Die Wunde pochte zwar immer noch, doch längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor einer Woche.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie es geschafft die Pfeilspitze vollständig heraus zu ziehen, ohne das sie Splitter in der Wunde zurück behalten hatte. Dementsprechend heilte die Verletzung gut, zumindest so gut wie man unter den Umständen hoffen konnte.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte ihren knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren, der heute nicht viel mehr als ein paar Beeren bekommen hatte. Und die nächsten Tage sahen nicht viel versprechender aus. Die letzte anständige Mahlzeit schien Ewigkeiten her, auch wenn Amárie wusste das es lediglich zehn oder elf Tage sein konnten. Kurz bevor der ganze Ärger begonnen hatte und sie sich auf einer recht angenehmen Reise Richtung Süden befand.

Eine Gruppe Sklavenjäger hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und sie um ein Haar aufgegriffen, wäre ihr nicht eine Verkettung günstiger Umstände zur Hilfe gekommen.

Sofern man eine Horde Orks und Uruk'hai als günstigen Umstand bezeichnen wollte.

Dummerweise steckte sie trotz allem in der Klemme. Hinter ihr befanden sich die flüchtenden Sklavenjäger, während vor ihr die Orks ihren Weg fortsetzten. Zu ihrer linken war nichts als Ödland vorzufinden und würde ihr nicht den geringsten Schutz bieten, sollte sie auf diesem Weg weiter ziehen.

Und zu ihrer rechten...Amárie seufzte. Rechts von ihr befand sich der Fangornwald und so verzweifelt war sie noch nicht, dass sie dies als Ausweismöglichkeit in Betracht zog. Sie liebte Wälder, aber der Fangornwald war nicht umsonst ein gefürchteter Ort und Amárie zweifelte nicht daran, das dort andere Mächte am Werke waren.

Also hatte sie sich entschieden in dem schmalen Stück Wald weiter zu reisen der zwischen Ödland und Fangornwald lag, den Orks hinterher. Bei der Wahl zwischen Sklavenjägern und Uruk'hai, schnitten letztere in jedem Fall besser ab. Das schlimmste was ihr dabei passieren konnte, war als Abendessen zu enden, während die Sklavenjäger nicht solche Gnade walten lassen würden.

Nein, ein leben als Sklave hatte Amárie alle Male mehr zu fürchten.

Zudem befanden sich die Diener Mordors auf ihrem ursprünglichen Weg, oder zumindest dicht daran vorbei. Rohan war nicht weit und vielleicht würde man dort etwas gegen die dunkle Brut unternehmen die dieser Tage immer häufiger zu werden schien.

Es war Dämmerung und die Orks lagerten nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Amárie bevorzugte es den Gegner im Auge zu haben, satt sich ständig zu allen Seiten nach lauernden Gefahren umzusehen.

Ihre eigene Raststädte befand sich hoch oben in den Baumkronen, die dicht belaubt ein hervorragendes Versteck boten.

Amárie mochte den Boden zwar bevorzugen, doch hatten ihr ihre Onkel nicht erfolglos beigebracht, das klettern einem manchmal einen erheblichen Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Fähigkeit auf einem Ast zu schlafen ohne herunter zu fallen.

Doch an schlafen war an diesem Abend nicht zu denken. Nicht nur erhob ihr Magen erneuten Protest als unwichtig beiseite geschoben zu werden, auch unter den Orks schien einiges im Argen zu liegen. Gewöhnlich liefen sie so weit sie konnten und machten nur Rast, wenn die Kraft sie verließ. Die Pausen waren zumeist von kleineren Raufereien und gelegentlichen blutigen Auseinandersetzungen bestimmt, aber diese Nacht schien unter keinem guten Stern zu stehen. Sie war nicht nah genug dran um etwas zu hören zu können, oder genaueres auszumachen, aber das was sich dort unten begann abzuspielen brauchte weder ein scharfes Auge noch ein gutes Gehör.

Ganz offensichtlich lag mehr als nur ein kleiner Streit in der Luft. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sich zwei gegenüberstehende Gruppen gebildet die sich gegenseitig anbrüllten und aggressive Laute von sich gaben.

Neugierig was das ganze plötzlich zu bedeuten hatte, richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich rasch um. Die Bäume standen hier noch dicht genug bei einander um von einem zum anderen zu springen ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden.

Im Grunde war es ein unnötiges Risiko. Ihr derzeitiger Standort bot mehr Sicherheit und würde zudem völlig genügen um den Ausgang des Streits zu beurteilen.

Ihr Onkel würde einen seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle bekommen, könnte er sie jetzt sehen doch was er nicht wusste konnte ihn schließlich nicht erzürnen.

Ohne den lauter werdenden Streit aus den Augen zu lassen versicherte sie sich über den Sitz ihrer Schwerter auf ihrem Rücken bevor sie leichtfüßig über den breiten Ast lief. Von einem zum nächsten springend schickte sie ein stummes Gebet an_ Orome_ und ihn bat seine Bäume kräftig und stark sein zu lassen. Obwohl geschickt und leicht, war sie keine Elbin die sorglos von Ast zu Ast springen konnte ohne sich darum zu sorgen, dass dieser unter ihr einbrechen konnte.

Keine drei Bäume weiter endete der Streit unter ihr schließlich dort wo er enden musste: In einer ausgemachten Keilerei. So hoch wie das Blut spritze würden nicht viele von ihnen den Weg weiter fortsetzen.

Wenn es nach Amárie ging konnte es nicht genug von ihnen erwischen. Doch noch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte sich einen genaueren Überblick zu verschaffen erfüllte das Surren von Pfeilen die Luft und ließ sie ruckartig in der Bewegung verharren.

Keine drei Sekunden später stürmten Reiter von der linken, dünner mit Bäumen bewachsenen Seite, über die Orks hinweg. Die Kriegsschreie auf den Lippen waren laut und vertraut als sie mit den Schwertern durch die Reihen der Feinde mähten, wie ein Bauer durch das Korn.

Rohirrim.

Doch was machte so eine große Gruppe Reiter so weit ab von den Hauptwegen Rohans?

Für den Moment rückte die Frage in den Hintergrund. Für einige der Reiter schien die Lage doch nicht so günstig wie ihr Vorteil zu Pferd sie hätte machen sollen. Die Orks die nicht beim ersten Schlag getötet wurden, zögerten nicht die Rohirrim mit allem anzugreifen was ihnen blieb. Amárie hatte oft genug gegen sie gekämpft um zu wissen das auch ein verletzter und unbewaffneter Ork eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr darstellte. Sie mochten primitiv sein, leider jedoch auch entschlossen, so viel Unheil wie möglich vor ihrem Tode anzustellen.

Der grelle Schrei eines Pferdes ließ sie zu ihrer rechten Blicken. Nicht weit von ihre hatte ein mager und offensichtlich sehr hungriger Ork nicht widerstehen können in die saftige Flanke eines der Pferde zu beißen. Noch bevor her jedoch ein Stück heraus beißen konnte wurde er von einem wütenden Pferdeherrn nieder gesteckt.

Der Kopf flog so hoch, dass sie nur schwerlich dem Drang widerstand, ihren eigenen einzuziehen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld gleiten, etwas unentschlossen ob sie sich dazu gesellen sollte. Einen Augenblick später jedoch wurde ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen. Direkt unter ihr hatte es eine Grünhaut geschafft einen der Reiter vom Pferd zu ziehen und wie es schien war der Mann auf dem Boden weit aus weniger geschickt, als auf dem Rücken des Tieres.

Nicht bereit den Mann wegen ihrer Bedenken sterben zu lassen, zog sie ihre Waffen und sprang. Die Distanz war weit genug um ihre Beine unangenehm prickeln zu lassen, als sie auf dem weichen Waldboden zu stehen kam, nicht jedoch um sie davon abzuhalten den Ork mit ihrem ihrer Schwerter aufzuspießen.

Der Mann wich nur knapp de auf ihn fallenden Kadaver aus und blickte sie mit großen Augen an. Da sie aus dem Nirgendwo aufgetaucht zu sein schien, konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Seid ihr unversehrt?"

Seine Mimik veränderte sich schlagartig bis schließlich Erleichterung und Entschlossenheit darauf zu sehen waren. Das anschließende grimmige Nicken genügte ihr als Antwort und bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte sie sich herum gedreht.

Noch gab es Feinde zu besiegen. Und wie pflegte ihr Onkel immer zu sagen: Nur ein toter Ork war ein guter Ork!

* * *

„Wer seid Ihr? Und was treibt ihr so weit hier draußen auf euch allein gestellt?"

Die Orks waren tot. Sie mochten zäh sein, aber gegen die Übermacht der Rohirrim hatten sie keine Chance gehabt. Amárie hatte geholfen so weit sie es vermochte und war nun wie die anderen damit beschäftigt die Kadaver auf einen großen Haufen zu werfen, damit sie die Leichen verbrennen konnten.

Die meisten der Männer warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu, nickten jedoch respektvoll wenn sie den Blick erwiderte. Sie hatten sie alle mit ihnen kämpfen sehen und auch wenn sie Fragen hatten, wussten sie ihre Hilfe dennoch zu würdigen.

Der Mann der nun an sie ran getreten war schien mit seinen Fragen nicht hinter den Berg zu halten. Mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig beförderte sie den halben Torso eines stinkenden Uruks auf den Scheiterhaufen bevor sie sich herum drehte.

Der Rohirrim vor ihr war groß, breitschultrig und besaß das ungestüme Erscheinungsbild eines Kriegers nach einer Schlacht. Sein langes blondes Haar war zerzaust, sein Rüstung mit Blut und Dreck bespritzt. Das dicke Leder wies einige Kratzer und Kerben auf die offensichtlich von scharfen Klingen stammten. Sicherlich nicht nur aus dieser Schlacht. Seine Haltung und sein Auftreten ließen keinen Zweifel daran, das er hier das Sagen hatte und das er ihr misstraute.

„Ist das dieser Tage die Art der Rohirrim einen Mitstreiter zu begrüßen? Falls dem so ist, hat sich viel verändert. Und nicht zum besseren!" Entgegnete Amárie, ohne auf die harsch gestellten Fragen des Pferdelords einzugehen. Ihre Haltung war betont locker, doch sie machte sich nichts vor, sie war umzingelt von Rohirrim. Wenn es darauf ankam, hatte sie keine Chance.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten verzogen sich seine Züge zu einer säuerlichen Miene.

„Sprecht!" Forderte er sie erneut auf und ließ seine Stimme wie eine Peitsche durch die Luft sausen. Einige der Männer hatten aufgehört Kadaver auf den Haufen zu werfen und blickten nun zu ihnen herüber.

„Wieso sollte ich meinen Namen preisgeben, wo ihr mir den euren doch nicht genannt habt?" Fragte sie bissig zurück. Sie hatte auf dem Ast bleiben sollen!

„Mein Name ist Éomer, Éomunds Sohn!" Knirschte er schließlich, wohl mehr von guten Manieren als Willen getrieben. „Nun?"

„Man nennt mich Amárie Rabenschwinge!"

Das erntete ihr nicht mehr als ein abfälliges Schnauben und ließ ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen wandern. „Habt ihr ein Problem was meinen Namen betrifft?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur wie treffend er ist. Schwebt ihr doch wie ein Vogel von Bäumen hinunter und besitzt Haare so schwarz wie die Nacht!"

Amárie konnte beim besten Willen nicht feststellen ob er sie damit beleidigen wollte oder lediglich einige Tatsachen aussprach.

„Was treiben so viele Reiter der Rohirrim abseits der Riddermark?" Wie immer gewann ihre Neugierde die Oberhand. Eine unliebsame aber leider auch schwer zu unterdrückende Eigenschaft.

„Das gleiche könnte ich euch fragen!"

Schulter zuckend sah sie nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigen ein das er in diesem Punkt dickköpfig sein würde. Ohne viel an ihrer ungezwungenen Haltung zu verändern musterte sie ihn und seine Männer ein wenig näher.

Sie alle sahen abgehetzt und mitgenommen aus. So als würden sie schon länger durch die Lande ziehen.

„Ich befand mich auf den Weg nach Rohan als ungünstige Umstände meine Reisepläne etwas erschwerten."

„Orks?" Die Frage kam von dem Mann neben Éomer, der wie sie nun erkannte der gleiche war den sie vor dem Ork gerettet hatte.

„Auch" nickte sie. „Jedoch erst nachdem sie die Sklavenjäger zur Flucht veranlassten!" Bei dem Wort, Sklavenjäger war um sie herum ein Chor unschöner Flüche zu vernehmen und selbst Éomer Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher.

„Die Gegend wird immer unsicherer. Selbst vor solcher Brut ist man nun schon nicht mehr sicher!" Schnaufte der zweite Reiter.

„Welches Anliegen treibt euch nach Rohan?" Éomers Blick war wieder schärfer geworden und so wie er ihre Gestalt musterte schien er sich immer noch kein klares Bild von ihr gemacht zu haben. Es blieb abzuwarten ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Die Waldläufer beobachten viele Dinge und das was sie in letzter Zeit sehen, gefällt ihnen nicht. Orks so wie diese, aber auch Uruk'hai und weitaus finsteres Getier werden häufiger und viele von ihnen scheinen in Richtung eurer Heimat unterwegs. Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen!" Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Nicht das sie sich nicht tatsächlich aus Sorge auf den Weg nach Rohan gemacht hatte, die letzten Monate waren in der Tat beunruhigend gewesen. Nie zuvor war sie auf so viele dunkle Kreaturen gestoßen und die Geschichten von Überfällen, Brandzügen und Morden häuften sich, doch so wie sie es sagte konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen die Dúnedain hätten sie geschickt, was allerdings nicht den Tatsachen entsprach.

„Ihr werdet euch die Mühe umsonst machen. In Rohan weiß man nicht länger wer Freud und Feind ist. Eure Warnung wird auf taube Ohren stoßen."

Stirn runzelnd betrachtete sie den Pferdeherrn der mit so viel Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme über seine eigenen Heimat sprach. Seit langen hielten sich unter den Waldläufern die Gerüchte, dass Théoden, König von Rohan, nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war.

„Dann ist es also wahr," murmelte sie und erntete dafür scharfe Blicke, doch keiner wies sie zurecht oder fragte was genau sie damit meinte. Offensichtlich stand es schlimmer um Rohan als sie angenommen hatte. Einer Gefahr von außen konnte man trotzen, die Geschwüre die sich im Inneren der Stadt befanden waren weit aus schwerer auszumerzen.

„Élodain," Éomers Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken. „Hol die Pferde. Sie reitet mit uns, wenn wir hier fertig sind!" Befahl er dem Krieger neben sich.

Mit einem Nicken hatte sich dieser herumgedreht, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Und was macht euch so sicher, das ich gedenke mit euch zu reisen?" Fragte sie, erbost über so viel Dreistigkeit. Andere hätten ihr ein Pferd angeboten sie jedoch nicht gezwungen mitzukommen. Zugegeben, andere hätten sie wohl auch einfach hier draußen stehen gelassen oder schlimmeres.

„Weil ich es sage!" Kam die knappe Antwort.

„Ihr seid nicht mein Herr, ihr habt nicht die Macht mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe!"

„Da mögt ihr recht habe, aber ihr seid eindeutig in der schlechteren Position um euch zu weigern, _Fálawyn_."

Das zog eine Reihe von gedämpften Gelächter mit sich und Amárie war sicher das es genauso viel mit dem Namen zu tun hatte wie mit süffisanten Klang seiner Stimme als er ihr unter die Nase rieb, dass sie zu tun hatte was er wollte.

Das Gewitter das hinter ihrer, nur mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen, Beherrschung aufzog war beinahe fühlbar und es juckte ihr in den Fingern diesem unverschämten Rohirrim zu zeigen, dass sie weit davon entfernt war eine hilflose Frau zu sein. Doch sie ließ es bleiben und streifte ihn stattdessen mit einem vernichtenden Blick, den er lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

Einen Moment später tauchte Élodain wieder auf, mit drei Herrenlosen Pferden im Schlepptau. Offensichtlich hatten die Rohirrim doch Verluste hinnehmen müssen und mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite stellte sie fest, das die Reiter tatsächlich einen zweiten Scheiterhaufen errichtet hatten. Ihre Wut auf den Pferdeherrn verzog sich schnell und Bedauern machte sich an dessen Stelle breit.

„Herr, diese drei sind ohne Reiter. Doch ich fürchte Nachtschatten wird niemanden tragen können. Die Wunde an ihrer Flanke ist zu tief."

Die Worte des Reiters lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Geschehnisse vor ihr. Der Rappe hinter ihm hinkte deutlich und sie vermutete das es das selbe Tier war, das von dem Ork gebissen wurde.

Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte Amárie erkennen, das es ein prachtvolles Geschöpf war. Ohne den beiden anderen Pferden einen Blick zu zuwerfen trat sie auf die rabenschwarze Stute zu.

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern!"

Wieder war ein Schnaufen zu vernehmen und sie brauchte sich nicht herum zu drehen um zu wissen das es Éomer war.

„Ihr werdet einen der anderen reiten." Entgegnete er. „Nachtschatten ist zu schwer verletzt. Ihr werdet uns nur aufhalten und ihr unnötige Schmerzen zufügen."

Élodain schien die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen schlichten zu wollen und suchte nach einem nachvollziehbaren Einwand.

„Nachtschatten ist unbeherrscht und stur, Herrin." Argumentiere er und ignorierte Éomers gemurmeltes _da haben sich zwei gefunden _geflissentlich. „Hasufel und Arod sind gute Pferde. Sie werden euch keinen Ärger machen."

„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen um uns machen." Versicherte sie dem Mann und hielt Nachtschatten ihre Hand vor die Nüstern damit die Stute sich mit ihrem Geruch vertraut machen konnte. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen darum das das Pferd sie nicht akzeptiere würde. Tiere wussten in der Regel ganz genau wen sie zu fürchten hatten und wen nicht.

„Habt euren Willen, _Fálawyn _aber jammert nicht, wenn ihr nicht Schritt halten könnt." Fauchte Éomer und stapfte davon noch bevor sie anmerken konnte, das er es war der auf ihre Mitreise bestanden hatte und es ihr herzlich egal sein konnte ob sie Schritt halten konnte.

„Ihr müsst ihm verzeihen, Herrin." Es war Élodain der sprach und sie blickte ihn kurz an bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pferd richtete. „Es ist sonst nicht seine Art, aber die Zeiten sind dunkel und niemand bleibt davon verschont!"

Sie wusste das er recht hatte und sie brauchte sich nur umblicken um mehr als einen Grund zu finden, warum der Pferdeherr solch einen groben Ton an den Tag legte. Die herrenlosen Pferde waren ein weiterer und sie sollte es ihm wirklich nicht nachtragen, dass ihm der Verlust seiner Männer aufs Gemüt schlug.

„Ihr braucht keine Entschuldigung für euren Herrn finden. Ich mag nicht erfreut darüber sein das mir Befehle erteilt werden, aber ich verstehe was ihn dazu treibt." Sowie sie Éomer einschätzte war es nichts weiter als eine gute Portion Misstrauen.

„Herrin," Setzte der Mann erneut an.

„Amárie," unterbrach sie ihn. „Mein Name genügt völlig."

„Danke das ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt, Amárie."

„Gern geschehen." Ihre Finger waren inzwischen bis zu der tief klaffenden Wunde gewandert und sie musste ein paar beruhigende Worte sprechen um Nachtschatten davon abzubringen von ihr weg zu tänzeln. Am liebsten hätte sie die Wunde umgehend geheilt, doch Amárie wusste das das keine gute Idee war. Éomer war unter den gegebenen Umständen schon nicht von ihr begeistert, sie sollte seinen Zorn nicht unnötig heraufbeschwören. Und nirgend womit ging das schneller als wenn man Dinge tat, die nicht einfach zu erklären waren. Das hatte sie schon mehrfach am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.

Als sechsjährige hatte sie einen sterbenden Vogel im Wald gefunden und ihr Kinderherz hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als das es ihm wieder gut ginge und er fliegen könnte. Sie hatte ihn einsammeln wollen um sich um ihn zu kümmern, doch in dem Moment in dem sie ihn berührte hatte er die Flügel ausgebreitet und war mit laut trillernder Stimme davon geflogen.

Einer der Männer die den Vorfall gesehen hatten, hatte sie als Hexe bezeichnet und sie von da an gemieden wie die Pest, auch wenn sie damals nicht verstanden hatte warum. Schließlich hatte sie doch nichts böses getan. Es war eine Gabe.

Aber wie die meisten Gaben, forderten sie einen Preis. Einen den sie sparsam einsetzten musste. Ihr Onkel hatte es ihr erklärt und ihr das Versprechen abgenommen sorgsam damit umzugehen und sie hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten. Seit dem hatte sie lediglich vier Mal auf diese Art und Weise geheilt und kein Mal hatte sie es bereut.

Statt also ihre Hände auf die Wunde zu legen, begann sie in eine ihrer Gürteltaschen nach etwas zu suchen. Schließlich fand sie die Salbe. Diese betäubte Schmerzen und förderte die Heilung. Zumindest konnte sie das damit vortäuschen.

„Ihr seid Heiler?"

„Nein, aber ich weiß einfache Wunden zu versorgen!" Nach einem Augenblick drehte sie sich herum. „Habt ihr Wunden die versorgt werden müssen?" Es war immer eine gute Idee sich mit denen gut zu stellen auf die man angewiesen war. Und es wäre sicherlich angenehmer mit einer Gruppe von Rohirrim zu reisen die sie mochten, als mit welchen die sie nur als unnötige Belastung ansahen.

„Nein. Aber einige der Männer sind verletzt worden."

„Sobald ich hier fertig bin, werde ich es mir ansehen!" Nickte sie und strich die Salbe dünn auf die Bissverletzung während sie gleichzeitig ihre Gabe einsetzte. Sie würde nach und nach den Prozess wiederholen müssen damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Aber auch wenn die Wunde äußerlich weiterhin sichtbar sein würde, sollte die Stute nicht mehr viel davon spüren.

Das leise Wiehern von selbiger ließ sie zufrieden lächeln. Offensichtlich funktionierte es.

„Danke Her- Amárie."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide Scheiterhaufen lichterloh am brennen, jedoch nicht groß genug um eine Gefahr für den Wald darzustellen.

Und während Amárie die wenigen Wunden der Männer versorgt hatte waren die anderen eifrig dabei gewesen ihren Aufbruch vorzubereiten.

Offensichtlich gedachten die Rohirrim noch ein oder zwei Stunden weiter zu reiten und dann ihr Lager für die Nacht aufzuschlagen. So weit entfernt wie möglich von stinkenden Orkleichen und den toten Körpern ihrer gefallenen Kameraden.

Hungrig und müde schwang sich die Waldläuferin auf ihr neues Pferd das geduldig stehen blieb, bis sie Platz im Sattel gefunden hatte. Es war einige Zeit her das sie geritten war und sie hoffte inbrünstig das sie am nächsten Morgen keinen Muskelkater in den Beinen haben würde. Amárie konnte weder die Einschränkung ihrer Bewegung noch den Spott der Pferdeherren gebrauchen.

Und obwohl die meisten von ihnen dankbar zu sein schienen, dass sie sich um ihre Wunden gekümmert hatte und ihnen gegen die Orks zur Seite gestanden hatte spürte sie jetzt doch deutlich die Blicke der Männer auf sich. Jemand der es nicht schaffte alleine auf ein Pferd zu klettern und dies zu reiten, hatte bei den Rohirrim weniger Chancen als ein Zwerg unter Elben.

Keine ihrer Fähigkeiten würde diesen Makel ausgleichen können und sie konnte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen als sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, das sie sehr wohl reiten konnte. Kaum so gut wie einer der Pferdeleute, aber wer konnte das schon?

Jedenfalls würde es genügen um nicht zum Gespött zu werden.

Sie durfte wohl sagen, das sie sich recht gut gehalten hatte. Doch als sie die Schritte der Pferde ein paar Stunden später langsamer werden spürte, konnte sie es kaum erwarten endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu spüren.

Seit sie los geritten waren hatte sie mit niemanden mehr gesprochen und auch jetzt als sie damit beschäftigt war Nachtschatten abzusatteln und zu versorgen spürte sie keinen Drang dazu. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich nützlich zu machen und den Männern beim Lageraufbau zu helfen, immer darauf bedacht Éomer aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hin und wieder konnte sie ihn Befehle donnern hören und sie legte keinerlei Wert darauf in die Schusslinie seiner schlechten Laune zu geraten. Sie kannte ihr eigenes Temperament gut genug um zu wissen, das es schlecht enden würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich schlecht für sie selbst, hatte der Rohirrim nicht nur mehr zu sagen als sie sondern offensichtlich auch ein Talent ihr Gemüt an zustacheln.

Ihre Bemühungen waren vergeblich wie sie bald feststellte.

„Amárie, Lord Éomer wünscht euch zu sprechen."

Jetzt war er also schon ein Lord?

Élodain führte sie zu einer der Feuerstellen deute ihr an auf einer der Steine Platz zu nehmen. Es sah furchtbar unbequem aus, aber sie setzte sich trotzdem und schenkte Élodain ein riesiges Lächeln als er ihr eine Minute später eine Schale mit Brot und Käse reichte.

Essen! Bei den Valar, ihr Magen zog sich bei dem Anblick beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen nicht wie eine Barbarin über die Speisen herzufallen.

Éomer gestattete ihr wenigstens, erst in Ruhe zu speisen bevor er ein weiteres Mal begann sie mit Fragen zu löchern. Die meisten waren leicht beantwortet. Auf einige davon wusste sie jedoch beim besten Willen keine Antwort und wieder andere trieben ihr die Röte vor Wut in die Wangen. Eine jedoch führte dazu das sie wutentbrannt aufsprang.

„Spion Isengards?" Fauchte sie. „Ich glaube ihre seid zu oft vom Pferd gefallen und habt euch euren Kopf einmal zu oft angestoßen."

„Hütet eure Zunge wenn ihr nicht wollt, das herausgeschnitten wird!" Schnauzte er zurück und selbst aus den Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, das Élodain überrascht von der Reaktion seines Herren war.

„Wieso? Damit ihr mir weiterhin Unterstellungen und Beleidigungen entgegen schleudern könnt, ohne das ich mich zu verteidigen vermag?" Fragte sie erzürnt ohne einen Deut zurück zu weichen. „Wie ich sehe ist König Théoden nicht der einzige der nicht vermag Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden! Ich habe Seite an Seite mit euch gegen die Uruks gekämpft, eure Männer geheilt und keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht, was verlangt ihr noch als Beweis das ich auf eurer Seite stehe?"

Hilfe kam dieses Mal in unerwarteter Form, nämlich in der seiner Männer die ihre letzten Aussagen bekräftigten, sowie Élodain der erwähnte das sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Offensichtlich unzufrieden in die Defensive gedrängt zu werden, aber unfähig sich den Worten seiner Männer entgegen zu stellen seufzte er schließlich und befahl den Umherstehenden sie alleine zu lassen.

Als er sich selbst wieder auf seinen Platz sinken ließ, wirkte er schlagartig um Jahre gealtert.

„Was ist los in Rohan, das ihr einer einzelnen Frau so großes Misstrauen entgegen bringen müsst?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und zu ihrem Erstaunen antwortete er.

„Mein König ist nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst. Dunkle Mächte haben von seinem Verstand Besitzt ergriffen, so das er nicht länger den rechten Weg zu finden weiß. Rohan ist in Gefahr während er tatenlos zusieht!"

„Aber was ist mit euch? Mit euren Männern?"

„Wir stehen weiterhin treu zu unseren König, aber wir sind nicht länger willkommen in der Heimat unserer Väter. Wir sind geächtet!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, erhob er sich und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Wir brechen früh auf. Ihr solltet euch ausruhen!" Damit ließ er sie am Feuer mit ihren Gedanken allein.

Wenn sie ihn richtig verstand, sah es um Rohan wesentlich schlimmer aus als sie angenommen hatte.

* * *

_28 Februar – 1. März 3019 D.Z. (nördlich vom Fangornwald)_

Wie Éomer ihr gesagt hatte, brachen sie früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Doch Amárie war ihr Leben lang nichts anderes gewohnt als mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne den Tag zu beginnen. Noch bevor viele der anderen die Augen aufschlugen, hatte sie bereits ihr Lager, das Élodain ihr zugewiesen hat, geräumt und ihr Pferd gesattelt und noch einmal nach der Wunde geschaut.

Ein Reiter der auf den Namen Lywen hörte, reichte ihr einen Kanten Brot und ein wenig Käse was sie mit einem dankenden Nicken entgegen nahm. Sie verspeiste den Käse und die Hälfte des Brotes, bevor sie ich wieder Nachtschatten zu wandte. Die verbleibende Hälfte brach sie entzwei und verwahrte eine davon in ihrer Tasche während sie die andere der Stute darbot, die sich nicht zwei mal bitten ließ die Delikatesse zu verspeisen.

„Und ihr glaubt, Bestechung wird euch ihre Freundschaft einbringen?" Aus einem Grund den sie selber nicht verstehen konnte, war sie nicht erstaunt Éomers Stimme hinter sich zu vernehmen. Doch auch wenn seine Worte nicht nett waren, fehlten ihnen doch der unterschwellig feindselige Tonfall des Vorabends.

„Nein aber meine Zuneigung wird es!" Antwortete sie ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich herum zu drehen. Nachtschatten schnaubte bestätigend und sie tätschelte ihr grinsend den Hals.

„Hat sich jemand jemals die Mühe gemacht, euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr recht unverschämt seid?" Noch immer fehlte jeglicher bedrohlicher Unterton, da war lediglich missfallen. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt das man ihn nicht beachtete.

„Ich scheine mich lediglich der Gesellschaft anzupassen. Ich denke andere brauchen nicht fürchten, das der Zustand von Dauer ist!" Doch plötzlich wurde sie herumgedreht und starrte gegen eine Leder bekleidete Brust, bevor sie ihren Schreck überwinden konnte, hatte Éomer ihr eine Hand unters Kinn gelegt und zwang sie ihn an zu blicken.

„Ihr, _Fálawyn_ seid vorlauter als euch gut tut."

„Und ihr ungehobelter als euch zusteht!" Knirschte sie zurück.

„Fordert mich nicht heraus!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, seid ihr es der unentwegt nichts anderes tut als mich herauszufordern!" Entgegnete sie hitzig und packte ihm am Handgelenk. Sie macht sich nicht die Mühe seine Hand fort zu ziehen, es genügte ihn wissen zu lassen das er sie nicht herum schubsen konnte wie es ihm gefiel. „Wenn ihr meinen Respekt wollt, werdet ihr ihn euch verdienen müssen! Einschüchterung wird euch nicht weit bringen!"

Das schien ihn schließlich zum nachdenken zu bewegen. Zumindest zog er sich ein Stück zurück. „Ihr seid eine seltsame Frau." Unwillkürlich versteifte sie sich.

„Warum bedeutet anders zu sein immer gleich seltsam!"

„Ich habe niemals behauptet das es etwas schlechtes sei!"

Dieses Mal war sie es die schnaufte. „Dann sollte ihr an eurem Ton arbeiten." Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte sprach sie weiter. „Werde ich euch weiterhin begleiten?"

Ein nicht zu identifizierender Ausdruck huschte über seine gut geschnittenen Gesichtszüge. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Meine Männer berichten ihr seid eine gute Kämpferin. Offensichtlich könnt ihr reiten und wisst euch in einer Gruppe zurecht zu finden ohne euch zu beklagen."

„Bietet ihr mir einen Platz in euren Reihen an?"

„Man kann sich seine Mitstreiter dieser Tage nicht aussuchen." Brummte er und Amárie konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nein offensichtlich nicht!" Erwiderte sie trocken.

Bevor er etwas darauf sagen konnte, war ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihnen zu vernehmen und erst jetzt fiel Amárie auf wie dicht sie immer noch beisammen standen. Éomer schien das auch bemerkt zu haben und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück.

„Herr, wir sind bereit aufzubrechen!" Teilte ihm einer seiner Männer mit, der sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlte und seinen Blick hastig zwischen ihnen hin und her pendeln ließ.

„Gut!" Die Antwort schien dem Rohirrim zu genügen und mit einem hastigen Nicken suchte er das Weite. Bevor Éomer selbst sein Pferd aufsuchte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herum. „Was den Respekt angeht. Ich hoffe euch ist bewusst, das das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht!"

Damit war er ein weiteres Mal fort, doch dieses mal machte sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesicht breit.

* * *

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs und ritten weiter Richtung Norden, als plötzlich die Stimme eines Mannes über den Hügel zu hören war.

„Ihr Reiter von Rohan, was gibt es neues in der Mark?" Über den Lärm der Pferde, war er kaum zu verstehen, doch Éomer der an der Spitze ritt hatte ihn offensichtlich vernommen und gab Befehl zu wenden. Amárie folgte den Beispiel der anderen und bildete einen Kreis um die drei Fremden die aus ihrem Versteck getreten waren und nun, umzingelt von der Reiterschar, mit Speeren bedroht wurden. Eine der Gestalten erkannte sie sofort und war plötzlich froh weiter hinten in der Gruppe zu verweilen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie sie ihm ihre Anwesenheit erklären könnte, sollte er sie unter den Rohirrim entdecken. Sicherheitshalber zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht.

Aber Aragorn war nicht alleine. Mit ihm reisten ein Zwerg und ein Elb. Es war wahrscheinlich die merkwürdigste Gruppe Reisende die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Was treiben ein Elf, ein Mensch und ein Zwerg hier in der Ridermark? Sprecht!" Offensichtlich besaß Éomer grundsätzlich einen harschen Ton mit Fremden und nicht nur ihr gegenüber. Irgendwie ließ sie das besser fühlen.

„Gibt mir euren Namen, Pferdeherr, dann werde ich euch meinen nennen," entgegnete der Zwerg der augenscheinlich eben so begeistert war von Éomers Tonfall wie sie gewöhnlich.

Sehr zum Unglück des Zwerges schien sie heute früh jegliche Geduld die Éomer eventuell besaß, bereits aufgebraucht zu haben. Mit eiserner Miene warf er Élodain seinen Speer zu und sprang vom Pferd hinunter. Sie konnte sehen wie Aragorn dem Zwerg einen Arm auf die Schulter legte, als der Pferdeherr auf sie zu marschierte und den rotbärtigen Zwerg mit wütendem Blick fixierte.

„Ich würde euch den Kopf abschlagen Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas höher über den Erdboden ragte."

Schnell wie der Wind war plötzlich ein Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet. „Ihr würdet sterben ehe ihr zum Streich ausholt!" Drohte der Elb und seine Mimik ließ keinen Zweifel das er es ernst meinte. Die näher rückenden Rohirrim jedoch auch nicht. Von Éomer einmal ganz zu Schweigen.

In dem Versuch die eskalierende Situation zu schlichten senkte Aragorn den Bogen des Elben der sich etwas widerwillig schließlich fügte.

„Ich bin Aragorn, Aratorns Sohn. Das ist Gimli, Glóins Sohn und Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich. Wir sind Freunde Rohans. Und Théodens, eures Königs!" Beteuerte der Waldläufer nachdem er sie alle vorgestellt hatte.

„Théoden vermag nicht länger Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden," und Amárie wusste das Aragorn damit einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte. In einer fließenden Bewegung nahm Éomer sich schließlich den Helm ab und offensichtlich genügte das um den Männern zu signalisieren die Speere zu heben. „Selbst seine Sippe erkennt er nicht."

Sippe? Amáries Augen wurden groß für einen Moment bevor sie sie frustriert zusammen kniff. Natürlich, musste sie sich gleich mit einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie auf Kriegsfuß stellen, dachte sie. Allerdings erklärte das sein herrisches Auftreten ebenso wie seine unangefochtene Autorität unter den Männern.

„Saruman hat den Geist des Königs vergiftet und fordert die Herrschaft über dieses Land. Meine Herrschaar besteht aus jenen die treu zu Rohan stehen. Dafür wurden wir verbannt." Erklärte er bevor er fort fuhr. „Der weiße Zauberer ist listenreich. Er erscheint hier und dort, heißt es. Als alter Mann in Kapuze und Mantel. Und überall schlüpfen seine Spitzel durch unsere Netze."

Das ließ sie die Augen wieder öffnen. So deutlich war er mit ihr gestern Nacht nicht gewesen.

„Wir sind keine Spitzel," protestierte Aragorn und sie konnte sich schwerlich ein Schnaufen verkneifen. Als würde sich Éomer davon überzeugen lassen. „Wir verfolgen eine Horde Uruk'hai westwärts über die Ebene!" Unbeabsichtigt streifte ihr Blick Élodains der genau wie sie fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern ließ.

„Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde gefangen genommen!"

„Die Uruks sind vernichtet. Wir erschlugen sie in der Nacht."

„Aber da waren zwei Hobbits. Habt ihr unter ihnen zwei Hobbits gesehen?" Drängte der Zwerg und ihre Augenbraue wanderte immer höher. Zwerge, Elben und jetzt auch noch Hobbits?

„Sie wären klein gewesen – nur Kinder in euren Augen!" Aragorns Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton bekommen und Éomer streifte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Wir ließen keinen am Leben. Die Kadaver legten wir auf einen Haufen und verbrannten sie." Schüttelte der Pferdeherr den Kopf, doch Amárie überlegte. Hatte sie einen Hobbit gesehen? Etwas ungewöhnliches? Sie war ihnen nahe auf den Fersen gewesen, aber doch nicht so nah, das sie alles hätte sehen können. Nein sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, das sie Halblinge gesehen hätte. Andererseits hatte sie natürlich auch nicht darauf geachtet und hatte nicht nach Gefangenen Ausschau gehalten.

„Sie sind tot?" Der entsetzte Tonfall des Zwergs ließ selbst Éomer betrübt den Blick abwenden bevor er nickte. „Es tut mir leid!" Doch auch sein Beileid konnte das Grauen auf den Gesichtern der drei nicht mildern.

„Hasufel! Arod!" Rief Éomer und die beiden herrenlosen Pferde die sie abgelehnt hatte kamen angelaufen, nach dem er einen grellen Pfiff ausstieß. Er drückte Aragorn die Zügel in die Hand, während der Elb nach den anderen griff.

„Mögen euch diese Pferde einen besseren Schicksal entgegen tragen als ihren letzten Herren." Damit war für ihn die Unterhaltung beendet und nach einem letzten scharfen Nicken, drehte er sich herum, setzte seinen Helm auf und schwang sich auf sein Pferd.

„Sucht nach euren Freunden, aber macht euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesem Land." Wie schon am Abend zuvor konnte sie einen anderen Mann aus ihm sprechen hören. Einen der jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte und den Kummer und Leid auf zu fressen schienen.

„Wir reiten nordwärts!"

Betrübt wendete sie ihr Pferd und folgte den anderen während sie feststellte das ihr ein schlecht gelaunter Éomer alle Male lieber war als ein gebrochener.

TBC


	2. Helms Klamm

**Kapitel 2: Helms Klamm **

_2. März 3019 D.Z. (Ödland)_

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Weib?" Éomer konnte sehen wie Amáries grüne Augen bei dem Wort Weib fast aus ihrem Kopf zu springen drohten und sie ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick betrachtete, der einen geringeren Mann hätte zurück weichen lassen.

In den vier Tagen in denen er sie kannte, hatte er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht sich mit ihr zu streiten. Éomer konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwas an der dunkelhaarigen Waldläuferin brachte sein Blut zum kochen. Gewöhnlich dauerte es keine fünf Minuten und sie waren in ein hitziges Wortgefecht verwickelt das nur den kleinsten Funken bedurfte um über zu kochen. Sehr zur Belustigung seiner Männer, denen sie offensichtlich in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen war und die Unterhaltung zu schätzen wussten.

Verräter allesamt, dachte er schnaubend. Nicht mal auf seine eigenen Männer konnte man sich mehr verlassen.

Zugegeben sie hatte sich als nützlich erwiesen. Sie konnte kämpfen, reiten, kleinere Wunden versorgen und scheute sich nicht sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen um zu helfen. Er hatte sie sich nie beklagen hören und von allem was er von seinen Männern hörte war sie genügsam und machte keinerlei Probleme. Im Gegenteil sie hatte sich zudem als hervorragende Fährtenleserin heraus gestellt und es war ihr zu verdanken das sie den zweite Gruppe Uruks aufgespürt hatten.

Nichts desto trotz war er alles andere als begeistert davon das sie alleine ein paar der stinkenden Viechern nach geeilt war ohne auf Verstärkung zu warten.

„Sie wären entkommen, wenn ich ihnen nicht hinterher wäre!" Fauchte sie und konnte ganz offensichtlich nicht erkennen wo sein Problem lag. Zugegeben er auch nicht. Er hätte nicht einen seiner Männer dafür gerügt, hätten sie das gleiche getan. Wohl aber Éowyn. Frauen hatten in einem Kampf nichts verloren – es war viel zu gefährlich!

„Das war leichtsinnig und dumm!"

„Oh, aber in eine Horde Uruks lediglich mit einem Speer bewaffnet hinein zu reiten ist es nicht?"

„Das ist etwas anderes!"

„Oh warum?" Zischte sie. „Weil ihr ein Mann seid?"

„Ganz genau!" Platzte er heraus und konnte der Faust die auf ihn zuraste nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen, bevor sie mit voller Wucht unter seinem Kinn landete und er taumelte.

Für eine Frau hatte sie einen hinterhältigen rechten Haken, der so manchen Mann vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Allerdings auch einen Wortschatz den mancher Mann noch nicht gehört hatte.

„Ihr arroganter, eingebildeter, nichtsnutziger, un-" Begann sie und endete in einem lang gezogenem Schrei als er sie packte und über die Schulter warf.

„Was fällt euch ein!" Brüllte sie und begann ohne zu zögern auf seinen Rücken ein zuhämmern,der glücklicherweise von seiner Lederrüstung geschützt wurde.

„Lasst mich sofort herunter ihr -" Von da an wechselte sie in eine Sprache die er zuvor noch nie gehörte hatte, aber so schön sie auch klingen mochte ihm war die Beleidigung doch heraus zu hören.

Das Gelächter der anderen Reiter schien ihren Wutausbruch nur zu beflügeln und wahrscheinlich konnte er froh sein, dass sie nicht einfach eins ihrer Schwerter zog und ihn mit scharfer Klinge angriff.

„Éomer," spukte sie seinen Namen förmlich aus, während er seinen Weg mit ihr unter den Augen der anderen fortsetzte. „Lasst mich auf der Stelle hinunter sonst-"

„Sonst was _Falawyn_?" Zog er sie mit dem Spitznamen auf den er ihr gegeben hatte. Es war ein Wort das die Rohirrim für außergewöhnliche aber sture und widerwillige Fohlen benutzten. Treffend wie er fand. „Wollt ihr weiterhin schwach wie ein Mädchen auf mich einschlagen? Oh das hab ich vergessen...ihr sein ein Mädchen!"

„_Faeg rhavan!_" Keifte sie und dieses Mal gab es kein Vertun das es eine Beleidigung war die da ihren Mund verließ. Dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren Schwall unverständlicher Wörter.

„_Bado an glamog!" _Sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch trotz ihrer hochgewachsenen Gestalt und leichter Lederrüstung war sie immer noch leicht genug um sie spielend festzuhalten.

„Ihr solltet euch abkühlen, Herrin. Ich befürchte eurer Gemüt benötigt ein Bad!" Verkündete er ihr mit einem ersticktem Lachen als das Gezappel noch zunahm. Offensichtlich hatte sie erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er sie in Richtung des Flusses getragen hatte.

„Éomer, wenn ihr es wagen sollte-"

Er wagte. Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln lauschte er als sie mit einem lauten Platschen im Fluss landete bevor er sich herumdrehte und sich aus den Staub machte. Ihr Geschrei und ihre Drohungen es ihm heimzuzahlen übertönten das Gelächter seiner Männer ohne Probleme und verhallte auch nicht so schnell in den nächsten Minuten.

Für den Rest des Tages war es wohl besser ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

* * *

Obwohl weit hinter ihm konnte er Amáries mörderische Blicke praktisch in seinem Rücken spüren und grinste. Laut Élodain hatte es nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Bad drei Männer gebraucht um sie davon abzuhalten ihm hinterher zu stürmen. Und wie sein Freund ihm beteuerte war er ihm etwas schuldig, ihr jegliche Mordpläne ausgeredet zu haben.

„Mein Herr-" Begann Élodain nachdem er sein Pferd neben ihm in den Schritt einfallen ließ.

„Lass den Unsinn Élodain!" Es gab nur zwei Gründe warum sein Freund ihm bei seinem Titel ansprach. Entweder sie waren unter Fremden oder er wollte ihn ärgern. In der Einöde der Riddermark traf wohl eindeutig letzteres zu.

„Du solltet sie dir nicht zum Feind machen, Éomer. Sie hat ein bemerkenswertes Temperament und unglücklicherweise die Fähigkeiten einem Mann das Leben sehr schwer zu machen, wenn sie es darauf anlegt."

Schnaubend dachte er an den Schwall lautstarker Beleidigungen zurück den sie von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich rede nicht von ihrer spitzen Zunge, sondern von der Spitze ihres Schwertes. Ich sähe dich ungern aufgespießt, wenn ich einmal nicht in der Nähe bin um dir das Leben zu retten!" Erklärte sein Freund ihm grinsend und erntete nur erneutes Schnauben.

Élodain hatte es sich schon früh zur Aufgabe gemacht sein Leben mit unpassenden Kommentaren zu erheitern. Während die meisten ihn als Herrführer zu schätzen wussten und ihm jederzeit in den Tod folgen würden, war er doch noch immer der Neffe des Königs. Ein Umstand der nie wirklich völlig in den Hintergrund rückte und es ihm nicht immer leicht gemacht hatte. Éomer hatte nie etwas anderes sein wollen, als Reiter der Rohirrim um sein Land zu verteidigen. Sein Leben war draußen, auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes mit Sperr in der Hand und Schwert an der Seite. Nicht in Hallen Meduseld, auf einen Thron.

Doch jetzt mit Théodreds Tod, war er der nächste in der Thronfolge. Kein Umstand der ihn besonders glücklich machte. Damit waren seine Hoffnungen auf ein einfacheres Leben und Familie dahin. Der Tod seines Cousins hatte die Kluft zwischen ihm und seinen Männern nur erweitert.

Sie verehrten und respektierten ihn, aber er konnte niemals nur einer von ihnen sein.

Élodain hatte sich nie sonderlich für seinen Rang interessiert und war ein Freund seit Kindheitstagen. Sein einziger und er wusste ihn zu schätzen.

„Du magst sie!" Unterstellte sein Freund ihm nun und Éomer konnte sich denken wie seine grauen Augen belustigt dabei funkelten.

„Sie ist unvernünftig, aufbrausend und unverschämt, wie kommt du darauf das ich sie mag?"

Grinsend musterte er ihn für einen Moment bevor er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, doch auch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Éomer erkennen das er sein Grinsen nicht verlor.

„Und hübsch!" Fügte sein Freund hinzu, doch bevor Éomer auffahren konnte redete er weiter. „Wenn du sie nicht mögen würdet, würdest du nicht so viel Kraft und Zeit darauf verwenden dich mit ihr zu streiten. Neben deiner Schwester scheint sie mir die erste Frau zu sein, die dir die Stirn bietet und sich weder durch deine Titel einschüchtern lässt, noch durch Hoffnungen auf eine gute Partie alles tut was du willst."

„Sie würde sich wahrscheinlich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als mir auch nur zuzustimmen!" Bemerkte er, stimmte Élodain aber im Stillen zu. Bei Amárie musste er wohl nicht befürchten das sie irgendwelche Heiratspläne verfolgte oder vor seiner Befehlsgewalt zurück schreckte. Sie behandelte ihn nicht besser als jeden anderen Mann. Genau genommen wohl eher schlechter als die meisten anderen. Zugegeben nicht ganz ohne Grund.

„Das würde sie. Aber so wie du sie behandelst, sollte dich das nicht verwundern!" Lachte Élodain. „Es war nicht sehr schlau von dir, ihr vorzuwerfen als Frau in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Für ein Mädchen scheint sie sie mir recht wehrhaft," Verkündete sein Freud belustigt und nach einem schnellen Seitenblick zu seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe. „Und treffsicher!"

„Sie ist unberechenbar!" Nicht mal seine Schwester hatte ihm in seinem Leben mehr als eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ein rechter Haken und dann auch noch von einer Frau, war eine neue Erfahrung und keine sehr angenehme. Dennoch musste er ihr ihren Mut und ihre Willensstärke anrechnen. Selbst die meisten Männer würde es nicht wagen ihn tätlich anzugreifen, ganz zu schweigen von irgend einer Frau.

„Ja das ist sie! Und so wie sie dich mit Blicken durchbohrt solltest du schnell ein paar Orks und Uruks aufspüren, an denen sie ihren Ärger auslassen kann!"

* * *

Bis zum Abend hatten sie in der Tat ein paar wenige Orks aufgespürt und vernichtend geschlagen. Aber die Gruppen waren klein, fast so als hätten sie sich verirrt und irrten ziellos über das Land. Seid Éomer Edoras verlassen hatte, war eine Veränderung deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Ein Sturm zog auf, gewaltiger als das Land es zeit Jahren gesehen hatte und schon bald würde sich das Chaos ausbreiten.

Sie hatten ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen und während er eine karge Mahlzeit verschlang lauschte er den besorgten Gesprächen seiner Männer. Alle hatten das aufziehende Unheil gespürt und für viele war es der Grund gewesen mit ihm zu ziehen. Aber so deutlich wie am heutigen Tage hatten sie es noch nicht zu spüren bekommen.

„Wie ist Rohan so?" Die Frage kam unvermittelt und als er aufblickte sah er überrascht in das Gesicht von Amárie. Der lange Ritt und die wenigen Orks hatten offenbar ausgereicht um ihr hitziges Gemüt zu dämpfen. Nichts in ihrer Erscheinung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie immer noch Groll gegen ihn hegte. Und Éomer war zu müde als das er bereit gewesen wäre Streit zu beginnen.

Nichts desto trotz überraschte ihn die Frage und sie schien sein Zögern falsch aufzunehmen.

„Verzeiht das ich euch gestört habe."

„Wartet!" Erwiderte er hastig und überraschte sich selbst damit. Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen und nach einem Moment des Zögerns drehte sie sich schließlich herum und setzte sich zu ihm. Ein ungewohntes Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, das ihn nervöser machte als er zugeben mochte. Seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatten sie es keine fünf Minuten ohne Streit geschafft und nun schien es so als wäre keiner gewillt, den derzeitigen Frieden mit unbedachten Worten zu brechen.

„Was möchtet ihr wissen?" Durchbrach er schließlich die Stille.

„Wie ist es dort? Wie sind die Leute? Die Stadt? Stimmt es das ihr selbst eure Pferde beerdigt?"

Verdutzt und überrascht von dem plötzlichen Schwall der Fragen blickte er sie an. Neugierde und Wissenshunger standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die Frau vor ihm schien nicht die selbe, die ihm noch am Morgen geschlagen und beleidigt hatte. Doch gleichzeitig erfreute es ihn zu sehen, das eine Fremde ehrlich interessiert an seiner Heimat zu sein schien.

„Es stimmt, das wir die besten und stärksten unserer Pferde mit einem Grab ehren und ihrer gedenken."

„So wie Felaróf?" Hakte sie nach und verblüffte ihn.

„Ihr habt von den Mearas gehört?"

„Mein Onkel hat mir einmal davon erzählt, dass sie die schönsten Pferde Mittelerde sein und das Felaróf der erste war, aber mehr wusste er nicht zu berichten."

Noch immer erstaunt musterte er sie. Im Schein des Feuer war es schwer etwas genaueres auszumachen, aber es war deutlich, dass sie interessiert daran war mehr zu hören.

„Einer der Vorfahren meines Volkes – Léod – Herrscher der Éothéod war bekannt für sein Geschick mit wilden Pferden. In den nördlichen Anduintälern fand er ein weißes Fohlen welches er einfing und das zu einem starken, schönen und stolzen Pferd heran wuchs." Begann er die Geschichte die er und seine Schwester sich jeden Abend hatten erzählen lassen bevor sie sich ins Bett schicken ließen. „Doch anders als die anderen Pferde, ließ sich dieses nicht zu zähmen und als Léod es wagte aufzusitzen, trug das Pferd ihn hinfort und warf ihn ab. Léod starb da er mit seinem Kopf gegen einen Stein schlug und sein Sohn Eorl wollte Rache für seinen Vater."

Amárie hing gebannt an seinen Lippen und er musste beinahe grinsen über so viel kindliche Neugierde für eine einfache Geschichte. Doch Éomer selbst fand Trost in den bekannten Worten und fühlte sich seiner Heimat näher als seit langem, während er ihr von den stolzen Pferden Rohans erzählte.

„Er nannte das Tier _Mannsfluch_ und suchte viele Jahre nach ihm und als er es schließlich fand, rechneten seine Gefährten damit, das er das Tier mit Pfeil und Bogen töten würde. Doch statt zu tun was er Jahre lang erträumt hatte, taufte er das Tier auf den Namen Felaróf und verlangte Wehrgeld für den Tod seines Vaters. Felaróf sollte seine Freiheit aufgeben und sich ihm fügen." Erzählte Éomer und bemerkte das er inzwischen mehrere Zuhörer gefunden hatte. Und obwohl seine Männer die Geschichte ebenso häufig gehört haben mussten wie er, lauschten sie gern.

„Felaróf fügte sich und ließ Eorl fortan ohne Sattel und Zügel auf ihm reiten, jedoch keinen anderen. Man sagt er konnte unsere Sprache verstehen, war Stärker als andere und wusste Gefahr zu wittern, was Eorl oft das Leben rettete."

„Was passierte mit ihm?" Hakte sie nach, als er offenbar nicht schnell genug weiter sprach.

„Er fiel zusammen mit Eorl in der Schlacht im Ödland. Beide wurden zusammen in einem der Hügelgräber vor Edoras beerdigt." Amárie wirkte so niedergeschlagen über den Tod des Tieres das er eilig etwas erfreulich hinzufügte. „Seine Nachfahren leben heute noch in der Riddermark und lassen sich nur vom König der Mark und seinen Söhnen reiten." Das brachte wie erhofft einen erfreuten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zurück und Éomer fühlte sich merkwürdig Stolz über diese kleine Tat.

„Meint ihr ich werde einmal eins zu sehen bekommen?"

„Vielleicht!" Éomer vermochte es nicht über sich zu bringen, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit für die Lage Rohans und allen seinen Einwohnern, ob Mensch oder Tier, in Worte zu kleiden. Der nächste Morgen würde genügend Leid mit sich bringen ohne das er sie heute Abend daran erinnerte.

Offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Antwort dankte sie ihm für die Geschichte.

Die nächste Stunde hörte Éomer schweigend zu während einige seiner Männer, offenbar erfreut über die angenehmen Erinnerungen, ihr von ihrer Heimat erzählten. Sie erzählten ihr von alten Legenden und einfachen Dingen wie dem Aussehen der Häuser und der Kleidung der Leute, doch die Waldläuferin schien alles gierig in sich aufzusaugen und fand eine Menge Fragen von denen er nie gedacht hatte, das sie jemanden interessieren konnten.

Doch als er in dieser Nacht die Augen schloss, träumte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder von der Schönheit seiner Heimat, statt der Dunkelheit die sie befallen zu haben schien.

* * *

_3. März 3019 D.Z. (Ödland)_

Bis zum späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages passierte nichts weiter. Weder entdeckten sie Orks auf den Ländereien noch anderes Geviehs. Nicht einmal Éomer und Amárie stritten sich, wie in den vergangenen Tagen ununterbrochen. Doch Élodain reichten fünf Tage in ihrer beider Gesellschaft aus um zu wissen, das der neu gefundene Friede zwischen den beiden nicht lange halten konnte.

So lange sie zu Pferd unterwegs waren, schafften sie es in der Regel sich aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich anzuschweigen, sobald sie jedoch ihr Lager aufschlugen war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Inzwischen hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Rest der Männer sich diesen Pausen schon entgegen sehnten. Fest stand jedenfalls das sie beide unfreiwillig unterhaltsam waren und somit einen der schlimmsten Gegner hier draußen erschlugen: Langeweile.

Die war sicher nicht mehr aufgekommen, seit die Waldläuferin und der Dritte Marschall der Riddermark aufeinander getroffen waren.

Élodain grinste, als er vom Pferd sprang und Éomer beobachtete wie er seinen Blick suchend über die Reiterschar gleiten ließ. Wahrscheinlich war ihm selbst nicht bewusst, dass er das vom ersten Tag ihrer Ankunft getan hatte.

Éomer und er waren seit Kindheitstagen an befreundet und er kannte ihn gut. Théodens Neffe war ein sturer, grimmiger Mann der loyal zu seinem König stand und ein guter Herrführer war. Häufig fehlte ihm die Geduld mit Menschen, die er seinen geliebten Pferden entgegen zu bringen vermochte und nur selten war er gezwungen Kompromisse zu schließen, statt einfach seinen Willen durchzusetzten.

König Théoden, sein Sohn und Éowyn waren gewöhnlich die einzigen mit denen er sich wirklich auseinander setzten musste, aber selbst seine Schwester bot ihm nicht so störrisch die Stirn wie Amárie es tat. Wahrscheinlich weil Éowyn den Dickschädel ihres Bruders zu gut kannte um sich all zu oft daran die Zähne auszubeißen.

Amárie jedoch war mindestens ebenso stur wie der Marschall selbst und ließ sich weder durch seine Stellung, noch durch seine Person einschüchtern. Élodain konnte nur hoffen, dass sie länger mit ihnen reisen würde. Es war längst überfällig das sein Freund jemanden fand der ihn auf Trab halten konnte.

Éomer mochte zwar über sie fluchen und sich mit ihr streiten, aber Élodain wusste das er sie mochte. Ob er es zugab oder nicht spielte keine Rolle. Éomer liebte Herausforderungen und schätzte einen starken Willen, ebenso wie Mut und Geschick. Amárie besaß all das und sicherlich mehr. Zudem war sie hübsch anzusehen, mit ihrem mitternachtsschwarzem Haar und den grünen Augen die Funken zu sprühen schienen, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Mehr als ein Mann in der Reiterschar warf ihr mehr als nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, wenn auch nur weil sie nicht häufig eine Frau mit solch dunklem Haar zu Gesicht bekamen. Die Frauen aus Rohan waren zu meist goldblond oder besaßen helles braunes Haar, jedoch hatte er noch keine getroffen deren Schopf so düster wie die Nacht selbst war.

Für eine Frau war sie außerdem recht hochgewachsen, sogar ein wenig größer als die Frauen seines Volkes und besaß den schlanken und trainierten Körper einer Person die es gewohnt war zu kämpfen und im freien zu leben.

In ihrer momentanen Lage konnten sie sich glücklich schätzen, über eine Frau gestolpert zu sein, die sich zu verteidigen wusste.

Für den Moment schob er seine Gedanken beiseite und machte sich daran sein Pferd zu versorgen bevor er sich anderen Aufgaben zuwendete die erledigt werden mussten. Ein paar der Männer die ausgeschickt worden waren um zu jagen, waren am frühen Morgen zu ihnen gestoßen und er musste zusehen, dass die Beute gerecht verteilt wurde.

Es war sicherlich über eine Stunde später als er schließlich, angelockte von Lärm, zu seinem Pferd zurück fand. Er seufzte als er näher kam. Die Stimmen kannte er.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren Éomer und Amárie damit beschäftigt sich anzubrüllen. Élodain musste sich regelrecht nach vorne durch kämpfen um einen genaueren Blick auf die Dinge zu erlangen.

„Worum geht es dieses Mal?" Fragte er einen ihm nur flüchtig bekannten Reiter.

„Spielt das bei den beiden eine Rolle?"

„Nein, wohl eher nicht!"

Aus den Wortfetzen war jedenfalls nichts deutliches heraus zu hören, aber so wie sie dastanden war klar das keiner von ihnen nachgeben würde und Amárie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie nicht wieder im Fluss landen würde.

Ein paar Minuten später wurde es den meisten wohl zu bunt und sie wandten sich kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

„Jemand sollte sie mal übers Knie legen!" Schnaufte ein Mann nicht weit von ihm entfernt und Élodain grinste als er die Antwort eines anderen hörte.

„Ich bin sicher das haben schon viele versucht. Entweder sie sind gescheitert oder sie haben es nicht überlebt. Meine Münzen liegen auf letzterem."

„Sie ist eine Frau, sie sollte sich daran erinnern wo ihr Platz ist und ihre Zunge hüten!"

Élodain war klar, dass nicht alle begeistert von ihr sein konnten und der ein oder andere Schwierigkeiten hatte sich damit abzufinden, dass sie nicht wie andere Frauen Heim und Herd als ihre Aufgabe ansah.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum der Marschall sich das von ihr gefallen lässt."

„Und was sollte er dagegen tun?" Der zweite Mann schien die Meinung seines Kameraden nicht zu teilen. „Worte und Drohungen scheinen bei ihr keine Wirkung zu haben und ein Bad im Fluss vermag ihr Temperament nur kurzzeitig abzukühlen."

„Vielleicht sollte er sie lieber ersäufen!" Schnappte der andere und Élodain ließ seinen Blick kurzzeitig von dem streitenden Pärchen zu den beiden Männern schweifen.

„Du solltest deine Zunge im Zaum halten, sonst könnte sie dir verloren gehen. Sie mag ein hitziges Gemüt besitzen und ein ungewöhnliches Leben für eine Frau gewählt haben, doch sie versteht ihr Handwerk. Sie hat bereits mehr als einem von uns beiseite gestanden und weiß ihren Aufgaben ohne Gezeter nachzukommen. Das ist mehr als man von anderen sagen kann."

Der andere schien nicht begeistert von der Ansprache doch schien die Wahrheit der Worte nicht abstreiten zu können, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen! Ihr wollt von Königen abstammen? Jeder Stallbursche weiß sich besser zu benehmen als ihr!"

Amáries fauchende Stimme durchschnitt die Luft wie eine Klinge und er war dabei sich wieder dem Spektakel vor ihm zu widmen, als hinter ihm Gemurmel und Rufe laut wurden. Auch Éomer und Amárie schienen den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung wahrzunehmen, denn das Gezeter verstummte. Einen Augenblick später standen beide neben ihm und Éomer setzte an sich nach dem Grund der Unruhe zu erkundigen als sich plötzlich die Schar der Männer vor ihnen teilte um einen einzelnen Reiter hindurch zu lassen.

Élodains Augen wurden groß, denn er kannte Reiter und Pferd. Gandalf der Graue ritt, von keinem geringeren als Schattenfell getragen, auf sie hinzu. Hastig machte er einen Schritt zurück und zu seiner Überraschung folgte Amárie seinem Beispiel, auch wenn sie mit großen Augen das Mearas betrachtete, von dem man ihr erst gestern Nacht berichtet hatte.

Doch anders als sonst, schien sie nun darauf bedacht Éomers Position vor einem Fremden zu stärken und sein Ansehen nicht durch widerwilliges Verhalten in Frage zu stellen. Sie wusste also sehr wohl, wenn es an der Zeit war den Mund zu halten.

„Éomer, Eomunds Sohn," Begann der graue Zauberer als er nahe genug an sie heran geritten war und seinen irritierten Blick von Amárie abwandte. „Euer König braucht euch. Er befindet sich zu dieser Stunde in Helms Klamm und ist umzingelt von Feinden, die ihn in Zahl und Stärke überlegen sind."

Élodain versteifte sich und er konnte sehen wie Éomer das gleiche tat. Helms Klamm? Vor einer Woche waren sie noch zu Hause gewesen, wie hatten sich die Dinge so schnell zuspitzen können?

„Helms Klamm?" Erkundigte sich jetzt auch Éomer.

„Ja, aber es bleibt keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Ihr und eure Männer werden gebraucht. Ohne euch ist alle Hoffnung verloren!"

Hoffnung, das Wort schien immer wieder aufzutauchen.

* * *

_4. März 3019 D.Z. (nahe der Hornburg)_

Sie waren die ganze Nacht durch geritten immer weiter Richtung Hornburg. Amárie hatte sie nie gesehen, aber viel von der Festung der Pferdeherrn gehört und wünschte sich sie könnte sie unter einem besseren Stern sehen, als dem der derzeit über ihren Köpfen zu stehen schien.

Sie ritt dicht an der Spitze des Heeres, beinahe in gleicher Höhe wieder Marschall selbst. Jetzt wo Nachtschattens Wunde verheilt war, war die Stute begierig die Führung zu übernehmen und ließ sich nur schwer im Zaum halten. Offensichtlich mochte er es nicht den anderen hinterher zu rennen, sondern führte lieber den Zug an. Diese Position war jedoch bereits vergeben für Schattenfell, dem Pferd des Zauberers.

Wann immer ihr Blick ihn streifte, konnte sie die Augen kaum von ihm abwenden, so schön war er. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt, hatte Éomer ihr nicht noch am gestrigen Abend berichtet, dass nur der König selbst oder seine Söhne eins der Mearas zu reiten vermochten? Und Amárie hatte keinen Zweifel das das silberfarbenes Pferd von Felaróf selbst abstammte.

Seufzend strich sie sich eine immer noch feuchte Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht und lies sie hinter ihrem Ohr verschwinden. Es hatte die ganze Nacht über geregnet, doch jetzt in den frühen Morgenstunden schien plötzlich die Sonne wieder hervor zubrechen. Ein trügerischer Lichtblick auf das was kommen mochte.

An der Aufregung der Männer erkannte sie das sie nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnten und wirklich, schon eine halbe Stunde später bemerkte sie das das was sie für weit entferntes Donnergrollen gehalten hatte nicht Nachzügler des Gewitters waren sondern Schlachtlaute.

Schreie, Brüllen, Donnern und Splittergeräusche durchzuckten die Luft und während sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf schob versuchte sie gleichzeitig ihre Anspannung und Furcht mit fort zuschieben. Was immer auch auf sie warten mochte sie konnte es sich nicht leisten ihre Angst die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Nichts desto trotz wünschte sie sich, ein wenig besser gerüstet zu sein, als sie es derzeit war. Die leichte Lederrüstung die sie der Zeit über ihrer robusten Tunika und Lederhose trug, bedeckte zwar ihren Oberkörper und reichte bis hin zur Mitte ihrer Beine doch war sie kein Vergleich zu einem gut gefertigten Kettenhemd und oder Rüstung aus dicken, unnachgiebigem Leder.

Sie überlegte ob sie nach einem Helm fragen sollte, doch entschied sich schnell dagegen. Sie würden auf den Pferden in die Schlacht ziehen und sie hatte nicht genug Übung darin um sich gleichzeitig erlauben zu können, ihren Blickwinkel durch einen Helm einengen zu lassen.

Etwas neidisch beliebäugelte sie Éomers und Élodains Speere die gut und treffsicher vom Pferd aus zu nutzen waren. Ihre eigene Stärke lag im Bogenschießen und im Umgang mit ihren beiden Kurzschwertern. Ersteres besaß sie derzeit nicht und wäre äußerst ungünstig einsetzbar, wenn man bedacht das sie dafür die Zügel loslassen musste und letzteres breitete ihr das gleiche Problem. Zumindest konnte sie nur eins der beiden Schwerter einsetzen solange sie auf Nachtschatten saß und irgendwas sagte ihr das es auf dem Rücken des Pferdes drei Mal sicherer war, als auf dem Boden. Eine halbe Stunde später wusste sie auch woher das Gefühl kam.

Als Gandalf davon sprach, das König Théoden von einer Übermacht umzingelt wurde war sie davon ausgegangen das er von tausenden Sprach. Aber das was sie sah als sie an den steilen Hängen zur rechten der Hornburg ankam ließ ihr das kalte Grauen den Rücken hinunter laufen. Sie blickte nicht auf tausende, sondern auf zehntausende Feinde hinab.

Die Ausrufe der Männer um sie herum und das nervöse Trippeln der Pferde sagte ihr deutlich, dass niemand von ihnen jemals solch eine gewaltige Streitmacht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich ganz von alleine und ihre Augen versuchten hektisch die Geschehnisse vor ihr einzufangen. Doch alles was sie sehen konnte war ein schwarzer See voller Feinde. Das Kriegsgebrüll der Krieger und die Schreie der Verletzten und Sterbenden mischte sich mit den grauenvollen Kreischen der schwarzen Armee die sich ihres Siegs gewiss zu sein schienen.

„Bereit?" Éomers Stimme durchdrang ihr Grauen und sie blickte ihn flüchtig an bevor sie sich wieder auf das konzentrierte was vor ihr lag. Jeden Augenblick würden sie wie Wellen gegen eine steinerne Klippen schlagen. Sie mussten sich nur noch sammeln.

„Dafür mich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes einen Abhang hinunter zu stürzen, in ein Meer voller Uruks und Trollen? Nein!"

„Angst?"

„Vor den Feinden?" Fragte sie trocken und versuchte ihr Pferd zu beruhigen, das offensichtlich anders als sie die Schlacht kaum erwarten konnte. „Nein! Aber vor dem Abhang!"

„Nachtschatten wird euch sicher hinunter tragen!" Versicherte er ihr mit ernster Stimme und sie konnte nur hoffen das er recht hatte.

„Rim galu! Viel Glück!" Sie blickte ihm an und er nickte bevor er sich mit gezogener Waffe seinen Reitern zuwandte.

„Rohirrim!" Donnerte seine Stimme in der nächsten Sekunde und Amárie zog ihr Schwert, während sie leise ein Gebet zu sprach.

„Forð Eorlingas! Für den König!"

Als könnte er verstehen, was Éomer sprach, preschte Nachtschatten den Hang hinunter -dem Mealas hinterher wie sie bald feststellte. Seine Schritte waren weit und sicher und langsam wandelte sich ihre Furcht vor dem Abhang in Furcht vor das was vor ihm lag: Die Linie der Feinde die sie nicht nur bemerkt hatten sondern auch mit allen Mitteln gegen sie vorgingen.

Pfeife, Bolzen und Speere sausten an ihr vorbei -einige so knapp das sie das Surren in der Luft neben sich hören konnte doch es gab nichts was sie dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Kurz bevor sie mit der ersten Welle der Reiter auf Sarumans Armee traf, fragte sie sich was sie eigentlich hier tat? Wie war aus einer Wanderung nach Rohan ein Angriff auf ein gigantisches Heer voller Feinde geworden?

Dann hatte sie keine Zeit mehr über irgendetwas nachzudenken und ihre Reflexe sowie ihr Überlebenstrieb übernahmen die Kontrolle über sie. Die Wucht mit der sie in durch die Reihen brach, war beinahe genug um sie aus den Sattel zu katapultieren, doch sie drückte ihre Schenkel fest gegen Nachtschattens Seite und hielt sich störrisch.

Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte als ihr Schwert immer wieder auf Widerstand traf und aufschlitze was auch immer ihr in den Weg kam.

Erst als sie den Mund wieder schloss bemerkte sie, dass sie sich den anderen mit ihren Kampfschreien angeschlossen hatte und zugegeben es gab einem die Kraft die man brauchte um den Irrsinn zu vergessen.

Amárie vertraute Nachtschatten genug um sich aufs kämpfen zu konzentrieren und ihr den Rest zu überlassen. Nicht das sie eine große Wahl hatte. Immer und immer wieder trieb sie ihr Schwert in die Leiber von Orks, Uruks und anderen Gestalten die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie trat und schlug nieder wer auch immer sich in ihren Weg stellte, während ihre Stute unerbittlich voran stürmte als gäbe es am anderen Ende ein besonderen Leckerbissen.

Die Reihe der Rohirrim war keine klare Linie mehr und doch mähten sie durch die Reihen ohne Erbarmen zu zeigen. Das Blatt hatte sich zu ihren Gunsten gewendet und ihr eintreffen schien auch den verbliebenen Kämpfern in der Hornburg die Kraft zu geben die sie brauchten.

Sie konnte Éomer und Élodain zu ihrer rechten Brüllen hören und als sie ihren Blick schweifte für einen winzigen Augenblick zu ihnen herüber und kostete sie fast ihren Arm. In letzter Sekunde riss sie ihre Hand zurück und trat der einäugigen Grünhaut mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Ihr Knie erhob protestierend Einwand doch tat was sie wollte bevor sie es Nachtschatten in die Flanke drückte um ihn nach rechts zu treiben.

Die beiden Rohirrim waren damit beschäftigt einen Troll mit Schwert und Speer zu attackieren der standhafter zu sein schien als einige der anderen. Was ihr jedoch Sorgen bereitete war das Vieh das hinter ihnen mit einer Axt auf sie zu gerannt kam. Sie konnte weder sagen _was_ es war noch wollte sie es herausfinden. Das einzige was sie wirklich interessierte war das weder Éomer noch Élodain die Gefahr bemerkt zu haben schienen.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Bogen herbei doch ihr Wunsch blieb unerfüllt. Hektisch blickte sie sich nach etwas vergleichbaren um, denn sie wusste das sie nicht schnell genug sein würde um es mit ihrer Klinge aufzuhalten. Nicht weit von ihr entdeckte sie einen Speer, noch in den Körper eines Uruks gerammt, aber er würde genügen.

„Heja!" Während sie Nachtschatten zur Eile antrieb wechselte sie ihre Schwert in die linke Hand so das sie mit ihrer rechten nach der Waffe greifen konnte. Mit einem Ruck riss sie den Speer hinaus und schickte ein Stoßgebet an Orome das er ihren Arm mit sicherem Geschick leiten würde und schleuderte ihn so stark sie vermochte. Ihre Augen wurden große als er nur um Haaresbreite an Éomers Kopf vorbei flog, der erschrocken sein Haupt weiter zurück riss. Doch als hätten die Valar ihre Gebete erhört, traf der Speer sein Ziel sicher genug um _es _nach hinten zu katapultieren.

Amárie konnte gerade noch sehen wie der Marschall seinen Blick von ihr zu dem nun toten Gegner hin und her springen ließ bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von den Dingen neben sich in Anspruch genommen wurden. Ihr Schwert wechselte ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal und ehe sie sich versah steckte es erneut in der Brust eines Gegners.

Die Schlacht mochte sich zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden, aber noch waren viele Kreaturen Mordors am Leben und würden nicht ruhen, bis der letzte Hauch fauligen Lebens aus ihnen gewichen war.

* * *

Es war Stunden später als sie sich schließlich ihren Weg zur Hornburg bahnte. Die Schlacht war gewonnen, die Luft geschwängert von Tod und Rauch sowie den Stöhnen der Verletzten und Sterbenden. Während andere über das Schlachtfeld streiften um nach Freunden und Kameraden zu suchen, denen sie noch beistehen konnten, war sie von Nachtschatten hinab gestiegen und blickte sich nach rechts und links nach Feinden um die sich noch bewegten.

Éomer, Élodain und einige andere der Rohirrim taten es ihr gleich und ließen ihre Speere und Schwerter in Kehlen und Leiber versinken um sicher zu gehen, das sie am Boden liegen blieben. Amárie fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, ihr Bein und ihre linke Schulter schmerzten von einigen unbedeutenden Treffern und Streichen, doch sie wusste das zum ausruhen noch nicht die Zeit gekommen waren.

Die Männer schwiegen und sie war dankbar dafür. Der Lärm um sie herum war mehr als genug für ihre Ohren, die immer noch vom Gebrüll der Schlacht zu klingeln schienen und sie hätte auch nicht gewusst was sie sagen sollte.

Viele der Männer, mit denen sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatte, hatten nicht überlebt und einige würden ihnen noch folgen.

Es war einige Zeit später und sie hatten den Eingang der Burg fast erreicht, als sie eine Stimme hörte, deren Klang sie zuletzt vor Jahren vernommen hatte.

„Lothdúlin!" Ihr Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und blickte sich hastig nach der Quelle der Stimme um.

„Lothdúlin! Man ceril hí?" Amárie zuckte zusammen. Oh, das klang gar nicht gut. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich die Tonlage von Erstaunen zu Verärgerung gewandelt.

Inzwischen hatte sie angehalten und bemühte sich unter dem Tadel nicht zusammen zu zucken. Bis schließlich eine Hand auf der Schulter sie zur Seite blicken ließ. Élodain stand hinter ihr und deutete auf auf eine sich nähernde Gestalt, während Éomer sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und senkte ihren Blick frustriert.

Einen stillen Fluch vor sich hin murmelnd blickte sie schließlich auf, nur um in das unsterblich schöne Gesicht ihres Onkels zu blicken, der sie streng musterte.

Verdammte Elben! Mussten sie so verdammt schnell laufen können?

„Mae govannen, Rúmil!"

„Lothdúlin, man -!" Doch bevor er sie erneut fragen konnte, was sie verdammt noch mal hier tat, satt sich wie eine zerbrechliche Sterbliche zu verstecken, fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich. Von allen Elben die sie kannte, war Rúmil immer der gewesen der am ehesten verstanden hatte, wie viel Trost eine schlichte Umarmung zu spenden vermochte.

Ein paar Sekunden später erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Nach alledem was passiert war, tat es gut ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Mae govannen, Lothdúlin."

TBC


	3. Familienbande

**Kapitel 3: Familienbande**

_4. März 3019 D.Z. Nachmittags (Hornburg)_

Immer noch verwundert über den Lauf der Dinge beobachtete Éomer wie Amárie sich mit Aragorn, Legolas und zwei weiteren Elbenkriegern stritt. Der eine war der Elb den sie ihm als Rúmil vorgestellt hatte und da der andere fast identisch aussah musste er wohl sein Bruder sein. Worum es in dem Streit ging konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, denn sie sprachen in elbisch. Doch es sah so aus als wollten die beiden Brüder sie von irgendwas überzeugen mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war, während Aragorn und Legolas versuchten den Streit zu schlichten.

Wenn er wetten müsste, wer den Streit gewinnen würde, würde er seine Münzen ohne zu zögern auf die Waldläuferin setzen. Ob Elb oder nicht, gegen den Dickschädel dieser Frau würden sie keine Chance haben. Er sprach aus Erfahrung.

Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie mit Rúmil hastig das Schlachtfeld verlassen auch immer der Elb ihr mitgeteilt hatte, hatte sie tief mitgenommen und mit einem flüchtigen Nicken in seine Richtung war sie verschwunden.

Éomer verstand immer noch nicht wie ihre Verbindung zu den Elben war, aber es war offensichtlich das sie sich gut kannten. Fast wie eine Familie, stellte er verdutzt fest je länger er sie beobachtete.

„Und was kommt als nächstes?" Wechselte sie in die allgemeine Sprache. „Wollt ihr mich fesseln und auf den Rücken eines Pferdes nach Lórien schicken?"

Die Antwort verstand er nicht, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Der Blick der Brüder zeigte deutlich das sie der Idee nicht abgeneigt waren.

„Nein!" Amárie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Entscheidung steht fest! Ich werde kämpfen!"

Natürlich würde sie das, dachte Éomer und musste beinahe lachen, während er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und das Schauspiel weiter beobachtete. Er war immer noch der Meinung das Frauen im Krieg nichts verloren hatten, aber andererseits war er schlau genug um einzusehen das sie nichts davon abbringen konnte. Und für eine Frau verstand sie mit einer Klinge umzugehen.

Das Gespräch nahm nach einigem hin und her in elbisch wieder einen hitzigen Zug an bis Amárie schließlich entrüstete von den Elben zu Aragorn blickte.

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen das auf mich aufpasst. Ich weiß mich sehr wohl selbst zu verteidigen! Du solltest es wissen, du hast es mir beigebracht, Orophin!"

Erneut war die Antwort elbisch und ließ sie schnaufen. „Haldir hat momentan andere Sorgen!"

Dieses Mal war es Aragorn der sich einmischte und auf die Elben reinredete, unterstützt von Legolas dessen Beitrag mit respektvollem Nicken akzeptiert wurde.

„Eine erstaunliche Frau, nicht wahr Éomer, Eomunds Sohn?" Das plötzliche Auftauchen Gandalfs an seiner Seite ließ ihn den Blick von Amárie abwenden. Der alte Zauberer hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Éomer ganz und gar nicht angebracht schien und ihm nicht gefiel.

„Ihr solltet sie nicht unterschätzen. In ihr steckt Stärke und Tapferkeit, nicht weniger als in euch Rohirrim doch wird ihre Aufopferung denen gegenüber die sie liebt, die Hingabe eines jeden Mannes übertreffen den ihr kennen mögt."

„Ihr sprecht in Rätseln, alter Mann!" Brummte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn mit seinem Titel anzureden. Doch Gandalf lächelte lediglich über seine mangelnde Höflichkeit und drehte sich herum um Théoden zu begrüßen der herangeritten kam.

Er spürte wie er selbst Haltung an nahm und seinen Onkel ein erleichtertes Nicken zukommen ließ. Es tat gut, Théoden wieder als den zu sehen der er war bevor Grima Schlangenzunge seinen Geist vernebelt hatte. Der König hatte endlich wieder zu seiner alten Stärke gefunden und auch wenn er es sich nur schwer selbst eingestehen konnte war er froh, das ihm damit eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden war.

* * *

_5. März 3019 D.Z. Mittags (Isengart)_

Es näherte sich der Mittagsstunde als sie schließlich in Isengart ankamen. Amárie ritt mit ihnen und hatte sich offenbar mit ihren elbischen Freunden geeinigt, auch wenn es ihm schien das in der Angelegenheit das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war. Für den Moment den beiden Brüdern Legolas und Aragorns Gegenwart zu genügen. Und einmal mehr stellte sich ihm die Frage was es mit dieser Frau auf sich hatte die mit Elben verkehrte, zu kämpfen vermochte und die mehr zu verbergen schien als man vermuten mochte.

„Willkommen, meine Herren, in Isengart!" Der Hobbit lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das was vor ihm lag und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er die beiden Halblinge beobachtete wie sie sich genüsslich den Magen voll schlugen und die wärme der Sonne genossen, als gäbe es nicht um das man sich zu sorgen hätte. Der Zwerg schien seine Meinung zu teilen .

„Ihr jungen Nichtsnutze! Da jagt man euretwegen durch die Gegend und jetzt findet man euch schmausend und ... und und und Pfeife rauchend!"

„Nun wir sitzen hier auf dem Feld des Sieges, und erfreuen uns einiger wohl verdienter Annehmlichkeiten." Erklärte der zweite Hobbit mit zufriedener Stimme.

Feld des Sieges. In der Tat. Es war viel Zeit vergangenen seit er das letzte Mal in Sarumans Reich gewesen war, doch es hatte sich viel verändert.

„Das Pökelfleisch ist wirklich ausgesprochen delikat."

„Pökelfleisch?" Schnappte Gimli neidisch und Éomer hätte selbst nichts gegen ein paar Streifen gut gepökelten Fleisches gehabt.

„Hobbits!" Schnaufte Gandalf kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir unterstehen dem Befehl von Baumbart. Er ist sozusagen der neue Verwalter von Isengart."

Baumbart? Wer sollte das sein? Doch schon ein paar Minuten später wurde ihm klar wovon der junge Hobbit sprach und er hatte Mühe seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Das was er zuvor für vereinzelte Bäume im Innenhof von Isengart gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als eine Ansammlung von Ents. Wie jeder in seiner Heimat hatte er endlose Geschichten gehört über die sprechenden Bäume aus dem Fangornwald, aber nie hatte er einen gesehen oder mit jemanden gesprochen der so etwas zu berichten wusste.

„Oh, junger Meister Gandalf. Ich bin froh über Euer Kommen. Holz und Wasser, Stock und Stein kann ich beherrschen. Doch hier gilt es mit einem Zauberer fertig zu werden; eingesperrt in seinem Turm." Die knorrige Stimme, klang müde und alt und nur das unterdrückte Seufzen an seiner Seite ließ ihn den Blick abwenden.

Amárie sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment aus dem Sattel fallen vor Begeisterung. Wie in der Nacht, als er ihr über die Pferde aus Rohan erzählt hatte, schien sie die Neugierde gepackt zu haben und sie blickte Baumbart mit so viel kindlichem Staunen entgegen das er lächeln musste. Aragorns nächste Worte erinnerten ihn jedoch daran, weswegen sie hier waren.

„Zeig dich gefälligst!"

„Sei vorsichtig. Sogar in der Niederlage ist Saruman gefährlich." Warnte Gandalf doch der Zwerg schien einmal wieder anderer Meinung.

„Holen wir uns seinen Kopf, dann haben wir endlich Ruhe!"

„Nein." Widersprach Gandalf. „Wir brauchen ihn lebendig. Wir müssen ihn zum Reden bringen." Als hätte er nur auf sein Zeichen gewartet, tauchte Saruman auf der Spitze seines Turmes auf. Gestützt auf seinen Stab und gehüllt in die weiten weißen Gewänder wirkte er harmlos genug. Doch keiner von ihnen ließ sich täuschen.

„Ihr habt viele Kriege geführt und viele Männer getötet, Théoden König und habt hinterher Frieden geschlossen." Begann der formalst als weißer Zauberer bekannte Mann. „Könnten wir nicht gemeinsam beratschlagen, wie wir das einst taten, mein Freund? Können wir nicht Frieden haben, Ihr und ich?"

Éomer wandte sich erwartungsvoll seinem König zu, um zu hören was er dazu zu sagen hatte und hoffte inständig, dass er den falschen Worten keine Beachtung schenken würde.

„Das werden wir. Wir werden Frieden haben, wenn man Euch gerichtet hat für die Feuersbrünste in der Westfold und für die Kinder, die dort ihr Leben ließen!

„Galgen und Krähen! Du Greis!" Fauchte Saruman, offensichtlich verärgert über Théodens Worte. „Was willst du, Gandalf Graurock? Lass mich raten. Den Schlüssel von Orthanc? Oder womöglich die Schlüssel von Barad-dûr selbst? Zusammen mit den Kronen der sieben Könige und den Stäben der fünf Zauberer?" Der Spott seiner Stimme war nur allzu deutlich heraus zu hören und Éomer zweifelte das er irgendetwas tun würde um seinen dunklen Herrn zu verraten.

„Dein hinterhältiger Verrat kostete schon vielen das Leben. Tausenden mehr droht jetzt Unheil. Doch du könntest sie retten, Saruman. Du warst tief im innersten Rat des Feindes."

„Dann seid ihr gekommen, weil ihr Auskünfte wollt? Ich habe welche für euch." Zischte er mit einem freudlosem Lächeln und zog etwas unter seinem Umhang hervor. In Éomers Augen war es nichts weiter als eine schwarze Kugel, doch so wie Aragorn und Gandalf darauf reagierten musste es von Bedeutung sein. „Etwas wuchert im Herzen von Mittelerde. Ein Geschwür und ihr vermögt es nicht zu sehen. Aber das große Auge hat es gesehen. Selbst jetzt baut er seinen Vorteil aus. Sein Angriff wird bald erfolgen. Ihr werdet alle den Tod erleiden. Aber das weißt du, nicht wahr, Gandalf? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass dieser Waldläufer jemals auf dem Throne Gondors sitzen wird? Dieser Heimatlose, aus dem Schatten Gekrochene wird niemals zum König gekrönt!" Lachte der Zauberer und tat plötzlich etwas womit Éomer nicht gerechnet hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick Amárie zu. „Oder glaubst du etwa Sie wird es sein, die ihm zum Thron verhilft? Schwert und Schild wieder vereint? Du bist ein Narr, wenn du daran glaubst!"

Éomer starrte mit verblüffter Miene die Frau zu seiner linken an. Ihr Körper war angespannt und obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er das ihre grünen Augen vor Wut blitzen würden.

Wovon sprach Saruman? Schwert und Schild?

„Gandalf zögert nicht, jene zu opfern, die ihm am nächsten stehen, jene die er vorgibt, zu lieben. Sag mir, welche Worte des Trostes hast du dem Halbling gespendet, bevor du ihn in sein Verderben schicktest? Der Weg, den du ihn nehmen ließest, endet einzig und allein im Tod!"

„Ich hab jetzt genug davon! Mach Schluss mit ihm, ein Pfeil direkt ins Maul!"

„Nein!" Gandalfs Einwand hielt Legolas davon ab, Gimlis Drängen nachzugeben. „Komm herunter, Saruman! Dann wird dein Leben verschont!"

„Spar dir deine Gnade und dein Mitleid. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür!" Und bevor er sich versah machte Feuerfuß einen erschrockenen Satz rückwärts, als ein Feuerball auf sie zugeflogen kam._Der einzige der ungerührt an Ort und Stelle verblieb war Gandalf-_

„Saruman! Dein Stab ist zerbrochen! Und wie auf Befehl seiner Worte zerbarst sein Stab in seiner Hand.

* * *

Den Rest des Weges zurück nach Rohan verbrachte Éomer damit über die Geschehnisse in Isengart nachzudenken.

Über das plötzliche Auftauchen Grimas, den Tod selbigen sowie das unrühmliche Ableben des ehemals weißen Zauberers, sowie die seltsam leuchtende Kugel die sich nun in Gandalfs Besitz befand. Doch um mehr als alles andere drehten sich seine Gedanken um Amárie und das was Saruman über sie gesagt hatte. Die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn, genauso wenig wie die Gandalfs kurz bevor sie gemeinsam nach Isengart aufgebrochen waren.

Sie ritten zu schnell um sich zu unterhalten oder mehr als einen Blick zur Seite zu riskieren, bevor er sie wieder nach vorne richten musste doch er ertappte sich dabei wie er ihr mehr als einen zuwarf. Ihre Miene hatte jegliche Strenge und Abweisung von zuvor verloren und schien entspannt und glücklich, so als würde sie jeden Moment des Ritts genießen.

Mehr noch, sie schien aufgeregt und Éomer dachte wieder daran wie gierig sie alles über seine Heimat in sich aufgezogen hatte und wie gern sie die Hallen Meduseld mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte. Nun würde sich ihr Wunsch wohl erfüllen.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, das er sich von ihrer Vorfreude anstecken ließ und als er den goldenen Haarschopf seiner Schwester in der Ferne leuchten sah, spürte er zum ersten Mal wie sehr er seine Heimat vermisst hatte.

* * *

_5. März 3019 D.Z. Abends (Rohan)_

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Eigentlich waren es zwei lange Wochen gewesen und Amárie betrachtete das warme, einladende Bett vor sich mit einem schmachtenden Blick. Doch sie würde sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. König Théoden hatte entschieden, das seine Männer eine Feier verdient hatten nach allem was passiert war und Amárie konnte seinen Gedanken nachvollziehen. Ein wenig Ablenkung, wenn auch nur für einen Abend, würden ihnen allen gut tun.

Seufzend strich sie sich ein letztes Mal durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar das nun offen über ihre Schultern fiel und betrachtete sich in der polierten Scheibe die ihr als Spiegel diente.

Éowyn, die sich anders als ihr Bruder als fröhliche und freundliche Person herausgestellte hatte, hatte ihr nicht nur ein Zimmer angeboten sonder ihr auch eins ihrer Kleider geliehen. Es war in einem schönen blau und relativ schlicht, ohne allzu aufwendige Ärmel die einer Frau jeglichen Handlungsspielraum nahmen aber es würde genügen.

Amárie war kein Freund von Kleidern und es musste Jahre her sein, dass sie das letzte Mal eines getragen hatte. Aber sie wusste das es ihren Verwandten gefallen würde, das sie sich zur Abwechslung einmal wie eine Frau kleidete und sie schreckte nicht davor zurück sich unlautere Vorteile zu verschaffen. Milde gestimmt und zufrieden mit ihrer Aufmachung würde sie sich eine wesentlich bessere Grundlage verschaffen, wenn es darum ging wie ihre weitere Rolle in diesem Krieg aussehen würde.

Natürlich hatte Amárie längst für sich entschieden was sie tun würde, aber mit der Zustimmung ihrer Onkel würde sie sich besser fühlen. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Bett verließ sie schließlich ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf in Richtung der Festhalle. Sie war nicht sonderlich schwer zu finden, musste sie doch nur dem Lärm folgen.

Die Halle war voll und die Stimmung gut, wie sie sehr bald feststellte. Woran die beiden Hobbits die sie in Isengart aufgesammelt hatten nicht gänzlich unbeteiligt waren. Sie standen auf einem der Tische tanzten und sagen, während die Männer drum herum klatschten und johlten. Amáries Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln und sie beobachtete das Treiben für eine Weile bevor sie sich weiter durch die Menge drängte und versuchte der ein oder anderen grapschenden Hand auszuweichen.

Der blonde Haarschopf eines Elben führte ihren Weg nach rechts, doch bald stellte sie fest das es sich um Legolas handelte und nicht wie sie hoffte Haldir oder einen seiner Brüder.

„Kein Absetzen, kein Verschütten." Hörte sie plötzlich Éomers Stimme. Amüsiert beobachtete sie wie er Legolas und Gimli je einen Krug frisch gezapften Biers reichte.

„Dann ist es also ein Trinkspiel?" Erkundigte sich Legolas und Gimili, der kaum über die Tischkante reichte, lachte herzhaft.

„Wer als Letzter steht, hat gewonnen!"

Während der Zwerg beherzt seinen ersten Krug Bier hinunter stürzte, roch Legolas noch immer etwas zaghaft an seinem Krug. Hätte sie nicht einen Großteil ihres Lebens mit Elfen verbracht, hätte sie sich wie der Rest der gröhlenden Menge täuschen lassen. Man musste dem Waldelben lassen, das er eine verdammt gute Vorstellung abgab.

Es bedurfte nun wirklich mehr als ein paar Krüge Starkbier um einen Elf ins Wanken zu bringen. Éomer schien auch ein wenig an Legolas zu zweifeln der nun endlich auch zum Trinken ansetzte und beobachtete das Treiben mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, gegen das Bierfass gelehnt.

Amárie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber inzwischen standen einige Krüge vor den beiden Wetttrinkern auf dem Tisch und wie nicht weiter verwunderlich schien Legolas klar in Führung zu liegen. Aber ein Elb wäre kein Elb, wenn er nicht noch einmal einen drauf setzten würde.

_„Ich spüre etwas." Verkündete er. „Ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingern. Ich glaube, es zeigt Wirkung bei mir." _

_Éomers Augenbraue verschwand in ungeahnten Höhen und sie selbst konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, als sie Legolas beobachtete, der verwundert auf seine Hand starrte._

_„Was hab ich gesagt? Der verträgt einnnfffach nichhhtss..." Lallte der Zwerg. Eine Sekunde später verdrehte er die Augen und kippte vom Stuhl. _

_„Spiel vorbei." Legolas trockener Kommentar führte zu einer Reihe von ausgelassenem Gelächter unter den Männern. Amárie verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie Éomers Blick aufschnappte. Einen langen Moment starrte er sie einfach nur an und Amárie sah ihm an das er von ihrer Aufmachung ein wenig überrumpelt war. Wahrscheinlich nahm er gerade zum ersten Mal war das sie eine Frau war. _

_Spielerisch hob sie eine Augenbraue bevor sie sich herum drehte um nach den Elben aus Lórien Ausschau hielt. _

_Wie nicht anders zu erwarten fand sie alle drei von ihnen an dem abseits gelegensten Tisch in der ganzen Halle. Erstgeborene mischten sich nicht unter das gewöhnliche Volk dachte sie Augen verdrehend und konnte nur vermuten was die drei davon halten würden, wenn sie Legolas beim Wetttrinkern gesehen hätten. _

_Wie gehofft formte sich jedoch der Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Gesichtern der drei Brüder als sie ihre Aufmachung wahrnahmen. Rúmil ging sogar so weit seine Zähne aufblitzen zu lassen, während sie Haldirs zuckenden Mundwinkel wohl als wohlwollende Geste hinnehmen musste. _

_So wie er da saß konnte sie erkennen, das ihm seine Wunde immer noch zu schaffen hatte und Rúmil hatte ihr versichert, dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte überhaupt noch am leben zu sein. Ein Stück weiter rechts und es wäre vorbei gewesen mit der Unsterblichkeit. Wie zuvor in Helms Klamm spürte sie eine tiefe Erleichterung über sich schwappen und sie wünschte sich sie könnte ihn in die Arme schließen und an sich drücken. Aber Amárie kannte Haldir gut genug um zu wissen, das er von solch vertrauten Gesten nicht viel hielt. Schon gar nicht vor aller Augen sichtbar. _

_Er war nicht gefühllos und kalt wie ihm sogar viele seines eigenen Volkes unterstellten, lediglich zurückhaltend und vorsichtig mit seiner Zuneigung. _

_„Lothdúlin," rief Orophin sie bei ihrem elbischen Spitznamen und stand auf. „_Telo, govado ven!" Forderte er sie auf sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

„Thiach vae!" Grinste Rúmil und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken von Orophin, dem ihr äußeres offensichtlich auch gut genug gefiel.

„Und das von einem Elben, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt!" Lachte sie und machte sich nicht die Mühe ins elbische zu wechseln. Alle drei verstanden die westliche Sprache gut genug, wenn sie nur wollten.

„Ich habe gehört ihr seid in Isengart auf den weißen Zauberer getroffen!" Ergriff nun Haldir mit unbewegter Miene das Wort und Amárie stellte fest das sie einen taktischen Fehler begangen hatte, als sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder gelassen hatte. In den vergangenen Jahrtausenden hatte ihr Onkel die Kunst des Verhörs zur Perfektion gebracht und ihm dabei anzublicken würde sich zu ihrem Nachteil heraus stellen.

„Das ist wahr. Die Ents haben Isengart übernommen und seinem Treiben ein Ende gesetzt. Er selbst fand sein Ende durch Verrat."

„Wie passend." Brummte Rúmil. „Ein Verräter der einen anderen tötet!"

„Hat er noch etwas gesagt, bevor es soweit war?"

„Oh er hat eine Menge Dinge von sich gegeben. Gandalf wollt ihn dazu bringen ihm zu verraten was der Feind vorhat, doch außer Beleidigungen und schwächlichen Tricks hatte er nichts vorzubringen."

„Schwächliche Tricks?" Eine silberblonde Augenbraue wanderte fragend in die Höhe.

Schulterzuckend blickte sie sich nach etwas zu trinken um. „Sein Stab ist zerbrochen!" Und ihre Augen weiteten sich unfreiwilliger Weise als sie Legolas mit Éomer auf ihren Tisch zusteuern sah. Natürlich entging den misstrauischen Blicken ihrer Verwandtschaft, diese unglücklicherweise nicht sehr subtile Reaktion nicht.

„Oh. Ist das nicht der Pferdelord dem du so treu in der Schlacht zur Seite gestanden hast?" Hakte Rúmil mit einem Unterton der ihr die Nackenhärchen aufrichtete und Haldir gerader sitzen ließ. „Ich habe gehört du hast die letzten Tage in Gesellschaft der Rohirrim verbracht?"

„Ja!" Es hatte keinen Sinn die Wahrheit ab zustreiten, wenn sie so leicht zu beweisen war. Leider war es den drein deutlich anzusehen, das sie von nicht viel hielten.

„Mae govannen!" Legolas hatte ihren Tisch erreicht und nickte den drei Elben aus Lórien respektvoll zu. „Lû and gwannant!" Damit wandte er sich Éomer zu der bei dem Klang der fremden Worte die Stirn kraus zog.

„Dies ist, Éomer. Des Königs Neffe." Stellte der Waldelb seinen Begleiter vor, der nicht so aussah als wäre er freiwillig da.

„Seid gegrüßt." Erwiderte er das steife Nicken der Elben. „Mein König bittet mich euch für euer Beistehen in der Schlacht zu danken und schickt euch dieses Fass Eiswein, als Zeichen seines Dankes. Er selbst muss sich ausruhen und bittet seine Abwesenheit zu entschuldigen."

Damit winkte er zwei Männer heran, die ein großes Fass Wein heranbrachten und sogleich anstachen. Im Nu hatte jeder von ihnen einen gefüllten Kelch besten Weins vor sich stehen und an den Gesichtern von Rúmil und Orophin konnte sie erkennen, das sie die Feier sogleich mehr genossen. Typisch Elben. Gib ihnen Wein und sie sind dein Freund.

Doch offensichtlich nicht ihrer, denn als Éomer sich mit einem knappen Nicken und einem flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung zurück ziehen wollte, hielt Rúmil ihn auf.

„Herr Éomer, es wäre unhöflich würdet ihr nicht einen Krug Wein mit uns teilen."

Amárie war sich nicht sicher, was er damit bezweckte aber er schien sehr wohl zu wissen, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden war.

„Ich möchte euch nicht im Wege stehen," Versuchte sich der Pferdeherr herauszuwinden. „Es ist offensichtlich einige Zeit vergangen seit eurem letzten Zusammentreffen."

„Lothdúlin, wird nicht fortlaufen," Versicherte Rúmil gutmütig und zog sich nun auch einen schiefen Blick von Haldir zu.

_Sei dir nicht so sicher! _Dachte Amárie mürrisch.

„Setzt euch!"

Sehr zu ihrem Bedauern schien Éomers Neugierde die Oberhand zu gewinnen und er kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich neben Legolas nieder, der wie Orophin damit beschäftigt war den Wein zu genießen.

„Lothdúlin?"

„Nichts weiter als ein Spitzname." Versicherte sie ihm.

„Davon scheint ihr viele zu haben."

„Oh, wirklich! Niemand hat euch gezwungen mir einen zu geben. Ihr kennt meinen Namen, den zu gebrauchen ihr offensichtlich nicht in der Lage seid!" Schnappte sie augenblicklich zurück und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sie Rúmils amüsierten Blick aufschnappte.

„Oh, ihr habt einen Namen für unsere kleine Nachtblume?"

Sie konnte deutlich spüren wie ihre Wangen in einem Anflug von Peinlichkeit rot wurden. Was ging es den Rohirrim an, wie ihre Familie sie rief? Mit _kleine Nachtblume _konnte man sich sicherlich keinen Respekt unter Kriegern verschaffen. Und in Éomers Augen konnte sie deutlich sehen wie amüsierte er über den Namen war.

Éomer zuckte mit den Schultern, offenbar nicht bereit den Namen preis zugeben, doch Haldirs hoch wandernde Braue ließ ihn einlenken.

„Fálawyn!"

„Wie treffend!" Kommentierte er trocken und verstand offensichtlich mehr als der Rest von ihnen. Nun wenn man Jahrtausende Zeit hatte, wurde man wohl irgendwann von Langeweile geplagt und lernte viele Sprachen.

Ihr Kinn verzog sich zu einer steifen Linie als klar wurde das keiner der beiden Anstalten machte das Wort für sie zu übersetzten, was ihr deutlich sagte das es kaum Schmeichelhaft sein konnte.

Legolas der die Anspannung zu spüren schien versuchte das Gespräch auf etwas anderes zu lenken und erkundigte sich nach dem weiteren Vorhaben der Brüder.

„Das ist noch nicht entschieden!" Rúmils Blick huschte zu ihr und Legolas schien zu verstehen wovon ihre Entscheidung abhängen würde, während Haldir Éomer mit einem abschätzenden Blick beobachtete. Amárie wusste, das ihm die Anwesenheit des Pferdelords nicht gefiel. Zum einen war er ein Mensch und zum anderen ein Fremder. Keins von beiden war eine Gesellschaft die er schätzte um private Dinge zu besprechen. Um ehrlich zu sein, schätzte Haldir überhaupt keine Gesellschaft. Rúmil und Orophin hatten da wesentlich weniger Bedenken, besonders wenn es darum ging ihren Bruder ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Nun, nach allem was wir wissen und dem was Saruman erzählt hat können wir wahrlich jeden Beistand gebrauchen."

Ohne es zu wissen hatte der Elb das Gespräch in eine Richtung gelenkt, das sie versucht hatte zu vermeiden. Haldirs Blick wurde umgehend schärfer.

„Amárie wollte uns gerade davon berichten!"

Nein, wollte sie nicht doch sie antwortete trotzdem da sie keine Wahl mehr hatte. Also berichtete sie so gut wie konnte, was der ehemals weiße Zauberer ihnen alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Letztlich war es besser sie tat es als einer der anderen beiden.

„Er hat recht mit seinem Hoffnung ist verblieben und Saurons Macht ist stärker denn je. Ein ungekrönter König vermag wenig daran zu ändern."

„Orophin!" Rügte sie ihn. War es nicht eigentlich an Haldir Pessimismus zu verbreiten? „Warum nennen sie ihn Estel, wenn nicht aus dem Glauben heraus das noch Hoffnung besteht?"

„Amárie hat recht," Nickte Legolas. „Ihr selbst wart Zeuge wie er er in Helms Klamm den Männern die keine Hoffnung mehr auf einen Sieg hatten, Mut gemacht hat. Er hat an ihrer Seite gekämpft und an sie geglaubt. Es steckt viel gutes in den Menschen, es braucht lediglich einen starken Führer der ihre Stärken ans Licht zu holen vermag."

Éomer und Amárie tauschten einen pikierten Blick über Legolas Worte. Wie so oft schienen den Erstgeborenen jegliches Taktgefühl zu fehlen, wenn es um menschliche Schwächen ging.

„Es gibt Hoffnung." Beteuerte Legolas erneut der mit den unbewegten Mienen der anderen Elben unzufrieden war. „Das Schwert Gondors wird Sauron erneut zu Fall bringen."

„Und was ist mit dem Schild?"

Éomers unvermittelte Frage schenkte ihm unverzüglich die gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit. Während die drei Brüder ihn alarmiert anblickten und Legolas lediglich erstaunt eine Augenbraue hob warf sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?" Hakte Haldir scharf nach.

Éomer, offensichtlich etwas überrascht über die harsche Reaktion warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem wütenden Funkeln erwiderte. Sie hatte gleich gewusst, das es nur zu Ärger führen würde, wenn er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten würde.

„Der weiße Zauberer er sprach abfällig davon das Schwert und Schild wieder vereint sein und das Gandalf der Graue ein Narr wäre, würde er daran glaube das Amárie Aragorn zum Thron verhelfen würde."

Und wie auf einen Paukenschlag richteten sich die Blicke ihrer drei Onkel auf sie. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Sie widerstand nur schwer den Drang die Augen abzuwenden. Stattdessen starrte sie entschlossen zurück und reckte ihr Kinn vor. Wenn sie wollte das man sie ernst nahm, konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Spricht er die Wahrheit?"

Es war Rúmil der fragte und das allein bereitete ihr Sorgen. Normalerweise war der jüngste der Brüder der, der am ehesten zu ihrer Verteidigung heran schritt.

„Ja."

Als wäre es ein geheimes Zeichen gewesen, löste ihre Antwort einen Schwall von Flüchen, Zurechtweisungen und Befehlen aus. Alle drei waren wieder ins Sindarin verfallen, doch sie verstand sie ohne Probleme. Sie wollten das tun was ihnen schon in Helms Klamm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen war, sie mit zurück nach Lothlórien zu nehmen.

Amárie seufzte innerlich und ließ das Chaos über sich fragte sie sich ob es mit menschlichen Verwandten genauso schwierig wäre. Den größten Teil ihres Lebens hatte sie in den Goldenen Wäldern verbracht und war dort den Brüdern mehr oder weniger aufgezogen worden. Anfänglich war es nichts als Pflichtgefühl, das wusste Amárie, aber über die Jahre hinweg hatte sie sich einen Platz in ihrer Mitte erkämpft. Bei dem einen leichter, bei dem anderen weit aus schwieriger dachte sie und musterte Haldir der inzwischen in einen Wortwechsel mit Legolas verstrickt war.

Es war nicht immer leicht mit Elben aufzuwachsen, schließlich war sie lediglich ein Mensch. Oder zumindest so gut wie. Der winzige Funke Unsterblichkeit der sich in ihr Verbarg vermochte die Unterschiede zwischen ihren beiden Völkern nicht immer auszugleichen. In Momenten wie diesen wusste sie es ganz bestimmt. Amárie war sich bewusst, dass Haldir und seine Brüder sich nur um sie sorgten, aber sie war kein kleines Kind mehr das auf einen großen Beschützer angewiesen war.

„Ich werde bleiben und kämpfen!" Ihre plötzliche Aussage unterbrach kurzzeitig die Diskussion.

„Nein!" Entschied Haldir.

„Ich werde kämpfen! Es ist auch mein Volk. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen!"

„Wenn deine Entscheidungen in den sicheren Tod führen ist es an uns dich davon abzuhalten!"

„Und mich zwingen zuzusehen, wie alles um mich herum den Schatten anheim fällt? Nein, dazu habt ihr kein Recht, Orophin!"

„_Oh doch das haben wir!"_ Haldirs Stimme war eisklar und Amárie blickte ihn nur widerwillig an. _„Wenn Saruman von deiner Existenz weiß, dann weiß es auch Sauron. Er wird dich jagen und töten, genau wie Estel." _

„Dann nehme ich mein Schicksal an!"

„Nein!"

Haldirs Antwort kam mit soviel Nachdruck das alle Anwesenden erschrocken zusammen zuckten und Éomer, der ohnehin schon so aussah als bereute er etwas gesagt zu haben, blickte sehnsüchtig zu einem der anderen Tische herüber. Amárie hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Hätte er seinen Mund gehalten, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen.

„_Beriad__î__r, ni -" _Versuchte sie es auf eine Art die ihr als Kind mehr als einmal geholfen hatte ihren Willen durch zu setzten. Normalerweise wurde er weich, wenn sie ihn mit seinem Spitznamen ansprach, aber heute ließ er sie mit einer steifen Geste verstummen.

„_Wir haben geschworen auf dich aufzupassen und diesen Schwur werden wir nicht brechen! Hätten wir gewusst das du dich von einer Schlacht in die nächste stürzt, hätten wir dich niemals ziehen lassen! Du wirst mit uns zurück kehren!" _

„_Warum? Um euch in ein paar Jahren an den Ufern der Anfuhrten zu verabschieden? Wenn dieses Welt euch nichts mehr zu bieten hat und ich zurück bleibe in einer Welt die von Sauron beherrscht wird?" _

„_Lothdúlin, du-" _Setzte Rúmil an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich würde was? Mit euch das Schiff besteigen? Ich bin sterblich Rúmil! Ich habe keinen Ort an den ich fliehen kann! Diesen Trost finden nur die Erstgeborenen und doch lächelt ihr auf uns herab das wir bereit sind für unsere Welt zu kämpfen!"

Wieso konnten sie nicht verstehen, das es hier nicht darum ging eine Schlacht zu gewinnen sondern um alles. Helms Klamm war lediglich der Auftakt gewesen zu einer Schlacht die über das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde entscheiden würde. Sie würde lieber auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben, als sie zu verstecken und später alleine zurück gelassen zu werden, wenn alle anderen in den Westen segelten.

Amárie konnte praktisch spüren, wie die Tränen in ihr aufwallen wollten und stand hastig auf um in ihr Zimmer zu flüchten.

„Lothdúlin-!" Rúmil war ebenfalls aufgesprungen doch ignorierte ihn und drehte sich herum. Das letzte was sie sah bevor sie durch die Gänge eilte, war Éomers nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er hatte wahrscheinlich kaum ein Wort verstanden, von dem was gesprochen wurde, aber das wenige das er verstehen konnte war wohl genug um ihn zu verwirren.

Ohne auf den Weg zu achten lief sie durch die Hallen, bis sie schließlich den Weg hinaus fand und in einem kleinen Vorhof zum Stehen kam.

Sie war wütend. Wütend auf ihre Onkel die einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnten, das sie nicht tatenlos zusehen konnte wie alles um sie herum zerfiel und wütend auf sich selbst das sie nicht standhafter war. Stattdessen war sie fortgelaufen, wie ein verängstigtes Fohlen.

Eine tolle Kriegerin war sie. Wie sollte sie das Schild Gondors sein, wenn sie nicht mal mit ihrer Familie fertig wurde.

Amárie versuchte tief Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht so recht gelingen.

„Männer! Sie sind alle gleich!" Fluchte sie verärgert und wäre fast katapultartig in die Luft gesprungen als ihre eine bekannte Stimme antwortete.

„Du tust einigen von uns unrecht!"

„Aragorn!"

Der angesprochene trat an ihre Seite heran und lehnte sich gegen einen Pfeiler während er sie betrachtete. „Ich nehme an der Grund für deine schlechte Stimmung ist groß, blond und mürrisch?"

„So ziemlich jeder Grund für schlechte Laune ist groß und blond!" Fauchte sie bevor sie seufzte. „Verzeih mir, es bist nicht du der meinen Groll verdient hat." Aragorn nickte, antwortete jedoch nicht und Amárie wusste das er ihr Zeit gab sich zu sammeln.

„Wieso können sie nicht verstehen das es meine Entscheidung ist? Es ist mein gutes Recht für das zu kämpfen was mir lieb und teuer ist! Oder nicht?"

„Sie wollen dich lediglich schützen!"

„Warum weil ich eine Frau bin? Eine zerbrechliche Sterbliche?"

„Weil sie dich lieben, Amárie. Alle drei." Fügte er hinzu und sie seufzte wieder.

„Ich weiß und ich liebe sie ebenfalls, aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Wenn du kämpfst werde ich neben dir sein und dir ein Schild sein. So wie es bestimmt ist."

„Amárie du-"

„Aragorn – du solltest am besten wissen, was es heißt mit einem Schicksal geboren zu sein, das jeder zu kennen glaubt. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich wäre auch an deiner Seite ohne meine Bestimmung zu kennen. Ich glaube an dich, Estel. Ich muss – ansonsten wäre alles verloren!"

Aragorn seufzte tief, nickte aber schließlich. „Es wird ihnen nicht gefallen. Besonders Haldir!"

„Wann hat Haldir schon mal irgendetwas von dem gefallen wozu ich mich entschlossen habe?" Schnaubte sie.

„Das mag stimmen, aber du musst zugeben in der Vergangenheit hatte er zumeist recht von deinen Plänen nicht begeistert zu sein. Erinnere dich nur daran als du dich entschlossen hast allein und wehrlos auf Orkjagd zu gehen!" Neckte er sie gutmütig.

„Ich war nicht wehrlos, ich hatte ein Schwert!" Widersprach sie.

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich gehört zu haben das Glorfindel alles andere als begeistert war, als er herausgefunden hat das du es ihm geklaut hast!"

„Ich habe es nicht geklaut, lediglich geliehen!"

„Uhu...!" Grinste der Mann der einmal König werden sollte sie hinterhältig an. „Wenn du das sagst."

„Er hat es wiederbekommen."

„Ja nachdem er dem er den halben Wald danach abgesucht hat!"

„Oh...du bist genauso schlimm wie die anderen!" Schnappte sie, ohne wirklichen Zorn dahinter.

„Dafür ist eine Familie da!" Grinste er und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter um sie an sich zu drücken und lachte lediglich als sie ihm in die Seite knuffte.

Ja, dachte Amárie seufzend als sie sich wieder rein führen ließ, dafür war eine Familie wohl da und trotz allem würde sie ihre um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.

TBC


	4. Dúnedain

**Kapitel 4: Dúnedain**

_6. März 3019 D.Z. Früher Morgen (Rohan)_

Éomer hatte die ganze Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Es hatte leider nichts damit zu tun das er zu viel getrunken hatte, sondern viel mehr mit dem Gespräch das er gestern mitbekommen hatte. Er verstand immer noch nicht wie Amáries Verbindung zu den drei Elbenbrüdern war, aber es wurde immer offensichtlicher das es eine sehr enge war.

Neugierde war noch nie eine Eigenschaft gewesen die man mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte, doch die Waldläuferin schaffte es das zu ändern.

Nicht nur war sie ganz anders als die meisten Frauen die er kannte, sondern kannte auch die sonderbarsten Leute. Aber das war nicht was was ihn bis spät in die Nacht wach gehalten war die Sache mit dem Schild und Schwert die ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Als er es den anderen gegenüber erwähnt hatte, war es in dem Versuch mehr darüber heraus zu bekommen, doch alles was es ihm eingebracht hatte war mehr Verwirrung.

Auch wenn er nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden hatte, was gesprochen wurde war es auch dem Dümmsten ersichtlich das es gefährlich war, mit Amárie zu tun hatte und die Elben ihr verbieten wollten zu kämpfen. Letzteres war nichts neues, die Auseinandersetzung in Helms Klamm hatte sich um das selbe Thema gehandelt. Und sie reagierten auf die gleiche Weise wie er es tun würde, ginge es um Éowyn. Aber wie war ihre Verbindung zu Aragorn?

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort. Es war noch früh und nach der nächtlichen Feier hielten sich die morgentlichen Aktivitäten in Grenzen. Éomer wusste das er später an Théodens Seite verlangt wurde. In Helms Klamm waren sie zwar als Sieger hervorgegangen aber der Krieg war damit noch nicht entschieden.

Doch bis dahin war noch etwas Zeit und diese wollte er für einen ausgedehnten Ritt ausnutzen, sowie er es sonst jeden Morgen mit Feuerfuß getan hatte. Er näherte sich den Ställen mit raschen Schritten und spürte wie sich ein Gefühl freudiger Erregung in ihm ausbreitete.

Seine morgentlichen Ausritte hatten immer dazu gedient ihm einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen und sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. Er genoss den Wind im Gesicht und die Einsamkeit, wenn er und Feuerfuß über die Wiesen und Felder galoppierten und er sich einreden könnte es gäbe nichts um das er sich sorgen müsste. Hin und wieder nutzte er die Zeit um über Dinge bewusst zu werden oder Lösungen zu finden doch die meiste Zeit drängte er alles beiseite und atmete durch.

Die vertrauten Gerüche und die Wärme umfingen ihn augenblicklich als er den Stall betrat und es dauerte einen Moment bevor er die Stimme aus einer der hinteren Boxen hörte. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, da sie elbisch waren und da die Stimme eindeutig weiblich war konnte es sich nur um Amárie handeln. Sie war die einzige Frau in Rohan von der er wusste das sie dieses Sprache beherrschte. Etwas verwundert über das Fehlen einer zweiten Stimme trat er näher und stellte fest das sie allein war.

Sie hatte den Rücken in seine Richtung gewandt und ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Nachtschatten der sie immer wieder freundschaftlich mit der Nase anstubste als wollte er sie aufmuntern.

Eine Weile hörte er schweigend zu und stellte erneut fest wie schön die fremden Worte klangen. Selbst wenn sie ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf fehlte der Sprache jeglicher harte Unterton, so als wäre sie nicht dafür geschaffen worden über unschöne Dinge zu sprechen.

Dennoch je länger er zuhörte umso mehr konnte er einen traurigen Beiklang ausmachen der ihm seltsam nahe ging.

Er musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, den urplötzlich wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn für einen Moment erschrocken an, bevor sie sich wieder fasste.

„Was tut ihr hier?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was tut ihr hier Fálawyn, oder sollte ich besser sagen kleine Nachtblume?" Éomer wusste noch im selben Moment in dem die Worte seinen Mund verließen das es ein Fehler gewesen war sie mit ihren Spitznamen aufzuziehen. Die grüne Farbe ihrer Augen intensivierte sich so sehr, das er es selbst über die Distanz meinte leuchten zusehen, während sich ihr Körper derart versteifte das es lächerlich schien.

Doch statt wie er erwartete hatte einer Hasstirade ausgesetzt zu sein, oder einem weiteren rechten Haken beobachtete er wie sich ihre Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballten und wieder öffneten bevor sie ihm einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und mit steifen Schritten an ihm vorbei starkste. Bevor sie an ihm außer Reichweite war, griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Verzeiht," Beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Das stand mir nicht zu." Éomer war sich nicht ganz sicher warum er sich entschuldigte. Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen die sich schnell dazu hinreißen ließen, auch wenn es eigentlich angebracht war. Und in diesem Falle konnte er sich nicht einmal vorwerfen etwas schlimmes getan zu haben. Aber Amárie schien heute besonders leicht reizbar.

Seufzend fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab. „Nein, ich bin es die sich entschuldigen sollte. Ihr habt nichts getan außer mich bei meinem Namen genannt."

Sie blickte ihn nicht an, macht allerdings auch keine Anstalten sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Zum ersten Mal wirkte sie ein wenig verloren. Normalerweise hatte die Waldläuferin eine Aura um sich die gerade zu danach schrie ihr Beachtung zu verleihen und nicht an ihr wirkte schwach oder unsicher. Da war immer etwas an ihr das ihr seinen Respekt einbrachte auch, wenn er es nicht offen zeigen mochte.

„Rohan ist zur dieser Stunde am schönsten," hörte er sich plötzlich selber sprechen. „Und auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes am besten zu betrachten!" Lud er sie tatsächlich gerade dazu ein mit ihm aus zureiten?

Offensichtlich tat er das und dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie seine Einladung angenommen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später fühlte sich Amárie besser als seit Tagen. Der einfache Ritt über die Wiesen und Felder hatten ihr eine Ruhe vermittelt die es ihr ermöglicht hatte durchzuatmen. Éomer stocherte nicht nach Antworten, obwohl sie wusste das er viele Fragen haben musste nach der gestrigen Nacht. Im Grunde genommen hatten sie überhaupt nicht miteinander gesprochen. Es herrschte ein angenehmer Friede zwischen ihnen und sie war dankbar, dass Éomer ihn nicht durch Reden unterbrach.

Doch natürlich hätte sie damit rechnen müssen, dass der neu gefundene Friede nicht lange anhalten könnte. Schon kurz nachdem sie die Tore nach Edoras passiert hatten konnten sie spüren das etwas passiert war. Die Leute waren aufgeregt und es wurde schnell klar, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf Meduseld richtete. Sie tauschte einen schnellen mit Éomer, der genau wie sie die Aufregung um sie herum mitbekommen hatte. Fast gleichzeitig trieben sie ihre Pferde zu einem schnelleren Gang an um die Ursache herauszufinden.

„Was geht hier vor?" Herrschte Éomer eine der Wachen an noch während er vom Pferd sprang. Amárie zögerte nicht lange und folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Eine Gruppe von Männern, etwa dreißig Mann stark ist vor wenigen Minuten hier angekommen und verlangte mit den König zu sprechen." Beeilte sich der Mann Auskunft zu geben. „König Théoden und der Herr Aragorn sprechen zur Zeit mit ihnen."

Amárie war genauso ratlos wie Éomer aussah und drückte ebenso wie er, der Wache die Zügel ihres Pferdes in die Hand und folgte ihm in die Thronhalle Rohans.

Als sie die Halle betrat weiteten sich ihre Augen beim Anblick der sich ihr bot. In der Tat standen gut dreißig Mann vor dem Thron des Königs und unterhielten sich mit Théoden und Aragorn. Auch Gimli, Legolas und ihre Onkel waren anwesend, standen in der Menge und sprachen mit dem ein oder anderen. Ihr Eintreten weckte die Aufmerksamkeit aller, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte ergriff der König das Wort und stellte seinen Neffen vor.

Amárie war sich nicht sicher ob Théoden sie schlichtweg ignorierte oder von ihrer Verbindung zu den Anwesenden wusste und eine Vorstellung somit für unnötig hielt.

Die Dúnedain, das Volk der Waldläufer und ihrer Ahnen, brauchte jedoch wirklich nicht mit ihr bekannt gemacht zu werden. Die Männer nickten ihr kurz zu und einige lächelten sogar offen bevor sie sich wieder Aragorn und Théoden zuwendeten.

„Wenn du heute noch aufbrichst kannst du in zwei bis drei Tagen den Stein von Erech erreichen, Estel!" Erschall eine Stimme dessen Besitzer sie bisher noch nicht unter den Anwesenden entdeckt hatte, ihr aber vertraut klang. Elladan oder war es Elohir? Suchend blickte sie sich um. Beide Söhne Elronds standen dicht beisammen und es gelang ihr nicht die beiden auseinander zu halten.

„Das ist Irrsinn!" Protestierte Théoden und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. „Die Wege der Toten werden nicht umsonst seit Jahrhunderten gemieden! Sie sind verflucht!"

„Es deine einzige Chance!" Protestierte einer der Zwillinge. „Sauron wird Minas Tirith angreifen und ohne die Hilfe der Herrscharr wird unsere Armee nicht groß genug sein um etwas auszurichten!"

„Die Armee der Toten gehorcht niemanden!"

„Sie wird dem Erben Isildurs gehorchen!" Dieses Mal waren es beide Zwillinge gleichzeitig und Amáries Mundwinkel zuckten, trotz der ernsten Situation, nach oben.

Éomer neben ihr beobachtete wie die meisten der Dúnedain die Situation schweigend und hatte wie sie sein Hauptaugenmerk auf Aragorn gerichtet. Der Erbe Isildurs sah alles andere als glücklich aus in seiner momentanen Lage. Offensichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem was er tun musste und seiner eigenen Angst zu versagen.

„Estel, du musst sie an den Eid erinnern den sie einst geschworen haben!"

„Das ist doch Irrsinn! Eine Armee von Toten!" Schnaufte der Zwerg. „Kindermärchen!"

„Es ist kein Irrsinn!" Widersprach Amárie bevor sie sich selbst davon abhalten konnte. „Isildur hat das Heer verflucht, nachdem sie den Treueeid den sie ihm geschworen hatten gebrochen haben. Er rief sie in die Schlacht um ihn gegen Sauron beizustehen, doch feige und falsch flohen sie in die Berge. Isildur verfluchte sie dazu niemals Ruhe zu finden, bis zu dem Tag an dem sie ihren Eid erfüllen." Die meisten der Anwesenden kannten die Legende so gut wie sie selbst, dennoch befand sie sich nun Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und bereute so gleich etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Und ihr glaubt sie werden euch folgen, wenn ihr sie ruft und behauptet Isildurs Erbe zu sein?" Théoden war anzuhören, das er mehr als nur leichte Zweifel an dem Plan hatte.

„Nein," Es war einer der Zwillinge der wieder das Wort ergriff. „Aber sie werden ihm glauben, wenn er sie ruft und das hier vorzeigen kann!" Die Stimme des Elben hatte einen stählernen Beiklang als er etwas unter seinem Umhang hervor zog das eine Reihe von Gemurmel und überraschten Ausrufen nach sich zog.

„Ist es das wofür ich es halte?"

„Narsil!"

„Aber ich dachte die Klinge sei zerbrochen?" Es war das erste Mal das Éomer das Wort erhob und seine Frage war berechtigt. Wie der Pferdeherr auch, starrte sie voller Wunder auf die Klinge die einst Sauron den Ring entrissen hatte und nun in die Hände in seines rechtmäßigen Erben übergehen sollte. Alle blickten gebannt auf Aragorn der zu zögern schien.

Als würde er ihren Blick quer durch den Raum spüren blickte er hoch und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Fast wie eine stumme Bitte ihr bei seiner Entscheidung zu helfen.

„_Es ist dein Schicksal!" _Erwiderte sie. Ihre Aussage nahm nicht die Last von seinen Schultern und sie minderte auch nicht seine Angst vor dem was vor ihm lag. Sie zeigte ihm keinen Weg die Schlacht zu gewinnen oder bescherte ihm traumlose Nächte. Sie war einfach nur das was sie war: Eine unüberwindliche Wahrheit.

Man konnte sich sich sein Schicksal nicht aussuchen, lediglich lernen damit zu leben. Sich von dem Schwert seines Vorvaters abzuwenden würde nichts an dem ändern wer er war.

Amárie hatte das vor langer Zeit für sich selbst begriffen.

„Dann nehme ich mein Schicksal an!" Damit ergriff der Mann der ein mal König sein sollte nach seinem Erbe und Amárie hatte den Eindruck das er im gleichen Moment auch nach ihrem eigenen Griff. Nun wo er selbst das Schwert war wurde sie sein Schild.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen blickte Aragorn in die Runde und nickte schließlich Elladan und Elohir zu. „Ich werde gehen!"

„Ich werde dich begleiten!" Versicherte Amárie ihm.

„Nein!" Erschall es gleich in mehreren Sprachen und von mindestens fünf Personen und erinnerte sie unangenehm an die gestrige Nacht. Nur das sich neben ihren Onkeln auch noch einige der Dúnedain und selbst Aragorn gegen sie verschworen hatten. Ihre Onkel rührten sich nicht von der Stelle, doch sie konnte die Entschlossenheit in ihren Gesichtern sehen und wusste das es ein weiteres Gespräch unter ihnen geben würde. Eines in dem keine Sterblichen anwesend waren um ihre Worte zurück zu halten. Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick zu den anderen wandern und erblickte Legolas auf der anderen Seite des Raumes der sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Humor angrinste und sie war sich sicher das sie eine gute Portion Spott ernten konnte, wenn sie den Kopf zur Seite drehen würde wo Éomer stand.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe dich zu begleiten!" Versuchte sie es erneut, doch Aragorn blieb hart.

„Nein Amárie, deine Aufgabe liegt woanders."

„Wir wissen beide worin meine Aufgabe besteht und ich werde nicht gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit versagen!"

„Niemand spricht davon das du versagst!"

„Wie soll ich dir Schild sein, wenn du mich nicht mit dir ziehen lässt. Sag mir, Aragorn wie soll ich mein Schicksal erfüllen, wenn jeder versucht mich davon abzuhalten?" Rief sie frustriert und zwang sich ihre Arme nicht wie ein bockiges Kleinkind vor der Brust zu verkreuzen.

„Wenn die Legende wahr ist, gibt es nichts wovor du mich beschützen musst." Argumentierte Aragorn und traf damit leider eine unliebsame Wahrheit. „Deine Aufgabe liegt hier. Du musst sie führen!"

Einen langen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Niemand konnte auf Anhieb die volle Tragweite von dem verstehen, was der Waldläufer gerade gesagt hatte. Es war Théoden der die Situation bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt höchst interessiert verfolgt hatte, der sich zuerst fasste. Noch bevor sie selbst einen Ton über die Lippen brachte ließ er seine Augen geschwind von ihr zu Aragorn gleiten und wieder zurück.

„Ihr wollt diese junge Frau zur Anführerin eurer Männer machen?" Fragte er ungläubig und starrte sie an als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Amárie fragte sich was er in ihre sah und was er denken würde, wenn er mehr über sie wüsste.

„Ich versichere euch Amárie hat mehr Winter erlebt als ihr selbst und versteht mehr von Kampf und Krieg als jeder eurer Männer!" Schaltete sich Aragorn wieder ein.

Die einzigen die über seine Aussage erstaunt waren, waren der König, Gimli und Éomer, der sie mit scharfen Blick von der Seite musterte.

„Ihr seid eine Dúnedain, Herrin?" Gimlis Frage bekräftigte sie mit einem raschen Nicken, bevor sie sich Aragorn zu wandte.

„Lass Halbarad die Dúnedain führen, Aragorn. Er kennt sie besser als jeder von uns beiden und ist ein guter Krieger. Lass mich mit dir kommen."

Aragorns Cousin hatte sie nie gut leiden können und hatte sicherlich keine Träne vergossen als sie fortgebracht wurde um in Lórien aufzuwachsen. Aber trotz allem war er ein guter Krieger und ein tapferer Mann. Die anderen Männer schätzten ihn und er würde ihnen ein besserer Anführer sein, als sie es je vermochte.

„Nein Amárie," Es war Halbarad der ihr widersprach und ihre Überraschung das ausgerechnet er Aragorns Entscheidung unterstützte, musste ihr deutlich im Gesicht stehen. „Es fällt dir zu uns zu führen. Es ist dein Weg und wir werden dir auf ihm folgen!"

Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu den Elben auf der anderen Seite, doch ihren Mienen war nichts zu entnehmen. Sie blickten ihr bloß ausdruckslos entgegen. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Irgendetwas das ihr versicherte das ihre Entscheidung, welche auch immer es war, in Ordnung sein würde. Doch da war nichts. Elben waren nicht wie Menschen. Sie gingen anders mit Situationen um und ganz egal wie viele Jahrzehnte sie in ihrer Gegenwart verbracht hatte, es änderte nicht daran das sie ein Mensch und von solchen sterblichen Gesten abhängig war.

Seufzend nickte sie Aragorn zu, der sie wie die meisten der Dúnedain anlächelte, doch sie registrierte es kaum. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu den Elben hinüber, während die anderen die kommende Schlacht besprachen.

Das Wesentliche bekam sie mit. Legolas und Gimli genau wie Elronds Söhne wollten Aragorn auf seiner Reise begleiten. Sie erfuhr auch das Gandalf bereits mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen war. Warum konnte sie nicht heraus hören, nur das es etwas mit dem Palantir zu tun hatte, den den sie von Isengart mitgebracht hatten.

Auch die Rohirrim würden sich sammeln und Gondor beistehen, sowie es in alten Zeiten Sitte gewesen war. Doch ihre Chance die anstehende Schlacht zu gewinnen, war immer noch lächerlich gering. Théoden rechnete mit zehntausend Streitern, aus Gondor konnten sie bestenfalls mit fünftausend rechnen während die Zahl der Streiter aus den umliegenden Lehnen ungewiss war. Fünfzehntausend gegen eine unglaubliche Überzahl. Wenn es Aragorn nicht gelang die Verfluchten an ihren Eid zu erinnern würden sie kläglich und ruhmlos auf auf den Feldern der Pelennor sterben. Und dann würde Sauron nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Am Ende ihrer Besprechung wurde klar, dass Aragorn noch am selben Tag zu den Wegen der Toten aufbrechen wollte, während der Rest von ihnen am nächsten Tag ins Hargtal reiten würde. Dort fand traditioneller weise die Herrschau der Rohirrim statt.

Sie wollte mit Haldir sprechen, doch als sie sich das nächste Mal um blickte war er genau wie seine beiden Brüder schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Amárie seufzte und versuchte sich nicht noch mehr von den Familienzwistigkeiten ablenken zu lassen, als es eh schon der Fall war.

Der Tag hatte kaum angefangen und schon jetzt fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und sie wusste das er noch lange nicht beendet war. Sie besprach sich mit Halbarad und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Männer eine kurze Rast und etwas zu essen brauchten, bevor sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten.

Éomer erwies sich als hilfsbereiter als sie erwartet hatte und somit verlief die Suche nach einem Quartier und etwas zu Essen problemloser als befürchtet. Leider war das lediglich die erste Hürde auf einer weiten Stecke, auf der sie das Ziel nicht einmal sehen konnte.

* * *

_7. März 3019 D.Z. Früher Morgen (Rohan) _

Neugierig betrachtete Éomer die Frau neben sich und überlegte wie er am besten mit seinen Fragen beginnen sollte. Es gab einiges das er nicht verstand und er hatte den Eindruck das jede Minute in ihrer Gegenwart mehr Fragen auf warf als beantwortete.

Seit sie gestern zur Anführerin der Dúnedain bestimmt worden war hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, denn er war damit beschäftigt gewesen die Vorbereitungen für ihren Aufbruch ins Hargtal zu treffen und war bis spät in die Nacht nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er sich vorgenommen noch einen letzten Ausritt um Rohan zu unternehmen -wer wusste schon ob er je wieder zurückkehren würde?

Als er am Stall ankam hätte er eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollen, Amárie dort anzutreffen wie am Tag zuvor. Wie es schien war er nicht der einzige der einen Ritt zu Pferd am frühen Morgen als entspannend ansah. Dieses Mal hatte er sie nicht fragen brauchen, sie war einfach mit ihm gekommen. In wenigen Stunden würden sie aufbrechen und somit bot sich ihm hier wohl vorerst die letzte -oder zumindest ungestörteste Chance mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Meine Ohren werden ihre Form nicht verändern, ganz egal wie lange ihr darauf starrt!"

Schuldbewusst wandte er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Sie hatten beide ihre Pferde gezügelt und ritten in einem gemächlichen Tempo nebeneinander her.

„Wie kommt es das ihr so viele Elben kennt?" Irgendwo musste er schließlich beginnen und die Frage erschien ihm so gut wie jede andere. Zudem hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen öfter dabei ertappt wie er ihr auf Ohren schaute.

„Ich bin unter ihnen aufgewachsen, in LothLórien."

„Aber ich dachte -"

„Das ich eine Dúnedain wäre?" Unterbrach sie ihn und blickte ihn an. Nickend bestätigte er ihre Frage.

„Das bin ich auch." Mit gekrauster Stirn wartete er darauf das sie weiter sprach, denn bisher schaffte sie mehr Verwirrung als Klarheit.

„Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, mein Vater wenige Jahre später!" Das Schicksal ihrer Eltern erinnerte ihn an das seiner eigenen, die beide getötet wurden als er gerade einmal elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Allerdings klärte das noch immer nicht warum sie unter Elben aufgewachsen war, statt bei ihrem eigenen Volk.

Sie schwieg eine lange Zeit ohne ihn an zu blicken und es schien als würde sie über etwas nachdenken. Schließlich schien sie eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Meine Ur-ur-urgroßmutter war Halbelbin. Der Elb in meiner Linie war ein Vetter von Haldir, Rúmil und Orophin. Sie haben ihm versprochen auf seine Tochter und deren Nachkommen acht zu geben sollte ihm etwas zustoßen."

Amárie musste nicht weiter reden damit er verstand was sie damit sagen wollte. Offenbar war der Fall eingetreten das ihre übrigen Verwandten sich um sie kümmern konnten.

„Dann seid ihr auch unsterblich?" Éomer konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, ebenso wie er es sich nicht davon abhalten konnte sie ein weiteres Mal eingehend zu betrachten. In der Regel war er weder sonderlich neugierig noch gehörte er zu der Sorte Mann die eine Frau anstarrte. In Amáries Gegenwart schien er das jedoch öfter einmal zu vergessen.

„Nein!" Lachte die Waldläuferin und er empfand die Antwort als seltsam beruhigend. „Allerdings ist das Elbenblut in meiner Linie stärker als in den der meisten der Dúnedain. Mein Volk wurde vor Urzeiten von den Erstgeborenen mit einem unnatürlich langen Leben beschenkt und durch meinen Vorfahren, darf ich wohl mit einer ziemlich langen Lebensspanne rechnen. Sollte ich die Schlacht überleben, heißt das."

Damit traf sie sie ihn unerwartet. Für einen Moment hatte er die Schlacht und die Gefahr die aus Mordor drohte vergessen gehabt.

„Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg ist gering!" Schnaufte er verdrossen. Éomer machte sich keinerlei falsche Illusionen. Sie würden kämpfen und bis zum letzten Mann das verteidigen was ihnen wichtig war, aber es war nicht anzunehmen das sie als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgehen konnten.

„Aber die Hoffnung ist es die uns kämpfen lässt." Erwiderte Amárie seufzend. „Und wenn es mein Schicksal ist in dieser Schlacht zu sterben, werde ich nicht davor fortlaufen!"

„Ihr sprecht immer wieder von eurem Schicksal, so als wäre es eine Bürde die euch von Kindheitsbeinen an aufgezwungen wurde! Was ist es das euch bestimmt ist?"

Dieses Mal schwieg sie solange das er schon nicht mehr damit rechnete das sie antwortete. Statt beharrlich auf eine Antwort zu pochen wie er es sonst vielleicht tun würde, nutzte er die Zeit um in ihrer Erscheinung nach ihren elbischen Wurzeln zu suchen. Es war weder eine lange noch eine schwere Suche. Ihre Größe und die feinen Züge ihres Gesichtes ebenso wie ihre schlanke Gestalt waren wahrscheinlich Zeichen ihres unsterblichen Erbes, während ihr widerspenstiges Gemüt wohl rein menschlich war.

Amárie war nicht das was man als unirdische Schönheit bezeichnen würde, aber niemand konnte abstreiten das sie hübsch war mit ihrem pechschwarzen Haaren und den lebhaft grünen Augen. Während die Elben, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte, alle ein wenig unterkühlt wirkten schien die Waldläuferin das absolute Gegenteil. Fast überfüllt mit Energie und Leben, selbst wenn sie sich nicht aufregte oder kämpfte.

Trotzdem war es hart zu begreifen, das die junge Frau neben ihm wahrscheinlich älter war als selbst der älteste Mann in Rohan. Sie wirkte keinen Tag älter als seine Schwester und die zählte keine fünfundzwanzig Winter. Er überlegte sie gerade nach ihrem wahren Alter zu fragen, als sie wieder das Wort erhob.

„Aranarth, aus der Linie Isildurs war der letzte mit Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors. Doch statt seinen Platz einzunehmen verließ er Gondor und wurde der erste Stammesführer der Dúnedain – der Waldläufer. Aranarth ist ein direkter Vorfahr von Aragorn, dem letzten lebenden Erben Isildurs!"

Éomer hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Im groben kannte er natürlich die Geschichte, sein Wissen beschränkte sich jedoch darauf das Aragorn Nachfahre Isildurs war. Von dem Waldläuferkönig hatte er nur bruchstückhaft gehört, kannte aber bis heute weder seinen Namen noch mehr über seine Person.

„Aranarth hatte zwei Söhne und eine Tochter." Fuhr sie fort und Éomer fragte sich worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Aus der Linie des Erstgebornene stammt Aragorns Vater ab, aus der des Zweitgeborenen seine Mutter Gilaren und da sie genau wie ihr Mann ohne Geschwister war, vereinten sie die beiden Linien durch ihren Sohn. Aragorn hat also in mehr als nur einer Weise Anspruch auf den Thron."

Noch fehlte ihn das Verständnis um das was sie sagte mit seiner ursprünglichen Frage zu verknüpfen, aber er konnte sehen das sie noch nicht fertig war. Also schwieg er für den Moment und wartete darauf das sie weiter sprach. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Geduld nickt sie.

„Die Linie von Aranarths Tochter endet mit mir."

Das ließ ihn den Kopf zu ihr herumreißen. Gondor wurde seit jeher von Männern regiert, wie die meisten Länder Mittelerdes, somit hatte sie keinen Anspruch auf den Thron. Jedoch war sie mit ihrer Abstammung dem Titel einer Prinzessin Gondors näher als jede andere Frau in diesen Landen. Amárie schien seinen Gedankengang offenbar nachzuvollziehen, denn sie lachte und schüttelte aber verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein ich bin keine Prinzessin. Zur Zeiten Isildurs gab es jedoch eine Tradition die heute weitestgehend in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Die erst geborene Frau der königlichen Familie bekleidete den Rang der Maharlika."

Stirn runzelnd blickte er sie an. „Maharlika? Von solch einem Rang habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!"

„Wie ich euch sagte, dieser Tage ist diese Tradition so gut wie vergessen. Der Titel besagt so viel wie Kriegs- oder Herrführerin. Sie würde-"

„Eine Frau als Herrführerin?" Schnaufte er und unterbrach sie harsch, bereute es aber sogleich als er in ihre Augen blickte.

„Ihr wart derjenige der mir eine Frage gestellt hat!" Schnappte sie sogleich. „Das euch meine Antwort nicht gefällt ist nicht mein verschulden. Und bevor ihr euch abfällig über die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten einer Frau auslasst solltet ihr sie erst einmal kämpfen lassen. Bei euch scheint es jedoch Sitte zu sein, einer Frau den Umgang mit der Waffe zu verbieten. Welch Wunder ist es da das sie damit nicht umgehen kann?" Fauchte sie aufgebracht und Éomer musste ihr bedingt recht geben.

Er war derjenige der sie gefragt hatte und es hatte ihm nicht zugestanden sich über sie lustig zu machen. Éomer hielt nichts davon Frauen kämpfen zu lassen. Es war nicht einmal die Tatsache das er es ihnen nicht zutraute, brauchte er sich doch lediglich Amárie anzuschauen um zu wissen das dieses Vorurteil nicht stimmte. Er war lediglich der Ansicht das kämpfen Aufgabe des Mannes war. Seine Aufgabe war es seine Familie zu beschützen. Frauen hatten andere Sorgen und Aufgaben und sollten sich nicht auch noch in die Schlacht stürzen müssen.

„Verzeiht! Bitte sprecht weiter."

Für einen langen Augenblick sah es so aus als würde sie sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als noch ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, doch schließlich fuhr sie fort.

„Die Maharlika begleitete den König von Gondor in die Schlacht und stand ihm beiseite. Während er das Schwert war, das die Feinde zurück trieb war sie das Schild das ihn schützte. Castamir, der Thronräuber brach mit dieser Tradition und obwohl er nur zehn Jahre regierte fand man nie wieder zu der alten Sitte zurück." Éomer hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung wann dieser Thronräuber regiert hatte, aber da allein die Herrschaft der Truchessen bald tausend Jahre wehrte konnte er verstehen wie diese Tradition vergessen werden konnte.

„Aranarth erzog seine Tochter jedoch, wie man zu Zeiten Isildurs eine Maharlika erzogen hätte. Er unterrichtete sie im Kampf mit dem Schwert, dem Bogen und auch wie sich sich bar jeglicher Waffen verteidigen konnte. Unter den Dúnedain ging der Brauch niemals verloren und jede Tochter die in dieser Linie geboren wurde, wurde auf die gleiche Weise erzogen und unterrichtet. Bis zur heutigen Zeit."

Obwohl ihm natürlich klar war was sie damit sagen wollte, benötigte er einige Zeit um das volle Ausmaß ihrer Worte zu fassen zu kriegen.

„Damit seid ihr also..."

„Maharlika, Schild von Gondor – Herrführerin der der gondorianischen Armee an zweiter Stelle nach dem König. Ja!" Etwas an der Art wie sie das sagte ließ ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken rinnen. Es war keine Arroganz in ihren Worten zu hören, nicht mal ein übermäßiger Anteil Stolz, eher so etwas wie Resignation.

„Ihr hört euch nicht sonderlich glücklich an." Stellte er nüchtern fest und wieder lachte sie freudlos.

„Traditionell hat nicht eine Maharlika die Herrschaft ihres Königs überlebt. Alle haben ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Aber nun sagt mir wie ich meiner Aufgabe gerecht werden soll, wenn jeder mich davon abhält?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er sie. „Mir scheint ihr könnt über den Rand eures Tellers nicht hinaus sehen." Entgegnete er und konnte das Gewitter das in ihren Augen aufzog nur bewundern. „Habt ihr eure eigenen Worte nicht gehört? Ihr seid Herrführerin und genau die Aufgabe hat er euch zugeteilt. Mir scheint also das Isildurs Erbe euch in keinster Weise davon Abhält eure Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Ihr scheint eure Aufgabe jedoch lediglich darin zu sehen für ihn zu sterben." Entgegnete er bestimmt und seine die Wahrheit seiner Worte störe ihn ungemein.

Amárie wollte etwas erwidern doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ihr solltet für ihn kämpfen und ein wenig mehr Vertrauen beweisen für das was ihr so leidenschaftlich verteidigt. Oder reichen eure Fähigkeiten nicht zu mehr als einem heldenhaften Tod?"

Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre er sicherlich auf der Stelle regungslos vom Pferd gekippt ohne noch einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihre Augen hatten so ein intensives Grün angenommen, das sie zu leuchten schienen und er konnte nur einmal mehr davon fasziniert sein. Ob das auch von ihrem elbischen Erbe kam? Ihre nächsten Worte kamen ganz sicher daher und trotz des schönen Klangs war er sich der Beleidigung sicher bewusst.

Mit einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung stieß sie Nachtschatten schließlich ihre Fersen in die Flanken und galoppierte davon.

Seufzend blickte er ihr nach. Er hatte seine Worte nicht halb so ernst gemeint wie sie geklungen hatten, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, das Wut manchmal ein guter Antrieb war. Sicherlich besser als Selbstmitleid und Vorwürfe und in diesen schien sie in den letzten zwei Tagen zu ersticken, seit sie die Auseinandersetzung mit ihren Verwandten hatte.

Wenn sie in der Schlacht jedoch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben wollten konnte es sich keiner Selbstzweifel leisten. Am allerwenigsten ein Herrführer.

TBC


	5. Vor der Schlacht

**Kapitel 5: Vor der Schlacht **

_8.-9. März 3019 D.Z. (Hargtal) _

Rúmil beobachtete seit einiger Zeit mit gekrauster Stirn, wie Amárie mit eiserner Entschlossenheit und Präzision Befehle erteilte, Probleme löste und Vorbereitungen für die anstehende Schlacht traf, ohne sich Ruhe zu gönnen. Die Männer, egal ob Dúnedain oder Rohirrim beeilten sich die ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben umgehend zu erledigen. War es aus Respekt, Einsicht oder Einschüchterung. Rúmil musste zugeben, dass seine Nichte zur Zeit nicht wie eine Person wirkte mit der man sich anlegen wollte, doch zu ihrer Verteidigung musste man sagen das die Befehle die sie erteilte nachvollziehbar und logisch, wenn nicht sogar verdammt gut überlegt waren.

Sie behandelte jeden mit Respekt, hörte sich andere Vorschläge an und erhob niemals die Stimme während sie mit anderen sprach, was ihr wiederum den Respekt und Akzeptanz der Männer verschaffte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was vorgefallen war, aber Rúmil war sich sicher das es etwa mit dem Rohirrim Marschall zu tun hatte. Genau genommen war er sich nicht einmal sicher ob er ihm danken oder einen Kopf kürzer machen sollte. Amáries Blicken zu urteilen würde sie letzteres selber erledigen, wenn er auch nur einen falschen Schritt in ihre Richtung wagen würde. Seit sie vor zwei Tagen los geritten waren herrschte eine fühlbare Anspannung zwischen den beiden. Andererseits hatte von Anfang an den Eindruck gehabt, dass es zwischen den beiden öfter einmal unbeherrscht zu ging.

Rúmil kannte Amárie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ein leidenschaftlicher und teils unbeherrschter Mensch war. Allerdings gehörte mehr als ein bisschen Geschick dazu, sie so vor Wut vibrieren zu lassen wie es zur Zeit der Fall war. Nach seiner Einschätzung besaß der Neffe des Königs jedoch ein besonderes Geschick dafür.

Erstaunlicher Weise schien bei Amárie Wut, wenn sie nur stark genug war, einen eher förderlichen Effekt zu besitzen. Rúmil hatte das nie verstanden und er wusste das Orophin ebenso seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte. Wut führte zu Unbeherrschtheit und die wiederum dazu das man Fehler machte. Bei Amárie offensichtlich nicht. Haldir war immer der einzige gewesen, der diesen Zug hatte nachempfinden können und hatte ihn mehr als einmal ausgenutzt, um sie zu etwas zu bewegen von dem er der Ansicht war das es erledigt werden musste.

Rúmil liebte seine Nichte, aber manchmal war sie zu menschlich um ihre Handlungen nach vollziehen zu können. Während sein Volk versuchte im Einklang mit sich selbst und ihrer Umgebung zu leben, erschien Amárie häufig wie eine Naturgewalt die alles durcheinander wirbelte. Mehr als einmal hatte sie in Lórien für Chaos gesorgt. War es weil sie alleine losgegangen war um der Herrin des goldenen Waldes ein paar frische Blumen zu pflücken, die unglücklicherweise in der Nähe von ein einer Horde Orks blühten oder sie Haldir bis zur Grenze nach geschlichen war um ihn vor Orks und Trollen zu beschützen und dabei um ein Haar erschossen wurde, weil man sie für einen Eindringling gehalten hatte.

Amárie hatte das was sie als ihr Schicksal ansah immer sehr ernst genommen und besaß wohl mehr Vertrauen in Estel als jeder andere. Nur das Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fertigkeiten schien hin und wieder auf der Strecke zu bleiben, zumindest die in ihre Fähigkeiten als Anführer. Offensichtlich hatte sich das geändert und Rúmil konnte nur hoffen, das es so blieb. Sie hatte lange genug als Einzelgänger verbracht, immer mit der sturen Ansicht ihr einziger Zweck ihrer Existenz sei einmal einem Mann das Leben zu retten. Fast so als wäre das ihre einzige Daseinsberechtigung ohne Anspruch auf ein eigenes Leben.

Gegen eine Mauer gelehnt beobachtete er das Treiben noch eine Weile und entschied schließlich zu seinen Brüdern zurück zu kehren. Haldir litt noch immer unter den Verletzungen die er sich in Helms Klamm zugezogen hatte und sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Doch stur wie er war gab es nichts was ihn davon abbringen konnte. Keiner von ihnen war begeistert hier zu sein, doch da Amárie nicht davon abzubringen war in die Schlacht zu ziehen, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sie zu begleiten. Ihre Nichte war ebenso wenig von ihrer Entscheidung begeistert wie sie von der ihren. Sie sprach es nicht laut aus, aber Rúmil wusste das sie sich um Hadir sorgte.

Sein eigensinniger und oft schlecht gelaunter Bruder war immer ihr großes Vorbild gewesen. Ihr Held seid er sie das erste Mal vor Orks gerettet hatte und ganz egal wie unnahbar Haldir sich verhalten hatte, daran hatte sich nie etwas verändert. Und auch wenn Amárie einige Jahre dafür benötigt hatte, letztlich war sie Haldir ebenso ans Herz gewachsen wie Orophin und ihm selbst. Er tat sich lediglich schwerer damit das zu zeigen. So schob er Versprechen und Ehre als Gründe vor um sie in die Schlacht zu begleiten, statt ihr zu sagen das er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte von ihrem Tod unterrichtet zu werden. Haldir würde wahrscheinlich seine eigene Unsterblichkeit dafür opfern, würde er sie damit retten können und wenn man bedachte in welcher Verfassung er sich befand war Rúmils Befürchtung nicht einmal unbegründet.

Seufzend betrat er das Zelt das man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und betrachtete seinen älteren Bruder der schlafend auf Fellen und Kissen lag. Orophin war nicht weit von ihm entfernt und seiner Miene nach zu urteilen teilte er seine Sorge.

„_Er kann so froh sein, dass er uns hat um ihm den Rücken frei zu halten. Ansonsten hätte ihn sein Dickschädel schon vor Jahrhunderten das Leben gekostet!" _Fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

„_Das habe ich gehört!" _

„_Es ist beruhigend zu erfahren das zumindest dein Gehör zu funktionieren scheint. Dein Verstand scheint mehr Schaden davon getragen zu haben als dein Körper, Bruder." _

Der Blick den Haldir ihm zukommen ließ, erstickte jedes weitere Wort im Keim. Ob verrückt oder nicht, Haldir war immer noch sein größerer Bruder und Orophin und er würden ihm folgen wohin der Weg auch führen mochte.

* * *

_9.März 3019 D.Z. Abends (Hargtal) _

„Sorg dafür das die Pfeile gleichmäßig aufgeteilt werden, Badan!" Wies Amárie den Dúnedain neben sich an und deutete auf die in den letzten Tagen gefertigten Pfeile. Sie hatte bereits gestern sichergestellt das jeder aus ihrem Volk einen Bogen zu ihren regulären Waffen besaß. Jeder der Dúnedain hatte irgendwann in seinem Leben gelernt mit einem umzugehen, doch nicht alle trugen zur Zeit einen Bogen bei sich. Etwas das für ihren Schlachtplan ungünstig war.

Morgen würde die Herrschau der Rohirrim stattfinden und sie würden in die Schlacht reiten. Im Laufe des Tages waren noch Krieger aus den umliegenden Lehnen angekommen, aber wenn in der Nacht und in den frühen Morgenstunden nicht noch mehr erscheinen würden, sah es schlecht für sie aus. Sehr schlecht. Was nur ein weiterer Grund war warum sie dafür sorgen musste das die Krieger die sich im Hargtal befanden so gut wie möglich gerüstet waren. Besonders die Männer für die sie die Verantwortung trug.

Der Mann neben ihr nickte und machte sich daran ihrer Anweisung nachzukommen. Sie selbst ging im Kopf alle Dinge durch die sie bis zum Aufbruch noch erledigen musste.

„Ihr solltet eine Pause machen!" Unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Gedanken. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen und zählte bis zehn, heimlich hoffend das er verschwinden würde wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Natürlich hatte sie nicht so viel Glück. Ohne sich zurück zu drehen wusste sie das Éomer noch immer dort stand.

„Ich habe noch Dinge zu erledigen!"

„Ihr solltet euch ausruhen und etwas essen."

„Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, man könnte fast meinen ihr würdet euch um mein Wohlergehen sorgen!" Entgegnete sie ohne jeglichen Humor. Amárie hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen was vor zwei Tagen zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie rang sich dazu durch ihm von ihrer Herkunft und Abstammung zu erzählen und alles was er für sie übrig hatte war Spott und abfällige Worte. Mit Éomer wusste sie nie so recht wo sie stand. Jedes Mal wenn sie anfing ihn zu mögen tat er wieder etwas das sie zur Weißglut trieb. Und wenn er es tat, dann tat er es gründlich.

„Amárie-"

„Oh, ihr kennt meinen Namen?" Fragte sie schneidend und drehte sich schließlich herum. Alles an seiner Person schrie nach Respekt, auch ohne Rüstung und grimmigen Blick. Sie beneidete ihn um diese Fähigkeit mehr als sie zugeben mochte und es förderte nur ihre schlechte Laune. Seine Miene war unbeweglich, zählte man das übliche Stirnrunzeln nicht dazu doch seinen Augen fehlte der harte Blick den sie so oft darin vorfand.

„Ihr werdet euren Männern morgen nichts nutzen, wenn ihr euch vor Erschöpfung kaum auf den Beinen halten könnt!" Versuchte er es erneut, schaffte es aber nicht den Anflug von Verärgerung zu verbergen.

„Ich dachte ihr traut mir ohnehin nicht zu von Nutzen zu sein, was kümmert es euch da in welcher Verfassung ich mich befinde?"

„Das habe ich so nie behauptet und das wisst ihr auch!" Knurrte er und die Art wie er seinen Rücken straffte ließ sie wissen das seine Geduld zu ende ging. „Ihr," setzte er an brach aber ab und holte tief Luft. „Es ist noch Fleisch übrig und Brot und Käse. Wieso gönnt ihr euch nicht ein paar Minuten Ruhe?" Seine Stimme klang beinahe erschöpft und entgegen ihren besseren Wissen ließ sie sich erweichen.

„Also schön."

Seufzend deutete sie ihm, ihr zu zeigen wo sich das verheißungsvolle Essen befand. Einige Minuten später trat sie in ein Zelt das weitaus größer war als ihres oder das der meisten hier.

Éomers Zelt. Unsicher blickte Amárie sich um während der Rohirrim das Zelt durchquerte ohne ihr Zögern mitzubekommen.

Trotz der Größe war das Zelt recht spärlich eingerichtet, wenn man bedachte das er der Neffe des Königs war und auf wesentlich mehr Luxus bestehen könnte, wenn er es wollte. In einer Ecke war ein gemütlich aussehendes Lager aus Fellen und Decken ausgebreitet, doch abgesehen davon war es recht karg. Ein paar Kleidungstücke, Krüge und eine Waschschüssel gingen eher kläglich unter, während der größte Teil von ordentlich aufgebahrten Waffen und Rüstungen eingenommen wurde.

„Setzt euch!" Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wider auf Éomer der ein riesiges Tablett in den Händen hielt. Beladen mit Essen und Wein schritt er zu den Fellecken und ließ sich dort nieder. Zögerlich folgte sie seinem Beispiel und setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber und beobachtete wie er zwei Becher Wein einschenkte und ihr einen der beiden reichte.

„Keine Sorge, er ist nicht vergiftet!" Versicherte er ihr, als er ihr Zögern wahrnahm und grinste sie unverschämt an. Mit einer fast ruppigen Bewegung entriss sie ihm den Becher und funkelte ihn an. Doch alles was es ihr einbrachte war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Die Geste alleine reichte schon aus um ihr Blut zum brodeln zu bringen. Innerlich fluchend führte sie den Krug zu ihrem Mund und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus nur um enttäuscht festzustellen das der Wein zwar gut war, aber nicht das geringste an ihrer Stimmung änderte.

Wieso hatte sie sich eigentlich überreden lassen mitzukommen? Amárie wusste es selbst nicht, aber in Éomers Gegenwart schien ihre Logik sie öfter einmal im Stich zu lassen. „Arroganter Bastard!" Murmelte sie halb in den Becher hinein.

„Ich kann euch versichern, dass meine Eltern bereits zwei Jahre lang verheiratet waren, bevor ich auf die Welt kam."

Das trockene Kommentar ließ sie so heftig zusammen zucken, dass sie die Hälfte des Weines ihm hohen Bogen verschüttete. Ihre Wangen wurden plötzlich so heiß, das sie den dringenden Wunsch verspürte sie mit ihren Händen zu kühlen und sie biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe.

Entgegen den Drang ihre Augen fest zu zu kneifen blickt sie ihn an und stellte erstaunt fest das er eher amüsiert als wütend aussah. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet das seine Züge sich vor Wut verzehrt hätten und er sie ihm hohen Bogen aus seinem Zelt katapultieren würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Verzeiht mir," würgte Amárie heraus und versuchte die Spuren des Weins ungeschickt mit ihrem Unterärmel fortzuwischen. „Dazu hatte ich kein Recht."

In der Regel hatte sie kein Problem damit mit Flüchen und der ein oder anderen Beleidigung um sich zu werfen, aber es gab Grenzen für alles. Zudem waren seine Eltern tot, was ihr Kommentar in ihren eigenen Augen nur noch geschmackloser wirken ließ.

„Damit sind wir wohl quitt," seufzte er. „Meine Worte euch gegenüber waren ebenfalls harsch und standen mir nicht zu." Offensichtlich war das Éomers Art ein Friedensangebot zu unterbreiten und in Anbetracht ihrer derzeitigen Lage hätte sie schon ziemlich dumm sein müssen dieses nicht anzunehmen. In ein paar Tagen konnten sie alle tot sein, was spielten ihre kindlichen Zankereien da für eine Rolle? Nicht die geringste, aber Amárie wusste sie würde sich selbst etwas vormachen, wenn sie glaubte es würde nicht wider vorkommen.

„Das sind wir wohl." Nickte sie. „Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Offensichtlich wusste er so gut wie sie, das es nicht lange dauern würde bevor sie wieder etwas finden würden das die Gemüter überhitzen würde.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Grinste Éomer und schob das Tablett mit Essen näher an sie heran. Nicht willens den Frieden jetzt schon zu brechen, griff sie nach einem Stück Brot und Braten und merkte erst wie hungrig sie eigentlich war, als sie einen Bissen davon nahm. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen machte sie sich über beides her und war bereits dabei, sich die Fingerspitzen abzulecken als ihr auffiel das sie beobachtete wurde. Abrupt hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und blickte Éomer an der sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Überraschung anblickte, welche sie hastig dazu veranlasste ihre Finger aus ihrem Mund zu ziehen.

Räuspernd wandte er seinen Blick ab und griff selbst nach dem Essen. „Werden eure elbischen Verwandten morgen mit uns in die Schlacht ziehen?"

Dankbar nicht länger über die seltsame Situation nachdenken zu müssen nickte sie. „Ich befürchte ja."

„Ihr befürchtet?" Schnaubte ihr Gegenüber der sicherlich mehr als nur eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich gebracht hatte, aus Sorge zu wenige in die Schlacht zu führen. Gegen die Übermacht aus Mordor zählte jeder Mann und es waren weitaus weniger gekommen, als sie sich erhofft hatten. Sie war ihm also nicht böse, wegen der Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Ja. Haldir ist schwerer verletzt als er sich selbst eingestehen möchte. Aber er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen mitzukämpfen. Und wo Haldir hingeht folgen seine Brüder. Die restlichen Überlebenden sind bereits nach LothLórien zurück gekehrt wie ihr sehr wohl wisst."

„Er reitet wegen euch, nicht wahr?"

„Haldir reitet wegen eines Schwurs den er einst geleistet hat!"

„Macht euch nichts vor. Er mag den Schwur als Grund vorschieben, aber er wird reiten, weil er euch beschützen will."

Sie verkniff sich jegliche Erwiderung weil sie sich tief im Innersten wünschte das Éomer recht hatte mit dem was er sagte. Haldir und sie standen sich nahe. Das hieß so nahe wie sich ein Elb wie Haldir und ein Mensch sich nahe stehen konnten. Amárie vermutete das sie irgendwo abgeschlagen hinter seinen Brüdern und jedem anderem Elb in Lórien stand. Was in Haldirs Fall wohl so nahe war wie sie ihm kommen konnte. Doch ob es ausreichte um ihn schwer verletzt in eine Schlacht ziehen zu lassen nur um Ihretwillen wagte sie zu bezweifeln.

„Mein Vater sagte immer, eine Familie ist dafür da einem das Leben schwer zu machen. Dadurch vergisst man nicht das man eine hat!"

Die ungewöhnliche jedoch leidlich treffende Aussage ließ sie auflachen. „Oh, ich nehme an ihr sprecht aus Erfahrung?"

„Hin und wieder..."

„Lasst mich raten, eure Schwester!" Amárie hatte so ein Gefühl das Éowyn von Kindesbeinen an dafür gesorgt hatte, das er sie nicht vergas. Die goldhaarige Dame machte den Eindruck öfter einmal ihren Kopf durch zu setzen, egal was ihr großer Bruder davon halten mochte.

Die halb gemurmelte, halb gebrummte Antwort konnte sie nicht verstehen ließ sie aber laut lachen.

„Euch würde das Lachen schon vergehen, wenn ihr einmal für sie verantwortlich wärt." Lachte er mit, nicht jedoch ohne einen Funken Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Blick.

„Ihr liebt sie sehr nicht wahr?"

„Sie ist meine Schwester natürlich tue ich das."

Amárie wusste nicht wann das Gespräch plötzlich so persönlich geworden war, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen das er es auch bemerkt hatte. Seltsamerweise schien es ihn nicht halbwegs so zu verunsichern wie sie selbst.

„Wie war es in Rohan aufzuwachsen? Ich habe nicht so viel von eurer Stadt gesehen wie ich erhofft hatte, aber sie scheint mir fröhlich und bunt zu sein, wenn nicht der Schatten des Krieges über ihr steht."

„Das ist sie," stimmte der Pferdeherr ihr zu und trank einen Schluck Wein bevor er fort fuhr. „Und niemals langweilig." Der Ausdruck der über sein Gesicht huschte erinnerte sie an einen Jungen der sich an ein paar besonders raffinierte Streiche erinnerte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Amárie wie Éomer sich immer mehr entspannte während er ihr von seiner Heimat erzählte bis sie den Mann vor sich kaum wieder erkannte. Alle Schutzschilde, Bürden und Sorgen schienen in diesem Moment von ihm abgefallen und alles was blieb war der Mann selbst. Ein gut aussehender Mann mit einem angenehm rauen Humor und einer ebenso angenehmen Stimme wie sie beunruhigt feststellte.

Wieso war ihr das vorher nie aufgefallen? Ihre ständigen Streitereien und die alles andere als beruhigenden äußeren Umstände waren wohl der Hauptgrund. Hinzu kam das sie sich nie all zu große Gedanken um solche Dinge gemacht hatte. Und es gab wohl keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt als den derzeitigen um daran was zu ändern.

Hastig trank sie einen großen Schluck Wein und nagte an einem Bissen Käse, doch fand sich nicht in der Lage ihre Gedanken ganz davon loszureißen. Éomer bemerkte die subtile Änderung in ihrer Haltung schien sie aber völlig falsche aufzufassen. Den Valar sei Dank!

„Es ist spät," Offensichtlich etwas verlegen sie aufgehalten zu haben fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Eine Geste von der sie durch Aragorn gelernt hatte das sie zudem Nervosität verbarg. Augenblicklich wurde sie wachsamer.

„Bevor ihr geht, ist da noch etwas das ihr euch anschauen solltet." Damit erhob er sich mühelos aus seiner sitzenden Position und sie kam seinem Beispiel nach bevor er noch auf die Idee kommen konnte ihr auf zu helfen.

Er deutete auf die hintere Ecke im Raum wo sich der größte Teil der Rüstung und Waffen befand. Jedes Stück ordentlich aufgebahrt und poliert um sich den Feind in bester Form zu präsentieren dachte sie belustigt.

„Ich gehe davon aus das ihr lediglich in eurem Lederhemd in die Schlacht ziehen werdet?"

Lederhemd? Lederhemd? Dachte sie wütend und brauchte einen Moment um ihre Fassungslosigkeit zu überwinden. Doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte um ihm ein paar Takte zu seiner unverschämten Wortwahl mitzuteilen hob er abwehrend die Hand.

„Eure Rüstung ist dafür gemacht euch in eurer Bewegung nicht einzuschränken und euch im Wald mühelos voran zu bewegen nicht für eine Schlacht."

„Helms Klamm hat sie gut überstanden!" Warf sie schneidig ein, verstummte jedoch als sein Blick auf sie fiel. Natürlich hatte er recht mit dem was er sagte. Ihr weicher Lederharnisch war mehr dafür geschaffen sie vor der Umgebung des Waldes zu schützen als vor einem Feind. Das Leder war dick genug um nicht einzureißen, wenn sie hängen blieb und bot im allgemeinen mehr Schutz als Wolle und Leinen es vermochten. Das sie an der Hornburg keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, war wohl eher dem Zufall zu verdanken.

„Und wollt ihr euer Glück noch einmal herausfordern?" Éomer schien ihr Schweigen auf seine Frage als Verneinung aufzufassen. „Dachte ich mir!" Brummte er und griff nach etwas das hinter seiner eigenen Rüstung verborgen war.

„Hier nehmt das!" Damit reichte er ihr einen klirrenden Haufen silbernen Metalls und sie war zu geschockt um seiner Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen. Das Kettenhemd das sie nun in beiden Händen hielt war erstaunlich leicht und feinmaschig und sie hielt es in die Höhe um es besser zu betrachten. Es würde ihr gut bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichen, besaß aber vorne und hinten einen Schlitz, so das es sie nicht in ihrer Bewegung hindern würde. Die Arme waren lang und würden bis über ihre Armschoner reichen. Doch das beste war das es dünn genug war um es unter ihrem Harnisch zu tragen.

„Und die hier!" Éomers Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Betrachtung und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu ihm wandern. In seinen Händen hielt er weitere Rüstungsteile. Armschienen, Beinschienen und einen einseitigen Schulterschutz. Offensichtlich hatte er daran gedacht das zwei sie beim Bogenschießen behindern würden. Sie legte das Kettenhemd vorsichtig zur Seite, auch wenn Vorsicht wohl nicht nötig war, bevor sie nach dem Rest der Rüstung griff. Die Schoner waren alle samt aus festen, stabilen Leder gearbeitet und waren praktischer Weise mit Schnallen zu befestigen, was lästiges Schnüren überflüssig machte. Das Leder war nicht reich verziert oder beschlagen, aber es war gut gearbeitet und Amárie fragte sich, womit sie solch eine Gabe verdient hatte. Langsam, fast schon ein wenig widerwillig wanderten ihre Augen von der Rüstung zu dem Mann vor ihr der sie mit aufmerksamer Miene musterte.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte straffte er sich sich kaum merklich und Amárie wurde bewusst das er immer noch nervös war. Das ließ sie um ein Haar laut los lachen. Nicht etwa weil sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollte, sondern weil es sie selbst besser fühlen ließ. Somit war sie nicht die einzige die nicht recht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte. Statt jedoch zu lachen und die Situation wohl möglich noch angespannter zu machen nickte sie lediglich.

„Danke!" Sagte sie aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe ich werde Gelegenheit haben mich erkenntlich zu zeigen." Wenn ich die Schlacht überleben sollte. Fügte sie im Stillen zu. Doch sie hätte es genauso gut laut aussprechen können, denn Éomer schien das Unausgesprochene bestens zu verstehen.

„Das werdet ihr!" Die Bestimmtheit mit der er seine Worte sprach ließ sie lächeln und milderte das Gefühl von Furcht und Ungewissheit vor dem was kommen sollte. Dennoch blieben Zweifel.

„Aragorn hat die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ihr seid eine gute Anführerin und meine Männer würden euch ebenso furchtlos folgen wie euer Volk!"

Überrascht über seine Worte blickte sie in an und stellte erstaunt fest das der ernste Zug um seine Mundwinkel nicht gewichen war und seine Augen sie mit der selben Gewissheit anblickten wie zu vor. Die Worte waren ihm nicht einfach nur heraus gerutscht oder gesprochen um ihr Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken sondern schlicht und einfach, weil er daran glaubte.

Ein innerer Drang ihn in die Arme zu schließen und ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken zu vergraben überkam sie. So wie sie es vielleicht bei Aragorn getan hätte, wenn sie versuchte etwas auszudrücken für das ihre die Worte fehlten. Doch sie standen sich weder nahe genug für solch vertraute Gesten noch glaubte sie das Éomer viel davon halten würde. Schon allein weil sie ihn dadurch in Verlegenheit bringen würde.

Dennoch fehlten ihr die Worte um ihm sagen, wie dankbar sie war. Niemand hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllte. Sicherlich, die Männer taten was sie ihnen sagte aber ständig nagte der Zweifel an ihr und sie fragte sich was Aragorn an ihrer Stelle tun würde. Von ihm zu hören, das seine Männer ihr genug Respekt entgegen brachten -auch hinter ihrem Rücken um sie zu akzeptieren machte ihr Mut.

„_Le hannon, rochir! _Cû nîn linnatha na vagol lîn ir auth tôl_!" (__Danke Pferdeherr! Möge mein Bogen mit deinem Schwert singen wenn der Krieg kommt.) _Antwortete sie schließlich sanft und obgleich er sie nicht verstehen konnte, schien er zu begreifen das sie sich bei ihm bedankte.

„_Losto vae, Éomer!_ Schlaft gut!"

* * *

Éowyn war auf dem Weg zu dem Zelt ihres Bruders. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen, da sie wusste das Éomer sie gut genug kannte um möglicherweise etwas von ihrem Vorhaben zu erahnen. Sollte er herausfinden das sie vorhatte morgen mit in die Schlacht zu reiten, würde er sie mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten und sie wusste das er am längeren Hebel saß. Jedoch wollte und konnte sie nicht riskieren in die Schlacht zu reiten, ohne sich zuvor von ihm zu verabschieden. Wer wusste schon wie es für sie beide ausgehen würde? Sie konnte auf das Beste hoffen, musste aber letztlich mit der Realität leben.

Sie stand vor dem Zelt und nestelte mit dem Stoff ihres Kleides als sie plötzlich ein lautes Lachen aus dem Inneren hörte. Irritiert stellte sie fest, dass es ihr Bruder war der das Geräusch verursachte. Éowyn fragte sich wie lange es her war das sie ihren Bruder hatte lachen hören und stellte voller Schrecken stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Stirnrunzelnd lehnte sie sich ein wenig näher und hörte wie er etwas über Élodains und seine Streiche aus Kindertagen erzählte. Hatte er getrunken? Ihr Bruder gehörte nicht gerade zu der Sorte Mensch die viel über persönlich Dinge sprach. Nicht einmal mit Leuten die ihm nahe standen. Hatten er und Élodain so kurz vor der Schlacht beschlossen noch einmal in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen? Doch statt Élodains Stimme war es die einer Frau die Éomer unterbrach um ihm eine Frage zu stellen. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte zu wem die Stimme gehörte und sie wusste das sie die beiden in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch ein neugieriger und durchweg unvernünftiger Teil von ihr ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen lauschte sie und versuchte ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren.

„_Es ist spät!" _Sie hatte nur wenige Minuten vor dem Zelt gestanden als sie das hörte und nahm an, das ihr Gespräch damit beendet war. Sie war schon dabei sich umzudrehen um nicht vor dem Eingang erwischt zu werden, wenn Amárie heraus kam, als sie die Stimme ihres Bruders erneut hörte.

„_Bevor ihr geht, ist da noch etwas das ihr euch anschauen solltet." _

Wieder war es die Neugierde die sie inne halten ließ.

„_Ich gehe davon aus das ihr lediglich in eurem Lederhemd in die Schlacht ziehen werdet?"_

Lederhemd? Wovon sprach ihr Bruder da?

„_Eure Rüstung ist dafür gemacht euch in eurer Bewegung nicht einzuschränken und euch im Wald mühelos voran zu bewegen nicht für eine Schlacht."_

„_Helms Klamm hat sie gut überstanden!" _

Die giftige Erwiderung ließ sie grinsen. Sie hatte ein paar der Auseinandersetzungen der Waldläuferin und Éomers miterlebt und war jedes Mal erstaunt mit wie viel sturer Furchtlosigkeit Amárie ihrem Bruder entgegen trat. Von Élodain wusste sie das Streit zwischen den beiden nichts ungewöhnliches war und das es recht unwahrscheinlich war das sie in allzu ferner Zukunft damit aufhören würden. Ihrer Meinung nach tat es ihrem Bruder gut endlich einmal jemanden zu treffen, der nicht gleich das tat was er wollte. Sie schätzte Amárie umso mehr, da sie eine Frau wahr.

Éomer war ein guter und gerechter Mann und Éowyn wusste das er niemals jemanden weh tun würde der es nicht verdient hatte. Schon gar nicht einer Frau. Dennoch schien sein Wesen die meisten Frauen abzuschrecken und sie kannte nicht eine, die es wagen würde ihm zu widersprechen. Geschweige denn ihn herauszufordern in der Art und Weise wie Amárie es tat.

Schließlich riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken fort und lauschte erneut dem was gesprochen wurde. Éowyn brauchte ein wenig um dahinter zu kommen, doch das Klimpern und Rascheln vom Metall ließen keinen Zweifel das er ihr ein Rüstung für die kommende Schlacht schenkte.

Ihr Bruder, der von Frauen im Kampf soviel hielt wie von einem Mann an der Kochstelle, schenkte Amárie eine Rüstung und ging wie sie einen Moment später hört sogar soweit ihre Fähigkeiten als Anführerin zu loben?

Éowyn war sich nicht sicher wie sie das auffassen sollte. Auf der einen Seite bestätigte ihr sein Handeln das Éomer die Waldläuferin schätzte. Sehr sogar und sie für eine gute Kriegerin halten musste. Ihr Bruder war kein Mann großer Worte und noch weniger machte er sich die Mühe Lügen zu sprechen, also waren seine Worte ernst gemeint.

Doch wieso konnte er ihr nicht die selben Worte zukommen lassen? Sie war eine gute Kämpferin. Es mochte ihr an Körperkraft und Erfahrung mangeln, aber sie war flink und geschickt. Wieso stand es ihr also nicht zu offen an der Seite ihrer Liebsten in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Hatte sie etwa weniger zu verlieren als ein Mann? Es war ebenso ihre Welt wie die der Männer.

Amárie schien er diese Rechte einzuräumen und sogar zu unterstützen. Zwar hatte er keine Macht über sie, wie über eine seines eigenen Volkes, dennoch hätte er sein Missfallen über Ignoranz ausdrücken können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Sein Verhalten ließ aber darauf schließen das er ihre Anwesenheit im Kampf zu schätzen wusste.

Sie beneidete Amárie um die Möglichkeit offen das zu tun, was sie sich selbst wünschte. Ihr Leben nach ihren eigenen Wünschen zu gestalten ohne jemanden der ihr sagte war sich gehörte und was nicht. Ohne sich heimlich davon stehlen zu müssen um für ihr Volk zu kämpfen.

„_Losto vae, Éomer!_ _Schlaft gut!"_

Amáries Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Éowyn schritt hastig zur Seite und verbarg sich im Schatten zur rechten des Zeltes um nicht beim Lauschen ertappt zu werden.

Keinen Moment zu früh wie sie feststellte. Amárie tat von Éomer gefolgt aus dem Zelt und beide nickten sich noch einmal zu bevor die Waldläuferin mit Rüstungsteilen beladen im Dunklen der Nacht verschwand. Éomer bewegte sich jedoch nicht und starrte noch lange auf die Stelle in der die dunkelhaarige Frau verschwunden war.

Sie war zu weit von ihm entfernt und es war zu dunkel um seine Gesichtszüge sehen zu können, aber Éowyn wusste auch so was sie dort sehen würde. Es war der selbe Blick der sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegeln musste, wenn sie Aragorn anblickte.

Sie konnte für ihren Bruder nur hoffen, dass ihr Bruder am Ende nicht wie sie mit gebrochenen Herzen dastehen würde. Éowyn konnte nur hoffen, das er Gelegenheit haben würde es herauszufinden.

TBC


	6. Zweifel und Einsichten

**Kapitel 6: Zweifel und Einsichten **

_10. März 3019 D.Z. Früher Morgen (Hargtal)_

Der Himmel war grau und düster und obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, hatte Éomer wenig Hoffnung das der Himmel aufklaren würde. Selbst das Wetter schien das drohende Unheil wieder zu spiegeln dem sie noch heute entgegen reiten würden.

Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen waren in der Nacht noch weitere Krieger aus aus dem Osten und Süd-Westen des Landes eingetroffen. Doch wenn es stimmte was der gondoriansche Bote ihnen vor wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt hatte, würde es nicht ausreichen. Sie würden hoffnungslos unterlegen sein. Zu viele waren bereits den dunklen Heerscharen zum Opfer gefallen und zu groß war die Armee die vor den Toren Minas Tirith auf sie warten würde.

Seufzend schritt er weiter durch das Lager und beobachtete die Männer wie sie letzte Vorbereitungen trafen. Ihm selbst blieb bloß noch, nach Feuerfuß zu sehen bevor er sich der Gruppe seines Onkels anschließen würde. Er war froh, das es Théoden sein würde der die Männer in die Schlacht führte und das Los nicht auf ihn gefallen war. Wie sollte er, der selbst so wenig Hoffnung hatte den Männern Mut machen und ihnen der Anführer sein, den sie verdienten?

Mit Théodreds Tod war er der nächste in der Thronfolge und der Gedanke behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Ihm gefiel das Leben als Reiter der Rohirrim und auch ohne das Erbe der Krone standen genügend Dinge zwischen ihm und den anderen Männern um ihm niemals ganz dazu gehören zu lassen. Doch die Kluft war mit Théodreds Tot nun unweigerlich gewachsen und würde in Zukunft nur noch größer werden.

Mit den bevorstehenden Ereignissen war es allerdings fraglich wie lange er sich über solche Dinge überhaupt noch den Kopf zerbrechen musste. Wer wusste schon ob er die nächste Schlacht überstehen würde? Und es würde noch mehr als eine folgen um sein Glück und sein Geschick auf die Probe zu stellen.

Éomer hatte Feuerfuß fast erreicht, als ihn Amáries Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. Sie sprach elbisch und wie immer genoss er den angenehmen Klang der Worte, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass sie sich mit einem ihrer Verwandten unterhalten würde, doch als keine Stimme ihr antwortete trat er näher.

Die Waldläuferin stand dicht an Nachtschatten gedrängt, den Kopf gegen den dunklen Hals des Tieres gepresst, während ihre Hand rastlos über das dunkle Fell strich. Wie er selbst, war sie bereits gerüstet und mit einem nicht geringem Teil von Selbstzufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass das Kettenhemd und die Rüstungsteile die er ihr letzte Nacht geschenkt hatte perfekt saßen. Rasch schob er das Gefühl jedoch beiseite, das war nichts über das er sich den Kopf zerbrechen wollte.

Für eine Weile lauschte er lediglich dem Klang ihrer Stimme. Es war nicht besonders schwer den tieferen Sinn ihres Selbstgesprächs heraus zu hören, auch ohne das ihm jemand die Worte übersetzte. Amárie zweifelte an sich selbst und auch wenn er ihre Zweifel nicht teilte, konnte er verstehen woher sie rührten. Wie er selbst nahm sie ihre Verantwortung sehr ernst und er wusste gut genug wie schwer diese Bürde sein konnte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Geschichte die sie ihm über die Tradition ihrer Position als Herrführerin erzählt hatte. Wie viel hatte man ihr wohl über Kriegsführung beigebracht? Wie viel konnte man ihr dort wo sich aufgewachsen war darüber beibringen?

Schnaufend fragte er sich ob überhaupt irgend jemand in diesen Landen, für das was ihnen bevorstand vorbereitet war.

„Wollt ihr mich weiter belauschen, oder traut ihr euch näher zu treten?"

Zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt ließ ihn ihre plötzliche Frage beinahe zusammenzucken. Augenblicklich öffnete er den Mund um sich zu rechtfertigen, bevor ihm bewusst wurde das sie ihn aufzog. Offensichtlich war sie nicht ganz so deprimiert wie er angenommen hatte, wenn sie ihm noch mit gutmütigen Spott entgegen treten konnte.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich nach oben und er trat langsam näher. „Da ihr weder euer Messer zückt, noch giftige Blicke in meine Richtung werft kann ich es wohl wagen!"

„So oft mich auch der Wunsch danach überkommt, bezweifle ich das wir es uns leisten können auch nur einen Mann zu verlieren."

Und obwohl sie dabei lachte, waren seine Gedanken sogleich wieder bei der bevorstehenden Schlacht. Amárie musste es auch bemerkt haben, den ihre Gesichtszüge wurden sogleich ernst.

„Es sollen noch weitere Krieger in der Nacht eingetroffen sein?"

„Ja," nickte er ohne dabei all zu überschwänglich zu klingen. „Etwa zweihundert Mann aus dem Osten und weitere fünfzig aus Süd-Westen. Kaum mehr als ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, sollten wir es überhaupt schaffen, rechtzeitig in Gondor einzutreffen."

„Wo ist euer Glaube und eure Zuversicht geblieben, Éomer? Gestern wart ihr noch so eifrig bemüht, meine Zweifel zu zerstreuen und heute lasst ihr euch von euren eigenen überwältigen?"

Wieder musste er grinsen, zuckte aber mit den Schultern. „An einem Tag wie diesem, wo nicht einmal die Sonne aufgehen will, fällt es mir schwer zuversichtlich in die Zukunft zu blicken."

„Ich bin sicher, Erus Pläne für euch sind andere als vor den Toren Gondors zu sterben. Ihr seit nun Thronfolger, Éomer, euer Volk braucht euch."

Nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern das er bei der Erwähnung seiner neuen Stellung zusammen zuckte. Er brauchte nun wirklich nicht noch daran erinnert zu werden. „Meine Pflicht ist meine Bürde," murmelte er leise vor sich hin ohne es zu wollen. Doch Amárie hatte ihn gehört und musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick bevor sie schließlich nickte.

„Ich verstehe."

Und wahrscheinlich tat sie das wirklich.

„Aber für die nächste Weile ist eure einzige Pflicht dem Feind zu erschlagen, Pferdeherr und die Bürde scheint ihr in der Vergangenheit gut bewältigt zu haben. Und nun solltet ihr euch um euer Pferd kümmern, sonst reiten wir noch ohne euch los!" Mit einem Nicken verwies sie ihn an Feuerfuß, der scheinbar ungeduldig auf der Stelle trippelte und Éomer merkte wie sich seine Laune augenblicklich hob. Sie hatte recht, er sollte sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren und mit dem Schwert in der Hand und dem Feind vor Augen wusste er sich zumindest zurecht zu finden.

Mit einem letzten Nicken in ihre Richtung wandte er sich seinem Hengst zu ohne zu merken, das er immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

* * *

_11. März 3019 D.Z. Früher Morgen (Auf dem Weg nach Gondor)_

Zu behaupten Haldir wäre unzufrieden, würde der Realität nicht gerecht werden. Doch es gab zur Zeit einfach eine Vielzahl an Ereignissen, die ganz und gar nicht so liefen wie er es sich wünschte. Und Haldir war es gewohnt das die Dinge so liefen wie er es wollte. Zumindest stand es zumeist in seiner Macht, Befehle zu erteilen um die Dinge in eine Richtung zu bewegen mit der er sich anfreunden konnte.

Doch seit er Lothlórien verlassen hatte, schien alles mehr und mehr seinen Händen zu entgleiten. Einen Umstand den er ganz und gar nicht schätzte.

Zum einen war da die Tatsache das sie wirklich ausgezogen waren um den Menschen zu helfen! Als wäre es nicht ihre Gier und Verschlagenheit gewesen, die sie überhaupt erst in ihre jetzige Lage gebracht hatte. Soweit es Haldir betraf waren die Menschen selbst Schuld an ihrer Misere und sollten nun gefälligst selbst damit zurecht kommen.

Aber Galadriel hatte entschieden Hilfe zu entsenden und es stand weder in seiner Macht noch in seinem Willen ihr zu widersprechen. Die Wege seiner Herrin waren oft ebenso unergründlich wie ihr Mitgefühl groß war und Haldir hoffte inständig das Galadriel sich auf mehr als ihre Hoffnung gestützt hatte, als sie die Galadhrim entsendet hatte.

So viele von ihnen waren gefallen und noch mehr verletzt worden.

So wie er selbst. Nur eine weitere Tatsache die ihm missfiel. Es war nicht das erste mal das er im Kampf verwundet wurde und ganz sicher auch nicht das letzte Mal. Doch anders als sonst blieb ihm nur, seine Wunde von stümperhaften menschlichen Heilern versorgen zu lassen. Im Stillen musste er zugeben, das Aragorns Heilkünste nicht so schlecht waren wie er ihm gerne vorwarf, doch sein Arm pochte noch immer und würde ihm im Kampf nicht viel nützen.

Ein Galadhrim, der seinen Bogen nicht benutzen konnte, dachte er schnaufend. Er würde sich darauf beschränken müssen mit einer Hand zu kämpfen. Hätten Rúmil und Orophin ihren Willen, würde er gar nicht an der Schlacht teilnehmen, sondern wie ein verängstigter Elfling zurück bleiben.

Leider war diese Option ausgeschlossen. Amárie würde kämpfen, also würde er es auch. Wie so oft in der Vergangenheit war seine Nichte ein stetiger Quelle für Freude, Stolz und Frustration. Besonders letzteres.

Amárie war willensstark und pflichtbewusst, Eigenschaften die er durchaus zu schätzen wusste, wenn sie sie nicht gerade nutzte um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Wieso konnte sie nicht einsehen das das Schlachtfeld viel zu gefährlich für sie war?

Sie war schließlich nur ein Mensch. Selbst mit dem Anteil an Elbenblut in ihren Adern war sie sterblich. Wieso also musste sie die wenige Zeit, die ihr auf diesen Landen vergönnte war, aufs Spiel setzten, in dem sie sich in den Kampf stürzte?

Haldirs einziger Trost war das er sie selbst im Umgang mit Waffen unterrichtet hatte. Für eine Sterbliche war sie geschickt und schnell mit dem Bogen ebenso wie mit den Schwertern. Doch auch der beste Kämpfer konnte im Kampf getötet werden.

Warum musste auch sie diejenige sein die die Dunedain in die Schlacht führte? Verdammt seinen Isildur und all seine Erben! Abgesehen von einem glücklichen Schlag auf die Finger hatte er nicht viel in seinem Leben vollbracht. Seine Weigerung, aus Gier, sich von dem Ring zu trennen war letztlich sein Verderben gewesen und hatte seine Nachkommen zu dem Leben verdammt das sie heute führten. Verbannt vom Thron und ihrem Geburtsrecht.

Hätte der Narr Einsicht gezeigt, wären sie vielleicht gar nicht in ihrer jetzigen Position. Amárie wäre nicht gezwungen dieser lächerlichen Pflicht nachzukommen und er wüsste sie unversehrt und wohlbehalten in Lórien.

Doch was ihm mehr missfiel als mit Menschen in den Krieg zu ziehen und Amárie nicht davon abbringen zu können in die Schlacht zu ziehen, war die Szene die sich nicht all zu weit von ihm entfernt abspielte.

„_Haldir, er wird nicht tot vom Pferd fallen, ganz egal wie viel Mühe du dir auch gibst, ihm Löcher in den Kopf zu bohren!" _ Rúmils amüsierte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte er weiter auf die beiden Reiter zu seiner Linken.

„_Ich weiß nicht worum du dich sorgst, die meiste Zeit verbringen sie damit sich zu streiten," _lachte sein Bruder immer noch amüsiert bevor er nachdenklich hinzufügte. „_Sollten sie allerdings jemals diese schlechte Angewohnheit ablegen, erkennen sie vielleicht -"_

„_Das reicht!" _Schnappte Haldir ungehalten zurück bevor er sich daran hindern konnte und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder herum. Rúmil machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sein Grinsen zurück zu halten und Haldir wurde klar das er in eine Falle getappt war. Eine die Rúmil, nun da er sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte, voll auszunutzen gedachte.

„_Er entstammt einer edlen Linie – für einen Menschen. Er ist ehrenvoll und pflichtbewusst und ich konnte mich in den letzten Tagen selbst davon überzeugen, das er -"_

„_Rúmil!" _

„_Ich will damit lediglich sagen," _beharrte Rúmil ohne sich an seinem ungehaltenen Blick zu stören_, „es könnte weit aus unpassendere Männer in ihrem Leben geben." _

Das letzte worüber Haldir nachdenken wollte, waren die_ Männer _in Amáries Leben. Und es kostete ihn all seine Jahrtausende Lebenserfahrung um nicht frustriert die Augen zu zukneifen. Statt dessen begnügte er sich mit einer versteinerten Miene. Er befürchtete jedoch, das sein Bruder ihn gut genug kannte um das verräterische Zucken in seiner Wange zu bemerken. Wie befürchtet wurde Rúmils Grinsen merklich breiter.

Statt zu antworten wanderte sein Blick zurück zu seiner Nichte die ruhig und gelassen neben dem Neffen des Königs her ritt. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern hatte sich die frostige Stimmung zwischen den beiden gelegt. Statt sich mit Éomer zu streiten oder ihn zu ignorieren unterhielt sie sich in Seelenruhe mit ihm.

Haldir konnte nicht umhin dem Pferdeherrn einen weiteren düsteren Blick zu zuwerfen.

„_Bruder, du solltest mehr Vertrauen in sie haben. Ihr Temperament mag manchmal mit ihr durchgehen, aber sie ist nicht leichtfertig in ihren Entscheidungen."_

„_Ich vertraue ihr," _knirschte er bevor er hinzufügte _„ihm allerdings nicht!" _

Statt über seine verstimmte Antwort zu lachen, so wie Haldir es fast erwartet hatte, schwieg sein Bruder. Irritiert drehte er sich herum. Das Grinsen war von Rúmils Lippen verschwunden und hatte einer nachdenklichen Miene Platz gemacht. Ein Ausdruck den man nicht häufig auf dem Gesicht seines jüngsten Bruders vorfinden konnte. Ernsthaftigkeit und tiefsinnige Überlegungen waren eher Orophins Stärke während Rúmil jeden Tag so lebte wie er kam ohne sich all zu viele Gedanken um Konsequenzen und Regeln zu kümmern.

„_Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, das sie sterblich ist?" _

Die Frage traf ihn so unerwartet das er zusammenzuckte. Kaum merklich aber sein Pferd machte einen leichten Satz nach vorne, so das es mehr als einen Moment brauchte bis er sich und das Tier wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ob er darüber nachgedacht hatte? Es war schwer es zu vergessen. Jedes Mal wenn er sie ansah wurde er aufs neue daran erinnert das sich ihre Wege in nicht all zu langer Zeit für immer trennen würden. Amárie mochte durch das Elbenblut in ihren Adern ein ungewöhnlich langes Leben für einen Menschen vergönnt sein, aber dennoch war sie sterblich. Und ihr Leben auf dieser Welt nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was er bereits gelebt hatte.

Haldir würde es nie laut zugeben, aber er fürchtete den Tag an dem sie für ihn, für immer verloren sein würde. Seine Brüder zu verlieren würde ihn niederschmettern, aber konnte sich immer noch an die Hoffnung klammern, sie eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Amárie auf der anderen Seite würde ihnen dorthin nicht folgen können.

Rúmil wusste das ebenso gut wie er. Fragend blickte er seinen Bruder an, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten während er versuchte die unterschiedlichen Gefühle die er bei dem Gedanken an Amáries Ableben empfand unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„_Haldir," _Rúmils Stimme glich einem Seufzen._ „Wir wissen beide, das sich unsere Zeit hier in Mittelerde seinem Ende zuneigt. Sei es durch die Hand des Feindes oder durch den Aufbruch zu den Grauen Anfurten. Für einen Menschen wird sie noch viele Jahre auf dieser Erde haben." _Sein Bruder machte sich nicht die Mühe _sollte sie die Schlacht überleben_ bei zu fügen. Sie wussten beide gut genug wie gering die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gegen den Feind war. Es laut auszusprechen würde nicht helfen, ihre Stimmung zu verbessern.

„_Wer wird sich um sie kümmern, wenn wir fort sind?" _

„_Wir haben ihr bei gebracht auf sich acht zu geben!" _

Wieder ein Seufzen und Haldir bekam den Eindruck ein kleines Kind zu sein das getadelt wurde, weil es einen einfachen Sachverhalt nicht verstehen konnte. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, doch bevor er diesem Luft machen konnte sprach Rúmil schon weiter.

„_Das haben wir, aber sie kann nicht alles auf dieser Welt allein bewältigen. Ich bin sicher Estel würde sie aufnehmen, aber er wird genügend Sorgen und Probleme haben um die er sich kümmern muss und eine eigene Familie die seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen wird." _

Zu seiner Schande musste Haldir gestehen, dass er niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte was mit Amárie geschehen würde, wenn sie Mittelerde verlassen würden. In seiner Vorstellung war es immer seine Nichte gewesen, die sie verlassen würde. Nicht anders herum.

„_Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich wüsste das sie eine Familie hat die sich um sie kümmert, wenn wir fortgehen!" _Erklärte Rúmil bevor er nach einem flüchtigen Blick in Richtung der Betroffenen ins Schweigen verfiel. Andererseits war es auch nicht nötig mehr zu sagen, seine Botschaft war mehr als deutlich geworden und hatte Haldir einiges zum nachdenken gegeben.

Wie zuvor schweifte sein Blick zum dem Paar zu seiner Linken, die nach wie vor in einer Unterhaltung verstrickt waren. Doch statt wie zuvor Löcher in Éomer Hinterkopf zu bohren ließ er seinen Blick musternd über den jungen Pferdeherrn schweifen.

Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder recht was ihn betraf. Es gab durchaus schlechtere Männer als den Neffen des Königs und er teilte Rúmils Meinung, auch er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er wüsste das für Amárie gesorgt wäre.

Vielleicht war Éomer der Mann den man Lothdúlin anvertrauen konnte.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Haldir wie Éomer sich mit Amárie unterhielt. Hin und wieder würde er sich in einer vertrauten Geste näher zu ihrer Seite lehnen oder sie würde mit einem lautlosen Lachen und einer lockeren Handbewegung eine seiner Bemerkung abtun bevor sie etwas erwiderte was wiederum ihn erheiterte. Meist war es nicht mehr als ein kurzes Aufflackern eines Lächelns seinerseits, aber es war sichtbar für alle die sich die Mühe machten näher hin zu sehen.

Vielleicht hatte Rúmil recht.

Vielleicht...

* * *

_13. März 3019 D.Z. Früher Morgen (Kurz vor dem Drúadan-Wald)_

Die letzten drei Tage waren schneller verstrichen als Amárie erwartet hatte. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie sich kein einziges Mal mit Éomer gestritten hatte. Doch natürlich hatte der neu gefundene Friede zwischen ihnen nicht lange anhalten können und wie auch zuvor war es eine belanglose Nichtigkeit gewesen, die eine hitzige Debatte zwischen ihnen erneut entfacht hatte: Puckelmänner.

Sie hatten Min-Rimmon nun seit einiger Zeit hinter sich gelassen und waren nicht mehr weit vom Drúadan-Wald entfernt, von wo aus sie weiter über die große Weststraße nach Minas Tirith reiten wollten.

Die Aussicht bald wieder Waldboden unter ihren Füßen zu spüren hatte Amárie in gute Laune versetzt, was es leichter als sonst gemacht hatte sich mit Éomer zu unterhalten, ohne gleich Anstoß an seiner zeitweisen schroffen Art zu nehmen. Alles war wunderbar bis sie auf die steinernen Staturen am Rand des Weges zu sprechen kamen.

Wie immer hatte ihre Neugierde über unbekannte Dinge sie dazu angetrieben Fragen zu stellen und es hatte nur Nahe gelegen, das Éomer als Bewohner Rohans mehr über diese Gegend wusste als sie.

Die in Stein gemeißelten Figuren waren klein nur knapp vier Fuß groß, und besaßen ungestüme Gesichtszüge mit platten Nasen, breiten Mündern und etwas zu tief liegenden Augen. Einige standen, während andere knieten. Manche waren mit Pfeil und Bogen ausgerüstet, die sie mit ihren riesigen Händen umklammert hielten und Amárie war fasziniert von den wundervollen Gebilden.

Zu gern wäre sie abgestiegen um sich die ein oder andere Statur genauer an zu sehen. Doch leider hatten sie keine Zeit für solche unnötigen Wünsche. Also hatte sie sich mit dem zweit besten zufrieden gegeben. Sie hatte Fragen gestellt.

„_Was sind das für Staturen?" Sie hatte sich fast den Kopf verrenkt um der letzten hinterher zu starren nur um einen Moment später festzustellen das die nächste nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lag. _

_Abfälliges Schnauben war fürs erste jegliche Antwort gewesen die sie erhalten hatte, bevor sie sich schließlich lange genug von den steinernen Figuren gelöst hatte um ihn an zu blicken. _

„_Nun?"_

„_Puckelmänner!" _

_Der Name klang seltsam in ihren Ohren und so wie er ihn aussprach war es nichts weiter als ein Schimpfwort. _

„_Die Staturen sind wundervoll, wisst ihr wer sie gemacht hat?" _

_Für einen langen Moment hatte er sie angestarrt als sei sie verrückt geworden bevor ein weiteres abfälliges Grollen seine Lippen verlassen hatte. _

„_Wundervoll? Euch scheint zu viel Sand in die Augen geweht worden sein oder ihr müsst eine sehr seltsame Auffassung von Schönheit haben um Freunde an diesen Dingern zu finden!" _

_Im ersten Augenblick war Amárie zu überrascht über seine tiefe Abneigung, ein paar harmlosen Staturen gegenüber, um wütend über seine Worte zu werden. Sie wusste aus der kurzen Zeit die sie sich kannten, das der Pferdeherr nicht viel Sinn für und Geduld für Dinge hatten die unwichtig für seine Situation waren. Auch hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er ihre Begeisterung teilen würde, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen warum er sogleich beleidigend werden musste. _

_Die letzten Tage hatten sie es geschafft mehr als ein Gespräch über alle möglichen Dinge zu führen; die Jagd, Edoras, Lothlórien – sogar ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen. Alles um sich von der anstehenden Schlacht abzulenken, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren sich mit ihren Männern zu beratschlagen und Reibereien zu beschwichtigen die sich unweigerlich in solch einer großen Gruppe einfinden mussten. _

_Sie hatte sich bemüht zu keinem Zeitpunkt seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen während er darauf geachtet hatte seine Antworten weniger schroff und abweisend zu formulieren. Alles in allem hatten sie sich blendend verstanden. So blendend, das Élodain ihnen den ein oder anderen nervösen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Wahrscheinlich felsenfest davon überzeugt, das es lediglich die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. _

_Und mit einer einzigen Antwort schien Éomer den Wind erneut heraufbeschworen zu haben. _

„_Schönheit kann viele Formen haben und ich finde an vielerlei Dingen Freude!" Der gutgelaunte Klang war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden und ihre Stirn zog sich verstimmt zusammen, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ihren Unmut zurück zu halten. _

_Sie war unter Elben aufgewachsen und obwohl die Erstgeborenen großen Wert auf Vollkommenheit in fast allen Dingen des Lebens legten, hatten sie doch eine andere Auffassung von Schönheit als die Menschen. Sie genossen es hübsche Dinge zu betrachten, herzustellen und zu besitzen aber darüber hinaus vergaßen sie nicht das es mehr als nur eine oberflächliche Art von Schönheit gab. _

_Eine Frau mit einer Narbe im Gesicht war nicht weniger schön, als eine ohne nur weil es schwieriger war hinter den oberflächlichen Makel zu blicken. Ein Mann mit drei Fingern an einer Hand war nicht weniger ein Mann als einer der alle besaß, nur weil er nicht mehr einen Bogen spannen konnte. _

_Die äußere Erscheinung war nur ein Aspekt von Vollkommenheit und war nicht mehr als ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, wenn die Person in ihrem restlichen Wesen hässlich war. _

_Doch Éomer schien wie so viele andere Menschen auch nur das sehen zu können, was direkt vor ihm lag. Die Enttäuschung die sie über diese Einsicht in ihn gewann wog schwerer als sein harscher Ton. _

„_Nur weil etwas fremdartig erscheint muss es nicht hässlich sein. Zählt für euch nur der äußere Glanz, wenn es darum geht gefallen an etwas zu finden?"_

_Offensichtlich ein wenig überrumpelt von ihrer Frage blickte er sie an. „Natürlich nicht!" Brummte er, doch Amárie brauchte nicht Galadriels Gabe um zu erkennen, das seine Worte nicht gänzlich der Wahrheit entsprachen. Offenbar begriff er das selber, denn er wendete fast schuldbewusst seine Augen von ihr. _

„_Es sind Drúedain – wilde Menschen!" Erklärte Éomer ihr plötzlich. „Sie sind es die diese Staturen schaffen. Nach ihrem eigenen Abbild, so das es schwer ist sie von ihren Werken zu unterscheiden, wenn sie in eine Starre verfallen."_

„_Starre?" _

„_Sie besitzen Magie," sowie er das Wort aussprach klang es fast wie ein Fluch und sie spürte wie sie unfreiwillig zusammenzuckte, was er jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. _

„_Es ist eine Art Trance in die sie verfallen können um sich vor Angreifern zu verstecken. Sie stellen Figuren auf um Jäger zu verwirren."_

„_Jäger?" Ihre Stimme war schneidend doch alles was sie erntete war ein Schulterzucken. „Ihr macht Jagd auf sie?" Wie furchtbar konnten Wesen sein, die solch schöne Figuren erschaffen konnten? Amárie wusste das es ein dumme Denkensweise war. Nur weil jemand schöne und gute Dinge vollbringen konnte, hieß das nicht das er nicht mit der selben Leidenschaft schlechte Taten vollbrachte. _

„_Hin und wieder in der Vergangenheit." Gab er schließlich zu. _

„_Warum?"_

„_Warum was?"_

_Inzwischen musste er ihr ansehen können was sie von seinen Antworten hielt, zumindest könnte er das, wenn er sich die Mühe machen würde sie anzusehen. Doch er schien ihrem Blick hartnäckig auszuweichen, was sie nur noch mehr ärgerte. _

„_Warum jagt ihr sie?"_

„_Es sind nicht mehr als wilde Tiere, die Welt wird sie nicht vermissen!" _

_Dieses Mal war es Ekel gewesen der sich in ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte und da er scheinbar den Mut gefunden hatte sie anzublicken hatte er es gesehen. Für einen langen Augenblick schien es so als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch schließlich zuckte er lediglich mit den Schultern. Und bevor sie etwas dummes tun konnte, wie ihm beispielsweise erzählen was sie von seiner Ansicht hielt, riss sie die Zügel herum und trieb Nachtschatten so weit fort von ihm wie sie konnte. _

Seit dem Gespräch waren ein paar Stunden vergangen und sie hatte Nachtschatten fast an der Spitze des Zuges, abseits der anderen, in einen lockeren Schritt verfallen lassen. Sie hatten den Eingang des Waldes fast erreicht doch Amárie konnte ihre anfänglichen Vorfreude nicht wieder heraufbeschwören, während sie über Éomers Worte nachdachte.

Besonders über den Ton in seiner Stimme als er ihr erzählt hatte das die Drúedain über Magie verfügten. Nachdem was Saruman seinem Onkel und König angetan hatte konnte sie verstehen, dass er Magie gegenüber skeptisch war, aber hatte Gandalf ihm nicht bewiesen das sie genauso gut für gute Dinge eingesetzt werden konnte?

Würde er sie ebenfalls mit Misstrauen anblicken, wenn er von ihrer Gabe wüsste? Es war keine Magie im eigentlichen Sinne. Alles was sie konnte war ein paar Wunden zu heilen, wenn sie sich nur genügend darauf konzentrierte und bereit war den Preis dafür zu zahlen. Schließlich war nichts umsonst, auch nicht ihre Fähigkeit.

Verstimmt schob sie ihre Gedanken beiseite. Was interessierte sie was Éomer von ihr hielt? Sie hatten von Anfang an nicht viel mehr getan als sich zu streiten und sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe zu machen.

Und dennoch fanden sie sich immer wieder zusammen. Wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig anzuschreien oder den anderen mit spitzzüngigen Bemerkungen in Rage zu versetzen konnte sie jedoch nicht leugnen das sie seine Gesellschaft genoss.

Er hatte in vielerlei Hinsicht eine andere Ansicht als sie, doch wenn er glaubte das keiner ihr Gespräch belauschte, war er nicht nur bereit sie anzuhören, sondern auch ihre Meinung zu überdenken. Mehr als einmal hatte er zugegeben Umstände aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten und hatte eingeräumt das er vielleicht nicht alles in Betracht gezogen hatte. Das selbe hatte sie getan. Sie hatte zugehört und gelernt das hinter seinen schroffen, kurzen Antworten oft mehr steckte als sie zunächst vermutete. Oft gab es vielseitige Gründe für seine Ansichten nur machte er sich nicht viel Mühe diese mit anderen zu teilen. War er einmal zu einem Entschluss gekommen, schien er der Meinung zu sein das eine möglichst einsilbige Antwort seinerseits für alle genügen musste.

Solange niemand um sie war, schien Éomer oft ein vollkommen anderer Mann zu sein. Er war ungezwungener und machte sich die Mühe sich ihr zu klären.

Sobald jedoch einer der anderen Reiter ein Stück näher an sie heran ritt oder er den Blick der anderen zu deutlich in seinem Rücken spürte begann er in sein altes unnachgiebiges Selbst zurück zu fallen. Es war als würde er sich davor fürchten, vor anderen eine Schwäche zu offenbaren, wenn er seine Meinung und Ansicht nicht durchsetzte.

Seine Position brachte das wohl mit sich, auch wenn Amárie der Meinung war das er es hin und wieder übertrieb. Überlegungen und Ansichten anderer in seine eigenen Entscheidungen mit einfließen zu lassen war keine Schwäche, sondern klug und weitsichtig. Beides Eigenschaften die ein zukünftiger König brauchen würde um seine Untertanen gut und gerecht zu regieren.

Männer die nur ihren eigenen Willen durchsetzten ohne andere Ansichten in Betracht zu ziehen waren oftmals Tyrannen die Widerspruch mit Gewalt bekämpften und freie Gedanken fürchteten wie Trolle das Licht.

Es ärgerte Amárie jedoch maßlos das er erneut seine engstirnigen Ansichten an den Tag gelegt hatte, obwohl niemand in der Nähe gewesen war der ihr Gespräch hätte überhören können. Sie konnte damit leben, dass er die Vorstellung seines unbeugsames Selbst vor den anderen Männer aufrecht erhalten wollte auch wenn sie es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Aber musste er es vor ihr tun? War es so schwer neues und fremdes zu betrachten ohne gleich schlecht darüber zu urteilen?

Amárie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie zunächst die Bewegung zu ihrer rechten gar nicht wahr nahm. Erst das leise kratzende Geräusch von Stein auf Stein war es das ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Überrascht blickte sie sich um doch es dauerte einen Moment bis ihr klar wurde woher das Geräusch kam.

„_Sie sind es die diese Staturen schaffen. Nach ihrem eigenen Abbild, so das es schwer ist sie von ihren Werken zu unterscheiden, wenn sie in eine Starre verfallen."_

Mit großen Augen betrachtet sie die Figur am Wegesrand, während ihr Éomers Worte durch den Kopf gingen. Konnte es wirklich sein, das die Statur lediglich ein in Starre gefallener Drúedain war? Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nichts über dieses Volk wusste. Sie hatte einfach angenommen das die Rohirrim lediglich Jagd auf sie machten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und weil sie ihre Andersartigkeit fürchteten. Was wenn sie ihnen tatsächlich feindlich gesonnen waren?

Ein schneller Blick über den Rücken ließ sie nervös die Lippen aufeinander pressen. In den vergangenen Minuten war sie an Dutzenden steinernen Figuren vorbeigeritten. Wenn jede von ihnen lediglich ein schlafender Drúedain war und sie ihnen böses wollten würde sie das in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Ihre Augen huschten zurück zu der ihr am nächst gelegenen Statur, doch so lange sie sie auch anstarrte, sie rührte sich nicht. Auch das Geräusch war verschwunden. Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet? Oder hatte sie sich von Éomers Worten so verunsichern lassen das sie nun schon Dinge sah die es gar nicht gab?

Die nächsten Stunden bis zum erreichen des Waldes verbrachte sie angespannt. Hin und wieder war sie der Meinung das Knirschende Geräusch von rollenden Steinen zu hören, aber sobald sich ihre Augen zu der Quelle des Geräusches wendeten fand sie nichts weiter als reglose Figuren. Dennoch konnte sie sich plötzlich nicht des Gefühls entwehren beobachtet zu werden.

Als sie zur Mittagsstunde endlich Waldboden unter ihren Füßen hatten und zu einer kurzen Rast ansetzten, hoffte sie sich ein wenig entspannen zu können, aber stattdessen verstärkte sich nur ihr Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Nachdem sie ein Stück Brot und Käse mit einem großen Schluck Wasser heruntergespült hatte, schaffte sie es kaum ruhig an Ort und Stelle zu stehen. Orophin schien ihr Verhalten nicht entgangen zu sein.

„_Was ist los Lothdúlin?" _Seine Augen schweiften aufmerksam über ihre Umgebung während er langsam näher trat.

Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Das sie Gespenster sah aufgrund dessen was Éomer ihr erzählt hatte? Er würde sie auslachen! Andererseits würde er sie nicht mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken davon kommen lassen.

„_Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts." _Schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch Orophins hochgezogene Augenbraue forderte sie dazu auf sich zu erklären. Seufzend tat sie ihm den gefallen. _„Éomer hat mir von den Staturen am Rand des Weges erzählt. Es sind Drúedain," _dem kurzen nicken ihres Onkels entnahm sie das ihm der Name etwas sagte und sie ihm nichts über sie erzählen musste.

„_Seit einer Weile habe ich das Gefühl das wir beobachtet werden. Es ist vermutlich dumm von mir das zu glauben. Wahrscheinlich sehe und höre ich Dinge die nicht da sind wegen dem was er mir erzählt hat."_

Statt zu lachen, wie sie es erwartet hatte nickte er lediglich. _„Vielleicht!" _Nach einem kurzen Blick nach oben in die Bäume schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. _„Komm!"_

Stirn runzelnd blickte sie ihn an. _„Wohin?" _

Wenige Minuten später fand sie sich mit Orophin in einer der Baumkronen wieder. Die weißblonden Haare ihres Onkels waren alles was sie von ihm sehen konnte, während er geschwind und wesentlich geschickter als sie auf den nächsten Baum sprang. Amárie konnte das Getuschel der Männer unter ihr hören, aber statt darauf zu achten folgte sie Orophin tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich konnte sie spüren wie das Lächeln um ihre Lippen breiter wurde. Zwar wollten sie ihre Umgebung ein wenig näher auskundschaften, aber das hieß nicht das sie ihr kleines Abenteuer nicht genießen konnte. Es war Jahre her seit sie mit einem ihrer Onkel auf der Jagd gewesen war – und es fühlte sich gut an endlich wieder auf vertrauten Terrain zu sein.

* * *

Mit gefurchter Stirn beobachtete Éomer wie Amárie im Astwerk des Baumes verschwand, beinahe so schnell und geschickt wie der Elf vor ihr. Er hätte zu gerne heraus gefunden was es mit der Kletterei auf sich hatte und kurz hatte er überlegt zu fragen, aber dann hatte er sich eines besseren besonnen. Éomer wusste, dass sie, bis zu ihrem etwas unglücklich verlaufenden Gespräch, voller Vorfreude auf den Wald gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte es einfach vermisst in Baumkronen herumzuklettern? Er bezweifelte jedoch das das der Grund war. Allerdings hoffte er das sich ihr hitziges Gemüt wieder beruhigt hatte, wenn sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Jedoch bezweifelte er auch das.

Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige versetzt, jedenfalls hatte er sie verdient für seine eigene Dummheit. Seit seinem Friedensangebot kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Minas Tirith hatte zwischen ihnen eine angenehm entspannte Atmosphäre geherrscht und er hatte schnell festgestellt das Amáries Gesellschaft etwas war, an das er sich leicht und gerne gewöhnen konnte.

Sie war sicher nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber anders als viele die nur den Mund aufrissen um ihre eigene Stimme zu hören, war sie klug und oft steckte mehr hinter ihren Worten als er zunächst annahm. Sie sah die Dinge nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.

Es war angenehm sich mit jemanden unterhalten zu können, der seine eigene Meinung vertrat und sich weder durch seine Position noch durch irgendwelche gesellschaftlichen Hoffnungen dazu verleiten ließ klein bei zu geben und ihm zuzustimmen. Das einzige was sie dazu bringen konnte ihre Meinung zu überdenken war offensichtlich, wenn er ihr seine Ansicht nahelegte und ihr erklärte wie er zu dieser gekommen war.

Für eine Frau mit einem oftmals hitzigen Gemüt, hegte sie gerade zu eine auffällige Abneigung gegen spontane und unbegründete Antworten. Das brachte ihr Temperament ebenso zum kochen wie Spott. Begabt wie er war hatte er es natürlich geschafft sie beinahe in einem Atemzug zu verspotten und mit einer schroffen Antwort abzutun. Und statt seinen Fehler zu korrigieren hatte er es nur schlimmer gemacht. Er konnte sich wirklich auf die Schulter klopfen, dachte er schnaubend.

Doch manchmal war es einfach schwer nicht in seinen alten Gewohnheiten mit ihr zu verfallen. Besonders wenn etwas ihr Interesse geweckt hatte und sie Fragen stellte wie ein neugieriges Kind das auf etwas gestoßen war das sie in Staunen versetzte.

Mit dem Elbenblut in ihren Adern musste sie älter sein als es den Anschein hatte und doch konnte sie Freude an so vielen Dingen finden die er nur nebensächlich mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Er hatte selbst seine Hoffnung vor langer Zeit zurück gelassen während Amárie nichts an ihrer Lebensenergie eingebüßt hatte. Sie war so vollkommen anders als er und doch konnte er sie nicht...

Éomers Augen zuckten erneut zu der Stelle an der sie im Baum verschwunden war ohne den Gedanken zu ende zu führen. Es war weder die Zeit noch der Ort. Bei dem Verlauf den ein Leben genommen hatte würde es wahrscheinlich niemals wieder Zeit dafür geben. Andere würden von nun an sich das Recht herausnehmen für ihn zu entscheiden. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die unliebsamen Gedanken los zu werden.

Doch eine gute Stunde später, während sie längst weiter gezogen waren und Amárie weiterhin in den Bäumen verschwunden war, war er immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Und die Waldläuferin, die keine Eile zu haben schien wieder zurück zu kommen, nahm einen erschreckend großen Teil in ihnen ein. So war es kein Wunder, dass er beinahe auf dem Boden landete als Feuerfuß plötzlich einen nervösen Satz nach vorne machte. Und sein Pferd war nicht das einzige das mit einem Mal unruhig wurde.

Augenblicklich aufgeschreckt, blickte er sich rasch zu allen Seiten um bevor er ohne zu zögern sein Pferd an die Seite seines Onkels trieb der immer noch bemüht war sein Ross zu beruhigen. Éomer ließ sich vom Rücken seines Pferdes herab gleiten, nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee war im Sattel zu bleiben und Théoden folgte seinem Beispiel offensichtlich ebenso unwillig das Risiko einzugehen. Nach ein paar beruhigenden Worten jedoch, schienen die meisten Pferde ruhiger zu werden und ließen ihre Herren willig wieder in den Sattel steigen.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange bevor etwas die Tiere erneut erschreckte. Zunächst begriff er nicht was es war und auch die anderen, die inzwischen zu ihren Waffen gegriffen hatten, schienen ratlos zu sein. Und dann ganz plötzlich spürte er es, ein leichtes Beben unter seinen Füßen.

„Es ist die Erde, sie bebt!" Rief einer der Männer und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen vibrierte der Boden unter seinen Füßen erneut. Genug um ihn zu verwundern jedoch nicht genug um die Panik in der Stimme des Mannes nachvollziehen zu können.

„Was geht hier vor? Was für ein Zauber ist das?" Verlangte Théoden zu erfahren und Éomer wünschte sich selbst nichts sehnlicher als die Antwort auf diese Frage während er damit kämpfte Feuerfuß ruhig zu halten dem das Rütteln offenbar nervöser machte als ihn selbst.

Rasch blickte er sich um und versuchte einen Überblick über die Situation zu bekommen und gleichzeitig nach der Quelle des Tumults Ausschau zu halten, doch wohin er auch schaute er konnte nichts auffälliges entdecken.

„Bleibt zusammen!" Herrschte er die Männer an von denen einige ebenso nervös schienen wie die Pferde. Wie wollten sie eine verdammte Schlacht gewinnen, wenn ein leichtes Beben der Erde sie schon in Aufruhr versetzen konnte?

„Haltet eure Positionen und seid wachsam." Ein paar Minuten später schien sich das Chaos wieder beruhigt zu haben und was immer auch die Quelle des Bebens gewesen sein mochte es blieb ihnen fern und wiederholte sich auch nicht. Doch Éomer blieb wachsam. Wer wusste schon was dieser Tage im Wald auf sie lauern mochte.

Sicherheitshalber traf er ein paar Vorkehrungen die sie besser gegen einen plötzlichen Angriff schützen würden, bevor er sich an die Seite seines Königs gesellte. Es war einige Zeit später, das einer der Späher mit einer Warnung über, mit Pfeil und Bogen, bewaffnete Männer zurück geritten kam. Doch bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem der Elben unterbrochen.

„_Lothdúlin! _Man agorech? _(was hast du getan?)__ Orophin, man-"_

Erst Haldirs schlecht gelaunt klingende Stimme machte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam das er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Als er dem Blick des Elben folgte, war es jedoch schwer die auf einem Ast über ihm thronende Waldläuferin zu übersehen.

Wie war sie dort hingekommen, ohne das man sie bemerkt hatte?

Sie schien etwas außer Atem, aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ ihn für einen Moment das ausbrechende Chaos um ihn herum vergessen.

„Avo vuio, Haldir!" (Hör auf herum zu nörgeln, Haldir!)

Was auch immer das heißen mochte, es brachte den verletzten Elben zum fluchen während sein Bruder neben ihm versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Lothdúlin!" Fauchte Haldir erneut und teilte den Humor seines Bruders offensichtlich nicht.

„Was geht hier vor!" Es war die schneidende Stimme seines Onkels die ihn wieder auf das eigentliche Gesehen aufmerksam machte und die Warnung des Spähers in seinen Ohren widerhallen ließ.

„Verzeiht, eure Majestät," Amáries Stimme hatte jeglichen spöttischen Beiklang verloren und klang nun aufrichtig respektvoll. „Orophin und ich haben im Wald ein paar Freunde getroffen die euch gern behilflich sein würden, wenn ihr es ihnen erlaubt."

Und bevor irgendwer noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte durchbrachen plötzlich dutzende von wild aussehenden Männern das Dickicht vor ihnen. Sie traten nicht näher, sondern blieben im Schutz der Bäume zurück, Bögen und Speere fest in ihren Händen umklammert während sie sie mit versteinerten Miene anstarrten.

Éomers Augen wurden groß angesichts der plötzlichen Gefahr und seine Hand zuckte unwillkürlich nach dem Knauf seines Schwertes, wie die unzähliger anderer Männer auch, wenn er dem vertrauten Geräusch von klirrenden Metall glauben konnte.

„Éomer," schnappte Amárie bevor er sein Schwert ziehen konnte. „Sie stehen auf unserer Seite, zeigt ein wenig Respekt!"

Er zog die Luft scharf genug ein um sie zu schneiden bei ihrem Seitenhieb, schwieg jedoch und wandte sich statt dessen seinem Onkel zu, der ebenso wie alle anderen die unzähligen Drúedain anstarrte von denen immer mehr überall um sie herum auftauchten.

Aber nur einer, nicht weit entfernt auf seiner rechten Seite trat näher. Seine Schritte waren schneller und leichtfüßiger als Éomer es dem grobschlächtigen Mann zugetraut hätte. Sein schwarzes Haar, das ihm lang und wild über die Schultern hing, war von dicken grauen Strähnen durchzogen wodurch er sich deutlich von den anderen abhob. Offensichtlich war er sehr alt und schien ihr Anführer zu sein.

„Eure Majestät," setzte Amárie erneut an. „Dies ist Ghân-buri-Ghân, Häuptling der Drúedain. Häuptling," dieses Mal wandte sie sich an den ergrauten Drúedain der inzwischen, in ein paar Metern Entfernung stehen geblieben war. „Dies ist König Théoden von Rohan."

„Teeodehn Könik," begrüßte Ghân-buri-Ghân Théoden in gebrochener Sprache und schien seinen Onkel damit aus einer Starre zu reißen.

„Häuptling," obwohl Théoden ein wenig unsicher klang und Amárie einen flüchtigen Blick zukommen ließ straffte er die Schultern und blickte den Wilden an. „Wobei wollt ihr uns eure Hilfe anbieten?"

Die Zweifel in der Stimme seines Onkels waren leicht heraus zu hören und Éomer konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was hatte eine Gruppe Wilder ihnen schon zu bieten, das ihnen behilflich sein konnte?

„Hilfee im Kaampf gehgen die Orkss!"

TBC


	7. Die Pelennor Felder

**Kapitel 7: Die Pelennor-Felder**

_15. März 3019 D.Z. (noch vor Morgenanbruch nahe dem Rammas Echor) _

Zähneknirschend musste Éomer sich eingestehen, das die Gruppe Wilder ihnen eine größere Hilfe gewesen waren als er ihnen zugestanden hatte. Es war ihnen zu verdanken das sie den Grauen Wald am gestrigen Tage schnell und ohne böse Überraschung erreicht hatten.

Zwar hatten sie Späher ausgeschickt, die sie sicherlich rechtzeitig vor dem Orkheer nahe dem Grauen Wald gewarnt hätten, doch ihre ungenügende Ortskenntnis hätte sie wahrscheinlich dazu gezwungen ihren Weg trotz der lauernden Gefahr fortzusetzen. Dank der Drúedain war es ihnen möglich gewesen das feindliche Heer zu umgehen, so dass sie es wohl möglich noch schaffen konnten Gondor rechtzeitig zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Der Teil in ihm der bereits Monate zuvor jegliche Hoffnung und Zuversicht verloren hatte fragte sich jedoch ob es überhaupt eine Rolle spielte ob und wann sie ankamen. Er hatte es nicht eilig sich ein Grab zu schaufeln, doch mit jedem Schritt den Feuerfuß zurück legte wuchs sein Unbehagen vor dem was sie hinter dem Rammas Echor vorfinden würden.

Schon vom Weiten konnte er erkennen, das die Diener Mordors Löcher in die einst unerschütterlichen Mauern des nördlichen Rammas Echor gesprengt hatten.

Seit Tagen hatte sie kein Bote mehr erreicht und dessen Abwesenheit verriet Éomer um so deutlicher wie ernst die Lage war. Gondor, das letzte freie Reich der Menschen, war dem Fall näher als sie alle befürchtet hatten.

„Es ist schlimmer als ich erwartet hatte," Amáries ruhige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Blick von der Mauer vor ihnen abwenden. „Auf der anderen Seite erspart es uns die Zeit den Rammas entlang bis zum Osgiliat zu reiten."

Éomer sparte sich sie auf das Offensichtliche hin zu weisen, nämlich das es den Horden Mordors auch erspart geblieben war einen Umweg in kauf zu nehmen. Seine spitze Bemerkung hätte ihm lediglich einen finsteren Blick und eine kalte Schulter beschert, also ließ er es bleiben. Er hatte genügend andere Probleme auch ohne sich mit Amárie zu streiten. Nach seinem letzten unbesonnenen Kommentar, bezüglich der Wilden Menschen, hatten sich die Wogen gerade erst wieder gelegt und er wollte den zarten Frieden zwischen ihnen nicht unnötig riskieren.

Eine Weile ritten sie schweigend neben einander her, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken bevor Amárie ein weiteres Mal das Wort ergriff.

„Wir werden sterben nicht wahr."

So wie sie es formulierte war es keine Frage sondern eher eine nüchterne Feststellung, so als hätte sie gerade erst begriffen das die Möglichkeit ihr Leben zu verlieren durchaus bestand. Éomer wusste nicht recht was ihn mehr überraschte ihre gleichgültige Miene oder ihre überraschenden Worte. War sie es nicht gewesen die ihn vor einigen Tagen noch daran erinnert hatte das die Zeit zum sterben noch nicht gekommen war?

„Wart ihr es nicht die mich daran erinnert hat zu kämpfen und weniger düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen?"

Schulterzuckend starrte sie in die Ferne. „Ich sage nicht das ich kampflos aufgebe. Nur scheint mir der Tod mit jedem Meter wahrscheinlicher."

Ihm gefiel nicht was er da hörte. Solche Worte wollte er von ihr nicht hören und noch weniger wollte er die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen sehen, die sie versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen. Der Gedanke das Amárie die kommende Schlacht nicht überleben würde, ließ ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aufwallen. Obwohl ihm seine eigene Sterblichkeit deutlich bewusst war, hatte er sie nie mit der Waldläuferin in Verbindung gebracht. Ihr Elbenblut und ihr inneres Feuer blendeten ihn so mühelos vor der Realität; Amárie war ebenso sterblich wie er selbst.

„Sprecht nicht so einen Unsinn!" Schnappte er ungehalten und fühlte wie seine Finger sich um die Zügel festkrallten.

„Wir wissen beide wie gering unsere Chancen sind, Éomer. Und die Schlacht zu gewinnen sichert uns nicht den Sieg über Sauron. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein. Was für ein Leben würde es sein den Krieg zu überleben um unter Saurons Herrschaft zu leben?"

Als wüsste er nicht selbst was es bedeuten würde den Krieg zu verlieren! Bei den Ahnen seiner Väter, glaubt sie er hätte sich nicht mit den selben Sorgen geplagt? Nicht nachts wach gelegen und um das Schicksal seiner Schwester, seiner Landsleute und um das ihre gefürchtet?

Aber was sollten sie anderes tun als zu kämpfen, mit allen Mitteln die ihnen verblieben waren? Sie selbst hatte ihn unzählige Male daran erinnert.

Grimmig blickte er sie an, doch Amárie hatte ihren Blick weiterhin starr nach vorn gerichtet. Statt zu antworten wie er es vorgehabt hatte, musterte er sie eindringlich.

Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden der ihr über die Schulter fiel und bot ihm einen ungehinderten Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte müde, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war nach allem was sie bereits durchgemacht hatte. An kaum einen Mann in seinen Reihen waren die vergangenen Monate spurlos vorbei gezogen aber auf ihrem Gesicht schien es so fehl am Platz.

In seinen Gedanken war Amárie fest mit sprühender Energie verbunden. Egal ob sie lachte, fluchte, kämpfte oder sich mit ihm stritt, das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ nie nach. Wo er in sich selbst nur Verbitterung und Hoffnungslosigkeit vorfand, fand er bei ihr Leben wie einen wärmenden Quell. Die Vorstellung dieses Feuer erlöschen zu sehen behagte ihm nicht und ließ ihn beinahe frösteln.

„Noch ist es nicht soweit, Amárie," er benutzte ihren Namen mit Absicht und wie erhofft wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Er hätte beinahe vor Erleichterung aufgeatmet als er ihre Augen ungehalten aufblitzen sah und kam sich sogleich lächerlich für seine früheren Gedanken vor. „Und ihr habt immer noch eure Elbenverwandten die euch Zuflucht gewähren würden."

Die Intensität mit der das Grün in ihren Augen zunahm ließ ihn beinahe lächeln, hätte er nicht gewusst das es den Kessel zum überlaufen bringen würde.

„Zuflucht wohin? Den Grauen Anfurten? Mit dem Schiff nach Valinor?" Ihre Stimme klang bitter und Éomer erinnerte sich an den Streit den sie mit den Elben gehabt hatte, kurz nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm. Ihre Verwandten hatten sie mitnehmen wollen, in den Schutz der Wälder Lóriens. Schon da war die Sprache auf Valinor gekommen und sie hatte die Elben nur allzu deutlich daran erinnert, dass sie keine von ihnen war und die Reise nicht mit ihnen antreten würde.

„Meine Hoffnung liegt in Mittelerde, Éomer. Für mich gibt es keine Zufluchtsstätte wie für meine Verwandten."

„Dann gebt die Hoffnungen noch nicht auf Amárie. Noch ist nicht alles verloren!"

Éomer war nicht sicher ob sie seinen Worten glaubte, er war sich ja selbst nicht einmal sicher ob er ihnen glauben konnte, aber er hoffte um ihrer beider willen das er recht hatte.

* * *

_Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang am Rammas Echor_

Ein Schauder von Furcht und Erregung bahnte sich den Weg durch ihren Körper. Angefangen an ihren Fußspitzen bis hinauf zu ihrem Nacken wo er alle Härchen senkrecht stehen ließ. Amárie fragte sich wie sie vor wenigen Stunden zu Éomer über Tod und Untergang hatte sprechen können, wo sie sich nun doch so lebendig wie nie zuvor fühlte.

Sie hatte zuvor in Schlachten gekämpft. Helms Klamm lag nur wenige Tage zurück und die Übermacht auf die sie in den frühen Morgenstunden hinab geschaut hatte war überwältigend gewesen. Aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ihre Augen nun vor den Mauern Gondors erblickten.

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen als sie schließlich den Rammas Echor erreicht hatten, oder besser das was von der einst undurchdringlichen Mauer noch übrig war. Die knapp sechstausend Reiter, die Théoden folgten, hatten ungehindert passieren können und waren inzwischen eifrig beschäftigt sich zur Schlacht zu formieren. Amárie beneidete die Männer in den hinteren Reihen, die nichts weiter als die Anzahl der Rohirrim vor ihnen erblicken konnten und denen der schreckliche Anblick erspart blieb dem sie ins Auge zu blicken hatte.

Zehntausende von Mordors Dienern hatten bei Helms Klamm versucht den Sieg für ihren Herren heimzutragen. Heute waren mehr als die dreifache Menge. Schluckend blickte sie auf das schwarze Meer der Orks, Uruks, Trolle und anderem Geviehs das sie inzwischen erblickt hatte und sich ebenso gegen einen Angriff wappnete wie sie selbst. Egal wo ihr Blick auch hin wanderte die Pelennor Felder waren erfüllt von schwarzen Schaaren. Schaudernd zwang sie sich ihre Augen weiter wandern zu lassen.

In der Ferne konnte sie Minas Tírith erkennen, umzingelt von Feinden und hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Hoffnung...wieder war da das Wort das sie in den letzten Tagen mit höhnenden Beiklang verfolgt hatte.

„Éomer, führe deine Éored zur linken Flanke!" Théodens donnernde Stimme riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und ihren Blick schließlich von dem furchteinflößenden Schauspiel vor ihnen.

Ein schneller Blick über ihre Schulter versicherte ihr das die Dúnedain noch immer hinter ihr formiert waren. Wie sie selbst auch würden sie zunächst Éomers Befehlen unterstehen und da keiner von ihnen viel Erfahrungen mit Sturmangriffen oder im Umgang mit dem Speer besaß, hatten sie sich in der dritten Schlachtreihe eingeordnet.

„Links bereit!" Hallte Éomers Stimme von weiter vorn und Amárie versicherte sich das ihre Männer ebenfalls bereit waren. Halbarad Lippen waren zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammengepresst doch er nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Gamling, folge des Königs Banner in der Mitte! Grimbold, führe deine Schar nach rechts, wenn ihr an der Mauer vorbei seid! Vorwärts! Und fürchtet keine Dunkelheit," war Théodens Stimme wieder zu vernehmen und veranlasste sie sich im Sattel wieder herum zu drehen.

„Auf! Auf, ihr Reiter Théodens! Speer wird zerschellen, Schild zersplittern! Ein Schwert-Tag! Ein Blut-Tag! Ehe die Sonne steigt!"

Der Schauder der sie dieses Mal durchrann war stark genug ihre Finger um den Knauf ihres Schwertes krampfen zu lassen und verstärkte sich nur noch als die Rohirrim, wie ein Mann, ihre Speere vorstreckten.

_Die Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren, fast wie ein Knistern in der Luft und raubte ihr beinahe die Luft zum atmen. _

_„Reitet! Reitet nun! Reitet zur Vernichtung..." _

_Ihr wurde bewusst das es Panik war die da in ihr aufstieg und sie würde Théoden für seine Worte immer dankbar sein, denn die Antwort der Rohirrim schaffte es tatsächlich die unerträgliche Anspannung in ihrem Inneren zu mildern. _

_„...und zum Ende der Welt! Tod!" Aufrecht sitzend, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, trieb der König Rohans sein Pferd an den Reihen seiner Krieger entlang und ließ sein Schwert an ihren Speeren entlang klappern während die Soldaten ihm antworteten._

„Tod!"

„Tod!" Erschall es ein weiteres mal von Théoden und statt ihrer Panik zu erlauben sich ein weiteres Mal aufzubäumen, schloss Amárie sich den Rufen der Männer an.

„Tod!" Der Schrei verließ ihre Kehle wie ein heilsamer Balsam. All die Anspannung und Furcht die sich in ihr angesammelt hatte schien ihren Körper mit diesem einen Wort zu verlassen.

„Tod!"

„TOD!" Sechstausend Stimmen verliehen einen einzelnem Wort einen furchteinflößende Stärke und ließen Mut und Entschlossenheit in jeden von ihnen aufwallen. Das kribbelnde Gefühl das ihren Rücken unaufhörlich herablief fand seinen Ursprung nicht länger in Angst sondern in Erregung vor der Schlacht.

„Auf, Eorlingas!"

Hörner erschallten um sie herum und noch ehe sie selbst wusste wie ihr geschah, machte Nachtschatten einen Schritt nach vorn und setzte den angreifenden Rohirrim nach.

Die Schlacht hatte begonnen und das Mordor Heer sah ihnen nicht kampflos ins Auge. Schon bald surrten Pfeile durch die Luft und verdunkelten den Himmel. Einige fielen nutzlos zu Boden, doch zu viele fanden ihr Ziel und rissen Mann und Ross ohne Gnade nieder. Und wer fiel war verloren, denn wem der Pfeil nicht das Leben raubte bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, dem wurde es durch die Hufe der Pferde genommen die ohne inne zu halten über sie hinweg stampften.

Amárie drängte sich näher an Nachtschattens Hals um ein möglichst kleines Ziel abzugeben während sie sich innerlich gegen den unvermeidbaren Zusammenprall wappnete.

Der Schrei der ihre Kehle verließ war laut und unverständlich, aber wie erhofft gab er ihr Kraft und die brauchte sie, denn noch bevor sie verstummte hatten sie die feindlichen Linien erreicht.

Hätte sie den Rohirrim nicht schon in der Schlacht am Helms Klamm zur Seite gestanden, hätte sie die Taktik der Rohan Soldaten sicherlich mit Panik erfüllt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, tief im Inneren tat sie das immer noch, doch wusste sie inzwischen aus Erfahrung das ein Sturmangriff erfolgreicher war als sie es noch vor wenigen Monaten für möglich gehalten hätte.

Der Aufprall war mörderisch und ließ den Schrei in ihrer Kehle abrupt verstummen. Ohne langsamer zu werden mähten die Pferde über alles hinweg was ihnen im Weg stand und obwohl sie in der Unterzahl waren schien die Masse der Feinde ihnen nichts entgegen setzten zu können. Was nicht hieß das sie es nicht versuchten.

Während sie sich mit einer Hand stur an Nachtschatten festklammerte und der Stute vertraute sie sicher auf die andere Seite zu bringen, nutzte sie ihre freie rechte um jeden Ork der ihr zu nahe kam ein Ende zu setzten.

Bald wusste sie nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon kämpfte oder wie viele sie getötet hatte. Ihr Schwert war blutgetränkt und ihr Arm schmerzte von der Anstrengung, doch das ließ sie nicht inne halten. Die Zahl der Orks war weniger geworden, doch noch hatten sie nicht gesiegt.

Mit einem unnachgiebigen Tritt ihres Stiefels ließ sie den Ork zu ihrer linken zurück taumeln und verschaffte sich so gerade genügend Zeit um ihr Schwert aus dem bereits toten Ork zu ihrer rechten zu ziehen und es in seinen Kameraden zu bohren, bevor sie erneut angreifen konnte. Doch auch dieser war kaum zu Boden gesunken als schon der nächste versuchte sie vom Pferd zu ziehen. Ihre erhöhte Position machte ihre Beine zu einem beliebten Angriffsziel und mehr als einmal dankte sie Éomer im Stillen für die Beinschoner die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was ein Orkbiss für Folgen haben könnte.

Drei Orkleichen später war plötzlich eine Veränderung im Schlachtgeschehen wahrzunehmen. Die Hörner der Rohirrim, die auch während der Schlacht nie ganz verhallt waren, nahmen an Intensität zu und Amárie erlaubte sich ihren Blick für länger als einen flüchtigen Moment über die Ebene streifen zu lassen.

Überrascht aber erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass nur noch wenige Orks verblieben waren die bereit waren zu kämpfen. Die Überzahl der Überlebenden schienen die Flucht dem Zorn der Rohirrim vorzuziehen, obwohl ihre Zahl noch immer größer war als die der Soldaten Rohans.

Mehr und mehr jubelnde Rufe wurden um sie herum laut, doch Amárie war verhalten mit ihrer Freude. Ein einziger Blick zum Boden und den unzähligen gefallenen Rohirrim ließ lediglich die Furcht wieder in ihr aufwallen. Hektisch suchten ihre Augen das Schlachtfeld nach bekannten Gesichtern ab.

Schließlich entdeckte sie Orophin, halb verborgen hinter einer Reihe Rohirrim zu ihrer rechten. Auf den ersten Blick schien er unversehrt und das leichte Nicken das er ihr zukommen ließ bedeutet hoffentlich das es Haldir und Rúmil ebenfalls gut ging, doch noch bevor der Elb ihr mehr verraten konnte, verschwand er hinter den Reitern Rohans. Suchend glitt ihr Blick weiter, doch so wohin sie auch schaute, traf sie nur auf unbekannte oder wage bekannte Gesichter.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick versuchte sie sich auf die Pferde zu konzentrieren statt auf die Gesichter der Männer, doch sie musste frustriert feststellen das sie mit dieser Taktik noch weniger Erfolg hatte. Sie konnte das eine Ross nicht vom anderen unterscheiden.

Bewegung zu ihrer Linken lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine sich nähernde Gruppe und Amárie spürte wie sie sich etwas entspannte. Halbarad und etwa zwei Dutzend weitere Dúnedain hielten auf sie zu und von den grimmigen Gesichtern war klar zu erkennen das der Rest ihrer Landsleute es nicht geschafft hatte. Und für einen kurzen Moment wusste sie nicht was sie trauriger stimmte; ihr zu früher Tod oder die Tatsache das viele von ihnen für sie nicht mehr waren als flüchtige Namen und Gesichter. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters war ihr eigenes Volk ihr fremd geworden und sie musste sich eingestehen das sie sich den Rohirrim, trotz der kurzen Zeit die sie bei ihnen verbracht hatte, verbundener fühlte als den Dúnedain.

Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter mit dem Gedanken auseinander setzten konnte ertönte plötzlich Théodens Stimme, laut und deutlich über die jubelnden Rufe seiner Männer. Es konnten nur wenige Minuten vergangen sein, seit sie den letzten Ork getötet hatte und noch war keine Ordnung in ihre Schlachtreihen zurück gekehrt, doch die Befehle ihres Königs wurden schnell in die Tat umgesetzt.

„Elfhelm, führe deine rechte Flanke zu den Mauern Minas Tírith und treib den Feind in die brennenden Gräben. Zeigt keine Gnade, verschont niemanden! Éomer, kommt mit mir, wir werden dem fliehenden Pack zeigen das es nutzlos ist von uns fort zu rennen!"

Die Erleichterung die ihren Körper durchflutete als sie Théoden Éomer Namen sprechen hörte wäre ihr beinahe peinlich gewesen, hätte sie Zeit gehabt länger in dem Gefühl zu schwelgen. Stattdessen war sie bemüht, sich mit dem Rest der Dúnedain, schnellst möglichst der Schlachtformation anzuschließen die sich bereits vorwärts bewegte.

Sie hatten die Straße zwischen dem Osgiliath und Minas Tírith beinahe erreicht, als in der Ferne Hörner erklangen. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick hielt sie es für eins der Hörner Rohans, doch der Ton klang fremd und viel zu hell in ihren Ohren. Auch ohne die aufkommende Unruhe um sie herum wurde ihr klar, das es dieses Mal der Feind war der zur Schlacht rief.

Wie von selbst suchten ihre Augen den Horizont nach der Quelle der Geräusche ab, doch die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und der Himmel war schwarz von Rauch und Qualm, so das es schwierig war in der Ferne etwas auszumachen, doch schließlich hoben sich Umrisse von der Umgebung ab und was Amárie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken.

„Bei den Valar," flüsterte Halbarad neben ihr, offensichtlich ebenso überwältigt von dem furchteinflößenden Anblick der sich ihnen bot wie sie selbst. „Haradrim!"

Amárie machte sich weniger Sorgen um die Haradrim selbst, als vielmehr um die Tiere auf denen sie ritten. Mûmakil! Gigantische Tiere von über fünf Metern Höhe und grauer unnachgiebiger Haut, die sie hervorragend vor Pfeilen schützte. Die Haradrim nutzen sie für gewöhnlich um Lasten zu schleppen doch sie hatte genügend Geschichten gehört um zu wissen, das sie ebenfalls als Waffen im Kampf genutzt wurden. Die Südländer befestigten dazu Kriegstürme, die Bogenschützen beherbergten, auf ihren Rücken wo sie beinahe vollkommen vor Gegenangriffe geschützt waren.

Erneut ertönten die fremdländischen Hörner und veranlassten die Rohirrim schließlich zum Handeln. In kürzester Zeit hatten sie eine neue Angriffsreihe gebildet.

Amárie versuchte lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken, das sie tatsächlich beabsichtigten auf die Mûmakil zu zu galoppieren. Ihr fielen augenblicklich zehn Methoden ein sich schneller und schmerzloser umzubringen.

„Dúnedain versucht zusammen zu bleiben!" Sie hatte das Gefühl das früher oder später ihre Fähigkeiten als Bogenschützen gefragt waren. Das hieß so fern es ein später für sie gab.

„Los! Los! Los!" Hallte Théodens Stimme über die Reiter und früher als ihr lieb war befand sie sich ein weiteres Mal in einem Sturmangriff gegen eine Armee der sie nicht gewachsen waren.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien Nachtschatten die nächste Schlacht kaum erwarten zu können und setzte ihrem Ziel mit langen Schritten entgegen.

Sie hatte den Knauf ihres Schwertes fest umklammert, doch je näher sie den Mûmakil kam um so mehr fragte sie sich, was sie damit eigentlich anfangen wollte. Sicherlich gab es genügend Haradrim die sich dicht genug am Boden befanden um sie angreifen zu können, allerdings musste sie es dafür erst einmal an den Stoßzähnen der Mûmakil vorbei schaffen. Und diese waren wie sie mittlerweile erkennen konnte mit dicken Stacheln und Dornen geschmückt, um möglichst noch mehr Schaden an zu richten. Amárie war sich sicher, dass die Wucht alleine ausreichen würde um jeden Knochen im Leib zu zermalmen hoffte jedoch inständig das sie es niemals herausfinden würde.

Zwei Minuten später, als die ersten Pferde die Haradrim erreichten, konnte sie mit eigenen Augen erleben das sie mit ihrer Vermutung gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Die Mûmakil wurden nicht einmal langsamer, als sie Schwung holten und mit ihrem Rüssel einmal quer durch die Reihen der angreifenden Rohirrim fegten. Männer und Rösser wurden gleichermaßen durch die Luft gewirbelt und die grauen Urtiere machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Wer im Weg war wurde einfach fortgestoßen oder gnadenlos unter den gigantischen Füßen begraben.

Die Schreie der Männer und das Brüllen der Mûmakil vermischten sich plötzlich mit dem Surren von Pfeilen und Amárie wurde unsanft daran erinnert, dass die Tiere nicht ihre einzige Sorge waren. Die Bogenschützen der Haradrim nutzen ohne zu zögern das Chaos am Boden und ihre Pfeile suchten sich gnadenlos ihren Weg.

Wut über so viel Feigheit stieg in ihr auf und mit jedem Mann den sie in die Tiefe stürzen sah verstärkte sie sich, bis sie sich schließlich mit einem lauten Schrei Luft verschaffte.

So nicht! So würde sie diese Welt nicht verlassen!

Etwas ungeschickt durch den holprigen Ritt aber entschlossen, verstaute sie ihr Schwert an ihrer Seite und griff nach dem Bogen hinter ihr bevor sie Nachtschatten zwischen zwei der Mûmakil lenkte, ihre Beine fest an ihre Flanken drängte und sich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher griff.

Sie war eine gute Bogenschützin, allerdings erforderte es mehr als nur ein wenig Geschicklichkeit im laufenden Galopp sein Ziel zu treffen, während man gleichzeitig bemüht war Beinen und Pfeilen gleichermaßen auszuweichen. Die ersten beiden Pfeile verfehlten ihr Ziel und prallten stattdessen nutzlos an der ledernen Haut des Mûmaks ab. Doch der dritte, vierte und fünfte Schuss landeten zielsicher in der Brust eines Haradrims, der sich dem Schutz seiner Position all zu sicher gewesen war. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung beobachtet sie wie der fünfte Mann über die Brüstung des Kriegsturmes stürzte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Doch das zufriedene Lächeln verschwand schon im nächsten Moment wieder von ihrem Lippen, als eines der Mûmaks plötzlich zur Seite wich und sie dabei beinahe unter einem seiner Beine begrub. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihr Nachtschatten scharf herum zu reißen und unter dem Bauch des Ungetüms auf die andere Seite zu lenken. Ohne inne zu halten trieb sie die Stute weiter von den Haradrim fort bis sie sich schließlich weit genug entfernt glaubte, um den Feind erneut ins Auge zu blicken.

Bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der die Mûmaktreiber die Tiere vorantrieben, würde sie ihre neue Position nicht lange halten können, doch Amárie versuchte das beste daraus zu machen. Pfeil auf Pfeil fand sein Ziel bevor sie ihre Position erneut wechseln musste.

Sie hatte ihren Bogen noch nicht wieder ganz angelegt, als ein Rohirrim ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Wie sie selbst trieb er sein Pferd von den Südländern fort, bevor er es nur wenige Meter von ihrer Linken entfernt herumriss und zum stehen kam. Amárie brauchte einen Moment, doch schließlich wurde ihr bewusst warum er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Sie kannte ihn.

_Éomer!_

Und offenbar war sie nicht die einzige deren Interesse er geweckt hatte, denn einer der Mûmaktreiber schien sein Tier zielsicher auf den Marschall der Rohirrim zu zutreiben. Er riss unermüdlich an den Strängen in seiner Hand, die offensichtlich an den empfindlichen Ohren der Tiere befestigt waren und brüllte einen unverständlichen Kampfruf. Amáries Augen wurden groß, als das Mûmakil, durch Schmerz und Panik, noch schneller vorwärts preschte während Éomer sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Sie war schon so weit ihn lautstark dazu anzutreiben zu fliehen, als er seinen Speer fester packte, über seine Schulter hob und schließlich mit aller Macht dem Haradrim entgegen schleuderte. Amárie wusste nicht was sie mehr erstaunte; das er den Speer mühelos so weit werfen konnte oder das seine Waffe tatsächlich ihr Ziel fand.

Die schiere Wucht des Speers ließ den gepfählten Haradrim über die Seite des Kriegsturmes kippen wobei er sich ungewollt in einem der Zügel verfing und kopfüber in der Luft darin hängen blieb. Die Folgen waren verheerend. Durch das plötzliche Gewicht an seinem Ohr, wurde das Mûmak unsanft zur Seite gelenkt, wodurch es ohne langsamer zu werden mit seinem Artgenossen zu seiner Linken kollidierte.

Amáries Augen weiteten sich als ihr das Ausmaß des Chaos vor Augen geführt wurde. Beide Tiere zerstampften in ihrer Panik hunderte ihrer eigenen Leute und begruben unzählige weitere unter sich als sie schließlich mit einem erderschütternden Knall zu Boden fielen.

Und mit einem Mal schien die Möglichkeit eines Sieges nicht mehr so unvorstellbar zu sein wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Die Rohirrim schienen ebenfalls Hoffnung zu schöpfen und zögerten nicht lange über die gestürzten Südländern her zu fallen. Amárie selbst überlegte fieberhaft wie es ihnen gelingen könnte die anderen Mûmakil zu Fall zu bringen.

Ein paar Rohirrim die Éomer Wurf beobachtet hatten, versuchten bereits seine Taktik zu wiederholen, jedoch ohne all zu großen Erfolg.

Alles was sie damit erreichten, war die Wut der Mûmaktreiber auf sich zu lenken und damit auch die Mûmakil selbst. Schaudernd beobachtete sie wie die verbleibenden Tiere in ihrem Marsch unbeirrbar fortsetzten und damit auch ihr immer näher kamen.

Frust und Wut brannten sich erneut ihren Weg durch ihren Körper und überdeckten rasch die eigentliche Hilflosigkeit die sie spürte. Sie sah Halbarad und einen anderen Dúnedain mit flammend rotem Haar auf ihre Postion zu halten, als ihr plötzliche eine Idee kam.

„Halbarad!" Aufgeregt winkte sie ihn zu sich und spürte so etwas wie Erleichterung als sie bemerkte das noch mehr Dúnedain ihm folgten. Für einen Moment wurde sie daran erinnert, wie unfähig sie als Anführerin war und das es besser gewesen wäre wenn Halbarad die Männer in die Schlacht geführt hätte, so wie er es ohnehin tat. Doch sie schob den Gedanken rasch wieder beiseite, zur Zeit gab es wichtigere Dinge um die sie sich kümmern musste.

„Halbarad, wir brauchen Feuer und jeden Schützen den wir finden können," informierte sie den hochgewachsenen Dúnedain sobald er nah genug bei ihr war um sie deutlich verstehen zu können. Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich seine Stirn in Falten, und seine Augen musterten sie als ob er nicht sicher wäre ob sie noch bei gesundem Verstand war, bevor sie schließlich so etwas wie Verständnis aufblitzen sah. Das war auch gut so, denn ein schneller Blick in Richtung der Mûmakil sagte ihr das sie keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen hatten.

* * *

Es war vorbei. Erschöpft und völlig außer Atem stützte Éomer sich auf sein Schwert, das immer noch im Körper des toten Südländers steckte und erlaubte sich für einen kurzen Moment zu rasten. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf tobten und rasten, während die Schlacht um ihn herum langsam zur Ruhe kam. Er konnte kaum glauben, das sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten. Zu Beginn war ihm die Lage so hoffnungslos erschienen, doch jetzt im Nachhinein erschien ihm die ganze Schlacht als ein einziges Tauziehen. Kaum hatte die eine Seite einen Vorteil errungen, hatte sie ihn auch schon wieder verloren.

Sie hatten sich zehntausenden von Orks entgegen gestellt und entgegen allen Chancen den Sieg davon getragen. Doch der Jubel über die Einnahme des nördlichen Pelennor dauerte nur bis zum überraschenden Auftauchen der Südländer mit ihren Mûmakil.

Éomer erinnerte sich an die erneute Hoffnungslosigkeit die ihn übermannt hatte und die Wut die es ihm letztlich ermöglicht hatte seinen Speer mit so viel Kraft zu werfen, das er den Mûmaktreiber vom Kriegsturm gefegt hatte.

Selbst jetzt noch fühlte er ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er daran dachte was sein Treffer für Folgen gehabt hatte.

Doch das Chaos hatte nicht lange angehalten und wieder waren sie nicht in der Lage gewesen die Südländer aufzuhalten. Zumindest nicht bis Amárie und die anderen Waldläufer angefangen hatten die Kriegstürme in Brand zu stecken. Das hatte die Chancen das Blatt endgültig zu wenden, für einen kurzen Moment in greifbare Nähe rücken lassen als die panischen Tiere mehr Schaden in den eigenen Reihen anrichteten als gegen ihre Feinde. Aber letztlich war es nicht genug gewesen um sie aufzuhalten. Nur kurze Zeit später waren sie umstellt gewesen.

Die Haradrim hatten ihnen den Süden versperrt während Orks aus allen anderen Himmelsrichtungen auf sie zu gestürmt kamen. Selbst von oben waren sie nicht sicher gewesen, denn schon bald hatte sich der Himmel verdunkelt und Nazgûl hatten sich gnadenlos auf sie gestürzt.

Schmerz durchzuckte ihn bei den Gedanken an das was danach geschehen war, noch bevor Aragorn mit der Armee der Toten aufgetaucht war und den Ausgang der Schlacht für sich entscheiden konnten.

_Der König ist tot, es lebe der König! _ Élodains heiser geflüsterte Worte klangen höhnisch in seinem Kopf wieder. Théoden war tot, getötet vom Hexenkönig von Angmar, kurz bevor er selbst sein Ende fand. Zumindest war das, was ihm zugetragen wurde. Éomer wurde bewusst das er sich am besten selbst davon überzeugen sollte, doch er hatte wenig Hoffnung das die Nachricht eine Lüge war und er Théoden lebend vorfinden würde. Er würde sich wohl damit abfinden müssen, das er nun König der Riddermark war, zumindest bis zur nächsten Schlacht.

Müde blickte er sich um. Überall um ihn herum waren Männer, Rohirrim und Gondorianer gleichermaßen, damit beschäftigt dem Leben von Orks und Haradrim die nicht geflohen waren oder nicht mehr fliehen konnten ein Ende zu setzen sowie er selbst es bis gerade getan hatte.

Das weißblonde Haupt eines Elben in der Entfernung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er ertappte sich dabei wie er die Umgebung nach einem schwarzen Haarschopf absuchte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst nach wem er da suchte und warum. Er versuchte die verwirrenden Emotionen, die beim Gedanken an Amárie, in ihm aufwallten beiseite zu schieben doch ein nagendes Gefühl von Furcht und Ungewissheit blieb zurück und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Ebene schweifen.

Zuletzt hatte er sie gesehen als sie, mit dem Rest der Dúnedain, auf ein gefallenes Mûmak zu gestürmt war dessen Reiter noch immer damit beschäftigt waren dem brennenden Kriegsturm zu entkommen. Aber das war lange vor Aragorns Ankunft gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was seit dem mit ihr geschehen war und die Ungewissheit ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Fluchend zog er sein Schwert aus dem Ork blickte sich erneut um bevor er in Richtung Süden über das Schlachtfeld zog. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit längst überschritten und legte die Felder vor ihm in ein trübes, unschmeichelhaftes Licht. Überall brannten Feuer und schwarze Rauchschwaden hüllten weite Abschnitte in wabernde Dunkelheit aber Éomer wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als Schritt für Schritt die Reihen entlang zu schreiten.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, oder wie vielen halbtoten Orks er währenddessen sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen geschoben hatte, als etwas schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, doch die Sonne war bereits weit in den Westen gezogen also musste es länger her sein das er sich auf die Suche begeben hatte.

Für einen langen Augenblick blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte regungslos auf die Frau die nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden lag, bevor die fürchterliche Erkenntnis wen er dort liegen sah ihn wieder in die Realität zurück holte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er musste offensichtlich los gelaufen sein, denn das nächste was er wusste war das er ihren zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper in den Armen hielt und auf ihr blasses Gesicht hinab schaute. Aber es war nicht Amárie die er durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen erblickte, es war seine Schwester.

„Éowyn!" Er glaubte sich selbst ihren Namen rufen zu hören, wieder und wieder bis seine Stimme vor greinen brach, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Seine Wahrnehmung war nur noch verschwommen, als Schmerz und nie gekannte Verzweiflung ihn tief in ihre Fänge zogen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne glaubte er eine vertraute, sanfte Stimme zu hören die seinen Namen rief doch sie entglitt ihm ebenso wie alles andere.

TBC


	8. Hinter den Mauern

**Kapitel 8: Hinter den Mauern **

_15. März 3019 D.Z. Späte Abendstunde (Häuser der Heilung, Minas Tirith)_

Das Zimmer war, dank unzähliger Kerzen, in ein mildes Licht getaucht das beinahe über die blassen Gesichter aller Anwesenden hinweg täuschte. Jedoch reichte es nicht aus um die Angst und Besorgnis von den Gesichtszügen zu waschen.

Amárie stand hilflos im Türrahmen der Kammer in der Éowyn versorgt wurde und beobachtet das Geschehen. Aragorn war bei ihr und tat sein möglichstes um sie zu heilen. Eine alte Dienerin hatte ihm vor wenigen Minuten ein paar verkümmerte Blätter Königskraut gebracht, die sie in aller Hast und Dunkelheit in einer der Vorratskammern hatte finden können doch Amárie fürchtete sie hatten ihre Wirkung verloren.

Der zubereitete Sud hatte noch nicht lange genug gezogen um ihn auftragen zu können, so waren Aragorns Möglichkeiten für den Moment beschränkt. Sanft und vorsichtig tupfte er Éowyns schweißnasse Stirn mit einem kühlen Tuch und versorgte ihre harmloseren Verletzungen die sie sich während der Schlacht zugezogen hatte.

Die vor leben sprühende Frau, die Amárie in Edoras kennen gelernt hatte, wirkte kaum mehr wie ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Blass, klein und zerbrechlich wie sie dalag hätte es niemand für möglich gehalten das es Éowyn war die den Hexenkönig von Angmar ein Ende bereitet hatte. Und doch war es eben jene Heldentat die sie in ihre jetzige Situation gebracht hatte.

Der schwarze Atem des Nazgûlkönigs fraß sich seinen Weg durch ihren Körper und würde nicht aufhören, bis am Ende nicht mehr als eine taube, leblose Hülle von ihr übrig war.

Doch Amáries Blick weilte nur kurz auf der goldhaarigen Frau, bevor ihre Augen wieder zu dem Mann am Fenster wanderte. Er wirkte immer noch so hilflos und verloren wie zuvor, doch zumindest waren die Tränen und der gequälte Ausdruck aus seinen Augen gewichen mit denen sie ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld vorgefunden hatte. Männer wie Éomer weinten nicht. Sie tobten, töteten oder verwandelten sich in harte, unnachgiebige Menschen um mit ihrem Schmerz klar zu kommen. Wie tief musste sein Schmerz also sitzen, das er die Tränen nicht hatte aufhalten können?

Es hatte sie all ihre Kraft und Geduld gekostet ihn schließlich dazu zu bringen Aragorn nach seiner Schwester sehen zu lassen und noch länger ihn dazu zu bringen zurück zu treten. Sie war sich nicht sicher wie viel Zeit seit dem vergangen war, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sich seit dem von seinem Platz fort bewegt, obwohl mit jeder Minute die verstrich ihre eigene Ungeduld wuchs. Wenn Aragorn nicht bald das Königskraut auf ihre Wund am Arm auftrug, sollte sie es vielleicht doch riskieren ihre...

„_Du kannst ihr nicht helfen."_ Rúmils sanfte Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen zucken, doch seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter verhinderte das sie sich herumdrehen konnte. _„Außerdem ist sie nicht die Person die du wirklich heilen möchtest." _Fügte er hinzu und Amárie wusste nicht welche Unterstellung ihr mehr zu setzte. Das er sie für unfähig hielt Éowyn zu helfen oder das er von ihr glaubte sie wäre nicht ernsthaft an dem Wohl der anderen Frau interessiert.

„_Ich weiß das du sie retten möchtest, Lothdúlin aber frage dich warum?"_

Verärgert blickte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. _„Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, Rúmil. Sie war tapfer und mutig. Jeder Mann an ihrer Stelle, wäre davon gelaufen oder vor Angst an Ort und Stelle gestorben, aber sie hat sich ihrer eigenen Angst gestellt und ihn besiegt. Ohne sie wäre die Schlacht ganz anders ausgegangen!"_

„_Da hast du recht, aber etwas hat dich bisher davon abgehalten deine Kräfte bei ihr auszuüben und selbst jetzt haderst du mit dir." _

Wieder zuckte sie zusammen, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe ihm zu antworten. Sie wussten beide das er recht hatte und sie wussten auch beide was es war das sie zurück hielt. Angst! Amárie hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung von dem was sie mit ihre Gabe bewirken konnte. Aber alles hatte seinen Preis und sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie bereit war diesen zu zahlen.

Den Flügel eines Vogels zu heilen oder eine kleine Wunde an Nachtschattens Flanke war kein Vergleich zu dem was es bedeuten würde Éowyn von dem schwarzen Anhauch zu befreien.

Ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihre Gabe für etwas anderes angewandt als ein Tier zu heilen. Sie konnte kaum älter als zehn gewesen sein und lebte noch nicht lange in Lórien. Alles war neu und aufregend für sie gewesen und Haldir und seine Brüder hatten mehr als ein Mal die unrühmliche Aufgabe sie wieder aufzuspüren. Ihre Neugier hatte sie oft weit in die Wälder getrieben, ohne Furcht vor der Wildnis. Sie mochte nur ein Kind gewesen sein, aber sie war schließlich eine Dúnedain und im Wald groß geworden.

Dieses eine Mal hatte sie sich etwas Lembrasbrot und Wasser stibitzt und beschlossen mehr als nur ein paar Stunden die Gegend auskundschaften. Dabei hatte sie sich zu weit hinaus gewagt und war von einer kleinen Gruppe Orks überrascht worden.

Amárie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie die ganze Sache ausgegangen wäre, hätte Haldir sie nicht gefunden und die Orks getötet. Einer der Grünhäute hatte es allerdings geschafft, ihrem Onkel einen mit Gift getränkten Dolch durch den Arm zu bohren bevor er selbst zu Boden ging.

Die Angst die sie verspürt hatte als sie auf die blutende Wunde sah war sogar noch größer gewesen als die die sie vor den Orks verspürt hatte. Alles woran sie hatte denken können, war das er sterben könnte und sie schon wieder einen Teil ihrer Familie verlieren würde. Haldir mochte nicht besonders freundlich zu ihr gewesen sein und schnell seine Geduld mit ihr verlieren, aber er und seine Brüder waren alles was sie noch an Familie hatte.

So hatte sie nie nicht lange gezögert zu ihm zu eilen und noch bevor Haldir wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Amárie ihm schon die Hand auf die Wunde gelegt. Der Rest war von selbst gekommen. Wie bei dem kleinen Vogel von dem sie wünschte er möge nicht sterben, erfüllte ihr ihre Gabe auch hier ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch. Haldir von dem Gift zu befreien damit er sie nicht verließ.

Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das sie fünf Tage später in ihrem Bett in Lórien wieder aufgewacht war. Sie hatte sich so schwach und ausgelaugt gefühlt, das sie ihr Bett für die nächsten Tage nicht verlassen konnte. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich tonnenschwer an und es kostete sie alle Kraft die Müdigkeit nieder zu kämpfen die sie unnachgiebig versuchte die Kontrolle über sie zu gewinnen.

Haldir, wie sollte es auch anders sein, war außer sich gewesen vor Wut über ihr _dummes _und _leichtsinniges_ Verhalten. Amárie hatte weder seine Wut verstanden noch sein Verbot ihre Gabe jemals wieder anzuwenden, schließlich hatte sie ihm doch nur helfen wollen. Es war letztlich Galadriel die ihr erklärte das er sich nur um sie sorgte und Angst um sie hatte. Es waren viele Jahre vergangen bis sie die Wahrheit in ihren Worten erkennen konnte und sie und Haldir zu einem Kompromiss über ihre Gabe gekommen waren.

Aber schon damals hatte ihr die Herrin von Lothlórien erklärt was es mit ihrer Gabe auf sich hatte. Es war offensichtlich das die Valar sie mit der Gabe der Heilung gesegnet hatten. Wenn sie es wünschte konnten ihre Hände Wunden heilen, Schmerzen nehmen und selbst dem Tod Geweihten wieder ins Leben zurück holen, aber alles hatte seinen Preis. Und ihre Gabe kam mit einem besonders hohen. Für jede Wunde die sie schloss, jeden Knochen den sie wieder richtete und jedes Gift das sie aus dem Körper tilgte opferte sie einen Teil ihrer eigenen Lebenskraft. Die Tatsache das sie eine Dúnedain war und sich nur fünf Generationen zuvor erneut Elbenblut in ihre Linie gemischt hatte, sicherte ihr eine deutlich längere Lebensspanne zu als normalen Sterblichen.

Den Flügel eines Vogels zu heilen mochte sie nur Tage ihres Lebens kosten, aber der Preis für Haldirs Wohlergehen allein waren Jahre gewesen und irgendwann würden diese Jahre aufgebraucht sein, wenn sie nicht acht gab.

Éowyn vom schwarzen Anhauch zu befreien würde sie eine Lebensspanne kosten die sie nicht einzuschätzen vermochte.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Éomer und der Schmerz in seinen Augen traf sie erneut wie eine unsichtbare Faust in den Magen. Amárie konnte spüren wie sich ihre Finger zusammen krampfen, wütend über ihre eigene Angst. Sie konnte ihm den Schmerz nehmen, das wusste sie, aber Rúmil hatte recht, sie fürchtete sich zu sehr vor den Konsequenzen um es zu tun.

Plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus noch länger in dem Raum zu verweilen und hastete ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

„_Lothdúlin. Daro!" _

Rúmils Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie innehalten. Ihr war nicht nach Gesellschaft aber sie wusste das es zwecklos war ihn zu ignorieren, wenn er nicht ignoriert werden wollte. Sie wartete bis er sie eingeholt hatte bevor sie ihn fragend anblickte.

„_Lothdúlin, es gibt einiges zu besprechen, aber nicht hier," _ließ er sie mit einem schnellen Blick in die düsteren Gänge wissen. Er bemühte sich um einen unbekümmerten Ton, doch etwas an seiner Miene ließ sie wissen, das ihr das kommende Gespräch nicht gefallen würde.

* * *

„_Ihr werdet also abreisen?" _Ihre eigentliche Frage war _ihr werdet mich also allein zurück lassen? _Aber sie schaffte es sich auf die Zunge zu beißen bevor die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen konnten. Es war nicht fair ihren Verwandten gegenüber die lediglich einen Ruf nach Hause folgten. Offensichtlich war Lothlórien in den vergangenen Tagen von finsteren Kreaturen aus Dol Goldur zwei Mal angegriffen worden. Das letzte Mal heute in den späten Abendstunden.

Haldir der sich immer noch nicht von seiner Verletzung aus der Schlacht um die Hornburg erholt hatte, hatte sich nach der heutigen Schlacht früh zurück gezogen und war im Traum von Galadriel aufgesucht worden. Die Herrin Lóriens fürchtete das es nicht der letzte Angriff gewesen war dem sie hatten ins Auge blicken müssen und obwohl sie bei Angriffe erfolgreich hatten abwehren können, wünschte sie die Anwesenheit der drei Brüder.

Amárie wusste wie tief die Loyalität der drei Elben reichte und allein die Tatsache das sie augenblicklich noch bei ihr waren und nicht nach Helms Klamm wieder in die Wälder zurück gekehrt waren, zeigte welche Bedeutung sie selbst in ihren Leben einnahm. Es musste sie in einen unangenehmen Konflikt bringen, sie hier zurück zu lassen während sie selbst in einen anderen Kampf zogen. Zumindest glaubte sie das bis Haldir sie verbesserte.

„_Wir werden abreisen. Wir alle!" _

Sie brauchte einen Moment um die volle Bandbreite seiner Worte zu verstehen und als sie es taten machte sich augenblicklich Anspannung in ihr breit und sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„_Nein! Ich werde bleiben. Es war nur eine Schlacht die wir gewonnen haben. Noch ist es nicht vorbei und ich kann Aragorn nicht schon wieder alleine los ziehen lassen. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben."_

„_Lothdúlin -"_

„_Nein," _schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf. _„Ich kann hier nicht fort. Mein Schicksal liegt hier."_

Für einen langen Augenblick glaubte sie Haldir würde protestieren, doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung nickte er lediglich und ihr wurde bewusst das er mit ihrer Reaktion gerechnet hatte. Scheinbar hatte er selber nicht geglaubt sie überzeugen zu können, mit zu reisen trotz seiner zu vorigen Worte.

„_Wann werdet ihr aufbrechen?" _

„_Noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Unsere Pferde sind schnell und wenn wir uns beeilen sollten wir die Wälder in fünf Tagen erreichen können. Wenn die Bedrohung aus Dol Goldur tatsächlich so groß ist wie es scheint, zählt jeder Tag."_

Sie nickte während sie im Stillen darüber nachdachte was dieser Abschied bedeutete. So unangenehm der Gedanke auch sein mochte, aber es war gut möglich das sie ihre elbischen Verwandten nie wieder sehen würde. Es war mehr Glück als Verstand gewesen das sie ohne all zu große Kratzer aus der Schlacht hervor gegangen war und Glück war trügerisch. Schon bei der nächsten Gelegenheit konnte es damit vorbei sein.

Ein Bild von Éowyns, bleich und zerbrechlich in dem viel zu großen Bett, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und das nagende Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Wut das sie hatte fortlaufen lassen wallte plötzlich erneut in ihr auf.

Langsam wanderten ihre Augen zu Haldir, der seinen verletzten Arm in einer schonenden Haltung an sich gedrückt hatte.

„_Du kannst ihm ebenso wenig helfen, wie der Schildmaid." _

„_Aber ich kann ihnen helfen, Rúmil. Es ist nur meine Angst die mich zurück hält. Wie kann ich __ihm je-" _Ihr wurde bewusst was sie da sagte und brach mit im Satz jäh ab.

„_Ihm?" _Hakte Haldir schneidend nach und Amárie musste ihn nicht anblicken um zu wissen das die Farbe seiner Augen von einem unnachgiebigen grau zu einem unheilvollem silber gewechselt war. Wie immer wenn ihm etwas missfiel. Als sie klein war hatte sie dieses Farbspiel häufig zu Gesicht bekommen und den Tonfall oft genug genug gehört.

„_Was hat der König damit zu tun?"_

Das Wort König traf sie wie ein Peitschenhieb mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Wie hatte ihr das nur entfallen können? Natürlich war Éomer jetzt wo Théoden tot war der nächste König von Rohan. Doch in all dem Trubel hatte sie noch nicht weiter über die Konsequenzen seines Todes nachgedacht. Wie dumm von ihr.

„_Die Nazgûltöterin ist seine Schwester." _Erklärte Rúmil Orophin.

Sie war bemüht keinen der drei direkt anzublicken, doch Haldirs nächste Worte ließen sie widerwillig den Kopf heben.

„_Du willst dein Versprechen brechen?" _

„_Ich habe dir versprochen nicht leichtfertig zu handeln, nicht es nie wieder zu tun!" _

„_Aber es ist leichtfertig!" _Fuhr Haldir sie aufgebracht an, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. _„Es wäre leichtfertig und dumm, dein Leben für sie zu riskieren! Hast du den gar nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?" _

„_Es ist mein Leben, ich kann darüber verfügen wie es mir gefällt!" _Schnappte sie zornig. Musste er sie ständig wie ein kleines Kind behandeln, das die Folgen seines Handelns nicht abschätzen konnte? Natürlich war ihr bewusst was sie riskieren würde, warum glaubte er hatte sie es nicht schon längst getan?

„_Haldir," _versuchte Orophin nun schlichtend einzugreifen. _„Hätte sie tatsächlich getan was du ihr vorwirfst würde sie jetzt nicht hier vor uns stehen. Offensichtlich hat sie es besser gewusst als ihr Leben für des Königs Schwester zu riskieren!" _

„_Aber genau das ist es! Sie würde ihr Leben vielleicht nicht für die Schwester riskieren, aber ganz bestimmt für ihn! Wie kann ich sie hier lassen, wenn ich weiß das sie ihr Leben bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fortwirft! Verflucht sei diese Gabe, sie hat Ithílion schon nichts als Kummer und Leid eingebracht!"_

„_Haldir!" _Zischten Rúmil und Orophin augenblicklich und vertieften ihre Verwirrung nur noch.

Ithílion war der einzige Vetter der drei Brüder und außerdem ihr Vorfahr der sich sechs Generationen zuvor in ihre Urahnin Avenduíl verliebt hatte. Sie waren beide vor vierhundert Jahren von Orks getötet worden. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt gewesen, vom dem an Haldir und seine Brüder ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Familie gehabt hatten. Vor ihr hatte das jedoch lediglich aus vereinzelten Besuchen alle paar Jahrzehnte bestanden.

„_Ithílion? Er hatte die selbe Gabe wie ich?" _Warum hatten sie ihr nie davon erzählt?

Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen und Amárie befürchtete sie würde keine Antworten erhalten, als Orophin schließlich das Wort ergriff, offensichtlich sehr zum Ärger ihrer Brüder.

„_Nicht Ithílion_, _Avenduíl." _

„_Avenduíl? Warum habt ihr mir nie davon erzählt? Hatten alle meine Ahninnen diese Gabe?" _

„ _Elaní hatte sie auch. Sie stab weil sie ihre Zwillingsschwester während der Geburt ihres Kindes geheilt hat. Mutter und Kind hätten ansonsten nicht überlebt." _

Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie sich erinnerte das Elaní ihre Urgroßtante war die bereits sehr jung gestorben war. Jetzt wusste sie auch warum.

„_Und Avenduíl?" _Fragte sie leise und fürchtete sich fast schon vor der Antwort.

„_Sie ist gestorben weil sie Ithílion von seinen tödlichen Wunden geheilt hat. Vielleicht hätte es sie nicht getötet wäre sie jünger gewesen und hätte mehr Lebenskraft verschenken können." _

Warum hatten sie ihr das verschwiegen. Eigentlich erschien es nach etwas das Haldir nur zu gut hätte gegen sie verwenden können, als er versuchte ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen ihre Gabe nie wieder anzuwenden. Dann fiel ihr jedoch etwas ein was Orophin gesagt hatte.

„_Wenn Avenduíl Ithílion geheilt hat, was ist dann mit ihm geschehen?" _

* * *

Anders als die meisten hatte Amárie ein Schlafgemach zugewiesen bekommen, das sie sich nicht einmal mit jemanden teilen musste. Es hatte durchaus Vorteile, wenn man mit dem eigentlichem König der Stadt verwandt war. Und obwohl sie niemals selbst darum gebeten hätte, war sie froh einen Ort zu haben an den sie sich ungestört zurück ziehen konnte.

Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und die Schlacht hatte sie eine Menge Kraft gekostet so das es nicht verwunderlich war das sie vor Müdigkeit kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte. Die Aussicht auf ein warmes, weiches Bett war beinahe genug um sie vor Freude weinen zu lassen.

Liebend gern hätte sie auch ein Bad in dem Zuber genommen, den sie in dem kleinen angrenzenden Raum vorgefunden hatte, aber zum einen war es spät zum anderen gab es zur Zeit wichtigeres als sich um ihr Wohlbefinden zu kümmern. Vielleicht konnte sie morgen früh selbst ein paar Eimer mit Wasser auftreiben, überlegte sie während sie in das grobe Leinennachthemd schlüpfte sie auf ihrem Bett vorgefunden hatte.

Seufzend kroch sie unter die Laken und schloss die Augen, doch so groß ihre Müdigkeit auch war, Schlaf wollte sie nicht überkommen. Ihre Gedanken waren noch zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt was Orophin ihr über ihre Ahnin erzählt hatte.

„_Avenduíl ist nicht sofort gestorben, wie du damals ist sie in eine Art tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Ithílion hat sie nach Lorien gebracht, wo er hoffte Galadriel könnte ihr helfen, aber das konnte niemand. Seine Heilung hatte sie all ihre verbleibenden Lebensjahre gekostet und nur wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft hat ihr Lebensfunke sie verlassen und damit auch Ithílion. _

_Obwohl sie nur wenig mehr als einhundert Jahre an seiner Seite geweilt hatte, war sie für ihn zu seinem Lebensinhalt geworden. Ohne Avenduíl hatte ihn jeglicher Lebenswille verlassen und nicht einmal seine Tochter, Enkelin und Urenkelinnen konnten den Funken wieder zum Leben erwecken. Der Verlust seiner Gefährtin hat ihn zu einem bloßen Schatten seiner selbst werden lassen. Er ist noch im selben Jahr zu den Ufern der grauen Anfurten aufgebrochen, nachdem er uns das Versprechen abgenommen hatte auf seine Familie acht zu geben." _

Ithílion war also nicht gestorben sondern nach Valinor aufgebrochen und hatte seine Familie zurück gelassen. Wenn Amárie ehrlich zu sich war, traf sie die Wahrheit nicht sonderlich schwer. Schließlich hatte sie den Elb nie kennen gelernt. Aber für seine Tochter und Enkelin war die Nachricht seines Todes vielleicht weniger schmerzhaft als zu erfahren das er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Ithílion die drei gebeten seiner Familie die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Doch ob das der Grund für die Geschichte war wusste sie nicht, weder Orophin noch einer der anderen beiden hatten etwas dazu gesagt. Genaugenommen war Orophin der einzige gewesen der sich überhaupt zu der Geschichte geäußert hatte.

Zur Überraschung aller hatte sie darauf verzichtet sie mit weiteren Fragen zu löchern und bald schon war ihr Gespräch auf neutraleren Boden gelandet. All zu schnell jedoch waren es Abschiedsworte gewesen die sie geteilt hatten. Amárie hatte sie am nächsten Morgen verabschieden wollen, doch die Eben hatten ihr versichert, dass es zu früh wäre und sie den Schlaf dringend nötig hatte. Rúmil und Orophin hatten sie ohne zu zögern in den Arm genommen und sie gebeten auf sich aufzupassen und sie daran erinnert das sie in Lorien stets willkommen war.

Haldir hatte sie wie immer nur mit diesen unleserlichen grauen Augen angeblickt und ihr zugenickt obwohl er wissen musste wie sehr sie sich wünschte er würde sie zum Abschied, wenigstens dieses eine Mal, in den Arm nehmen wie seine Brüder es getan hatten.

„_Die Frauen in deiner Familie haben die unliebsame Angewohnheit für die zu sterben die sie lieben und beschützen. Und die mit deiner Gabe scheinen stets die größten Opfer zu bringen. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich davon abhalten!" _

Seine Abschiedsworte hallten ihr immer noch in den Ohren und sie wünschte sich sie hätte ihm versprechen können nicht in die Fußstapfen ihrer Vorfahrinnen zu treten, doch mit der drohenden Gefahr aus Mordor wollten ihr die Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Immer noch betrübt über den anklagenden Tonfall in Haldirs Stimme schlief sie schließlich ein mit dem Wissen ihren Onkel ein mal mehr enttäuscht zu haben.

* * *

_16. März 3019 D.Z_. _Früher Morgen (Minas Tírith)_

Es war noch früh als er die Augen aufschlug, kaum Morgengrauen und obwohl er wusste das die Besprechungen mit den anderen Hauptleuten nicht vor der Mittagsstunde beginnen würde konnte er keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Stattdessen schlug er die Laken zurück und kleidete sich an, verzichtete jedoch auf Rüstung und den größten Teil seiner Waffen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Schwester. Aragorn hatte gestern bis spät in die Nacht ihre Wunden mit heilendem Sud betupft und war nicht müde geworden die Prozedur endlos zu wiederholen bis sie schließlich Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Éomer wusste nicht wo Gondors rechtmäßiger Herrscher die Geduld hergenommen hatte oder die Zuversicht, er selbst hatte seine Schwester schon verloren geglaubt als er sie auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden hatte.

Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen wie lange er dort, mit ihrem Körper auf dem Schoß dagesessen hatte bis man ihn gefunden hatte Allerdings hatte es laut Élodain Kraft und Mühe gekostet zu ihm durchzudringen und ihn davon zu überzeugen das Éowyn noch lebte. Im Nachhinein konnte Éomer sich daran erinnern Amáries Stimme gehört zu haben, aber auch das war nur verschwommen. Weniger verschwommen war jedoch ihre Anwesenheit in Éowyns Kammer gestern Nacht. Obwohl sie lediglich im Türrahmen gestanden hatte, hatte er es beruhigend gefunden sie in der Nähe zu wissen. Wie sehr hatte er allerdings erst bemerkt, als er nach einer Weile zu ihr gesehen hatte und sie nicht mehr da gewesen war. Ohne zu überlegen hatte er den Raum durchquert um ihr nach zu gehen, doch dann war sein Blick auf Éowyn gefallen, die immer noch blass und kraftlos auf dem Bett lag und hatte ihn im Schritt verharren lassen. So sehr er ihr auch nachgehen wollte, er konnte seine Schwester nicht alleine lassen. Schließlich war er zu seinem Platz am Fenster zurück gekehrt und hatte gebetet das Aragorn wusste was er tat während sein Blick immer wieder unruhig zur Tür gewandert war.

* * *

Amárie war in der Nacht nicht wieder zurück gekehrt und es hätte ihn nicht wundern sollen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und obwohl sie die Schlacht unbeschadet überstanden hatte, musste sie erschöpft gewesen sein. Éowyn hielt keine Bedeutung für sie und war nicht die einzige, die während der Schlacht verwundet worden war. Sicherlich hatte sie nach ihren eigenen Leuten gesehen und war dann zu Bett gegangen. Doch das Wissen hielt einen Teil von ihm nicht davon ab wütend auf sie zu sein. Er hatte sie ebenfalls gebraucht!

Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ verblüfft ihn mitten im Schritt anhalten. Er hatte sie in seiner Nähe haben wollen, mit dem Wissen das er nur die Hand ausstrecken musste um sie an sich zu ziehen und-

Abrupt schüttelte er den Kopf in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch die plötzliche Flut an Gedanken abzuschütteln. Vor sich hin fluchend setzte er schließlich seinen Weg fort, doch statt in Richtung der Heilenden Häuser, führten ihn seine Füße ohne sein Zutun zu den Ställen. Am Morgen nach der Schlacht erschien die Stadt ungewöhnlich ruhig und beinahe unberührt von den Schrecken der vergangenen Tage. Natürlich nur solange man von den angekohlten und teilweise zerstörten Häusern, den verwüsteten Gassen und den Überresten der Kämpfe absah. Den größten Teil der Leichen – sowohl die der Feinde als auch die ihrer Verbundenen – hatte man noch in der gestrigen Nacht verbrannt um die Ausbreitungen von Krankheiten zu verhindern. Es betrübte Éomer das die Männer, die so tapfer gekämpft hatten, das selbe Schicksal ereilte wie den Kreaturen die sie besiegt hatten, doch er wusste das es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit bestand.

Der Klang von leisen Stimmen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Stallgebäude vor ihm und die drei Personen die es mit Pferden im Schlepptau verließen. Als er erkannte wer im Begriff war in den Sattel zu steigen glitten seine Augen hastig zur Tür zurück, als rechnete er jeden Augenblick damit Amáries rabenschwarzes Haupt zu erblicken. Erst ein stechendes Gefühl in seiner Brust machte ihn darauf aufmerksam das er die Luft angehalten hatte und er atmete zischend aus. Von Amárie war nirgends eine Spur, doch die elbischen Reiter hatten ihn entdeckt und deuteten ihm an näher zu treten, bevor er seinen Blick abwenden konnte.

Ungewollt verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einer harten Linie. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Obwohl er in den vergangenen Tagen nur wenig mit den Elben zu tun gehabt hatte, hatte er den Eindruck das Amáries Verwandtschaft ihn nicht besonders mochte. Vielleicht lag es daran das eine Ohren rund waren und seine Lebenstage auf dieser Erde gezählt, doch er befürchtete die Gründe für ihr Missfallen waren persönlicher.

_Mit gutem Grund!_

Mit einem wortlosen Fluch verscheuchte er die lästige Stimme und schritt auf die wartenden Elben zu. So gern er der Begegnung auch aus dem Weg gegangen wäre, er konnte ihre Aufforderung unmöglich ignorieren. Besonders jetzt, wo jeder seine seiner Handlungen so viel mehr Bedeutung zugemessen wurde. Die Königswürde hinterließ schon lange vor seiner Krönung einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.

„König," grüßte einer der Elben den er als Rúmil erkannte höflich. Sein Bruder zu seiner rechten hatte immerhin den Anstand ihm zu zunicken, während der dritte dessen Arm immer noch in einer Schlinge steckte ihn aus eisigen grauen Augen betrachtet. Es kostete Éomer alle Mühe sich wie der König zu benehmen als den man ihn begrüßt hatte und nicht wie ein gescholtener Junge unter dem vernichtendem Blick zusammen zu zucken. Stattdessen erwiderte er den Blick mit so viel Entschlossenheit wie er aufbringen konnte.

Für einen langen Moment schien das Grau in den Augen des Elben noch unnachgiebiger zu werden als es ohnehin schon war, doch wie ein vorbeiziehender Sturm klärte sich sein Blick schließlich bis Éomer sogar glaubte so etwas wie Anerkennung darin zu sehen. Doch so schnell wie die Emotion aufgeblitzt war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder hinter der eisigen Mauer.

„Er scheint einen starken Willen zu haben!"

„Den wird er auch brauchen," stimmte Rúmil seinem unverletzten Bruder im amüsierten Tonfall zu. „Wenn er sich auf Dauer gegen Lothdúlin durchsetzen will."

Etwas an der Art wie er das sagte ließ Éomer die Stirn runzeln. „Ihr reist ab?" Fragte er das Offensichtliche statt auf die Bemerkung einzugehen.

Erneut war steifes nicken die Antwort und Éomer fing an sich zu fragen, warum man ihn näher gewinkt hatte wo doch offensichtlich war, dass es ihnen zuwider war mit ihm zu sprechen. Und langsam wurde das ausgedehnte Schweigen ungemütlich.

Wieder war es Rúmil der am Ende das Wort ergriff. „Wie ihr seht begleitet uns Amárie nicht zurück. Sie hat sich entschieden mit an...eurer Seite zu kämpfen." Der Elb stockte kaum merklich gegen Ende des Satzes, doch bevor Éomer sich darüber wundern konnte sprach Rúmil weiter. „Diese Schlacht mögt ihr für euch entschieden haben, aber vom Sieg seit ihr noch weit entfernt."

Elben hielten offensichtlich nicht viel davon anderen Mut zu machen.

„Lacho calad! Drego morn!"

Éomer hatte keine Ahnung was Rúmil da sagte, aber es klang besser als alles was er bisher gehört hatte. Wieder setzte er an etwas zu sagen, doch erneut wurde er von den Elben unterbrochen, dieses Mal von dem dritten Bruder.

„Ich hoffe Ihr seit die Opfer wert die sie bereit ist zu erbringen!" Und mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken schwangen er sich, genau wie Rúmil, auf den Rücken seines Pferdes das sie beide ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in Richtung Stadttor trieben.

Wie hatte er das schon wieder zu verstehen? Offensichtlich als Drohung, wie der Elb mit der eisigen Aura ihm einen Augenblick später klar machte. Der Blick in seinen Augen sprach von einer Härte die den Pferdeherren deutlich machte das es nicht ratsam war, diesen Mann – _Elb _– zu Feind zu haben.

„Nehmt euch die Worte meines Bruder zu Herzen. Und seit gewiss das ihr es bereuen werdet sollte sie euretwegen das Schicksal ihrer Ahninnen teilen."

Und mit dieser kryptischen Botschaft schwang auch der letzte von Amárie's Verwandten sich, trotz seines verletzten Armes, mühelos auf sein Pferd und ließ ihn einen starrend wie Holzkopf zurück.

Éomer war sich sicher, dass wenn er den arroganten Elben in diesem Leben nie wieder sehen müsste, es immer noch zu früh sein würde.

Aber wenn er bedachte das die Gefahr aus Mordor längst nicht besiegt war, würde er _dieses_ Leben vielleicht schneller hinter sich lassen als ihm lieb war. Seit er vor über einem Monat aus Rohan verbannt worden war, war kein Tag vergangenen an dem er sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst gewesen war doch in diesen letzten Tagen wurde der Gedanke hartnäckiger. Und wie immer, wenn er über die unsichere Zukunft nachdachte wendeten sich seine Gedanken Amárie zu.

Es waren nicht einmal vier Wochen seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vergangen und doch kam es ihm vor wie ein ganze Leben. Eins das gerade erst begonnen hatte und so viele Möglichkeiten und Wünsche inne hielt das er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte sie niemals erfüllt zu sehen, oder zumindest die Gewissheit zu besitzen es versucht zu haben.

Den bevorstehenden Ereignissen nach zu urteilen würde er sich beeilen müssen wenn er es zumindest versuchen wollte.

* * *

_17. März 3019 D.Z. Abendstunde (Minas Tirith)_

Wie schon die Nacht zuvor fand sich Amárie in ihrem Quartier wieder. Dieses Mal hatte sie zuvor den Luxus eines Bades genießen dürfen und saß nun vor dem Spiegel ihrer Kommode und kämmte sich die fast trockenen Haare während sie sich versuchte bewusst zu werden wer die Frau war die sie anstarrte.

Sie hatte versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal in einen Spiegel geblickt hatte, doch ihr fiel keine Gelegenheit ein. Ob es nun daran lag sie es beim letzten Mal als nicht beachtenswerte Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen hatte, oder ob es tatsächlich schon so lange her war konnte sie nicht sagen und letztlich spielte es keine Rolle.

Doch die Frau die ihr entgegen blickte war nicht mehr die selbe an die sich erinnern konnte. Ihre Haut war blasser als zuvor was durch die unzähligen blauen Flecke noch deutlicher betont wurde, ihr rabenschwarzes Haar wirkte stumpf und glanzlos im Vergleich zu der seidigen Pracht die es einst gewesen war. Ihre Haltung war trotz der vorübergehenden Sicherheit angespannt und auch ihre Lippen konnten sich nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen. Nur ihre Augen besaßen das selbe grün wie eh und je. Vielleicht lag in ihnen mehr Härte und Hoffnungslosigkeit als je zuvor, aber damit unterschied sie sich kaum von jedem anderen der sich augenblicklich in dieser Stadt aufhielt.

Seufzend schloss sie ihre Lieder und versuchte die Anspannung aus ihren Gliedern zu vertreiben. Doch sehr sie sich auch bemühte es wollte nicht gelingen.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu der Besprechung am gestrigen Tage zurück und sie konnte förmlich spüren wie eine eisige Hand sich um ihren Brustkorb schloss. Sie würden nach Mordor reiten, bis zum schwarzen Tor und sich dort den Schrecken stellen die Sauron für sie bereit hielt.

Tief in ihrem inneren war sie sich sicher das es diese Entscheidung ihren Tod bedeuten würde, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Seltsam wie eine Tatsache die einem sein Leben lang mehr oder weniger bewusst gewesen war einem solche Magenschmerzen bereiten konnte wenn sie in greifbare Nähe rückte. Schnaubend öffnete sie ihre Augen und fuhr damit fort den Kamm durch ihre Haare zu fahren.

Natürlich war ihr flau im Magen, wer dachte schon gerne über den eigenen Tod nach, ganz egal wie lange man sich über die Möglichkeit im klaren gewesen war? Dúnedain waren nicht unsterblich, aber im Vergleich zu den meisten Menschen sehr langlebig. Der Tod als unausweichliches Ende schwebte ihrem Volk nicht wie dem Rest Mittelerdes ständig als unaufhaltsames Schicksal vor Augen. Natürlich war auch ihre Lebensspanne begrenzt, doch verschwendeten Dúnedain mehr Gedanken an das hier und jetzt als an das was kommen mochte.

Eine gute Einstellung wenn man bedachte das viele ihres Volkes oft lange vor ihrer Zeit ihr Ende in einer Schlacht fanden. Im gewissen Sinne war es eine böse Ironie des Schicksals, besonders für ihre Familie. Durch das Elbenblut das erst vor fünf Generationen in ihren Stammbaum geflossen war sollte den Mitgliedern ihrer Familie ein noch längeres Leben vergönnt sein als jedem anderen Dúnedain und doch war sie die letzte ihrer Linie.

Eine Linie die sehr bald ihr Ende finden würde. Nie zuvor war sie sich dieser Tatsache so bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Moment. An Kinder hatte sie nie einen Gedanken verschwendet, außer vielleicht als kleines Mädchen als sie dem Held ihrer Kindheitstage Glorfindel, erklärt hatte das sie ihn eines Tages heiraten würde, wenn sie alt genug war. Aber wann war man wohl alt genug um den zwei Mal geborenen Balrogtöter zu heiraten? Nicht das sie es noch gewollt hätte nachdem sie ihren ersten Kuss bekommen hatte, das hatte ihren Heiratsplänen einen gewaltigen Dämpfer verpasst. Schließlich war küssen ganz anders als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit hatte sie den Elben in einer innigen Umarmung mit seiner letzten Eroberung gesehen und sie hatte die Elbinen hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn sprechen hören. Das meiste von dem was sie sagten hatte sie als achtjährige nicht nachvollziehen können, aber sie hatte verstanden das Küssen zu der Sache mit dem Heiraten dazu gehörten. Also hatte sie Glorfindel erklärt das sie damit vielleicht schon mal damit anfangen sollten. Schließlich musste sie üben!

Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte sich Amárie daran wie er gelacht hatte und ihr anschließend mit bemüht ernster Mine zugestimmt hatte. Der darauf folgende Kuss war kaum mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung von Lippen gewesen, doch das hatte Amárie gereicht. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte war _„Igitt!" _und die zögerliche Anmerkung, das sie sich das mit dem heiraten vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen sollte ihre Reaktion darauf gewesen. Leider konnte sie sich nicht mehr recht an seinen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, doch spätestens als sie ihm mitteilte, das sie aber Freunde bleiben könnten musste seine Reaktion Gold wert gewesen sein. Zumindest neckte er sie bis zum heutigen Tag damit, das sie die erste und einzige Frau war die ihm je eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte.

Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Lippen als sie daran dachte, dass sie Glorfindel wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Und heiraten würde sie wohl auch niemanden mehr. So wie es aussah würde sie nicht einmal mehr Gelegenheit dazu bekommen ihren Mut zusammen zu nehmen und Éomer zu gestehen das sie...ja was eigentlich?

Darüber war sie sich selber nicht ganz im klaren. Seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, hatte sich einiges verändert doch ein Ereignis hatte das nächste gejagt und sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit bekommen einmal in Ruhe über den Mann nachzudenken der so plötzlich in ihre Leben getreten war. Sie schätzte und vertraute ihm aber die meiste Zeit die sie zusammen verbrachten fiel es ihr schwer ihm nicht wutschnaubend entgegen zu treten, wenn er wieder einmal versuchte seinen Dickschädel durch zu setzen oder engstirnig auf seine Meinung beharrte. Und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern das ihre Gedanken öfter als ihr lieb war um ihn kreisten und sie wie von selbst an seine Seite trat sobald sie sich im selben Raum befanden.

All das verwirrte sie und in einer gewissen Weise bereitete es ihr Angst. Sie war weder jung noch naiv und würde sie sich erlauben ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, wüsste sie die Gedanken und Gefühle in ihr zu benennen. Doch war hier und jetzt, weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür und die einzelne Träne die ihre Wange hinab lief, erinnerte sie daran das sie beides auch nie wieder haben würde.

Bevor sie jedoch die Gelegenheit hatte weiter in Selbstmitleid zu versinken klopfte es an der Tür. Stirn runzelnd legte sie den Kamm auf die Kommode und durchquerte den Raum. Ohne zuvor zu fragen wer auf der anderen Seite stand öffnete sie die Tür und öffnete gleichzeitig den Mund um zu fragen was es denn so wichtiges zu dieser Stunde gab, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken als sie die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür erblickte.

Offensichtlich ging es Éomer genauso, was jedoch auch daran liegen mochte das sie lediglich in einem Nachthemd bekleidet vor ihm stand, wie ihr mit einem Schlag klar wurde. Sie konnte nicht ganz verhindern das ihr Röte in die Wangen schoss doch sie wollte sich nicht lächerlich machen in dem sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase wieder zuschlug.

„Ja?" Würge sie heraus, unsicher ob ihr Wortschatz im Moment für mehr reichen würde.

„Ich...ich habe...ich wollte," stotterte der König Rohans mit unruhigen Blick, offensichtlich überrumpelt von ihrer Erscheinung. Hätte sie sich nicht selbst so unsicher über sein plötzliches Auftauchen gefühlt, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor das man einen stotternden König vor der Tür stehen hatte der krampfhaft versuchte seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet zu halten.

„Ich," setzte er erneut an, nur um gleich darauf inne zu halten und den Kopf zu schütteln. „Verzeiht das ich euch gestört habe...es war dumm von mir her zu kommen."

Amárie bemerkte wie seine Hände sich unentwegt zu Fäusten ballten nur um sich gleich darauf wieder zu entkrampfen bevor er sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck herum drehte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie bemerkte das er im Begriff war zu gehen und noch einen weiteren bis sie ihre Sprache wieder fand. Hastig griff sie nach seinem Arm.

„Wartet!"

Zögerlich drehte sich Éomer erneut zu ihr um und für einen langen Augenblick starrten sie sich einfach bloß an. Es war einer der seltsamsten Momente ihres Lebens und sie konnte nicht einmal genau beschreiben was ihr alles durch den Kopf ging, oder wann genau Éomer plötzlich näher an sie ran getreten war.

Alles was sie wusste war, das sie im einen Augenblick noch nach den richtigen Worten suchte und im nächsten plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren spürte und ihre eigenen den Kuss erwiderten. Ein simpler Kuss war offensichtlich alles was nötig war um alle Dämme die zwischen ihnen lagen zu brechen; die Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss, Kleidung wurde hastig vom Leib des anderen gerissen, die Geräusche die sie beide von sich gaben wurden lauter und atemloser mit jeder Minute die verging und ohne von einander ab zu lassen, gelang es ihnen schließlich das Bett zu erreichen.

* * *

Éomer wusste das es Zeit war zu gehen, doch nach wie vor konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen den Blick von Amárie abzuwenden, geschweige denn das Zimmer zu verlassen. Seit er aufgewacht war versuchte er sich nun schon daran erinnern das sie in kürze aufbrechen würden und er seinen Pflichten nachkommen musste, außerdem wollte er nicht das irgendwer schlecht über Amárie sprach, wenn man ihn beim verlassen ihres Zimmers sah und je früher er ging um so unwahrscheinlich war es das ihm jemanden begegnen würde.

Es hatte ihn eine Ewigkeit gekostet sich von ihr zu lösen und das Bett zu verlassen, nur um fast im gleichen Moment wieder zurück zu kehren, als sie seinen Namen gemurmelt hatte. Es hatte zwei weitere Anläufe gebraucht und er war anschließend hastig in in seine Kleidung geschlüpft und doch hatte es ihn kein Stück weiter gebracht.

Amárie gab ein unzufriedenes murmeln von sich und rollte sich herum, so das sie ihr Gesicht tief in dem Kissen vergraben konnte, auf dem er vor wenigen Minuten noch gelegen hatte. Offensichtlich zufrieden seufzte sie und schien einen Moment später wieder tief und fest am schlafen. Bevor er wusste was er tat war er erneut ans Bett getreten und hatte sich über sie gebeugt, seine Lippen nur einen Hauch von der nackten Haut ihres Rücken entfernt. Doch bevor er dem Impuls nachgeben konnte stoppte er sich.

Er wusste das er nicht genug Kraft haben würde dieses Zimmer zu verlassen, sollte sie erst einmal die Augen aufschlagen und weder Amárie noch er selbst konnte es sich erlauben sich in die Traumwelt zurück zu ziehen, die sich geschaffen hatten.

Nein eine Nacht war alles was sie sich erlauben konnten. Zumindest für den Moment. Wenn auch nur ein Funken Hoffnung bestand das sie die kommende Schlacht überstehen würden, würde er zu diesem Moment zurück kehren. Mehr noch er würde so um sie werben, wie sie verdient hatte, das schwor er sich. Aber bis dahin war es das beste wenn er sie nun verließ.

Er drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Rücken, sanft und zögerlich damit sie nicht aufwachte, und ließ seine Augen noch einmal über ihre Gestalt wandern bevor er förmlich aus dem Zimmer floh, nicht sicher ob er sich selbst trauen konnte.

Éomer wusste das es richtig war, aber das machte es nicht leichter. Seufzend macht er sich auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Kammer und wappnete sich innerlich für die Schlacht, die wohl seine letzte sein würde. Doch zumindest hatte er die Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht und die Gewissheit das er es nicht bereuen musste, es nicht gewagt zu haben.

Anders als viele hatte er zumindest etwas an das her halten konnte, wenn seine letzten Augenblicke hereinbrachen. Es gab schlimmeres als mit dem Gedanken an eine schöne Frau zu sterben.

TBC


	9. Die letzte Schlacht

**Kapitel 9: Die letzte Schlacht **

_18. - 23. März 3019D.Z. ,Mittagsstunde (Nordgrenze Ithiliens)_

Seit sie am Morgen Ithilien verlassen hatten, lag eine fast greifbare Spannung in der Luft die mit jedem Schritt der sie näher an das schwarze Tor Mordors brachte, unerträglicher wurde. Die Pferde waren nervös, ebenso wie ihre Reiter die sich bewusst oder unbewusst, unruhig in ihren Sätteln hin und her bewegten und mit unsicheren Blick in die Ferne blickten. Kaum einer sprach und wenn dann waren es lediglich hastig geflüsterte Worte, so als fürchteten sie der Wind würde sie davon tragen um ihre Feinde über ihre Ankunft zu informieren.

Aragorn hatte keine Illusionen darüber das Sauron längst von ihrem todesmutigen, wenn auch verrückten, Vorhaben wusste und unlängst seine Herrscharen entsandt hatte um ihnen einen unvergesslichen Empfang zu bereiten.

Von seiner anfänglichen Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit, die es sogar geschafft hatte die anderen mitzureißen, war kaum etwas geblieben und schwand mit jeder Minute mehr. Nichts an seiner Haltung und Miene verriet jedoch die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mittlerweile auch ihn heimsuchte. Aragorn wusste das die Männer auf ihn bauten und das er es sich nicht leisten konnte Schwäche zu zeigen. Wie sollten sie den Mut aufbringen in diese Schlacht zu reiten, wenn ein Blick auf sein Gesicht ihre eigenen Ängste wieder spiegeln würde?

Als der letzte aus Isildurs Linie fiel es ihm zu die Männer zu führen, dazu war er von je her erzogen worden, wie all seine Vorväter vor ihm. Nur im Gegensatz zu seinen Ahnen die alle ihr Ende jäh vor ihrer Zeit gefunden hatten, fand er sich nun tatsächlich an der Stelle wieder die alle anderen in weiter Ferne geglaubt hatten; als Anführer der freien Menschen Mittelerdes. Als König zurück gekehrt an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz.

Schnaubend dachte er an die Legenden die er unter den Dúnedain gehört hatte. Für eine kurze Zeit lang hatte er, nachdem Elrond ihm sein wahres Erbe offenbart hatte, mit den den Mitgliedern seines Volkes gelebt. Er konnte sich an mehr als an einen Abend erinnern an dem die Dúnedain Legenden und Hoffnungen über den Erben Isildurs zu erzählen wussten. Alle handelten von Ruhm und Ehre und dem Tag an dem der wahre König wieder auf dem Thron Gondors sitzen würde.

Die Tatsache das er dafür mit einer erschreckend geringen Zahl an Männern gegen eine schier unbesiegbare Zahl an Monstern und Barbaren ausziehen musste, noch dazu direkt in das Herz des Feindes, hatte niemand prophezeit.

Noch dazu hatte er sein Versprechen eingehalten und die Verzagten am Morgen ziehen lassen, etwas das er nur ungern getan hatte. Sie würden die Zahlen schmerzlich vermissen, nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache das sie zwar verwunden konnten jedoch selbst unantastbar waren. Doch er hatte sein Wort gegeben, etwas das er noch nie gebrochen hatte, und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ganz egal wie bequem es gewesen wäre oder wie viele gute Gründe ihm dafür in den Sinn gekommen wären.

Viele der Männer hatten protestiert, einige offen und direkt andere hinter vorgehaltener Hand und im flüsternden Ton. Rohirrim ebenso wie Gondorianer und Dúnedain, aber es waren letztere die ihm am meisten zusetzten. Sie nannten sein Verhalten leichtsinnig und dumm und ein oder zwei hatten ihm harsch an den Kopf geworfen, dass seine Vorväter anders gehandelt hätten. Er hatte sich verkniffen sie daran zu erinnern, das genau das sie zu dem Punkt geführt hatte an dem sich gerade befanden. Hätte Isildur nur ein wenig mehr Charakterstärke gezeigt und den verdammten Ring in das Feuer des Schicksalsberges geworfen...aber was brachte es schon darüber zu fluchen?

Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick über Männer gleiten. Doch abgesehen von Gimli und Legolas die sich ein Pferd teilten und als einzige nicht von der niedergedrückten Stimmung heimgesucht schienen, wie man ihrem üblichen Gezänk entnehmen konnte, gab es nichts das seine Aufmerksamkeit lange auf sich zog. Zumindest bis sein Blick auf die einzige Frau in ihren Reihen fiel. Wie schon seit dem Aufbruch aus Gondor ritt sie für sich. Hin und wieder gesellte sich einer der Rohirrim zu ihr, die sie offensichtlich während ihrer kurzen gemeinsamen Reise kennen gelernt hatte. Nur Éomer blieb ihr fern, oder Amárie ihm. Aragorn war sich unschlüssig, wer wem aus dem Weg ging.

Er konnte sich an kaum einen Moment erinnern, wo die beiden Streithähne nicht eine hitzige Debatte begonnen hatten sobald sie aufeinander gestoßen waren und doch kam es Aragorn nun merkwürdig vor sie getrennt von einander zu sehen. Trotz ihrer widersprüchlichen Ansichten und ihres hitzigen Gemüts hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Aragorn fragte sich was sich verändert hatte. Beide hatten grimmige Minen aufgesetzt, doch in Anbetracht ihrer Situation sagte das wenig aus. Éomer starrte hin und wieder in ihre Richtung, so als würde er darauf warten das sie sich zu ihm umdrehen würde, doch so lange er auch starrte Amárie blickte nie über ihre Schulter.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Aragorn das Geschehen eine Weile, bevor er Roheryn* an Amáries Seite trieb. Seit sie Rohan verlassen hatten um Gondor zur Hilfe zu Eilen, hatten sie kaum Gelegenheit gehabt miteinander zu sprechen. Wie er selbst war Amárie in eine Linie hinein geboren worden die mit Erwartungen und Vorbestimmungen verknüpft war. Ihre waren fast ebenso wenig erstrebenswert wie die seinen. Die meisten Ahnen ihrer beiden Linien hatten einen viel zu frühen Tod gefunden, ihre mehr so als die seinen. Sie beide waren die letzten ihrer Blutlinie und es sollte nun an ihnen liegen das Schicksal zu erfüllen:

_Er soll das Schwert sein das die Feinde in die Flucht schlägt und niederstreckt, während sie ihm Schild sein wird. Schwert wird herrschen und Schild wird schützen. _

Irgendwer hatte diese Worte vor ein paar tausend Jahren niedergeschrieben und es war unschwer zu erkennen das Amárie dabei die schlechteren Karten zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

„Ich werde es nicht tun."

„Was?" Amáries unverständliche Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du wirst was nicht tun?"

„Dich anschreien, tadeln oder hinter deinem Rücken über dich reden. Du hast ihnen dein Wort gegeben und es gehalten. Dir blieb keine Wahl." Für einen langen Augenblick bohrten sich ihre grünen Augen förmlich in seine grauen bevor sie den Blick abwandte und wider nach vorne schaute.

„Die meisten halten mich für einen Narr." Murmelte er und nicht zum ersten Mal schwang eine gehörige Portion Unmut mit in seiner Stimme mit.

Schnaufend wandte sie sich erneut zu ihm um. „Und du glaubst ihnen?"

Aragorn wusste das er sich immer wieder so entscheiden würde wie er es getan hatte, aber er wusste auch das er mit seiner Entscheidung die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg, so gering sie auch gewesen sein mochte, zerstört hatte.

„Ohne sie werden wir verlieren, wir-"

„_Wir werden sterben!" _Entgegnete sie auf elbisch, sehr zum Unmut einiger Männer in ihrer Nähe die ihr Gespräch belauscht hatten, wie er mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte._ „Mit oder ohne untote Armee!"_

„_Wenn du ohne Hoffnung bist, wieso-" _

„_Wieso bin ich dann hier?"_ Unterbrach sie ihn erneut. Aragorn nickte stumm. _„Ich bin hier weil es keinen Sinn hätte fort zu laufen und sich zu verstecken. Ich bin hier weil es meine Pflicht ist, aber vor allem bin ich hier weil ich an dich glaube, Estel. Du -"_

Dieses Mal war er derjenige der sie unterbrach. _„Wie kannst du an mich glauben, wenn du nicht mal daran glauben kannst zu überleben?" _Und wo war all der Kampfgeist geblieben den sie so lange er sie kannte wie ein inneres Feuer in sich getragen hatte? Sicherlich waren die vergangenen Monate für sie ebenso hart gewesen wie für ihn, doch das konnte sie nicht ausgebrannt haben, oder?

Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. _„Wenn es überhaupt Hoffnung gibt, dann liegt sie bei dir. Ich glaube an dich. Nicht wegen deines Anspruches auf den Thron oder weil irgendwer es so prophezeit hat, sondern wegen dem Mann der du bist. Sieh dir an was du bei Helms Klamm bewirkt hast! Du hast die Verzagten an ihren Schwur erinnert und damit Gondor gerettet!"_

Er wollte ihr ins Wort fallen und sie daran erinnern, das er nicht alleine gewesen war. Ohne die Hilfe von so vielen anderen hätten seine Taten nichts bedeutet, doch Amárie ließ sich nicht dazwischen reden.

„_Unser Ritt gegen Mordor dient doch nur dazu Frodo mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Er ist es der den Ring vernichten muss um das Schicksal der Welt noch einmal abzuwenden. Deine Aufgabe ist __es den Männern Mut zu machen und ihnen den Glauben zu schenken das richtige zu tun! Wenn Frodo scheitert, scheitern wir alle. Aber wenn er es tatsächlich schafft wäre ihr Opfer nicht umsonst." _

„_Loth-"_

„_Estel, was ist wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen sollten? Was wenn Frodo den Ring vernichtet und die Völker Mittelerdes frei sein werden? Wenn du zum König gekrönt wirst?" _

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich nie wirklich erlaubt so weit voraus zu denken. Natürlich waren seine Gedanken und Wünsche bei Frodo und dem Erfolg seiner fast unbezwingbaren Aufgabe. Aber hatte er je davon geträumt was er tun würde, wenn der Ring vernichtet war? Nein. Andere hatten das getan und seine Rolle in so einer Zukunft gestaltet.

„_Was für einen Wert hätte all das hier, wenn du am Ende nicht besser bist als Denethor, Saruman oder Sauron selbst?" _

Stirn runzelnd blickte er sie an. _„Was willst du damit sagen, Lothdúlin?"_

„_Das du das richtige getan hast und zu deinem Wort gestanden hast. Es wäre so leicht für dich gewesen die Verzagten in deine Dienste zu zwingen. Du hättest den besten Grund dafür gehabt, alle hätten es verstanden. Du hättest kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, keine schlaflosen Nächte." _

Aragorn wusste das sie recht hatte. Niemand hätte es ihm vorgehalten. Alle hätten ihm versichert das es er das richtige getan hatte. Alle hätten es verstanden nur er selbst nicht.

„_Aber wer einmal sein Wort bricht, weil es leicht ist und glaubt einen guten Grund dafür vor zu weisen, der tut es erneut. Und irgendwann würdest du tun was auch immer dir gefällt, weil du vergessen hast was es bedeutet zu deinem Wort zu stehen. Und ein König ohne sein Wort ist nichts weiter als ein Tyrann."_

Das er zunächst einmal die kommenden Tage überleben musste um zum König zu werden, blieb unausgesprochen doch ihre Worte verfehlten nicht ihr Ziel und vertrieben ein Stück weit das flaue Gefühl das sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Es tat gut ihre Zustimmung zu finden. Dafür das Amárie jeglichen Glauben an die Zukunft verloren zu haben schien, zumindest ihre eigene, verstand sie es seinen Glauben an ihn selbst neu zu entfachen.

„_Danke!" _

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln war alles was sie ihm entgegnete bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn richtete. Damit war ihr Gespräch offensichtlich beendet.

_24. März 3019D.Z., früher Abend (nahe Morannon)_

Die Stimmung war an ihrem niedrigsten Punkt angekommen. Die Gesichter waren grimmig, trostlos und ängstlich, ein Spiegel dessen was sich im inneren der Männer abspielte. Niemand sprach, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste und je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen um so stiller wurde es. Élodain hatte den Eindruck das selbst die Pferde bemüht waren kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen.

Auch er selbst konnte sich nicht davon freisprechen nicht in der allgemeinen Trübseligkeit und Furcht gefangen zu sein. Je weiter sie in Richtung des schwarzen Tors vorrückten um so deutlicher war Saurons furchteinflößender Schatten zu spüren. Mehr als einmal hatte Élodain sich dabei ertappt wie er versucht war die Zügel herum zu reißen und seinem Pferd die Sporen zu geben. Nicht das er der erste gewesen wäre der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem Schrei auf den Lippen geflohen war. Aber lieber wollte er sich den Dolch selbst zwischen die Rippen stoßen als wie ein Feigling vor einer Schlacht vondannen zu rennen. Welch ein Leben würde er führen mit dem Wissen das er seine Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte?

Um sich abzulenken hatte er bald angefangen sich auszumalen was er tun würde sollte ihr verzweifelter Feldzug von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Aber er war ein einfacher Mann und viel mehr als eine hübsche Frau mit der er eine Familie gründen konnte, einen Platz unter den Reitern der Rohirrim, Gesundheit und eine gute Mahlzeit am Tag brauchte er nicht um glücklich zu sein.

Seine Stellung unter den Rohirrim hatte er schon vor langer Zeit unter Beweis gestellt und am Hungertuch hatte er auch noch nie nagen müssen. Über seine Gesundheit wollte er im Augenblick nicht allzu tiefgründig nachdenken also beschränkten sich seine Gedanken auf seine Zukünftige.

Aber auch hier erschöpfte sich bald seine Fantasie. Anders als viele der Männer die Abends am Feuer ihre perfekte Frau mit zünftigen Worten beschrieben, hatte er kein genaues Wunschbild. Das sollte nicht heißen das er sich mit jedem daher gelaufenem Weibsbild zufrieden geben wollte, aber es erschien ihm unwichtig ob ihre Haare nun hell wie gesponnenes Gold oder schwarz wie die Nacht waren. Was machte es für einen unterschied ob ihre Augen die Farbe von Kornblumen besaßen oder grün waren wie die Wälder Mittelerdes? Hübsch sollte sie sein, sicherlich. Rund um die Hüften mit langem Haar und einem warmen Lachen. Ein Mädchen das ihm die Stirn bieten konnte und ihn doch nach jedem Streit mit offenen Armen willkommen hieß. Er schätzte was er sich wirklich wünschte war ein Zuhause. Nicht eins das aus vier Wänden bestand sondern aus einem Menschen der einen vermisste und sich freute, wenn er wieder zurück kam.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte um so deutlicher führte er sich vor Augen das es keine solche Person in seinem Leben gab. Niemand würde ihn vermissen, sollte er nicht zurück kehren. Vielleicht Éomer und ein oder zwei der anderen Reiter, aber auch nur dann wenn sie selbst zurückkehrten und Élodain war sicher das jeder von ihnen bis dahin so viele Angehörige verloren hatte das man sein Verschwinden kaum bemerken würde.

Die Vorstellung behagte ihm nicht im geringsten. In dem Augenblick, nur wenige Stunden vor dem dunkelsten Augenblick seines Lebens nahm er sich vor das zu ändern, sollte er zurück kehren.

Seine Augen schweiften ziellos über die Reiterschar die sich langsam vor ihm her bewegte bis sie schließlich an Éomer hängen blieben. Sein ältester Freund blickte sogar noch grimmiger drein als Élodain es von ihm gewohnt war. An den Umständen gemessen hätte er sich nicht wundern dürfen, aber je länger er ihn beobachtete um so mehr drängte sich ihm der Verdacht auf das der Ursprung seiner schlechten Laune nichts mit ihrer baldigen Ankunft vor dem Tore Mordors zu tun hatte. Und dafür konnte es in der Regel nur einen Grund geben. Einen ausgesprochen hübschen, wenn auch äußerst dickköpfigen. Es war nicht schwer sie zu finden, brauchte er doch nur dem mürrischen Blick seines Freundes zu folgen.

Amáries Miene wirkte ebenso düster und frustriert wie die Aragorns dessen Pferd im ruhigen Schritt neben Nachtschatten her trabte. Doch während Éomer's Augen ihr nicht lange fern bleiben konnten hielt die Waldläuferin ihren Blick starr gerade aus gerichtet. Élodain konnte nicht sicher sagen ob sie ihn ignorierte oder sein Starren nicht bemerkte aber die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden war schwer zu übersehen.

Seufzend fragte er sich was Éomer dieses Mal angestellt hatte, denn es war meistens sein Freund der mit einer spitzen Bemerkung ihr Temperament zum brodeln brachte. Manchmal hatte Elodain den Verdacht das Éomer sie mit Absicht stichelte, bloß um ihr feuriges Gemüt bewundern zu können und Élodain konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Amárie war eine schöne Frau, nicht zuletzt da ihr ihre grünen Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar ein fast exotisches Aussehen in den Augen eines Rohirrims verliehen. Aber es war ihre lebendiges Wesen und die Art wie sie fast mit Energie zu sprühen schien die einen Mann in ihren Bann zog.

Sie würde Éomer eine gute Frau und Rohan eine stolze Königin sein können, wenn sein König es nur schaffen würde über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Élodain hatte oft genug das Getuschel von Frauen in ihrer Heimat überhört um zu wissen das Éomer die Bewunderung vieler von ihnen fand. Sein Aussehen und seine Stellung sorgten dafür das es ihm nie an weiblicher Gesellschaft mangelte, doch ebenso wie sein Cousin Théodred hatte er früh lernen müssen das die wenigsten sich tatsächlich für seine Person interessierten als vielmehr für die Vorteile die ihnen seine Stellung einbringen konnte.

Nun da er König war, waren es nicht nur die Frauen aus Rohan die um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlen würden, sondern auch Töchter von Prinzen, Fürsten und Königen. Élodain konnte nur hoffen das sein Freund seinem Herzen folgen würde bevor andere sein Leben für ihn in die Hand nahmen.

Seufzend wandet er seinen Blick von den beiden ab und hoffte das sie alle tatsächlich noch die Gelegenheit finden würden ihren Träumen und Wünschen nachzueifern.

* * *

_25. März 3019D.Z., früher Morgen (Morannon)_

Der Morgen war schwarz und kalt und spiegelt nur all zu gut den Schrecken und die Furcht wieder, die Amárie in ihrem Inneren spürte. Sie hatte Geschichten gehört... Wie viele Stunden hatte sie als Kind gebannt gelauscht wenn die Elben ihr von dem letzten Bund und der großen Schlacht gegen Sauron erzählt hatten? Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte sie versucht sich Mordor vorzustellen, doch nun musste sie voller Schrecken feststellen, dass ihre kindliche Fantasie sie kläglich im Stich gelassen hatte. Nichts hatte sie auf die gigantische Feste vorbereitet die sich wie ein bedrohliches Ungetüm vor ihr erhob oder auf den faulen, beißenden Geruch der in der Luft lag und ihr beinahe ebenso auf den Magen schlug wie die Ungewissheit vor dem was hinter dem verschlossenem Tor lag.

Ein rascher Blick zu ihrer Seite zeigte ihr das ihre Mitstreiter ebenso überwältigt waren wie sie selbst. Aragorn ließ seinen Blick mehr als einmal zu dem verschlossenem Tor wandern und anschließend zurück zu ihr. Zunächst meinte Amárie in seinen Augen die selbe niederschmetternde Hoffnungslosigkeit zu erkennen die in ihr selbst aufflackern wollte, doch je länger sie ihn anstarrte um so deutlicher erkannte sie die Veränderung die in dem Mann neben ihr vonstatten ging. Seine Schultern wurden straffer, sein Rücken gerader und ein Ausdruck von wilder Entschlossenheit legte sich in seinen Blick. Amárie wusste nicht woher er sie so plötzlich nahm, aber sie begrüßte sie und fühlte wie sie selbst etwas von ihrer alten Selbstsicherheit zurück gewann.

Aragorn musste die Veränderung in ihr selbst bemerkt haben denn er ließ ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln zukommen, bevor er die Roheryn die Fersen in die Seiten stieß und auf das Tor zutrabte. Wortlos trieb sie Nachtschatten an ihm zu folgen und es dauerte nicht lange bis Éomer, Legolas und Gandalf, die sich mit Gimli und einen der Hobbits den Rücken ihres Pferdes teilten, sich ihnen anschlossen.

Je näher sie kamen um so bedrohlicher wirkte die schwarze Feste auf sie, nicht zuletzt da sich ganz Mordor gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihrem Eintreffen zeigte. Niemand war zu sehen, weder ein Posten auf einem der Wachtürme noch sonst ein lebendiges Wesen das nicht zu ihrem eigenen Heer gehörte. Wie lächerlich ihr auftauchen mit einem Mal schien. Doch Aragorn ließ sich von ihrem ungastlichen Empfang nicht berirren.

„Lasst den Herrn des schwarzen Landes herauskommen. Er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten." Große Worte wenn man sich die klägliche Anzahl ihrer Mitstreiter betrachtete. Sie würden nicht einmal das Tor öffnen können, sollten sie nicht freiwillig eingelassen werden.

_Ablenkung, Amárie! _Versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Der einzige Grund warum sie hier her geritten waren, war um Frodo ein wenig mehr Zeit zu verschaffen und das Allsehende Auge von den Geschehnissen in seinem eigenen Land fern zu halten.

Einige Minuten passierte nichts, doch plötzlich erfüllte ein Knatschen die Luft und der Boden schien leicht zu erzittern. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie begriff das es nicht die Erde war die bebte sondern das Tor vor ihnen, weil es geöffnet wurde.

Langsam fast, fast hönisch öffnete sich die schwarze Wand vor ihnen gerade so weit das sie einen Reiter ausmachen konnten.

Das schwarze Schlachtross war am ganzen Körper mit Metall gepanzert und schritt mit bedrohlicher Langsamkeit auf sie zu. Doch wirklich furchteinflößend war die Gestalt die auf ihm trohnte. Amárie mochte beim besten Willen nicht zu erkennen ob die Kreatur einst ein Mensch gewesen war oder ob sein Ursprung Saurons perverser schöpferischer Hand entsprang.

Was auch immer das Ding war das ihnen zur Begrüßung entgegen ritt, es weckte in Amárie eine übelerregende Abneigung. Wie sein Ross war auch der Reiter in schwarzer Rüstung und Stoff gekleidet doch ihre Augen schafften es kaum den Blick von seinem Kopf zu lösen. Der Helm den es trug war wie keiner den Amárie je gesehen hatte. Er bedeckte sein gesamtes Gesicht und ließ lediglich Platz für einen Mund, der überproportional groß erschien. Das Fehlen von Augen und Nase ließ die gelblich spitzen und krummen Zähne nur noch deutlicher in Erscheinung treten, als es schließlich die zerborstenen Lippen öffnete um zu ihnen zu sprechen.

„Mein Gebieter Sauron der Große wünscht euch willkommen." Die Stimme war rau und erinnerte sie an den raspelnden Atem eines Nazgûl was ihr unwillkürlich einen Schauder über den Rücken trieb.

„Ist hier einer in dem Haufen, der ermächtigt ist mit mir zu verhandeln?"

_Verhandeln? _Die Frage ließ sie sogleich aufrechter im Sattel sitzen. Fühlte Sauron sich tatsächlich dermaßen von ihnen bedroht das er versuchte zu verhandeln? Wenn dem wirklich so wahr würde das bedeuten das sie tatsächlich ein Chance haben könnten.

„Wir sind nicht gekommen um mit Sauron zu verhandeln!" Es war Gandalf der das Wort ergriff und Amárie fühlte grimmige Zustimmung als sie dem weißen Zauberer lauschte.

„Dem Treulosen und Verfluchten. Bestelle deinem Herren dies: Die Streitkräfte Mordors müssen sich auflösen. Er hat dieses Land zu verlassen und nie zurück zu kehren."

„Oh..." Murmelte das Ding mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Der alte Graubart. Ich habe den Gegenstand den dir zu zeigen mir befohlen wurde."

Schnell wie der Wind hatte er einen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche gezogen. Ein Kettenhemd wie sie verwundert feststellte. Winzig, als gehöre es einem Kind und glänzend hell als wäre es aus Mitril selbst geschmiedet. Es war nicht bevor der kleine Hobbit erschrocken den Namen seines ausrief, das Amárie bewusst wurde das es sich um das Kettenhemd von Frodo Beutlin handeln musste.

Mit einem Laut den man mit gutem Willen als Erheiterung deuten konnte warf Saurons Diener Gandalf die glitzernde Rüstung zu. Natürlich hatte es den gewünschten Effekt und Amáries eigenes Herz wurde schwer als ihr bewusst wurde, das all ihr Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit um sonst gewesen war. Der Ringträger war tot und damit auch die Hoffnung auf die Vernichtung des Rings. Doch wenn Sauron es geschafft hatte Frodo gefangen zu nehmen, wieso hatte er dann nicht den Ring an sich genommen? Der eine Ring musste immer noch vor seinem Herrn verborgen sein, denn hätte er ihn wieder in seinen Besitz gebracht würde er nicht versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln, da war Amárie sich sicher. Doch der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Freundes ließ ihre Mitstreiter offensichtlich nicht klar denken.

„Der Halbling war euch teuer wie ich sehe." Zischte das Ding und weidete sich genüsslich an dem Schmerz der Gefährten.

„Wisst das er durch die Hand seines Gastgebers sehr gelitten hat. Wer hätte gedacht das jemand der so klein ist so große Schmerzen erträgt. Und das hat er Gandalf. Das hat er!"

Der Drang der fauligen Kreatur die Zunge herauszuschneiden machte sich in ihr breit, doch bevor sie dem Gedanken weiter nach hängen konnte hatte Aragorn sich aus ihrer Gruppe gelöst und ritt schweigend auf den Gesandten zu.

„Und wer ist das? Isildurs Erbe. Es braucht mehr für einen König als eine geborstene Elbenklinge." Das letzte Wort hatte kaum seine rabenschwarze Zunge verlassen, als Aragorns Klinge nieder fuhr und seinen Kopf von seinen Schultern trennte.

„Damit wären die Verhandlungen wohl abgeschlossen!" Kommentierte Gimli trocken und Amárie hätte gelacht wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich will es nicht glauben!" Donnerte Aragorn plötzlich und Amárie fühlte Stolz in sich auffallen als sie den Mann betrachtete der endlich zu sich selbst gefunden hatte. Feuer brannte in seinem Blick und sie stand wieder dem Mann gegenüber der ihnen zum Sieg in Helms Klamm verholfen hatte.

Aragorn der Kämpfer und Thronanwärter, nicht Aragorn der Zweifler.

Doch kaum hatte sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen verirrt, hörte sie wie sich das Tor weiter öffnete und ihre Augen wurden groß als sie die Armee erblickte die sich die ganze Zeit dahinter verborgen hatte.

„Zieht euch zurück! Zieht euch zurück!"

Das musste sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen lassen und nach einem letzten atemlosen Blick auf die Truppen Mordors und dem rot leuchtende Auge über der Spitze von Barad-dûr riss sie Nachtschattens Zügel herum.

Die letzte Schlacht hatte begonnen!

* * *

Aragorns Rede war mitreißend gewesen und für einen Moment hatte Éomer sich dabei ertappt wie er Hoffnung schöpfte. Doch nun eingekesselt von den Armee Mordors blieb wenig Raum für falsche Hoffnung und Aragorns Worte hallten höhnisch in seinem Geist wieder.

_...da das Zeitalter der Menschen tosend untergeht. Doch dieser Tag ist noch fern, denn heute kämpfen wir! Bei allem was euch teuer ist auf dieser Erde ist, sage ich: Haltet Stand, Menschen des Westens!_

Unwillkürlich blickte er zur Seite und betrachtete die Frau die zwischen ihm und Aragorn Stellung bezogen hatte. Ihm wurde klar das es wohl das letzte Mal sein würde, das er sie sah, denn schon bald würde sich ihr Schicksal auf dieser Welt dem Ende zuneigen.

Er war an die Nacht erinnert die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und daran das er sie am nächsten Morgen verlassen hatte, noch bevor sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Warum war er nicht geblieben und hatte all die Zeit mit ihr verbracht die ihnen beiden noch vergönnt gewesen wäre? Er hatte sich selbst das Versprechen gegeben um sie zu werben, wenn die letzte Schlacht geschlagen war. Aber dort waren sie nun angekommen und ihre Chancen lebend hier heraus zukommen waren mehr als schlecht.

Was war er doch für ein Trottel! Da hatte er endlich die Frau gefunden mit der er sich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte und er hatte sie sich durch die Finger gleiten lassen. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal gesagt das er so dachte.

Und nun stand er neben ihr am Ende ihres Zeitalters und fand nicht einmal die Worte um ihr zu sagen das es ihm leid tat.

„Amárie..." Seine Stimme war so leise das er sich nicht sicher sein konnte ob sie ihn hörte doch es musste so sein, denn sie drehte ihren Kopf kaum merklich zu ihm herum und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Rüstung war staubig und fleckig, Strähnen ihres Haares hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelößt und umspielten ihr Gesicht das müde und besorgt aussah und doch war Éomer sich sicher, dass er nie eine schönere Frau erblickt hatte. Sein Herz machte einen unerwarteten Satz doch noch bevor er seine Lippen dazu bewegen konnte mehr zu sagen, hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Aragorn zugewandt der langsam aus der ersten Schlachtreihe vorgetreten war. Er hatte sein Schwert sinken lassen und für einen Moment fürchtete Éomer, Gondors ungekrönter König hatte jeglichen Mut verloren. Amárie musste die gleiche Befürchtung hegen, denn sie trat ohne zu zögern an seine Seite. An den Platz der ihr von Geburt an zugedacht war.

Aragorn und sie starrten sich für einen langen Moment in die Augen bevor er sich zu dem Rest von ihnen herum drehte.

„Für Frodo!" Und damit stürmte er, Amárie dicht auf den Fersen, auf das Tor zu. Er konnte nicht wirklich daran glauben lebend aus dieser Schlacht hervor zugehen, ganz zu schweigen davon sie zu gewinnen aber Aragorn hatte sich dazu entschieden kämpfend unter zu gehen und Éomer würde es ihm gleich tun.

Wenn er heute sterben würde, würde er es wie ein Krieger tun mit erhobenem Haupt nicht wie ein Feigling der mit eingekniffenem Schwanz das Weite suchte nur um von einem Pfeil niedergerungen zu werden.

Der Schrei auf seinen Lippen vermischte sich schnell mit denen der anderen Männer und bald schon war er mitten im Schlachtgetümmel. Im hier und jetzt was es unmöglich über seine verlorene Zeit mit Amárie nachzudenken, die Sorge um seine Schwester verschwand im hintersten seiner Gedanken und seine zerschmetterte Hoffnung und Zuversicht waren nichts weiter als vergessene Gefühle. Alles was zählte waren sein Schwert und sein Schild, als er sich durch die Reihen seiner Feinde mähte. Bald schon wusste er nicht mehr zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden. Alles war eins und wer ihn angriff oder wessen Hautfarbe zu dunkel war um zur Seite des Westens zu gehören durfte keine Gnade von ihm erwarten. Sein Schild zerschmetterte Schädel und sein Schwert bohrte sich durch williges Fleisch.

Die Euphorie die jede Schlacht mit sich brachte ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und pumpte eine ungezähmte Kraft durch seine Adern. Er konnte die Schreie der Männer um sich hören, die der sterbenden ebenso wie die die sich Mut zuschrien. Orks brüllen, der Boden bebte von den schweren Schritten der Trolle und über ihm konnte er das Kreischen der Nazgûl ausmachen, während er sich unermüdlich durch die Schlachtreihen kämpfte.

Éomer wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ob Minuten oder Stunden, er konnte nicht sagen wie viel Kreaturen er nieder gestreckt hatte oder wofür er eigentlich noch kämpfte. Nur das er möglichst viele Gegner mit in sein Grab nehmen wollte und das es noch lange nicht genug waren. Seine Hände bewegten sich wie ihn Trance, fast ohne sein Zutun und führten wieder und wieder die nötigen Bewegungen aus um zu blocken und zu attackieren.

Der Klang einer vertrauten Stimme war es schließlich der ihn wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser verharren ließ und ihm deshalb beinahe den Kopf kostete. Im letzten Moment drehte er sich zur Seite und nutze den Schwung der Drehung, um sein Schild dem Ork über den Schädel zu ziehen der mit seiner plötzlichen Bewegung nicht gerechnet hatte.

Das unerwartete Gefühl von Angst das ihn gepackt hatte ließ sein Schwert nun um so energischer auf seine Feinde niederregnen während sein Blick hektisch umherschweifte um den Grund seiner Panik zu finden. Schließlich glaubte er zu seiner rechten Amáries schwarzen Schopf auszumachen. Er konnte nicht erkennen warum sie schrie oder ob sie verletzt war, aber der Troll der sich unweit vor ihr erhob wie eine gigantische Wand aus Fleisch schien ihm Grund genug und ließ ihn entschlossener denn je gegen die vorgehen die ihm den Weg zu ihr versperrten.

Doch je mehr er tötete um so mehr schienen sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Die Panik in seinem Inneren war wie eine eisige Hand die sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte und es zu zerquetschen drohte.

So unermüdlich sein Schwert auch durch die Reihen vor ihm schnitt, schien er seinem Ziel keinen Schritt näher zu sein als zu vor. Ork um Ork fiel zu Boden und mehr als einer seiner Männer wurde unsanft zur Seite gestoßen als er versuchte sich seinen Weg zu ihr durchzukämpfen.

Schließlich, eine Ewigkeit später wie ihm schien, war er nah genug heran gekommen um ihre gesamte Form auszumachen und seine Augen weiteten sich voll Schrecken.

„Nein!" Doch sein Brüllen verhallte ungehört im Tosen der Schlacht und alles was er tun konnte war zusehen wie Amarie's Körper unter dem Fuß des Trolls begraben wurde, als sie Aragorn zur Seite stieß, dem der Angriff eigentlich gegolten hatte.

Für einen atemlosen Augenblick konnte Éomer schwören, dass der Schmerz der ihn durchfuhr, sein Herz in Stück reißen wollte. Seine Hand presste sich wie von selbst schützend vor seine Brust und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht nur Amáries Tod war der ihn in die Knie zwang.

Fassungslos blickte er an sich hinab und starrte auf den schwarzen mit blutroten Federn geschmückten Bolzen, der aus seiner Brust heraus ragte. Er war getroffen! Einen Augenblick hatte er seine Deckung vernachlässigt und nun zahlte er den Preis.

Würgend versuchte er Luft zu holen nur um festzustellen, das es eine ganz schlechte Idee war. Der Schmerz in seinem Innern schien förmlich zu explodieren und er sank kraftlos auf die Knie. Sein Schwert und Schild glitten ihm aus der Hand als er versuchte den Holzpflock zu fassen zu bekommen. Doch auch das war keine gute Idee. Seine Brust fühlte sich zum bersten gespannt an und die kleinste Veränderung des Bolzens ließ ihn japsend inne halten. Blinzelnd versuchte er sich umzusehen und seine Umgebung im Blick zu behalten, doch alles war nur noch undeutlich zu erkennen und der Schmerz und die aufsteigende Übelkeit machte es schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Begann der Himmel sich tatsächlich rot zu färben? Und warum zitterte der Boden als wollte er jeden Moment in zwei brechen? Weit in der Ferne meinte er jubelnde Schreie zu hören doch alles um ihn herum vermischte sich zu einem wilden Mix aus Ton, Farbe und Schmerz und dann, ganz plötzlich, war alles schwarz.

* * *

Das nächste mal, wenn Aragorn von einem Troll angegriffen wurde würde Amárie sich zwei mal überlegen ob sie ihm zur Hilfe kam!

Im mitten des Schlachtgetummels hatte sie Estel schnell aus den Augen verloren und die Zahl der Feinde war zu groß gewesen, um mehr als ein paar flüchtige Sekunden zwischen Hieben und Schlägen nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Es war Zufall gewesen das sie gerade in dem Moment zur Seite gesehen hatte. Unfreiwillig gar. Ein Ork hatte seinen Schlag gegen sie mit so viel Wucht geführt das sie zur Seite geschleudert wurde als sie versucht den Hieb zu blocken. Sie war rückwärts durch die Reihen der Männer und Orks gestolpert und hatte sich nur mit Mühe und Not wieder fangen können. Ihre Rippen hatten den Zusammenstoß jedoch nicht unbeschadet überstanden und ließen ihre Atem kurz und schmerzhaft werden.

Doch es war in dem Augenblick gewesen, dass sie Aragorn mit dem Troll hatte kämpfen sehen und für den Moment war schmerzender Brustkorb vergessen gewesen.

Genaugenommen hatte sie gesehen wie er von dem Troll durch die Luft katapultiert wurde. Und anders als ihr Gegner setzte die Kreatur ihm nach, um zu beenden was es angefangen hatte. Ohne zu überlegen war Amárie losgesprintet. Sie hatte ihre schmerzenden Glieder und Wunden ignoriert, Mitstreiter und Gegner zur Seite gestoßen und und eisern ihre angeknackste Rippe ignoriert die jeden Atemzug zur Qual werden ließ.

Aragorn hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft sich aufzurappeln, doch er hatte schwankend dagestanden und schaffte es kaum sein Schwert zu heben. Amárie war schnell klar geworden das ihr nur eine Möglichkeit blieb, wenn sie ihn retten wollte. Mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Lippen hatte sie sich gegen Aragorn geschmissen und ihn, unsanft aber erfolgreich aus der Gefahrenzone befördert. Unglücklicherweise hatte das den Troll nicht davon abgehalten anzugreifen und bevor sie sich versah war sie unter einem massigen – stinkenden – Fuß begraben. Zwar hatte sie es geschafft ihr Messer zu ziehen, doch sie hätte genauso gut auf einen Stein einstechen können. Aragorn war ihr zur Hilfe geeilt, doch selbst mit vereinten Kräften war der Fuß nicht fort zu bewegen.

Und nun, nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie sich damit abgefunden hatte von dem Troll zerquetscht zu wurden war der Druck auf ihren Brustkorb verschwunden. Warum war das Vieh plötzlich fortgelaufen? Stöhnend versuchte sie den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Lungen zu ignorieren und richtete sich auf. Was war hier los? Hastig blickte sie sich um und bemerkte Aragorn der wie gebannt auf etwas in der Ferne starrte und er war nicht der einzige, wie sie schnell feststellte. Doch von ihrer Position aus konnte sie nichts erkennen was die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gelenkt hatte. Mühselig kam sie auf die Beine und musste einen Augenblick gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen, die plötzliche in ihr aufstieg, bevor sie es endlich schaffte sich umzusehen. Blinzelnd folgte sie Aragorn's Blick und fühlte einen Moment später wie sie in die selbe Starre verfiel die auch alle anderen heimgesucht hatte.

Der schwarze Turm schwankte! Bei den Valar, Barad-dûr brach in sich zusammen. Fordo hatte das unmögliche geschafft. Er musste es einfach geschafft haben. Der Ring war vernichtet! Sauron war besiegt! Obwohl ihr der Gedanke immer wieder durch den Kopf wirbelte konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich begreifen. Atemlos wurde sie Zeuge wie der mächtige Turm in Trümmer zersprang und das allsehende und unheilverkündende Auge mit sich in die Tiefe riss. Wie ein verglühender Stern flammte es im schwarzen Himmel Mordors ein letztes Mal auf bevor er plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerbarst.

Amárie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, während überall um sie herum Jubel ausbrach. Fassungslose, freudige Schreie des Sieges mischten sich mit den angsterfüllten Stimmen ihrer Gegner. Doch sie selbst konnte sich nicht von dem Spektakel vor ihren Augen losreißen. Eine gigantische schwarze Welle aus Staub und Trümmern schnellte plötzlich auf sie zu, der Boden begann zu beben und sich aufzutun und verschlang unerbittlich alles was sich auf ihm befand.

Das Herr Mordors, sogar das schwarze Tor, einfach alles wurde mit in die Tiefe gerissen und Amárie konnte erneut die Panik in sich aufsteigen fü Beben würde auch sie verschlingen! Sie wollte fortlaufen, doch ihre Beine waren wie festgefroren.

Eine kräftige Hand fuhr auf ihrer Schulter nieder und Amárie zuckte so stark zusammen das sich ihre gebrochen Rippe erneut in ihre Lunge bohrte.

„Aragorn!"

„Er hat es geschafft!"

Für den Moment von dem Grund ihrer Panik abgelenkt blickte sie ihn an. Sein Gesicht war müde und fassungslos. Wahrscheinlich konnte er nicht glauben das sein verrückter Plan tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Nun, da war er nicht der einzige!

Lautes Getose richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Schicksalsberg, der in Flammen dastand und Geröllbrocken durch die Luft schoss und dabei Nazgûl und Reiter wie Fliegen vom Himmel holte. Und plötzlich in einem letzten gigantischen Aufbeben explodierte der Berg.

Die Jubelschreie ließen nach, als allen nach und nach klar wurde das der der ihnen zum Sieg verholfen hatte dabei auch sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Amárie konnte nicht behaupten das sie den kleinen Halbling kannte, doch sein Mut und seine Tapferkeit forderten ihren Respekt und sie bedauerte seinen Tod.

Es war in dieser andächtigen Stille das sie den Hilferuf zu ihrer rechten hörte.

„_...lft mir! Der König, der König ist getroffen!" _Es befanden sich nur zwei Könige auf diesem Schlachtfeld, und einer von ihnen stand gesund und munter neben ihr was nur bedeuten konnte...

„Nein!" Aragorns Finger gruben sich bei ihrem heiserem Schrei schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter. Amárie war nicht sicher ob er sie vom los rennen abhalten wollte lediglich erschrocken war, doch sie hielt nicht inne um ihn zu fragen. Ohne zu überlegen riss sie sich von ihm los und sprinte los.

* * *

Élodain war panisch. Ein Gefühl das ihn in seinem Leben nicht all zu oft begleitet hatte. Doch in diesem Augenblick, als er den beinahe leblosen Körper seines besten Freundes vor sich ausgebreitet sah, vermochte er sie nicht nieder zu kämpfen. Er hatte um Hilfe gerufen doch niemand der Rohirrim die zu ihm geeilt kamen, wusste wie sie ihm helfen sollten.

Sie alle starrten hilflos auf den blutüberströmten Leib ihres Königs und hofften auf ein Wunder. Und ein Wunder wurde ihm gewährt, wie er sich im nach hinein erinnern sollte.

„Macht Platz! Lasst mich durch!"

Die schrille, panische Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken und er fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, als er Amárie erblickte die sich energisch durch die Reihen der Rohirrim durchkämpfte. Die Waldläuferin sah mitgenommen aus. Blut und Dreck bedeckte ihr Gesicht und verklebte ihr Haar, ihre Rüstung und Kleidung waren beschädigt und die Art wie sie sich bewegte ließ erkennen das sie die Schlacht nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Éomer's Anblick schien ihr einen heftigen Hieb zu versetzen, denn sie wurde kreidebleich und für eine Sekunde fürchtete Élodain sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen, doch sie fing sich wieder und stolperte auf ihn zu. Ohne all zu viel Eleganz ließ sie sich neben ihm und Éomer auf den Boden fallen. Keuchend drückte sie ihre Hand gegen ihre Rippen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, doch ihre offensichtlich verletzten Rippen hielten sie nicht davon ab, ihre Hände über Éomers reglosen Körper huschen zu lassen.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

Élodain wollte ihr antworten, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte redete sie schon weiter und ihm wurde klar, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, sondern zu sich selbst sprach. Ihre Worte wurden zu einem Murmeln und er konnte nur noch Teile verstehen und nichts davon machte Sinn.

„_Wie konnte..nur...warum...kann es tun...Haldir mir nie verzeihen...dich retten...ich kann das...kann das...werde...retten...bitte, bitte...nicht hassen...dich...kann das..."_

„Ich...ich kann ihn retten, aber wir müssen den Bolzen raus ziehen!"

„Was?" Der vollständige Satz überrumpelte ihn und er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen das die Worte ihm galten.

„Er wird verbluten, wenn ihr das tut Mädchen!" Brummte einer der Männer um sie herum.

„Aye, das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Ihr werdet ihn töten."

„So wird er die Reise zurück nicht überleben, wenn sie nichts tut wird er ebenfalls sterben!"

Und plötzlich schien jeder eine Weisheit parat zu haben. Élodain ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich auf die Frau vor ihm. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand glitten unablässig über Éomer Stirn und Haare, während ihre linke seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und sie biss sich unabwegig auf die Unterlippe die bereits angefangen hatte zu bluten, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt war ihm zuzureden.

Es war unschwer zu erkennen das Amárie seinen Freund liebte. Sie würde nichts tun was sein Leben gefährden würde.

„Gut! Sag mir was ich tun soll!"

Seine Unterstützung schien sie ruhiger werden zu lassen und ihr die Kraft zu geben sich zu sammeln. Schließlich nickte sie und holte tief Luft bevor sie das Wort ergriff.

„Helft mir ihn etwas aufzurichten und nehmt ihm so viel von seiner Rüstung ab wie ihr könnt! Ihr -" wandte sie sich an einen der Männer. „Gebt mir eure Tunika und wenn ich es sage zieht ihm Kettenhemd und Rüstung aus!"

„Elodain du kannst sie nicht-!"

„Genug!" Herrschte er die Männer an die scheinbar nichts besseres zu tun hatten als zu schwatzen und tatenlos herum zustehen „Wenn sie sagt sie kann ihn retten, dann glaube ich ihr! Nun tut was sie euch aufgetragen hat!"

Kurze Zeit später lag Éomer gegen Amáries Körper gelehnt. Sie hatte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen und blickte über seine Schulter auf seine Wunde hinab.

Ihre gekrümmte Haltung und Éomers schwer gerüstete Gestalt mussten ihre Rippe höllisch pochen lassen, doch sie sagt nichts sondern wartete lediglich darauf er den Bolzen packte und herauszog.

„Ihr seid euch sicher?" Elodain hasste sich dafür das ihn Zweifel überkamen, aber sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen und nickte.

„Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen!" Die unerbittlich Wahrheit in ihren Augen gab ihm letztlich die Kraft den Bolzen zu packen und mit einem stillen Gebet auf den Lippen machte er sich daran das Stück Holz das aus dem Leib seines Freundes zu ziehen.

Der Bolzen saß tief und ließ nur widerwillig von seinem Opfer ab. Mit jedem Zentimeter den er gewann sprudelte mehr Blut hervor und Élodain wusste das es Éomers Tod bedeuten würde, wenn Amárie sich nicht mit dem beeilte was sie vor hatte. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch riss er den Bolzen schließlich heraus. Hastig drückte er die Tunika in das Loch in Éomers Brust die sich nur noch flach auf und ab bewegte, während sich die anderen beeilten ihrem König Kettenhemd und Rüstung abzunehmen, so das Amárie freien Zugang zu seiner Wunde hatte. Alle Blicke waren gebannt auf die Waldläuferin gerichtet die tief Luft holte und Augen schloss.

„Avo garo, Lothdúlin!"

Die überraschten Blicke aller richteten sich auf den künftigen König von Gondor der sich hastig durch die Reihen der Männer drängte. Was auch immer Amárie vor hatte schien nicht seine Zustimmung zu finden und Élodain fürchtete beinahe er würde sie mit Gewalt davon abhalten wollen.

„Tu das nicht. Lothdúlin bitte -"

Amárie hatte ihre Augen wieder aufgerissen und blickte Aragorn entgegen, doch die Ruhe war von ihr gewichen und in ihrem Blick hatte sich etwas gehetztes eingeschlichen, wie ein Tier das sich in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlte.

„Ich kann nicht...ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen. Bitte Estel, verlang nicht von mir ihn sterben zu lassen!" Flüsterte sie. „Sag Haldir das es mir leid tut!"

Damit schloss sie erneut die Augen und schlang ihre Arme fester um Éomers Leib.

Élodain wusste nicht so recht was er erwartet hatte, sicher aber nicht das die beiden verschlungenen Gestalten zu schimmern begannen. Zunächst dachte er seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen, doch die überraschten Ausrufe der Männer ließen ihn wissen, dass er nicht den Verstand verloren hatte Es war als wäre Amárie plötzlich in ein warmes Licht getaucht, das sie von innen heraus zu erhellen schien und überall wo sie Éomer berührte schien auch er in das schimmernde Gold gehüllt zu sein.

Es war schön und furchteinflößend zugleich.

* * *

Als sie die Augen schloss, spürte sie wir ihr Tränen über die Wangen flossen und drückte ihr Gesicht tief in Éomer Haar. Trotz der langen Reise und der blutigen Schlacht roch es noch immer nach Leder, Pferd und frischen Wind und Amárie spürte, wie der vertraute Geruch all die Anspannung langsam verschwinden ließ.

Statt der schrecklichen Bilder der letzten Stunden und der beißenden Schmerzen in ihrem Inneren ließ sie angenehme Erinnerungen an Éomer in ihren Gedanken aufflackern.

Éomer wie er ihr am Lagerfeuer von den Mearas erzählt hatte. Wie er Feuerfuß im rasenden Galopp neben Nachtschatten hertrieb und wie er gemeinsam mit ihr lachte.

Ein warmes Gefühl begann sich in ihrem Inneren auszubreiten und ließ sie wissen, dass ihre Magie sie nicht im Stich ließ.

Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an den Abend bevor sie nach Gondor aufgebrochen waren und Kindheitserinnerungen miteinander geteilt hatten. Sein sorgloses Lachen und rauer Humor. Flüchtige Erinnerungen der vergangenen Wochen durchströmten ihren Geist bis sie sich schließlich in Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Nacht verfing. Sie konnte sie deutlich vor sich sehen. Jedes Lächeln, jede Berührung, jedes zufriedene Seufzen und das überwältigende Gefühl von Vollkommenheit.

Und mit jeder Erinnerung die sie durchströmte konnte sie spüren wie die Wärme in ihrem Inneren sich ausbreitete und wärmer wurde, bis sie schließlich das Gefühl hatte davon erfüllt zu sein. Als würde ein Feuer in ihr brennen das sie mit mit wärmender und zugleich vernichtender Kraft aufzufressen drohte.

Normalerweise, wenn sie ihre Kraft einsetze, war es ein kurzes aufflackern von Licht. So als hätte man eine Kerze angezündet. Dieses Mal jedoch schien sie selbst in Flammen zu stehen. Die Flammen züngelten und leckten an ihr, heilten ihre eigenen Wunden wie auch die des Mannes in ihren Armen und Amárie konnte spüren wie sie schwächer wurde. Doch sie konnte noch nicht aufhören, sie durfte nicht wenn sie Éomer retten wollte.

Und so klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an eine letzte Erinnerung; Éomer schlafend und unverletzt, ein Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar verborgen während sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt hatte.

Und wie in jener Nacht war die Erinnerung die letzte bevor sie die einschlummerte, nur dieses Mal würde sie nicht am nächsten Morgen erwachen.

Lächelnd dachte sie das es so besser war. Als sie das letzte Mal die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte war er fort gewesen, so würde sie nicht mitbekommen wenn er sie erneut zurück ließ.

Zufrieden blickte sie dem verschlingenden Licht entgegen und ließ sich fallen.

TBC


	10. Schlafen, Träumen und Erwachen

**Kapitel 10: Schlafen, Träumen und Erwachen**

_1. Mai 3019 D.Z., Mittagsstunde (Thronsaal von Gondor)_

„Et earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn´ Ambar-metta," wiederholte Aragorn die Worte die schon Elendil einst gesprochen hatte und beendete damit den offiziellen Teil der hastig organisierten Krönungsfeierlichkeiten.

Er war nun König. Nach all den verzweifelten Jahrhunderten saß endlich wieder der rechtmäßige Erbe Isildurs auf dem Thron Gondors. Und das verhängnisvolle Unheil das mit Isildurs Uneinsichtigkeit und Gier begonnen hatte, hatte vor wenigen Tagen vor den Toren Mordors sein endgültiges Ende gefunden. Der Ring war vernichtet und Sauron besiegt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war der dunkle Schatten der seit jeher bedrohlich über seinem Leben gelauert hatte verschwunden. Sein Feind war besiegt, sein Erbrecht erfüllt und er konnte nun endlich um die Hand der Frau anhalten die seit dem Tag ihres Kennenlernens sein Herz gefangen genommen hatte.

Doch wahre Freude wollte trotz der feierlichen Stimmung nicht recht in ihm aufwallen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Menge bis er schließlich an dem hochgewachsenen Mann mit der grimmigen Miene hängen blieb. Ein Gefühl von Ärger machte sich in ihm breit, welches er aber schnell und mit fast schuldbewussten Eifer niederkämpfte, bevor er seinen Blick weiter wandern ließ. Èomer traf schließlich kein Schuld.

Die Gesichter der meisten Anwesenden drückte trotz Erschöpfung Freude und Erleichterung aus. Sie alle hatten in den letzten Monaten viel Qual und Leid erleben müssen und es forderte seinen Tribut. Kaum einer unter ihnen hatte nicht Freunde und Familie in den zahlreichen Schlachten verloren und viele hatten sich noch lange nicht von ihren schweren Wunden erholt.

Frodo's Arm war noch immer in eine Schlinge gewickelt und wie die anderen drei Hobbits auch, war er von Schrammen und Erschöpfung gekennzeichnet. Doch alle strahlten unentwegt obwohl ihnen anzusehen war, das sie sich in so erlauchter Gegenwart ein wenig unwohl fühlten.

Gimli und Legolas, unverwüstlich wie sie waren, sah man nur bei genauerer Betrachtung an das auch sie die Schlachten nicht gänzlich unbeschadet überstanden hatten. Aber die feierliche Stimmung ging auch an ihnen nicht vorbei und sie wirkten gelöst und glücklich.

Lady Éowyn stand dicht neben Faramir und auch ohne die verstohlenen Blicke die beide einander zuwarfen, war es unschwer zu erkennen das nicht nur Gondor bald Hochzeit halten würde. Der Anblick der beiden trieb ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und ließ ihn hoffen.

Auch seine Krönung war ein Symbol der Hoffnung. In gewisser Weise markierte sie einen Wendepunkt im Geschehen aller Dinge. Elend, Hunger und Krieg würden der Vergangenheit angehören und der langersehnte Friede sollte unter seiner Herrschaft endlich Einlass finden.

Aragorn würde sich nach Kräften bemühen seiner neuen Verantwortung gerecht zu werden und Mittelerde zusammen mit den anderen Herrschern in ein goldenes Zeitalter zu führen.

Bis dahin würde es jedoch noch viel zu tun geben. Ihm war bewusst, dass obwohl Sauron und das schwarze Heer geschlagen waren, dunkle Mächte noch immer ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber er glaubte fest daran das sie es gemeinsam schaffen würden.

Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer als Gandalf die Zeremonie beendete und ihn bat sich zu erheben. Wie von selbst wendete sich sein Blick zu dem kleinen Thron zu seiner linken, doch wie der rechte auf dem einmal seine Königin Platz finden würde, war auch dieser leer. Denn die Frau der er zustand war heute nicht unter ihnen. Aber Aragorn hatte darauf bestanden das alle drei Throne aufgestellt wurden wie es einst üblich war und nicht nur der eine auf den Denethor bestanden hatte.

Erneut suchte sein Blick Éomer in der Menge der Anwesenden, doch an der verschlossenen Mine des Königs hatte sich nichts geändert. Er hatte noch auf dem Schlachtfeld das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt und Aragorn erinnerte sich noch gut an den zunächst verwirrten und anschließend entsetzen Blick als er Amárie's leblose Gestalt hinter sich liegen sah. Hastig hatte er sie an sich gezogen und versuchte sie wach zu rütteln während er sie nach Verletzungen absuchte. Vergeblich wie Aragorn wusste.

Das aufgeregte Geschwätz der Männer, die mit weit aufgerissen Augen und kindlicher Faszination berichten was passiert war hatten ihn lediglich verwirrt. Hilfesuchend war Éomer's Blick zu ihm gewandert während seine Hände unablässig über den regungslosen Körper in seinem Schoß huschten.

Aragorn hatte versucht Amáries Gabe zu erklären so gut er konnte und mit jedem Wort hatte das Entsetzen in Éomer Augen zugenommen.

„_Wird sie wieder aufwachen?" _Langes Schweigen war sein Antwort gewesen bis Rohans König schließlich aufgestanden war, Amárie fest in seinen Armen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene verschlossen, die er seit dem verlassen des Schlachtfeldes nicht mehr abgelegt hatte.

Éomer hatte nicht geduldet das ein anderer sie berührte. Mehr als einer hatte ihm angeboten sie für eine Weile vor sich auf dem Pferd zu tragen, doch der Pferdeherr hatte jedes Mal entschieden mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und sie enger an sich gedrückt. Selbst als sie die Tore Gondors durchschritten und sie gemeinsam die Heilenden Häuser aufsuchten, war er nur widerwillig bereit gewesen die junge Frau in seinen Armen einen Heiler zu übergeben. Aber niemand hatte ihn jedoch dazu bringen können von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Drei Tage und Nächte hatte er stumm neben ihrem Bett gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten, wenn Aragorn den geschwätzigen Heilern glauben durfte.

Doch als König hatte er Pflichten die er nicht ignorieren konnte und schon bald war er gezwungen gewesen die Heilenden Häuser zu verlassen. Doch war es hinter vorgehaltener Hand kein Geheimnis das Rohans Herrscher sich nachts an das Bett der regungslosen Waldläuferin schlich und dort verweilte bis die Morgensonne ihn erneut an seine Pflichten als König erinnerte.

Hätte Amárie heute an seiner Seite weilen können wäre sie ebenso wie er mit ihren Titeln benannt worden. Aragorn schauderte vor dem Klatsch den die Leute sich erzählen würden, wenn man wusste wer sie war. Nach hunderten von Jahren waren sie zwar nicht mehr tatsächlich miteinander verwand, aber da er gedachte sie offiziell in seine Sippschaft aufzunehmen würde sie den gleichen Rang bekleiden wie eine Schwester es täte. Eine Prinzessin Gondors.

Und als solche würde es Éomer möglich sein um ihre Hand anzuhalten...sollte sie je aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen.

* * *

_18. - 27 . Mai 3019D.Z. (Heilende Häuser in Gondor)_

Amárie wusste nicht wie lange sie in dem weißen Licht gefangen gewesen war, bis es plötzlich begonnen hatte schwächer zu werden und dann, mit einem Mal, war es ganz verschwunden. Dunkelheit hatte seinen Platz eingenommen und Amárie hatte sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen willkommen geheißen und war erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Doch nur Minuten später wie ihr schien, war das Licht zurück gewesen. Nicht so gewaltig und blendend wie zuvor, aber hell und wärmend. Es schien sie zu necken und spielerisch aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf locken zu wollen und tanzte munter auf ihren geschlossenen Lidern herum.

Widerwillig blinzelte sie und versuchte ihr Gesicht von der Helligkeit abzuwenden, doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich an wie Blei und rührten sich keinen Zentimeter. Frustriert versuchte sie es erneut, doch nach einer Weile musste sie schließlich einsehen, dass es hoffnungslos war. Statt dem Licht auszuweichen versuchte sie stattdessen seinem Drängen nachzugeben. Mühselig und ein wenig schwerfällig schaffte es sie es ihre Augenlieder zu öffnen nur um sie einen Augenblick später hastig wieder zu schließen, da das Licht ihren Augen schmerzte. Doch nun da sie es einmal geschafft hatte, wollte sie nicht aufgeben und versuchte es erneut. Beim vierten Mal gelang es ihr schließlich ihre Augen lang genug geöffnet zu halten um zu erkennen das das Licht das sie umgab die Mittagssonne war die durch das Fenster hinein brach, bevor ihre Erschöpfung sie erneut einschließen ließ.

Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug war es dunkler, aber es drang immer noch genügend Sonne durch das Fenster um zu erkennen, das sie sich in einem fremden Zimmer befand. Auf einem Bett. Das war alles was sie wahrnahm bevor die Welt für sie erneut dunkel wurde.

Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male. Mal war das Zimmer lichtdurchflutet und mal so dunkel das sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte ob sie wirklich wach war. Und obwohl sie mit jedem Mal die Augen länger offen halten konnte wurden sie am Ende wieder schwer und sie war machtlos dagegen anzukämpfen.

Amárie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug war die bleierne Schwere die ihre Glieder gefangen genommen hatte verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl das ihre Arme und Beine wieder ihren Befehlen gehorchten. Es kostete sie keine unermüdliche Anstrengung die Augen geöffnet zu halten und das warme Licht der Morgensonne schmerze nicht länger.

„Ihr seid wach Herrin!" Der erstaunte Ausruf zu ihrer rechten ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite wirbeln. Die ruckartige Bewegung ließ sie schwarze Punkte vor Augen sehen und es dauerte eine Weile bis der Schwindel verschwunden war. Doch die Unbekannte, eine rundliche rothaarige Frau in älteren Jahren, schien in ihrer Aufregung kaum etwas davon mitzubekommen und plapperte munter fort.

„...geglaubt. Ich werde umgehend nach dem König schicken lassen. Er hat darauf bestanden unterrichtet zu werden sobald sich euer zustand verändert."

Éomer? Er lebte also. Erleichterung durchströmte sie bei dem Gedanken das ihr verzweifelter Versuch ihm das Leben zu retten geklappt hatte. Sie wollte den Mund öffnen um nach ihm zu fragen, doch alles was ihrer trockenen Kehle entwich war ein röchelndes Krächzten.

„Oh wo bin ich mit meinen Gedanken," rasch eilte die fremde Frau an ihre Seite und füllte Wasser in einen Becher aus einem Krug der der unweit ihres Bettes auf einen Tischchen stand. „Hier trinkt." Ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten drückte sie Amárie den Becher gegen die Lippen und flößte ihr das kühle Nass ein. Amárie hätte nicht gedacht das ein paar Tropfen abgestandenes Wasser süßer schmecken konnten als der beste Elfenwein, aber in diesem Augenblick dachte sie sie hätte nie etwas köstlicheres probiert. Gierig trank sie in großen Zügen und fing prompt an zu Husten, da ihre vertrocknete Kehle solche Massen nicht mehr gewohnt waren.

Hustend setzte sie sich im Bett auf und musste gleich darauf wieder gegen den Schwindel ankämpfen.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht. Nicht gleich so hastig." Tadelte die Unbekannte und klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken. „Nach all der Zeit muss sich euer Körper erst einmal wieder an Nahrung und Trank gewöhnen."

Nach all der Zeit? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit sie eingeschlafen war?

„Tag?" Krächzte sie heiser. „Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Oh Kind, macht euch um solche Nichtigkeiten keine Gedanken. Wichtig ist jetzt erst einmal das ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Der König wird erfreut sein zu hören, das ihr erwacht seid."

„Éomer..." Murmelte sie leise aber nicht ohne ein zufriedenes Seufzen bei dem Gedanken ihn bald wieder zu sehen. Amárie war so in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken das sie einen Moment braucht um die Veränderung auf dem Gesicht der Frau zu bemerken. Der mütterliche Ausdruck war plötzlich verschwunden und eine merkwürdig Mischung aus Mitleid und Neugierde hatte sich auf ihren Zügen breit gemacht.

„Aber nein, ich spreche von dem Herrn Aragorn, dem König Gondors. Rohans König ist unlängst wieder in seine Heimat aufgebrochen."

Eine Ohrschelle hätte sie nicht schmerzhafter treffen können als die unerwarteten Worte. Éomer war in Rohan? Aragorn König? Und sie? Wo genau befand sie sich und wie viel Zeit war überhaupt vergangen?

„Welcher Tag ist heute?" Fragte sie scharf. Die Frau machte erneut Anstalten ihrer Frage auszuweichen, aber Amárie hatte keine Geduld für dergleichen. Mit Nachdruck umfasste sie die das Handgelenk der Rothaarigen und blickte ihr starr in die Augen bevor sie ihre Frage wiederholte. „Der heutige Tag! Welcher ist es und wie viel Zeit ist seit der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor vergangen?"

Amárie hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen als sie in die weit aufgerissen blauen Augen starrte, doch sie brauchte eine Antwort. Natürlich hätte sie wissen sollen, das die die sie bekam ihr keineswegs gefallen würde.

„Zwei Monde sind vergangen seit das dunkle Heer besiegt wurde."

Als sie dieses Mal vom Schwindel ergriffen wurde ließ sie sich langsam wieder gegen die weichen Leinenkissen ihrem Rücken sinken, sie versuchte mit aller Kraft gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen der sie erneut in sein Reich locken wollte, doch sie war ebenso machtlos wie zuvor.

* * *

Aragorn fühlte sich extrem unwohl unter dem stechenden Blick Amáries. Ein feiner König war er der sich mehr vor dem giftigen Blick seiner Verwandten fürchtete als vor einer Horde Orks. Allerdings wusste er auch was die Frau vor ihm mit einer Horde Orks anzustellen zu vermochte und so war es sicherlich nicht die schlechteste Idee ihr hitziges Gemüt zu beruhigen.

„Amárie, es ist nur für ein paar Tage bis du wieder zu Kräften kommst." Seiner Meinung nach würde es mehr als nur ein paar Tage dauern bis sie sich erholt hatte, aber er hütete sich ihr das mitzuteilen. Die zehrenden Reisen und blutigen Kämpfe hatten ihren Tribut von jedem gefordert, aber die zwei Monate die sie beinahe regungslos in den Heilenden Häusern verbracht hatte, hatten auch noch an ihren letzten Kraftreserven genagt.

Ihre ohnehin blasse Haut, war bleicher denn je, ihre Wangen eingefallen und das intensive Grün ihrer Augen wirkte fast magisch auf jeden der sie anssah. Amáries schlanker, athletischer Körper war kraftlos und sie wirkte klein und der Energie die sie sonst so unablässig zu versprühen schien war wenig geblieben. Aber Aragorn wusste das der Eindruck täuschte. In ihr steckte immer noch genügend Feuer um ihren müden Körper zu trotzen und doch wäre es das beste für sie wenn sie zumindest versuchen würde sich zu schonen.

„Es geht mir gut Aragorn, ich bin lediglich ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen."

Dieses Mal war er es der sie streng ansah. Trotz ihrem verbissenem Bemühen war sie kaum in der Lage aufzustehen ohne gleich von einem Schwindelanfall überwältigt zu werden. Etwas das sie genauso gut wusste wie er selbst, sie war lediglich zu stolz es sich ein zu gestehen. Und stur genug es gleich wieder und wieder aufs neue zu versuchen. Die Waldläuferin war noch nie gut gewesen sich irgendwelche Schwächen einzugestehen unabhängig davon ob sie etwas dafür konnte oder nicht.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie es so eilig hatte aus den Heilenden Häusern zu flüchten. Zunächst hatte er gedacht das sie vielleicht nach Rohan aufbrechen wollte um Éomer zu folgen, der widerwillig in seine Heimat hatte zurück kehren müssen, nicht zuletzt um seinen Onkel beizusetzen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er auf den König zu sprechen kam, verzog sich ihr Mund in eine dünne harte Linie und sie wechselte das Thema.

Er tat ihr den gefallen, auch wenn seine Neugierde gerne mehr über sie und den König herausgefunden hätte. Stattdessen berichtete er ihr von den Dingen die sich ereignet hatten nachdem sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Von den unzähligen Toten und Verletzten, der mühsamen Reise zurück nach Minath Tirith über Frodos spektakuläre Rettung und Genesung wie auch über seine Krönung vor ein paar Wochen. Auch seine Pläne die ihre eigene Person betrafen wie Titel und Pflichten schilderte er ihr. Doch all das schien sie nur milde zu interessieren. Das einzige das ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte und ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen brachte war die Nachricht das Galadriel samt ihrem Gefolge aufgebrochen war und schon in wenigen Wochen in Gondor erwartet wurde.

Er selbst konnte es kaum erwarten das die Elben in seiner Stadt eintrafen, es war jedoch Arwen deren Wiedersehen er ersehnte und weniger das der Herrin Lothlóriens. Es war ihm als wäre ein ganzes Leben vergangen seit er sie das letzte Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hatte. Woanders als in seinen Träumen hieß das. Bitter stellte er fest das einmal mehr über ein dutzend Jahre verstrichen waren seit er sie zuletzt in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Wie konnte Amárie so bekümmert und deprimiert über ein paar Tage sein die Éomer nicht an ihrer Seite sein konnte, wo er doch Jahre ausharren musste um Arwen zu sehen? Unmut und Ärger machten sich mit einem Mal in ihm breit und er war fast versucht sie daran zu erinnern, doch er hielt sich zurück. Es ging ihn schließlich nichts an und zudem war er nicht einmal sicher ob der Pferdeherr schuld an ihrer bedrückten Stimmung war oder ob es Nachwirkungen ihrer überbelasteten Heilkräfte waren. Etwas das ihm nun da er darüber nachdachte viel wahrscheinlicher schien.

„Bis deine Beine," er betonte das Wort neckend und grinste sie an, „zur alten Stärke zurück gefunden haben, solltest du vielleicht in Betracht ziehen dich ein wenig auszuruhen. Wenn du wünscht lass ich dir deine Gemächer im Palast herrichten. Solange du das Bett hütest, ist es wohl gleich wo es steht."

Ihr giftiger Blick ging in ihrem bleichen, von Anstrengung gezeichneten, Gesicht beinahe unter. Sie öffnete den Mund, wahrscheinlich um zu widersprechen, doch noch bevor sie einen Ton von sich geben konnte begann sie gefährlich zu schwanken. Widerwillig war sie gezwungen sich auf das Bett niedersinken zu lassen. Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen das weiche Kissen und seufzte resigniert. Offensichtlich konnte sie einsehen das sie geschlagen war.

„Also gut," murmelte sie und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte war sie erneut eingeschlafen.

* * *

_20. Juni 3019 D.Z. Minas Tirith, Amáries Gemächer (früher Morgen) _

Der beißende Geruch von frisch Erbrochenem stieg ihr in die Nase und Amárie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen sich nicht gleich noch einmal zu übergeben. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich zurück und schob den hölzernen Eimer so weit von sich fort wie sie konnte. Sie fühlte sich so schwach und ausgezehrt wie zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie erwacht war. Ihr feuchtes Haar klebte unangenehm in ihrem Gesicht und sie brauchte nicht in einen Spiegel zu blicken um zu wissen das sie eine ungesunde Blässe zur Schau trug. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte sie gegen den Schwindel an und griff nach der Schale Wasser die sie vorsorglich am letzten Abend auf dem Boden platziert hatte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie Morgens gleich nach dem Aufwachen ihren Mageninhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. Vor zehn Tagen, als ihre Füße das Bett noch nicht einmal verlassen hatten, hatte sich ihr plötzlich der Magen umgedreht und sie hatte es nur in aller letzter Sekunde geschafft die leere Waschschüssel zu ergreifen.

Es war ihr so peinlich gewesen, dass sie den ekelhaften Inhalt entfernt hatte bevor eins der Mädchen die ihr morgens ihre Mahlzeiten brachten und sich um ihre Kleider kümmerten, etwas davon mitbekam.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich gut erholt. Bettruhe, reichhaltige Mahlzeiten und nach und nach kleine Spaziergänge an der frischen Sommerluft hatten sie wieder zu Kräften gebracht. Zwar hatte sie noch nicht zu ihrer alten Form zurück gefunden und an einigen Tage fühlte sie sich noch immer ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sie befand sich auf einen guten Weg.

Wegen ihrer gelegentlichen Rückfälle hatte sie dem peinlichen Zwischenfall nicht all zu viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Doch schon am nächsten Morgen hatte sich das gleiche Spiel ereignet und schon bald war es zu einem unschönen Morgenritual geworden. Die ersten vier Tage hatte sie sich ihren empfindlichen Magen nicht erklären können, oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur ignorant gewesen und hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Aber nach einiger Zeit war es unmöglich gewesen die nagende Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu überhören die ihr mitteilte das sie den Grund für ihre morgendliche Übelkeit ganz genau kannte.

Sie war schwanger.

Schwanger! Allein der Gedanke ließ eine neue Welle von Übelkeit und Angst in ihr hochsteigen und dieses Mal war sie nicht in der Lage dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Amárie?"

Die zögerliche Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie entsetzt den Kopf herumreißen und Amárie wusste nicht ob sie schreien oder weinen sollte als sie niemand anderen als Éowyn in ihrer Tür stehen sah.

Schöner noch als Amárie sie in Erinnerung hatte mit goldglänzendem Haar und einem grünen Kleid das sich ihrem markellosem Körper perfekt anschmiegte. Aber vielleicht empfand sie das auch nur so, da sie sich ihrer eigenen nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Situation bewusst war.

Während Éowyn ein maßgeschneidertes Kleid trug war sie nur in ein dünnes Leinennachthemd gekleidet das ebenso wie ihre Haare schweißgetränkt an ihr klebte. Nach über einer Woche Kampf mit ihrem Magen hatte sie erneut einiges an Körpermasse verloren und war dünner als ihr guttat. Zusammen mit den Strapazen ihrer Genesung war das wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum ihr niemand ihre Kondition ansah.

„Amárie geht es euch nicht gut?" Éowyns formale Anrede führte nur dazu das sie sich noch unwohler fühlte als sie die Situation ohnehin schon machte. „Man hat mir versichert ihr würdet euch auf dem Weg der Besserung befinden." Im nächsten Moment war sie an ihrer Seite getreten und Amárie konnte auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht nichts als Sorge erkennen. Sie hätte es der jungen Frau nicht übel genommen, wenn sie die Nase gerümpft hätte.

Éowyns Blick huschte von den Überresten ihres Abendbrots zurück zu ihrem Gesicht und schließlich zu ihrem Bauch den sie, wie sie nun erst bemerkte, fest umklammert hielt. Die Frau an ihrer Seite braucht nicht lange um zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen und der besorgte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wich Überraschung und dann machte sich zu Amáries größter Überraschung ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breit.

„Oh ich wusste das mein sturer Bruder früher oder später zu Besinnung kommen würde was euch angeht!" Rief sie erfreut und klatschte entzückt in die Hände. „Ich bin sicher er wird begeistert sein, wenn -"

„Nein!" Amáries panikartiger Ausruf brachte die strahlende Frau abrupt zum Schweigen. Beim Gedanken an Éomers Reaktion auf ihren _Zustand _breitete sich blankes Entsetzen in ihr aus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso Éowyn glaubte ihr Bruder würde in Jubelschreie ausbrechen, wenn er davon erfuhr aber sie zweifelte stark daran.

Er war König, kein dahergelaufener Bauer der das nächstbeste Mädchen schwängern und mit ihr zusammen glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit leben konnte. Auch wenn ihre neuen Titel ihr eine gewisse Stellung in der adeligen Gesellschaft verschafften, blieb doch die Tatsache das sie schwanger und nicht verheiratet war. Wie würde er dastehen wenn es heraus kam? Sollte er solch ein Kind als seinen Erben anerkennen?

Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wie er zu ihr stand. Ihrer gemeinsame Nacht war ein kühles Erwachen gefolgt. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Bett am nächsten Morgen nicht schnell genug verlassen können und anschließend hatte sie nur wenig von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen bis sie ihn schließlich halbtot auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden hatte.

Es waren ihre verräterischen Gefühle gewesen die sie dazu gebracht hatten ihn zu heilen. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht ihn sterben zu sehen und hatte lieber ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, als seines aus ihren Händen gleiten zu sehen. Amárie hatte nicht erwartet je wieder aufzuwachen, aber tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie darauf gehofft das wenn es so wäre Éomers Gesicht das erste sein würde das sie sah.

Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig und unfair von ihr. Schließlich war er König und hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen und Untertanen um die er sich kümmern musste. Aber war ihm ihr Opfer wirklich so gleichgültig das er sie nicht einmal eines einzigen Wortes bedachte?

Wann war sie so jämmerlich geworden fragte sie sich? Schwach und schmutzig nur in einem Nachthemd bekleidet auf den Knien über einer Waschschüssel. Mit Tränen in den Augen über einen Mann dem sie vollkommen egal war.

„Ihr seid nicht jämmerlich. Und wie kommt ihr auf die verrückte Idee ihr wäret meinem Bruder vollkommen egal nach alldem was er getan hat?"

Nach allem was _er _getan hatte? Amárie sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich glaube," sagte Éowyn bedächtig „wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten. Nachdem ihr gebadet und etwas gegessen habt." Der Ton in ihrer Stimme war so endgültig das Amárie wusste das es zwecklos sein würde mit ihr zu diskutieren.

* * *

Éowyn starrte schweigend auf die hübsche Frau vor sich, die widerwillig ihre Suppe löffelte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie die Waldläuferin kurz vor der Schlacht auf den Pelennor Feldern gesehen, als sie Éomers Zelt verlassen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das sie sich gewünscht hatte, Amárie möge ihm nicht das Herz brechen. Doch so wie sie die Dinge vor sich liegen sah war wohl ihr Bruder der Herzensbrecher.

Amárie hatte sich verändert seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Die vergangenen Schlachten, langen Reisen und nicht zuletzt ihr magisches Talent das ihrem Bruder nach allem was sie gehört hatte das Leben gerettet hatte, mussten an ihren Kraftreserven gezehrt haben. Und auch wenn Aragorn's Köche und Heiler offenbar ihr bestes getan hatten, sah man ihr noch immer die Strapazen der vergangenen Monate an.

Sie war dünner als gesund war und ihr fehlte die Energie die sie so an der Frau bewundert hatte, die furchtlos in jeder Schlacht an der Seite ihres Bruders gekämpft hatte. Auch waren dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen zu erkennen und ihr rabenschwarzes Haar misste den Glanz der ihm sonst so eigen war.

Éowyn macht sich jedoch nicht all zu große Sorgen, sie war sich sicher das Amáries Schwangerschaft ein Teil der Schuld zukam. Sie hatte genug Schwangere erlebt um zu wissen das die ersten Monate für manche Frauen sehr unangenehm sein konnten. Übelkeit, Müdigkeit und gereizte Nerven waren nicht ungewöhnlich, aber in der Regel legte sich das nach ein paar Wochen wieder. Doch das mangelnde Feuer und Temperament das die Frau normalerweise ausmachte missfiel ihr mehr als sie zugeben mochte. Was genau hatte ihr Esel von Bruder getan um sie glauben zu lassen das sie ihm egal war?

Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit der Waldläuferin in den Hallen Meduseld hatte Éowyn nicht übersehen können, dass Amárie das Interesse ihres Bruders geweckt hatte. Den ganzen Abend über hatte sie beobachtet wie Éomer flüchtige Blicke in ihre Richtung warf und versuchte sich möglichst in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Sie hatte die anderen Männer reden gehört und schmunzelnd gelauscht als sie sich lachend von den hitzigen Wortgefechten erzählten die sich die beiden Streithähne seit dem Tag ihres Kennenlernens geliefert hatten. Später dann im Hargtal war ihr klar geworden das er sie nicht nur begehrte sondern offensichtlich auch bewunderte und ihre Fähigkeiten mit der Waffe zu schätzen wusste. Sie konnte die Momente an denen ihr Bruder ein Lob ausgesprochen hatte an einer Hand abzählen.

Aber erst als sie Éomer in die Heilenden Häuser hatte kommen sehen, Amárie reglos in seinen Armen, war ihr klar geworden das ihr Bruder diese Frau liebte. Die Art und Weise wie er sie an sich presste und der wilde Ausdruck der sein Gesicht überflog als ein Heiler herbei eilte um die bewusstlose Frau aus seinen Armen zu nehmen hatten ihr das verraten. Nur ein Blinder hätte seine Gefühle übersehen können als er sich Tagelang weigerte von ihrer Seite zu weichen oder ihre Hand loszulassen.

Auch wenn Amárie es offensichtlich nicht glaubte, wusste Éowyn das ihr Bruder sich über das Kind freuen würde. Die Umstände waren vielleicht nicht ideal aber vermutlich brauchte Éomer einen Anstoß wie diesen um endlich zur Tat zur schreiten. Ihr Bruder war ein Krieger, glücklich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes und einem Speer in der Hand aber tief in seinem Inneren das wusste sie sehnte er sich nach einer Familie.

Ihr Onkel hatte seinem Neffen ebenso wie Théodred von klein auf daran erinnert das ihre Titel und Stellung viele Neider und Elsternanziehen würde, die lediglich auf ihr Geld und ihren Einfluss aus waren. Ihr Bruder wie auch ihr Cousin hatten beide schmerzhaft herausfinden müssen, dass besonders Frauen vor nichts zurück schreckten um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Jeder von ihnen war der ein oder anderen ambitionierten geldgierigen Schönheit auf dem Leim gegangen.

Um so vorsichtiger und verschlossener waren sie danach geworden und hatten sich mehr denn je in Kämpfe und Abenteuer gestürzt. Aber Éowyn kannte ihren Bruder und konnte hinter den griesgrämigen und abfälligen Blicken oft eine Spur von Neid erkennen, wenn ein anderer seiner Männer sich verlobte oder seine Braut zum Altar führte. Hinter der rauen Schale mit der er sich umgab steckte ein Mann der einmal ein wunderbarer Ehemann und Vater sein würde.

Amárie konnte sich glücklich schätzen.

Und Éowyn schätzte das Éomer als auch Rohan sich glücklich über sie schätzen konnten. Sie wusste ihrem Bruder die Stirn zu bieten, aber auch wann es an der Zeit war nachzugeben. Sie war eigensinnig und unabhängig und doch und doch treu und loyal. Und obwohl sie fest davon überzeugt war das Éomer sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, hatte sie nicht gezögert ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen um seines zu retten.

Éomer und Rohan konnte sich glücklich schätzen eine Königin wie sie zu bekommen.

Aber wie es schien war sowohl ihr Bruder wie auch ihr Volk von dem Erfolg ihrer Überzeugungskünste abhängig. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie sich zu einem Kampf rüsten, als sie in Amáries störrische Augen sah. Sie konnte jetzt schon erahnen das die dunkelhaarige Frau sich nicht leicht geschlagen geben würde. Aber sie war eine Schildmaid Rohans und hatte noch vor keinem Kampf zurück geschreckt!

TBC


	11. Ungekrönte Königin

**Kapitel 11: Ungekrönte Königin**

_20. Juni 3019 D.Z., Edoras (später Abend)_

Mit Schwung ließ Éomer die Tür zu seinen Gemächern hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und überlegte ob er einen Stuhl unter die Klinke schieben sollte. Nur für den Fall das jemand auf die Idee kommen würde ihn, trotz anders lautender Anweisungen, zu stören. Letztlich entschied er sich dagegen. Es war zweifelhaft das irgendeiner seiner Männer ihn aufsuchen würde, sollte es sich nicht um etwas ausgesprochen wichtiges handeln. Seine Stimmung war selten schlechter gewesen, selbst Élodain der für seine grimmige Art selten mehr als eine hochgezogene Augenbraue übrig hatte, mied ihn. Doch er hatte weder den Willen noch die Energie seine Laune zu verbergen. Er war müde, überlastet und frustriert.

Ohne großartig darauf zu achten wo was landete macht er sich daran seine Kleider abzulegen und ließ sich schließlich nur in einer einfachen Tunika bekleidet aufs Bett fallen. Seine Augen waren schon halb geschlossen bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen landete.

Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Rohan hatte er kaum eine Minute Zeit zum ausruhen gefunden. Von dem Moment an in der er durch das Stadttor geritten war, war er von einem Ansturm von Aufgaben, Pflichten und Bitten übermannt worden.

Obwohl viele der Einwohner Rohans nach der erfolgreichen Schlacht am Klamm wieder in die Stadt zurück gekehrt waren, gab es doch noch immer einiges zu tun. Die randalierenden Horden der Orks hatten mehr Schaden angerichtet als man zunächst vermutet hatte und noch immer wurde die ein oder andere Gruppe Grünhäute um die Stadt herum gesichtet. Obwohl Sauron geschlagen war, stellten seine dunklen Diener noch immer eine Gefahr für die Menschen Rohans da.

Es war ihm zugefallen Such- und Wachgruppen abzukommandieren, zu entschieden wo mit der Arbeit in der Stadt begonnen werden sollte, die knapp gewordene Nahrung einzuteilen und das Leben in Edoras möglichst bald wieder zum gewohnten Alltag zurück zu führen. Daneben hatte er sich um die Beisetzung seines Onkels kümmern müssen.

Éowyn hatte ihn zurück in die Heimat begleitet und ihn nach besten Möglichkeiten unterstützt. Zwar hätte er sie am liebsten ruhend in einem Bett gesehen, aber seine sturköpfige Schwester bestand darauf das sie sich bereits wieder bei bester Gesundheit befand und ließ sich von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. Und im Stillen war er über ihre Hilfe erleichtert gewesen.

Vor wenigen Tagen aber, nachdem ein Bote ihnen die Nachricht über Amáries Erwachen überbracht hatte, war sie erneut nach Gondor aufgebrochen so wie er selbst es auch gerne getan hätte. Doch die derzeitige Lage in Edoras machte es ihm unmöglich die Stadt zu verlassen. Zudem hatten sich hohe Gäste aus Lórien für den morgigen Tag angekündigt die er durch seine Abwesenheit zweifelsfrei beleidigt hätte.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf dem Bett herum und suchte eine bequemere Lage zum schlafen. Doch obwohl sein Körper den Schlaf nur all zu sehr willkommen geheißen hätte, hielt ihn sein Verstand weiterhin wach. Nun da er endlich einmal für sich allein war und sich nicht auf das ein oder andere Problem konzentrieren musste, hatten seine Gedanken Zeit sich auf das zu konzentrieren was er seit Wochen versuchte nicht näher zu ergründen: Seine Gefühle für Amárie.

Er war kein Mann der sein Gefühle offen zur Schau trug und selbst in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Gemächer fiel es ihm schwer ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein was sie betraf.

Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er ihr misstraut und sich keine große Mühe gegeben das zu verheimlichen. Er war harsch und ungerecht zu ihr gewesen, doch war es nichts persönliches gewesen. Unter den damaligen Umständen hätte er jeden Fremden auf diese Art und Weise behandelt. Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte er Respekt für sie entwickelt. Sie verstand es zu kämpfen, versorgte anstandslos die Wunden seiner Männer und zeterte nicht wenn man ihr Aufgaben zuwies. Ihre furchtlose und starrköpfige Art ihm die Stirn zu bieten, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dafür bot hasste und bewunderte er zugleich. Éomer wusste nicht recht wann aus dem Respekt schließlich Vertrauen und Wertschätzung gewachsenen waren, aber er wusste ohne den geringsten Zweifel das er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Müsste er jemanden bestimmen der ihm in der Schlacht den Rücken freihalten sollte, so würde er ohne zu Zögern auf Amárie zeigen. Selbst Elodain und Théodred, wäre er noch am Leben, schenkte er nicht solch blindes Vertrauen wie dieser Frau. Aber auch niemand sonst weckte so eine Flut verwirrender Gefühle in ihm.

Es behagte ihm nicht, war er doch stets darauf bedacht alles im Griff zu haben. Chaos missfiel ihm prinzipiell. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle ob sich das Chaos um ihn herum oder in ihm abspielte, er würde immer versuchen seiner Herr zu werden, die Dinge zu ordnen und sie zu ergründen. In seinem Kopf herrschte stets ein Schlachtplan. Kühl, logisch und strategisch ging er ein Problem an und löste es.

Mit Gefühlen schien diese Methode nicht zu funktionieren was es ihm lästig und unangenehm machte sich mit ihnen auseinander setzen zu müssen. Wie sollte er etwas verstehen das er nicht ergründen konnte?

Je länger er Amárie gekannt hatte um so schwieriger war es geworden seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu verstehen. Alles hatte sich wie ein Wirbelwind um ihn herum zu gezogen und hatte ihn mit einer Sturmflut von Emotionen überhäuft. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment wo der der Sturm plötzlich zum Stillstand gekommen war und er klar gesehen hatte, was er eigentlich schon seit einiger Zeit gewusst hatte: Er war in sie verliebt.

Kurz vor der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor, nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Aragorn auf die Horden des schwarzen Heeres zugestürmt war, hatte Amárie sich zu ihm herumgedreht und ihn angelächelt. Das war sein Moment der Erkenntnis gewesen. Ein Augenblick der ihm wie ein schrecklicher Scherz des Schicksals vorgekommen war. Als er endlich begriffen hatte was sein Herz ihm schon so lange hatte mitteilen wollen war es fast zu spät gewesen.

Éomer drehte sich erneut auf dem Bett herum als er an die Stunden der Schlacht dachte. Der Lärm, die endlose Anzahl der Feinde, die Erschöpfung und schließlich der schreckliche Moment in dem er glaubte sie tatsächlich verloren zu haben. Nur um dann einen Moment später selbst an der Schwelle des Todes zu stehen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen hatte und sich in ihrem Schoss wiederfand, hatte ihn für einen Moment tiefe Erleichterung übermannt. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen um sich zu vergewissern das sie aus Fleisch und Blut war und nicht nur eine Einbildung seines Sterbenden Geistes. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst das etwas nicht stimmte. Zwar war er weder tot, noch war sie eine traumhafte Erscheinung, aber sie regte sich nicht. Sie hatte ihre Hände fest um ihn geschlungen und ihren Kopf dich an seinen gedrängt aber ihr Körper war schlaff und ohne die kleinste Bewegung. Hastig hatte er ihre Positionen vertauscht, doch so sehr er sie auch rüttelte und so sorgfältig er suchte er konnte sie weder wachrütteln noch konnte er einen Grund für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit feststellen.

Als er aufgeblickt hatte, waren ihm die umher stehenden Männer zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, obwohl sie lautstark schwatzten und mit wilden Handbewegungen und großen Augen von etwas berichteten das in helle Aufregung versetzt hatte. Verwirrt hatte er sich nach jemanden umgesehen der Licht ins Dunkle bringen konnte und letztlich war sein Blick an Aragorn hängen geblieben der still und mit bedrückter Miene zwischen seinen Männern stand. Gondors König hatte ihm nur all zu gut berichten können was vorgefallen war, doch Éomer hatte noch immer Mühe es zu verstehen.

Im halbdunkel seines Zimmers fuhr er sich über die Stelle auf seiner Brust die der Bolzen durchstoßen hatte. Makellose Haut war alles was er ertasten konnte. Weder eine Narbe noch sonst etwas war geblieben um von seinem Stelldichein mit dem Tod zu berichten.

_Magie. _

Er dachte daran wie Nachtschatten, die gut behütet und versorgt neben Feuerfuß in seinen Ställen stand, sich ohne Mühe von ihren Verletzungen erholt hatte. Hatte sie ihre Gabe benutzt um die Stute zu heilen?

Auch erinnerte er sich an ihre Reise vorbei an den Buckelmännern und ihren Zorn bei seinen unbedachten Worten. So lange er sich erinnern konnte hatte er nie viel von Magie gehalten und sich nicht zurück gehalten es ihr mitzuteilen. Und doch hatte sie nicht gezögert ihm das Leben zu retten obwohl sie wusste das sie dabei ihr eigenes Leben riskierte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen rief er sich die Worte des unterkühlten Elben in Erinnerung: _Seid gewiss das ihr es bereuen werdet sollte sie wegen euch das Schicksal ihrer Ahninnen teilen._ Und sein Bruder hatte etwas ähnliches von sich gegeben. _Ich hoffe ihr seid die Opfer wert, die sie bereit ist für euch zu erbringen. _

Das war nicht lange gewesen bevor seine Füße ihn zu der Tür geführt hatten hinter der sie wie er wusste untergebracht war. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr was ihn dazu bewogen hatte so tollkühn zu sein und zu klopfen. Aber so schnell würde er ihren Anblick, nur in ein feines weißes Leinennachthemd gehüllt, nicht vergessen. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatten sie umflossen wie wie Seide und rahmten ein Gesicht ein das zu hübsch war um einer Sterblichen zugehören. Es war als hätte ihm jemand mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen, so das er nicht einmal in der Lage war einen zusammen hängenden Satz zu bilden. Stotternd und wie ein Trottel hatte er vor ihr gestanden ohne recht zu wissen was er ihr sagen wollte. Éomer war bis heute nicht sicher wie sie am Ende zusammen auf ihrem Bett geendet waren. Er war schon im Begriff gewesen zu gehen, nicht willens sich länger in ihrer Gegenwart zu blamieren als nötig, als sie ihn zurück gerufen hatte. Für einen langen Augenblick hatten sie sich angestarrt und dann...

Éomer konnte nicht verhindern das sich seine Lippen bei der angenehmen Erinnerung zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Leider erwachte auch der Rest seines müden Körpers dabei zum Leben und er vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem Seufzen tiefer im Kissen. So würde er keinen Schlaf finden.

Es wäre nicht das erste mal das er wegen Amárie kein Auge zu tat. Allerdings hatte Sorge um sie ihn in der Vergangenheit um den Schlaf gebracht.

Der Weg zurück nach Gondor war lang und beklemmend gewesen. Sein Inneres hatte sich in einem solchen Chaos befunden das er kaum in der Lage war zu funktionieren. Er hatte sich an Amárie geklammert fast so als wäre sie seine Rettungsleine ohne die er unter gehen würde. Dem Tod nur knapp entronnen zu sein und mit dem Wissen zu leben, Schuld an Amáries regungslosem Zustand zu sein lasteten schwerer auf ihn als er laut zugeben mochte. Jeder der versuchte sie ihm aus den Armen zu nehmen war mit finsteren Blicken und scharfen Worten zu recht gewiesen worden und bald schon hatten die anderen es aufgegeben ihm helfen zu wollen.

Er hatte ihre Hilfe weder gebraucht noch gewollt und allein bei dem Gedanken an einen anderen Mann der ihren wehrlosen Körper an sich presste stieg Wut in ihm auf. Die gesamte Reise über hatte er sich nie länger als kurze Augenblicke von ihr entfernt und als sie schließlich nach Gondor einkehrten war er auch nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen als die Heiler versucht hatten fort zu schicken. _Um ihre Arbeit nachzukommen, ohne gestört zu werden! _

Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf. Als hätten ihn ein paar schmächtige Männer und Frauen von ihr fernhalten können. Tag und Nacht hatte er an Amáries Seite verweilt. Doch so fest er ihre Hand auch umklammert hielt und so eindringlich er auf sie einredete, ihre Augen blieben fest verschlossen. Ein paar Tage hatte man ihn gewähren lassen, doch schon all zu bald hatte man ihn daran erinnert das er nun König war und sich als solcher zu verhalten hatte. Als solcher stand ihm der Luxus an dem Bett einer Frau zu verweilen, die nicht die seine war, nicht zu.

Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, das die Heiler hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten. Einige hielten seine offenkundige Zuneigung für skandalös nachdem sie erfahren hatten wer er war, die anderen für romantisch. Er selbst hatte nicht genügend Kraft um sich darum zu scheren was andere dachten, doch im Nachhinein fragte er sich ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war solchen Gerüchten freien Lauf zu lassen.

Menschen konnten mit ihren Worten grausam sein und Éomer wollte nicht das Amárie, nun da sie erwacht war, unter den scharfen Zungen der Leute zu leiden hatte.

Wenn sie erst einmal Königin war würde niemand mehr wagen mit falscher Zunge über sie zu sprechen, dafür würde er sorgen. Mit einem Ruck saß er senkrecht in seinem Bett als ihm bewusst wurde was er gerade gedacht hatte.

Königin? Wo war der Gedanke hergekommen?

Zischend stieß er Luft aus und ließ sich erneut rücklings ins Bett fallen nachdem ihm der Schreck aus den Gliedern gefahren waren.

Natürlich war das die logische Konsequenz. Er war König ob er es nun sein wollte oder nicht und die Frau an seiner Seite würde Königin sein. Éomer hatte keinen Zweifel das sie eine hervorragende Königin abgeben würde. Sie war willensstark, loyal und besaß mehr Rückgrat als die meisten Menschen die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte. Ihr wären die Pflichten und Aufgaben einer solchen Position bewusst und sie würde stets versuchen allen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Daran bestand kein Zweifel, brauchte er sich doch bloß daran erinnern wie bestrebt sie gewesen war ihre Aufgabe Aragorn gegenüber zu erfüllen.

Ihre Verbindung zum König von Gondor würde zudem die mürrischen Stimmen derer zum Schweigen bringen, die ihn zu einer politischen Hochzeit drängen würden. Zwar behauptete Amárie keinerlei Anspruch auf einen Titel zu besitzen, doch ihre Ahnenlinie war ebenso unumstößlich wie die Aragorns.

Obwohl ihre Abstammung für ihn selbst keine Rolle spielte war ihm durchaus bewusst das andere seine Einstellung nicht teilten. Besonders in einer Zeit wie dieser, wo Krieg das Land verwüstet hatte und es an Nahrung, Kleidung und allerhand Kleinigkeiten des alltäglichen Lebens mangelte. Eine gute Heirat hatte in der Vergangenheit schon manch ein Königreich vor dem Untergang bewahrt.

Seufzend verdrängte er den Gedanken für den Moment. Zunächst einmal würde er sich damit zufrieden geben sie wiederzusehen. Und wenn die Herrin Loriens tatsächlich am nächsten Tag eintreffen würde konnte sie schon bald nach Gondor aufbrechen. Mit etwas Glück war Aragorns Braut ebenso erpicht drauf Minas Tirith möglichst schnell zu erreichen wie er selbst.

Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er endlich ein.

* * *

_1. Lithe 3019 D.Z. Minas Tirith (später Abend)_

Galadriel spürte wie ein spielerisches Lächeln ihre Lippen kräuselte als sie verlauten ließ, das sie Amárie Rabenschwinge zu sehen wünschte und dabei den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Rohans König erblickte. Wie sie sehr wohl wusste, war sie nicht die einzige die diesen Wunsch hegte. Obwohl Éomer seit ihrer Ankunft in Edoras um Höflichkeit und Gastfreundlichkeit bemüht gewesen war, war doch deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass er auf eine baldige Abreise hoffte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gehofft sich nach der formalen Begrüßung selbst davon stehlen zu können um sie aufzusuchen. Doch so schnell der Ausdruck von Enttäuschung und Wut über sein Gesicht gehuscht war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und hatte einer ausdruckslosen Mine Platz gemacht.

Neugierig aber verstohlen betrachtete sie den Pferdeherrn, mit dem der Anführer ihrer Galadrim zu mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit beinahe einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hätte.

Seit ihrer Ankunft in Rohan und ihrem zeitigen Aufbruch nach Gondor hatte sie König Éomer beobachtet. Sie wollte mehr wissen über den Mann dessen Leben Amárie offenkundig ihr eigenes Wert gewesen war.

Er war groß und gutaussehend, wenn auch auf eine raue und unnachgiebige Art die man unter ihrem Volk nicht finden konnte. Offensichtlich war er kein Mann vieler Worte und seine verschlossene Miene war schwer zu deuten. Galadriel fragte sich wie zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen wie er und Amárie zueinander gefunden hatten. Doch konnte sie auch erkennen warum Lothdúlin an ihm gefallen finden konnte. Er schien unter seinen Männer wohl respektiert zu sein, loyal zu seinem Volk und mutig in der Schlacht. So hatte man es ihr von vielen Seiten zugetragen. Um jedoch Amáries Gefallen zu finden musste noch mehr hinter dem Mann stecken und Galadriel war neugierig genug der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nur wenig später wurde sie in Amáries Gemächer geführt und fühlte wie sich erneut ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Nun wusste sie was die beiden verband. Auch wenn die Frau vor ihr etwas müde und blass wirkte umgab sie doch ein Strahlen, das nur einen möglichen Ursprung haben konnte.

„Du erwartest ein Kind von ihm, deshalb seine Eile zu dir zu gelangen." Die Farbe in Amáries Gesicht wechselte so rapide von weiß zu rot und wieder zurück das Galadriel fürchtete sie würde nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Vielleicht war es besser über etwas anderes zu sprechen. Ohne weiter auf ihre vorherigen Worte einzugehen schritt sie durch den Raum und ließ sich auf einem der bequem aussehenden Stühle nieder die vor dem Fenster standen. Der Ausblick war herrlich und Galadriel konnte sich vorstellen das Amárie viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte in die Ferne zu starren seit sie hier war.

Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sehnsuchtsvoll nach Abendteuern in der Ferne Ausschau gehalten und mehr als einmal hatten ihre Galadrim sie in den tiefen des Waldes wieder aufgelesen, als ihr das Träumen zu langweilig geworden war und sie kurzerhand losmarschiert war. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Onkel, besonders Haldir war vor Sorge um seinen Schützling mehr als einmal der Panik nahe gewesen. Leider neigte er dazu seine Angst durch harsche Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen, die Amárie selten ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen ließ. Besonders ihre Gabe hatte zu vielen hitzigen Debatten zwischen den beiden geführt. Innerlich seufzend dachte sie daran das Haldirs größte Furcht in der Tat eingetroffen war.

Amárie hatte, wie ihrer Vorfahrinnern ihre Gabe eingesetzt um den Menschen zu retten der ihr man nächsten war. Und wie alle vor ihr hatte sie einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Im Gegensatz zu Avendúil und Elaní hatte es sie nicht ihr Leben gekostet, zumindest nicht endgültig.

„Estel hat sich gut um dich gekümmert. Wie ich sehe bist du wieder wohl auf," begann sie ein neues Gespräch, eins in dem Amárie sich offenkundig wohler fühlte. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war wieder zu einem gesunden rosa zurück gekehrt und sie hatte sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder gelassen.

„Er hat sich alle Mühe gegeben mich hier festzuhalten," erklärte sie mürrisch. Ihre Augen verrieten allerdings das sie Gondors König seine Tat längst nicht so übel nahm wie sie sie glauben lassen wollte.

„Du solltest nicht so hart zu deiner Familie sein, sie sind lediglich besorgt um dich." Sie wählte ihre Worte mit bedacht. Zum einen um sie daran zu erinnern das sie in der Tat eine Familie hatte, zum anderen wollte sie keinen Zweifel daran lassen das sie sich sorgten. „Du hast ihnen einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt."

Für einen Moment verzog sich Lothdúlins Mund zu einer schmalen frustrierten Linie, doch schließlich seufzte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für einen langen Augenblick saßen sie beide da und blickten aus dem Fenster bevor Amárie schließlich erneut das Wort erhob.

„Beriadîr ist wütend nicht wahr?" Galadriel lächelte bei dem dem kindlichen Spitznamen. Obwohl sie längst den Kinderschuhen entwachsen war blickte Amárie immer noch zu Haldir auf und sehnte sich nach seiner Anerkennung wie sie es vom ersten Tag an getan hatte. Dabei war Haldir dem Charme der aufgeweckten achtjährigen schneller verfallen als ihm lieb gewesen war, auch wenn er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Beide waren sich in vielen Dingen jedoch zu ähnlich so das Streit und Zank zwischen ihnen nicht ausblieben. Dickköpfigkeit sowie aufopfernde Loyalität gehörten zu den herausstechensten Gemeinsamkeiten.

Beide waren bereit für andere ihr Leben zu lassen, aber keiner der beiden kam gut damit zurecht wenn es nicht die eigene Person war die vom Tode bedroht war.

„Er ist um dich besorgt. Die Nachricht über deine Tat und deinen reglosen Zustand hat ihn tief getroffen. Mehr noch als er selbst völlig begriffen hat."

Betroffen wendete Amárie den Kopf ab. „Er glaubt ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen, aber das habe ich nicht."

Galadriel schwieg. Sie wusste das mehr Worte folgen würden. Worte und Fragen. Und letztere waren der eigentliche Grund ihres Besuches.

„Ich habe Haldir versprochen meine Gabe niemals leichtfertig anzuwenden, aber ich wusste schon damals das der Tag kommen würde an dem ich noch einmal davon Gebrauch machen würde. Als ich Éomer gesehen habe, den Bolzen aus einer Brust ragend, wusste ich das er sterben würde." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, so als würde es ihr selbst jetzt, nachdem sich alles zum Guten gewandelt hatte noch Qualen bereiten darüber nach zu denken. „Ich konnte nicht anders, ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen." Ihre Stimme hatte ein leises Flehen so als ob sie ihre Bestätigung suchen würde, aber es war nicht an Galadriel über ihr Handeln zu Urteilen. Die Valar hatten Amáries Erblinie mit einer Gabe beschenkt die sowohl Segen als auch Fluch sein konnte. Jede von ihnen musste selbst entscheiden wie sie diese Gabe einsetzen wollte.

„Es ist deine Gabe, Lothdúlin. Nur du kannst entscheiden wie du sie gebrauchst."

„Haldir hat mich immer davor gewarnt das es mich mein Leben kosten würde und Rúmil hat mir von Avendúil und Elaní erzählt. Beide sind gestorben als sie ihre Magie benutzt haben. Wie...wieso bin ich noch am Leben und sie nicht?"

* * *

_Mittjahrestag 3019 D.Z. Minas Tirith, (Morgens)_

Amárie versuchte eine neurale Miene zu bewahren während drei verschiedene Zofen damit beschäftigt waren sie für die Hochzeit einzukleiden und ihr die Haare herzurichten. Sie ziepten und zupften an ihr, als wäre sie eine Stoffpuppe, sie wusste aus Erfahrung das es nur länger dauern würde wenn sie sich beschweren würde. Also lies sie sich drehen wenden und an den Haaren zerren, ohne den Mädchen all zu viel Schwierigkeiten zu machen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den gestrigen Abend und das was Galadriel ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Die Magie hatte ihren Tribut gefordert, der lange Schlaf und ihre Erschöpfung war nur ein Bruchteil des wahren Preises gewesen. Die Herrin Loriens glaubte das es sie viele Jahre es ihres Lebens gekostet hatte, Éomer zu heilen. Genau so viele wie ihm von den Valar vergönnte gewesen wären, hätte das Schicksal nicht sein launisches Spiel mit ihm getrieben. Sie hatte ihm durch ihr Handeln ein ganzes Menschenleben geschenkt und sich selbst genommen.

Menschen ihres Volkes besaßen eine ungewöhnlich lange Lebensspanne und ihre Linie, aufgrund ihres elbischen Vorfahrens, umso mehr. Leider hatten die Frauen in ihrer Familie den Hauch von Unsterblichkeit niemals voll auskosten können, da jede von ihnen lange vor ihrer Zeit gestorben war, zumeist bei dem Versuch jemand anderem das Leben zu retten.

Oder zu schenken, dachte Amárie betrübt bei dem Gedanken an ihre eigene Mutter und strich sich gedankenverloren über den Bauch. Sie hatte Elanori, die bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war, niemals kennen lernen können und auch ihr Vater war kaum mehr als eine trübe, verschleierte Erinnerung in ihrem Bewusstsein.

Trotz ihres eigenen Opfers hatte sie noch immer viele Lebensjahre vor sich. Das einer sterblichen Frau. Vielleicht etwas mehr, vielleicht etwas weniger. Aber es waren genug Jahre um ihr Kind groß werden zu sehen. Vielleicht würde ihr Kind sogar seinen Vater kennen lernen. Anders als sie selbst.

Bei dem Gedanken an Éomer zog sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Éowyn schien der festen Überzeugung zu sein das ihr Bruder ihre Schwangerschaft mit Begeisterung aufnehmen würde. Amárie war sich allerdings nicht so sicher. Seit sie aufgewacht war hatte sie kein Wort von ihm vernommen. Kein Brief oder eine Nachricht nicht mal einen Blick hatte sie auf ihn erhaschen können, seit er am gestrigen Tage mit dem Gefolge aus Lórien angereist war.

Natürlich hatte er als König Pflichten zu erfüllen, aber wenn sie ihm auch nur ein wenig bedeuten würde, hätte er dann nicht zumindest versucht ihr eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen? Konnte sie wirklich darauf hoffen das er sie und ihr Kind in seinem Leben haben wollte, wenn so gänzlich uninteressiert an ihr schien?

Die ganze Nacht hatte sie wachgelegen und überlegt was sie tun sollte. Schließlich war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie ihm von dem Kind erzählen wollte. Die Entscheidung ob er das Kind anerkennen wollte oder nicht musste bei ihm liegen. Aber sie hatte nicht das Recht es ihm vorzuenthalten. Dieses Mal musste sie einfach ihren Stolz herunter schlucken und die bittere Unsicherheit die ihr Begleiter geworden war ignorieren.

Nachdem offiziellen Teil der Hochzeitszeremonie würde ein großes Festmahl folgen mit allerlei Reden und Kundgebungen. Aragorn wollte die Gelegenheit, Würdenträger und Adelige an seiner Tafel zu haben, nutzen um Titel zu vergeben und das ein oder andere Vorhaben preis zu geben. Der Platz der Marhalika sollte fortan nicht länger leer stehen und wieder fest mit dem Thron Gondors in Verbindung stehen. Faramir sollte unterdessen das Amt des Truchsessen beibehalten und zumdem den Titel als erster Fürst von Ithilien erhalten. Ein schönes verfrühtes Hochzeitsgeschenk an den Mann der offensichtlich Éowyn Herz für sich gewonnen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie im Laufe des Abends doch die Gelegenheit Eomer für ein paar ungestörte Minuten zu sprechen. Sie konnte unmöglich damit bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Nicht nur weil sie im Dunklen über seiner Abreisepläne war, sondern auch weil sie fürchtete der Mut würde sie verlassen, wenn sie noch länger wartete.

„Herrin?"

Die zaghafte Stimme eines der Mädchen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr ihr wurde bewusst das die drei fertig waren sie herzurichten und offenkundig auf ihre Zustimmung warteten. Blinkend sah sie sich im großen Spiegel an der nur wenige Schritte zu ihrer rechten aufgestellt war und fragte sich wer die Frau war die ihr aus der glänzenden Oberfläche entgegen blickte. Das blass malvefarbende Kleid harmonierte wunderbar mit ihrer hellen Haut und dem glänzenden schwarzen Haar das lediglich mit mit einem prächtigen Kopfschmuck verziert war und ansonsten frei über ihre Schultern und rücken floss. Die Frau in dem Spiegel war schön, makellos und unnahbar. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich ihrem elbischen Erbe näher als je zuvor bevor sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief das sie nicht wirklich die Frau war die ihr so majestätisch entgegen blickte. Doch sie konnte die Illusion wie einen Schutzschild nutzen, der ihre Nervosität und Unsicherheit sicher verbarg.

Sie holte tief Luft und wappnete sich für die kommenden Stunden.

* * *

Viele Stunden später hatte sich ihre Anspannung deutlich gelöst und sie ertappte sich dabei wie sie gelöst und gut gelaunt mit Dervorin, dem Sohn des Herrscher des Ringló-Tals und Hirluin Herr von Pinnath Gelin unterhielt. Beide Männer hatten wie sie auf den Pelennor Feldern gekämpft und hautnah miterlebt wie hart errungen ihr Sieg wirklich war. Hirluin hatte seine schweren Verletzungen nur knapp überlebt und an der Art wie er vermied sein linkes Bein all zu sehr zu belasten erkannte sie das er sich nie ganz von seinen Wunden erholen würde. Aber Amárie war froh, das er wohlauf war. Er war ein lebenslustiger Mann dessen unbekümmerte Art ihnen schon im Hargtal zugute gekommen war. Dervorin war das genaue Gegenteil. Im Aussehen wie im Charakter. Wo Hirluin groß, blond und von athletisch Bau war, war Dervorin klein, breitschultrig und trug stets eine grimmigen Miene zur Schau. Doch er besaß einen trockenen, rauen Humor der ihr jedes Mal ein Lächeln abgewann, wenn er seine spitze Zunge verließ.

Keiner der beiden Männer machte großes Aufhebens um ihren neu errungen Titel, weswegen sie ihrer Gesellschaft den Vorzug vor vielen anderen Anwesenden gab. Beide zollten ihr Respekt und Anerkennung, aber Amárie vermutete das sie sich diesen durch ihre Taten in der Schlacht erworben hatte, nicht durch einen Titel.

Viele der Anwesenden hatten ihr, bevor Aragorn sie in aller Form präsentiert hatte, abschätzige Blicke zugeworfen. Sicher hatten sie sich gefragt was eine Frau wie sie, die ganz offenkundig aus keinem Adelshaus kam, in der ersten Reihe zu suchen hatte und sogar zur linken des Königs saß. Die gerümpften Nasen hatten sich anschließend jedoch schnell geglättet und der geringschätzige Blick war berechnend geworden. Von einer Minute zur anderen war sie zur einflussreichsten Frau neben der Königin geworden. Mehr als ein Mann war sich nicht zu schade seine eigene Stellung und sein Ansehen durch eine gute Partie zu steigern.

Sie hatte es vermieden in die Nähe dieser Leute zu geraten, nicht das sie sich hätte Sorgen machen müssen. Die Blicke ihrer Onkel schienen stets auf ihr zu ruhen und anders als sonst war sie an diesem Tag froh, wenn Haldir oder Rúmil an ihre Seite glitt um sie aus einer unangenehmen Situation zu befreien. Den Elben schien ihre Aufmachung zuzusagen, so das selbst Haldir sich zu einem Kompliment herabgelassen hatte. Etwas das so selten geschah das sie die Gelegenheiten in der Vergangenheit an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Es ließ sie sich besser fühlen, stärker und gab ihr die Kraft sich diesem gesellschaftlichen Kampf zu stellen.

Vielleicht sogar die Kraft Éomer gegenüber zu treten ohne vor Nervosität zu stottern oder schlimmer noch in Tränen auszubrechen. Allein der Gedanke das sie sich vor ihm so bloß stellen konnte schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Sie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen ihre plötzliche Panik nicht zu zeigen. Stattdessen holte sie tief Luft und ließ ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch das Schicksal hatte offensichtlich anderes im Sinn, denn wie von selbst wanderten ihre Augen zu der anderen Seite des Saals und verharrten regungslos auf dem Zentrum all ihrer Sorgen und Hoffnungen.

Éomers Blick war starr auf sie gerichtet und für einen Moment fragte sie sich wie lange er sie wohl beobachtet hatte. Erst einen Augenblick später schien ihm bewusst zu werden das er ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und ihr verräterisches Herz machte einen Satz als er ihr mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab das er sie sprechen wollte.

Draußen, ungestört vor neugierigen Zuhörern. Offenkundig war sie nicht die einzige der etwas auf der Seele lag. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gemisch aus Furcht und Erwartung entschuldigte sie sich bei Devorin und Hirulin, bevor sie sich gemäßigten Schrittes aus dem Saal entfernte.

Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte war unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wie die ihrer Onkel. Was immer ihr Gespräch mit Éomer ergeben würde, sie wollte es unter vier Augen mit ihm führen. Möglichst weit entfernt von neugierigen Augen und Ohren.

Nachdem sie das große Holztor durchschritten hatte und auf den Gang hinaus getreten war, blieb sie für einen Augenblick stehen um sich erneut zu orientieren. Sie hatte ihn raus gehen sehen, aber wo war er hin? Der marmorne Gang mit seinen reich verzierten Säulen vor ihr glänzte matt im Schein der Fackel die man zur Feier des Tages aufgestellt hatte und offenbarte so seine erstaunliche Länge. Alle paar Meter zu ihrer Linken konnte man auf kleine Balkone hinaus treten die einem eine traumhafte Aussicht über die Stadt erlaubten. Aber Amárie war im Moment nicht sonderlich an dem nächtlichen Bild Minas Tirith interessiert, stattdessen versucht sie heraus zu finden auf welchem der Balkone Éomer wohl getreten war.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört lößt sich seine große Gestalt aus dem Halbschatten ein gutes Stück vor ihr, etwa in der Mitte des Ganges. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er stehen, als wollte er sicherstellen das sie ihn auch wirklich bemerkt hatte bevor er erneut aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Wie kompliziert ihr Leben doch geworden war, dachte sie innerlich seufzend als sie ihren Weg fort setzte. Vor ein paar Monaten noch hatte sich niemand dafür interessiert wo und mit wem sie beide sich unterhalten hatten. Heute, mit adeligen Titeln bestückt, hatten sie lästernde Zungen und üble Nachrede zu befürchten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem was man sich über sie erzählen würde, wenn raus kam das sie schwanger war und von wem.

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen als zwei Frauenstimmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Sie mussten ebenfalls auf einem der Balkone stehen und Amárie hätte sie nicht weiter beachtet und ihrem Gespräch überlassen, wäre nicht ein Name gefallen der sie neugierig näher treten ließ: Éomer.

Die breiten Säulen und das gedämpfte Licht machten es ihr nicht weiter schwer unentdeckt zu bleiben, dennoch platzierte sie sich so, dass man sie auch vom Gang aus nicht all zu schnell bemerkte und lauschte.

„...gut aus. Er mag ein wenig wild und ungestüm erscheinen, aber wahrscheinlich steckt ein weicher Kern unter der rauen Schale!" Erklärte eine der Frauen halb ernst, halb kichernd.

„Meinst du, Varna? Vater sagt er ist ein ehrenhafter Mann und wird mir ein guter Ehemann sein, aber er ist so anders als die Männer bei uns zu Hause," entgegnete eine zaghafte Frauenstimme.

Amárie erstarrte wagte und spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. _Ehemann? _Sprachen die beiden tatsächlich von Éomer?

„Ich bin sicher euer Vater hat recht Lorí," versicherte die erste Frau ohne zu merken das sie ihr mit jedem Wort mehr die Luft abschnürte. „Ich hab gehört er ist ein guter König. Beliebt bei seinem Volk und weit über die Grenzen seines Reiches respektiert aufgrund seiner Taten. Er mag nicht für den Thron geboren sein, aber er scheint ihn gut auszufüllen. Und Rohan mag uns rau und ungestüm erscheinen wie der Mann selbst, doch ich bin sicher ihr werdet es bald schon ebenso sehr lieben wie Dol Amroth."

Es war also Fürst Imrahils Tochter Lothíriel die als Éomers Braut auserkoren war.

„Aber ich werde das Meer vermissen!"

„Ihr werdet Königin sein!"

Amárie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust der ihr die Tränen in die Augen treiben wollte, aber sie blieb tapfer und kämpfte sie zurück.

Das war es also was Éomer ihr mitteilen wollte. Er würde heiraten. Lothíriel von Dol Amroth. Die junge Frau hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf der Feier erregt, als Rúmil einen blumigen Kommentar über ihre Schönheit gemacht hatte. Lange rot-glänzenden Locken umrahmten ein puppenhaftes Gesicht von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit. Ihre teuren Gewänder umflossen sie wie Seide und im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst bewegte sie sich darin mit beneidenswerter Eleganz und Grazie.

Zudem war Dol Amroth für seinen Reichtum und Einfluss bekannt. Éomer konnte kaum eine bessere Partie machen. Seine zukünftige Königin war jung schön und würde helfen das Elend und Leid das der Krieg über Rohans Bevölkerung gebracht hatte zu lindern.

„Königin..." hörte sie Lothíriel träumerisch seufzen. „Das ist wie ein Märchen Varna. Wenn mein Märchenprinz auch nicht so aussieht wie ich ihn mir erträumt habe. Besonders Wortgewand scheint er auch nicht zu sein. Aber ich denke du hast recht. Vielleicht steckt unter der rauen Schale doch mehr als man vermutet."

„Natürlich hab ich recht Lorí. Euer Vater hat eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ihr werdet sicher glücklich werden im Land der Pferdeherren."

Amárie spürte wie Schwindel sie ergriff. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich gegen den kühlen Marmor und war machtlos gegen die Tränen die ihr über die Wangen flossen.

Nun kannte sie also den Grund warum sie nie ein Wort von ihm vernommen hatte, seit sie wieder erwacht war. Er würde heiraten, natürlich gab es für sie da keinen Platz.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Augenblick glauben können, dass für sie tatsächlich eine Chance bestanden hatte? Warum hatte Éowyn ihr nur Hoffnungen gemacht? Warum hatte sie sich selbst erlaubt solch einer dummen Hoffnung nach zu hängen? Wie hatte sie ihrem Herz nur erlauben können sie so zu betrügen?

Für ihn war sie nichts weiter als eine verflossene Liebschaft für eine Nacht. Eine von der er vermutlich wohl befürchtet hatte es könnte seine letzte sein mit dem dunklen Schatten Mordors über ihren Häuptern.

Die Erkenntnis war umso bitterer da sie sich so lange erlaubt hatte ihren träumerischen Fantasien nach zu hängen. Ihre Hände schlangen sich schützend um ihre Leibesmitte. Was sollte sie nun bloß tun?

Sie würde nicht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und dabei zu sehen wie eine andere Frau ihre Hoffnungen lebte.

Mit einem Mal stand ihr Entschluss fest. Sie würde nach Lorien zurück kehren, wenn auch nur für die wenigen Jahre die ihr mit ihren elbischen Verwandten noch vergönnt waren. Vielleicht konnte sie dort vergessen und ihr Herz würde heilen.

Doch tief im Inneren, das wusste sie, würde der Schmerz verbleiben.

TBC


	12. Auf der Flucht

**Kapitel 12: Auf der Flucht**

_3. Juli 3019 D.Z. Minas Tirith (früher Morgen) _

Éomer versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann seine kleine Schwester das letzte Mal in sein Zimmer gestürmt war und ihn angeschrien hatte, oder ob es überhaupt je passiert war. Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, denn er war sich sicher das er sich daran erinnern könnte hätte er sie jemals so in Rage erlebt.

Sein Kopf schwirrte von zu viel Alkohol und Éowyns schrille Tonlage half ihm nicht im Geringsten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Eigentlich war genau das der Grund gewesen warum er sich am gestrigen Abend so großzügig am Wein bedient hatte; er wollte vergessen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden.

Wochenlang hatte er darauf gehofft endlich wieder nach Gondor zu reiten um Amárie zu sehen. Doch hatte er vor dem offiziellen Teil der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie erhaschen können? Nein! Und selbst auf der Feier war er gezwungen sie aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Das war fast schwerer gewesen als in Rohan festzusitzen und nur an sie denken zu können. Sie hatte ihm sprichwörtlich den Atem geraubt als er sie erblickt hatte. Er hatte sie lediglich ein mal in einem Kleid gesehen.

Nach der Schlacht am Klamm in einem schlichten Gewand das seiner Schwester gehörte und obwohl sie hübsch darin gewirkt hatte, war es kein Vergleich zu ihrer Erscheinung an jenem Abend. Zwar besaß sie nicht die überirdische, kühle Schönheit die Aragorns Braut oder die Herrin Loriens ausstrahlten, aber ihr elbisches Erbe war deutlich zum Vorschein getreten. Von ihrem glänzenden schwarzen Haar, dem fließendem kostbaren Gewand bis hin zu der Art wie sie sich aufrecht hielt und bewegte, strahlte alles an ihr Eleganz und Würde aus.

Éomer hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht als einfach auf sie zu treten zu können und seine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen. Umso mehr als er die bewundernden Blicke bemerkte die viele der Anwesenden in ihre Richtung wandern ließen. Bewundernd, lüstern und berechnend, eine Mischung die ihm die Wut durch die Adern trieb. Besonders Hirluin von Pinnath Gelin war ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher war sogar ihm zu Ohren gekommen und die Art wie er Amárie anblickte hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Er war so sehr mit starren beschäftigt gewesen, dass es eine Weile gedauert hatte bis er bemerkte das Amárie zu ihm herüber blickte. Um ein Haar hatte er es verpasst seine Chance zu nutzen, doch bevor sie ihren Blick abwenden konnte hatte er hastig mit seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür gedeutet. Er hatte geglaubt das sie verstanden hatte das er mit ihr reden wollte. Immerhin hatte sie genickt.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hatte er den Saal verlassen und war hinaus in den langen Gang getreten. Er hatte genug Zeit im Palast verbracht um zu wissen das unzählige Balkone die gesamte Länge des Ganges säumten. Ein hervorragender Ort um für eine Weile neugierigen Augen und Ohren zu entkommen. Zunächst hatte er gleich auf den nächsten Balkon hinaustreten wollen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dort überrascht zu werden war ihm am Ende zu hoch gewesen. Mädchenhaftes kichern hatte ihn auch am zweiten Balkon vorbei hasten lassen und sicherheitshalber auch noch an dem nächsten, bis er schließlich durch die vierte Tür hinaus auf den winzigen Balkon trat.

Ein paar Minuten später war ihm bewusst geworden das sie wohl möglich keine Ahnung hatte wohin er verschwunden war und hastig noch einmal auf den Gang getreten. Tatsächlich hatte er ihre schemenhafte Silhouette im Halbdunkel erkennen können und als er sich sicher war das sie ihn gesehen hatte war er wieder hinaus ins Freie getreten.

Éomer war erleichtert und nervös zugleich gewesen. Erleichtert das er nach all den Wochen endlich ein paar ungestörte Minuten mit ihr verbringen konnte, aber auch nervös weil er nicht sicher war wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde. Mit jeder Minute die verstrichen war war die Anspannung in ihm weiter gestiegen. Und die Minuten waren zu einer Ewigkeit geworden und irgendwann hatte er einsehen müssen das sie nicht kommen würde. Zunächst hatte er geglaubt sie hätte ihn nicht gefunden, aber da er sie auf dem Gang gesehen hatte und Amárie weder hilflos noch fremd in den Hallen Gondors war, hatte er den Gedanken schnell verwerfen müssen. Sie war nicht zu ihm gekommen, weil sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. So einfach war das.

Éomer wusste nicht ob er frustriert, enttäuscht oder am Boden zerstört war weswegen er es vorzog nicht darüber nachzudenken. Das hatte man davon wenn man sich auf Emotionen einließ.

Ohne noch einmal in den Festsaal zurück zu kehren war er auf sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt. Die Nacht war unruhig gewesen, er hatte kein Auge zugetan und war mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen das Zimmer zu verlassen und Amárie aufzusuchen. Aber er wusste weder wo sie war noch hatte er Lust sich lächerlich zu machen. So hatte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und war mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu den Ställen gegangen.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt mit Feuerfuß einen langen Ausflug zu machen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber noch bevor er das Stadttor passiert hatte waren ihm Wachen entgegen gekommen, mit zwei Verletzen unter ihnen. Eine früh morgendliche Jagd auf streunende Orks war genau das was er gebraucht hatte. Aus einem kurzen Trip waren volle zwei Tage geworden. Zwei Tage an dem er über nichts weiter nachdenken musste als den schnellsten Weg den Grünhäuten den Gar auszumachen. Ihre siegreiche Rückkehr nach Gondor hatten sie mit viel Wein und Met begossen, zu viel dem Kater in seinem Schädel nach zu urteilen.

„...hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet! Wie konntest du dieses naive Mädchen nur Amárie vorziehen! Nach allem was sie für dich getan hat!"

_Mädchen? Was? _Moment. Er versuchte seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen doch das Rauschen in seinem Kopf ließ die Worte nur undeutlich zu ihm durchkommen.

„Wochenlang hat sie auf Wort von dir gewartet, hat sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen warum du ihr fern bleibst. Und mit jedem Tag der verging war sie überzeugter das du sie nicht länger willst!" Fauchte seine Schwester.

Sprach sie etwa von Amárie?

„Weißt du wie lange ich auf sie einreden musste um sie davon zu überzeugen das du zu ihr kommen würdest sobald es deine Pflichten erlauben? Wie schwer es war ihr zu versichern das du sie und das Kind niemals verstoßen würdest? Wie konntest du sie nur abweisen?"

Kind? Mit einem Mal war jegliche Trunkenheit und Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen und mit einem Ruck saß er senkrecht im Bett.

„Wie konntest -"

„Kind?"

„-du ihr so in den Rücken fallen?" Seine Schwester schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben und fuchtelte weiter mit einem Stück Papier vor seiner Nase herum. „Ich habe mich niemals so geschämt dich meinen Bruder nennen zu müssen!" Éomer konnte erkennen das sie lediglich stoppte um Luft zu holen um ihre Triade fortzusetzen und nutze seine Chance um selbst zu Wort zu kommen.

„Schwester! Wovon redet du? Welches Kind? Wo ist Amárie?"

„Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest! Du-"

„Éowyn!" Unterbrach er sie schroff. „Welches Kind?"

Der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme ließ sie endlich aufhorchen und sie blickte ihn eine Weile schweigend an. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht?"

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie hat dir nicht erzählt das sie dein Kind unter dem Herzen trägt?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, denn dieses Mal schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Kind?

„Dann hast du sie gar nicht fortgeschickt?"

Wie sollte er? Er hatte sie nicht einmal gesprochen. Sie hatte sich nicht mal dazu herabgelassen ihn zu treffen, geschweige denn ihm von dem Baby zu erzählen. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur verheimlichen? Sein Kopf schwirrte von all den unbeantworteten Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf gingen und jede einzelne endete mit einer weiteren: Warum?

„Dann hast du gar nicht eingewilligt Lothíriel von Dol Amroth zu heiraten?"

Die Frage ernüchterte ihn vollendends. Bei dem Gedanken an eine Heirat mit der, zweifelsohne Schönen, aber kindlich naiven Lothíriel wurde er blass. Das Mädchen mochte kaum achtzehn Sommer zählen und schien nur selten die Pforten ihres goldenen Palastes zu verlassen was ihre begrenzte Weltanschauung nur förderte. Von dem kurzen Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und Bruder dem sie beigewohnt hatte, konnte er sich am deutlichsten an ihr albernes Gekicher erinnern.

Wie kam Amárie nur auf den abwegigen Gedanken er würde das Mädchen heiraten? Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Fürst Imrahil ihm die Hand seiner Tochter anbieten würde, so wie es viele andere Herrscher im Verlauf der letzten Wochen getan hatten. Jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei war, war jeder der Rang und Namen hatte darauf bedacht möglichst vorteilhafte Verträge abzuschließen.

Wahrscheinlich war die Hoffnung auf einen Packt zwischen Dol Amroth und Rohan sogar der Grund gewesen warum Imrahil ihm seine Tochter vorgestellt hatte.

Éomers Position als König, seine Rolle im Krieg gegen Sauron und nicht zuletzt seine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Gondors König machten ihm zu einem vielversprechenden Heiratskandidaten für viele edle Töchter.

Die einzige Kandidatin die er jedoch in Betracht zog war die Mutter seines Kindes. Die Erkenntnis das Amárie schwanger war, wollte ihm immer noch nicht recht bewusst werden.

„Nein," schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf und schluckte. „Die Antwort auf all deine Fragen ist nein." Mit entschlossenem Blick sah er seine Schwester an deren Wut inzwischen verraucht war und sich unwohl auf die Unterlippe biss. „Und nun verrate mir wo die Mutter meines Kindes ist und warum sie offensichtlich glaubt das ich ihr irgend ein dummes Mädchen vorziehe?"

Schweigend hielt Éowyn ihm den Zettel entgegen den sie zuvor so lebhaft genutzt hatte um ihre Meinung zu verstärken.

Was er las ließ ihn hastig aus dem Bett springen.

* * *

_20. Juli 3019 D.Z. Fangornwald_

Amárie redete immer wieder leise in elbisch auf ihr Pferd ein, das sie durch die letzten verwinkelten Wege des Fangornwaldes führte und versuchte es zu beruhigen. Jedes Mal wenn sie das weiche Fell der Fuchsstute streichelte musste sie an Nachtschatten denken, die wie sie wusste gut versorgt in Rohan untergebracht war. Zu gern hätte sie die Reise auf ihrem Rücken verbracht, doch sie befand sich nicht in der Postion wählerisch zu sein. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Aragorn ihr überhaupt eins seiner Pferde überlassen hatte und ihr erlaubte aus Minas Tirith fort zugehen. Zumindest für den Moment. Ihr war klar das ihre Flucht nicht von Dauer sein konnte. Mit Estel als gekröntem König lagen ihre Pflichten in Gondor an seiner Seite.

Doch die Tinte auf den Dokumenten die ihr Titel und Ehren verliehen, war noch nicht einmal trocken und sie rannte bereits davon.

Aragorn hatte nicht gefragt warum sie bereits am Tag nach seiner Hochzeit so plötzlich nach Lórien aufbrechen wollte auch, wenn ihre geröteten Augen und versteinerte Miene seine Neugierde geweckt haben mussten. Amárie war froh das er nicht gefragt hatte, denn wenn hätte sie sich verpflichtet gefühlt ihm zu antworten. So aber hatte er nur genickt, sie in den Arm geschlossen und sie daran erinnert das der Thron zu seiner Linken auf ihre Rückkehr wartete.

Um ein Haar wäre sie erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen doch sie hatte sich zusammen genommen und lediglich seine Umarmung erwidert. Arwen hatte es ihrem Mann gleich getan und eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie sich mit ihrem wenigen Hab und Gut an den Ställen eingefunden, wo Orophin und Rúmil bereits auf sie warteten.

Suchend hatte sie sich nach Haldir umgeblickt, aber anders als seine beiden Brüder die sie auf ihrem Weg begleiteten war er nirgendwo auszumachen gewesen. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr immer noch nicht vergeben.

Scheinbar konnte sie es keinem der Männer in ihrem Leben recht machen und ihre Erwartungen erfüllen.

Noch vor ihrem Gespräch mit Estel hatte sie Galadriel aufgesucht und sie um Erlaubnis gebeten nach Lothlórien reisen zu dürfen. Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes wirkte nicht überrascht über ihre Bitte, wenngleich aber traurig über ihren Entschluss fortzugehen. Wie immer schien die Elbin mehr zu wissen als Amárie recht war, aber sie schwieg. Dieses Mal wurden ihr keine kryptischen Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben, lediglich ein vielsagender Blick auf ihren Bauch der inzwischen eine leichte Wölbung zeigte aber unter ihrer Kleidung gut verborgen blieb.

Ihre Nacht mit Éomer lag vier Monde zurück und bald schon würde sie ihren Zustand nicht länger verbergen können. Wahrscheinlich sobald sie Lóriens Pforten durchschritt. Ihre Onkel mochten noch nichts bemerkt haben, aber es gab andere die sich nicht so leicht täuschen ließen.

Im Grunde spielte es für sie keine Rolle ob die Elben von ihrer Schwangerschaft wussten oder nicht. Nun abgesehen von Haldir vielleicht, aber sie hatte Zeit bis sie sich mit ihm auseinander setzten musste.

Hoffentlich würde eine noch längere Zeit verstreichen bevor sie Éomer erneut gegen überstehen musste. Sie machte sich nichts vor, der Tag würde kommen, mit ihm und Estel als Könige zweier Länder mit benachbarten Grenzen war ein Zusammentreffen unvermeidbar. Und da seine Schwester von ihrer Situation wusste hegte sie wenig Zweifel daran das auch Éomer bald davon erfahren würde. Die Frage war wie er darauf reagieren würde. Ob er es wohl mit einem Schulterzucken abtun würde? Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken zusammen.

Nein, Éomer war ein guter Mann der stets Verantwortung übernahm und eine starke Bindung zu seiner Sippe hatte, ihm wäre sein eigenes Kind niemals egal. Aber er hatte sich auch dazu entschieden Lothíriel zu heiraten und sie wollte keinen Mann der sich nur zu ihr bekennen würde, weil sein Pflichtbewusstsein ihn dazu trieb.

Seufzend legte sie ihre Hand über ihren Bauch. „Wir beide werden es auch ohne ihn schaffen," murmelte sie beinahe tonlos und ärgerte sich über ihr verräterisches Herz das bei dem Gedanken schwer wurde. Sie würde sich nicht in eine dieser Frauen verwandeln die ohne einen Mann an ihrer Seite nicht leben konnten. Sie war unabhängig und stark. Schließlich hatte sie es die letzten Jahrzehnte auch ohne Mann geschafft. Und auf einen der sie ohnehin nicht wollte, konnte sie erst recht verzichten.

Das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden.

* * *

_7. August 3019 D.Z. Edoras (Mittags Stunde)_

Wenn er die Zähne noch fester zusammen beißen würde, fürchtete Éomer er könnte sich den Kiefer brechen. Loríen war keine zwei Wochen von Edoras entfernt und dennoch konnte er sich nicht auf Feuerfuß' Rücken schwingen und los reiten, auch wenn alles in ihm ihn dazu drängte. Über einen Monat war vergangen seit Éowyn in sein Zimmer gestürmt war und sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Amárie war fort und sie war schwanger mit seinem Kind.

Und er saß in seinem eigenen Königreich fest. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Doch so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte er konnte sich seinen Pflichten als König nicht entziehen. Obwohl Éowyn und er selbst seinen Onkel bereits vor Monaten beigesetzt hatten, war ihm zu Ehren ein Trauergeleit von Gondor aus aufgebrochen. Dabei durfte er nicht fehlen.

Nun waren sie endlich in Edoras angekommen und anstatt die Zeremonie gleich am Abend oder am nächsten Tag abzuhalten hatten die Damen des Geleits um etwas Zeit zur Erholung gebeten! Erholung! Herje, sie waren aus Gondor gekommen nicht von einem zermürbenden Schlachtzug.

Langsam fragte er sich ob die Herrin Loriens all das mit Absicht tat. Sie war es gewesen die verhindert hatte das er gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Gondor mit Amárie hatte sprechen können, genauso wie sie es gewesen war die vorgeschlagen hatte ein Trauergeleit abzuhalten. Just an dem Morgen als er von Amáries Verschwinden erfahren hatte und ihr nachreiten wollte. Und nun das!

In drei Tagen sollte die Andacht stattfinden. Drei Tage! Drei verfluchte Tage!

Frustriert begann er Feuerfuß abzusatteln und mit Hafer und Heu zu versorgen bevor er sich daran machte den Hengst trocken zu reiben und im Anschluss mit einer wärmenden Decke abzudecken.

Leises Wiehern veranlasste ihn aufzusehen. Nachtschatten, offenbar unzufrieden darüber ignoriert zu werden, warf ruckartig den Kopf auf und ab und blähte die Nüstern. Éomer musste lächeln als er näher an den Rappen trat und die Hand ausstreckte um sie zu streicheln. Ebenso wie ihre Herrin konnte die Stute ausgesprochen bockig werden, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekam.

_Ja, ich vermisse sie auch. _Dachte er brachte es aber nicht fertig es laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen klopfte er dem Rappen ein letztes Mal auf Hals und drehte sich um zum gehen. Es gab noch viel zu tun worum er froh war, denn Arbeit bedeutete das die Zeit die er ausharren musste schneller verstreichen würde.

* * *

_11. August 3019 D.Z. Edoras (früher Morgen)_

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen Galadriel vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, aber er war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob sie nicht vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hätte ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen. Also hatte er sich am Morgen ihrer Abreise, reisefertig zu den Elben gesellt, ohne sie zuvor über seine Absichten aufgeklärt zu haben.

Éowyn würde sich während seiner Abwesenheit um die Stadt kümmern und er hegte keinen Zweifel das sie ihre Aufgabe gut erledigen würde. Seit ihrem siegreichen Kampf gegen den Hexenkönig, wagte es keiner seiner Männer sie auch nur falsch anzublicken.

„König," erklang eine kühle Stimme und Éomer wusste noch bevor er sich umdrehte das sie zu dem hochgewachsenen Elben mit der eisigen Miene gehörte. Hadir. Niemand sonst konnte seinen Titel so abfällig klingen lassen wie Amáries Onkel.

„Wir wissen eure Geste zu schätzen," fuhr der Elb mit seiner üblichen abfälligen Art fort. „Aber es ist nicht nötig das ihr uns bis zur Grenze begleitet."

Éomer biss die Zähne aufeinander, er würde sich in seinem eigenen Königreich nicht abweisen lassen wie ein Botenjunge. Stattdessen ignorierte er Haldir und wandte sich direkt an Galadriel die bereits auf dem Rücken ihrer edelen Schimmelstute thronte.

„Herrin, wenn ihr erlaubt würde ich euch gerne nach Lórien begleiten." Und wenn nicht würde er einen anderen Weg finden Amárie aufzusuchen. Galadriels Gesicht schien wie immer undurchdringlich für Sterbliche Augen zu sein, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick war er sich sicher das ein Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umgab. Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte mischte Haldir sich erneute ein und er wandte sich erneut zu ihm um. Wenn auch äußerst widerwillig.

„Lothlórien ist das Reich der Elben, Menschen ist der Zugang verwehrt!"

„In meinem Fall werdet ihr eine Ausnahme machen müssen." Die Gesichtszüge des Elben wurden umgehend noch eisiger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und auch der Rest von Galadriels Geleit sah nicht glücklich aus über seine Forderung.

„Ihr mögt vielleicht König Rohans sein, aber darüber hinaus verfügt ihr über keine Befehlsgewalt. Wer Einlass nach Lórien bekommt und wer nicht, liegt nicht in eurer Hand."

„Und nicht in eurer," erwiderte Éomer scharf und blickte demonstrativ in Galadriels Richtung, doch die schöne Elbin verzog nach wie vor keine Miene und schwieg.

Aufgrund der frühen Stunde und wahrscheinlich weil die Elben die meisten seines Volkes ein wenig nervös zu machen schienen, war der Platz vor den Ställen beinahe Menschen leer. Nur ein paar Stallburschen und Mägde die ihrer Arbeit nachgingen huschten hin und wieder an ihnen vorbei. Éomer war froh über die Abgeschiedenheit, denn es half ihm seinen Stolz hinunter zu schlucken als er sich erneut an Galadriel wandte.

„Ihr wisst warum ich euch begleiten möchte Herrin. Amárie..."

„Hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen!" Erneut war es Haldir der ihm ins Wort fiel und Éomer fiel es immer schwerer die Wut in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken. „Genau wie ihr König. Hätte sie euch sehen wollen, wäre sie geblieben!"

Er ballte seine Fäuste und starrte den Elben wuterfüllt an, der nach wie vor mit gerümpfter Nase auf ihn nieder zu starren schien. Gestern noch hatte er sich fest vorgenommen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Ihm war klar gewesen das es nicht leicht sein würde die Elben von seiner Mitreise zu überzeugen, aber er würde sich auch um nichts in der Welt davon abbringen lassen. Schon gar nicht von diesem überheblichen Elb der glaubte ihn aufhalten zu können.

„Nein, sie ist gegangen weil sie Gerüchten geglaubt hat. Nichts davon ist wahr und sie wird ihre Entscheidung ändern wenn sie erst einmal die Wahrheit kennt." Das hoffte er zumindest. Amárie konnte äußerst stur sein, wenn sie wollte und es würde nicht einfach werden sie von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Aber darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er ihr gegen über stehen würde.

Ein abfälliges beinahe zorniges Schnaufen war von Haldir zu vernehmen. „Ihr werdet euch von ihr fern halten, ihr habt bereits genug Unheil angerichtet!"

Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf wäre er von seinen eigenen Emotionen nicht so gefangen gewesen wäre Éomer aufgefallen, das auch Haldirs eisige Miene langsam zu bröckeln begann und unverhohlene Wut zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich werde nach Lórien reisen und Amárie hierher zurück bringen!" Zischte er und ballte seine Faust so fest zusammen das er meinte seine Hand würde brechen. „Ihr werdet mich nicht von ihr und meinem Kind fern halten!"

Dieses Mal war der rasende Zorn der Haldirs Gesichtszüge belagerte nicht zu übersehen und die eisige Stille die dem hochgewachsenen Unsterblichen so eigen war, war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Bevor Éomer wusste wie ihm geschah ging eine Reihe elbischer Flüche über ihn nieder, dicht gefolgt von einem wuchtigen rechten Hieb der so unvermittelt auf ihn zukam das er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Benommen taumelte er rückwärts und noch bevor er sich wieder fassen konnte war Haldir vor ihm und begann mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn einzuschlagen. Für jemanden der so schlank und feingliedrig gebaut war hatte er erstaunlich harte Knochen.

Aber Éomer war nicht dafür bekannt klein bei zu geben und eine Prügelei, ein Ventil um seiner eigenen Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, war genau das was er im Augenblick brauchte. Mit einer geübten Bewegung brachte er sie beide zu Fall und drehte sich so das Haldir unter ihm auf dem Boden auftraf. Zumindest war das sein Plan, doch der Elb ließ sich nicht so leicht übertölpeln wie er hoffte und so endeten sie schließlich beide schmerzhaft auf ihrer Schulter.

Doch sie beide waren erfahrene Kämpfer und rollten sich mit Leichtigkeit ab bevor sie wieder auf die Beine kamen, nur um erneut aufeinander loszugehen. Dieses Mal hieb Éomer auf seinen Gegner ein, doch der war geschickt und verstand es seinen Schlägen auszuweichen und erneut anzugreifen.

„Ihr habt sie geschwängert!" Zischte Haldir aufgebracht und Éomer wurde klar, das er nicht der einzige war den Amárie im Unklaren gelassen hatte. „Ihr habt sie geschwängert und dann abgewiesen!" Wie um seiner geringen Meinung über ihn nachzuhelfen verpasste er ihm ein weiteres Mal einen rechten Haken. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn doch das ließ ihn nur entschlossener zurück schlagen. Mit einem wütendem Schrei rammte er dem Elb seine Schulter in den Leib, so dass sie beide rückwärts stolperten und schließlich fielen. Unglücklicherweise befand sich hinter ihnen eine der großen Pferdetränken. Mit einem gigantischen Platschen landeten sie beide im eiskalten Wasser.

Keuchend tauchte Éomer wieder auf und nutzte seine überlegene Position über dem Elben.

„Ich werde mit euch kommen," stieß er hervor und konnte seine eigenen Worte kaum verstehen da er immer noch nach Luft schnappte und gleichzeitig versuchte seinen Gegner in Schach zu halten. „Und werde sie zurück holen und ihr werdet mich nicht -" weiter kam er nicht bevor der Elb den Spieß umdrehte und nun versuchte ihn unter Wasser zu drücken. Gurgelnd kämpfte er gegen den eisernen Griff an, doch er war wild entschlossen Amárie zurück zu holen und niemand würde ihn daran hindern. Schon gar nicht dieser Elb mit der frostigen Miene. Statt sich um die Finger um seinem Hals zu kümmern nutzte er seine Arme und Beine um sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen. Man wuchs nicht in Rohan auf ohne das ein oder andere Mal beim raufen im Fluss zu landen. Statt jedoch mit seinem Gegner die Plätze zu tauschen, führte seine schwungvolle Bewegung dazu das sie beide mit samt des Troges umstürzten.

Würgend und keuchend landeten sie beide klatschnass auf dem lehmigen Boden, beide erschöpft von der kurzen aber heftigen Auseinandersetzung. Éomer kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Knie, fest damit rechnend das Haldir ihn jeden Moment wieder angreifen würde. Doch der Elb hatte lediglich seinen eisigen Blick auf ihn gerichtete und schien über irgendwas nachzusinnen. Es ärgerte Éomer maßlos das sein Gegenüber den Kampf scheinbar so leicht überstanden hatte, während er immer noch Mühe hatte Luft zu holen.

„Was wollt ihr tun nachdem ihr sie nach Rohan zurück geholt habt?"

Haldirs unerwartete Frage stoppte seine griesgrämigen Gedanken augenblicklich und er blickte überrascht auf. Hatte er das nicht deutlich gemacht? Was glaubte der Elb warum er sich öffentlich bloß stellte und seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten hier vor aller Augen und Ohren ausfocht, sich mit ihm raufte wie ein Junge und nun klatschnass und Lehm verschmiert auf dem Boden kauerte?

Er blickte sich um und bemerkte das die Gruppe ihrer Zuschauer rasant gewachsen war. Neben Galadriel und ihrem Geleit die zum größten Teil undurchschaubare Mienen zur Schau trugen waren etliche seiner Kämpfer getreten die das Geschehen offenbar halb belustigt halb besorgt beobachtet hatten. Da waren Stallburschen und Mägde die unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere traten und nicht recht zu wissen schienen was sie tun sollten und nicht zuletzt machte er seine Schwester aus die ihre Arme über der Brust überkreuzt hatte und ihn mit ihrem tadelnden Blick an ihrer Mutter erinnerte, die in seiner Kindheit eine ähnliche Haltung angenommen hatte wenn er und Théodred Unsinn angestellt hatten.

Doch bei der Frage des Elben konnte er die unwiderrufliche Neugierde auf all ihren Gesichtern aufflackern sehen. Alle bis auf Éowyn und Galadriel die seine Antwort offenbar kannten aber keinerlei Anstalten machten ihm ein kleines bisschen seiner Würde zu überlassen.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern das er König war auch wenn es ihm nass, schmutzig und frustriert nicht leicht fiel sich königlich zu fühlen. Störrisch reckte er das Kinn vor und taxierte den Elben, der es trotz Wasser und Lehm schaffte erhaben auszusehen.

„Sie zu meiner Frau und Königen machen," erwiderte er fest und er hätte schwören können das ein Seufzer der Erleichterung durch die Reihen der Anwesenden ging, doch er war sich nicht sicher denn sein Blick war weiterhin fest auf Haldir gerichtet auf dessen Lippen sich der Anflug eines Lächelns bildete.

„Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt!"

* * *

_27. August 3019 D.Z. Mittagsstunds (Lórien)_

„Hochzeit?" Amáries Stimme klang schrill, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren. Ihre Augen sprangen hastig von einer Person zur nächsten, unsicher auf welcher sie ruhen sollten. In ihrem Inneren tobten ihre Gefühle wie eine wütende See und sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen, weinen oder schreien sollte während sie versuchte Klarheit in die Worte ihres Onkels zu bringen.

Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie am Fluss gesessen und ihre Füße im kühlen Nass gebadet. Es war der Ort den sie sich schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft ausgesucht hatte, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Sie verbrachte viele Stunden dort um nach zudenken und in letzter Zeit hatte sie angefangen mit ihrem ungeborenem Kind zu sprechen. Ihre Tochter, da war sie sich sicher. Solange sich ihr Stammbaum zurück verfolgen ließ waren nur Mädchen in ihre Linie hineingeboren worden.

Mit jedem Tag der vergangen war und Amárie ihre Hand auf ihrem nun deutlich sichtbar rundem Bauch legte, hatte sie sich mehr mit ihr verbunden gefühlt. Unter den stechenden Schmerz und die Wut über Éomers Entscheidung hatte sich Vorfreude gemischt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen, jedes Mal wenn sie eine Bewegung spürte und bei dem Gedanken sie schon bald in den Armen zuhalten stockte ihr der Atem.

Doch heute hatte sie noch nicht lange am Ufer gesessen als einer der Elben gekommen war um sie über Galadriels Rückkehr zu informieren und sie bat mit zu kommen, da ihre Verwandten nach ihr gefragt hatten. Sie konnte nicht leugnen das sie sich ein wenig vor Haldirs Reaktion fürchtete und so war sie angespannt hinter dem Boten hergegangen bis sie schließlich die Lichtung erreichten auf der sie die Neuankömmlinge befanden.

Noch bevor sie die kleine Gruppe erreichte war sie abrupt stehen geblieben und starrte hilflos auf den Mann der sich zwischen den drei Elben befand. Zuerst glaubte sie ihre Augen würden ihr einen Streich spielen und so reglos wie er da stand und sie gebannt anblickte konnte sie sich leicht der Illusion hingeben.

Was wollte Éomer hier im goldenen Wald? War er wegen ihr gekommen? Plötzlich schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf das er nicht freiwillig hier war und Haldir ihn wohl möglich dazu gezwungen hatte mit ihnen zu reisen. Doch sie konnte keine Fesseln sehen und er machte auch nicht den Eindruck als wolle er fliehen. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute sie an. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Éomer abgekämpft und müde, aber der Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht und Staunen die auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, als er auf ihren Bauch erblickte schien jegliche Erschöpfung die ihn ereilt hatte fort zu wischen. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihre Hand zu der Quelle seiner Faszination und rieb sanft über ihre gewölbte Mitte. Sie konnte sehen wie die Finger seiner eigenen Hand zuckten, so als wolle er sie ausstrecken um es ihr gleich zu tun, doch er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Amárie wusste nicht wie lange sie beide einfach nur da gestanden hatten und den anderen musterten, beide überwältigt vom Anblick des anderen.

Am Ende war es Haldir der auf seine gewohnt kühle und absolut unpassende Art das Schweigen brach.

„Dem Umfang deines Bauches nach, solltet ihr mit der Hochzeit nicht all zu lange warten!"

„Hochzeit?" Wiederholte sie ihre Frage, dieses mal weniger schrill und trat näher an die anderen heran nur um sicher zu sein das sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

„_Nun, er ist der Vater deines Kindes oder etwa nicht?"_ Fragte Haldir in elbisch und Amárie musste sich beherrschen, ihm für seine taktlose Unterstellung, nicht zurecht zu weisen._ „Er ist bereit zu seinen Pflichten zu stehen und du brauchst jemanden der sich um euch,_" damit wedelte er in Richtung ihres Bauches _„kümmert. Er ist König, also wird es dir an Schutz und Wohlstand nicht mangeln. Ich hätte mir etwas anderes erhofft, aber für einen Menschen ist er akzeptabel. Dir hätte ein schlimmeres Los zukommen können." _

Inzwischen waren ihre Augen so groß, dass sie sicherlich drohten jeden Moment aus ihrem Kopf zu springen und sie hatte Mühe ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. Zwar war sie von klein auf an Haldirs Taktlosigkeit gewöhnt, aber mit dieser Rede hatte er ein neues Tief erreicht.

„Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin ebenfalls ein Mensch! Und ob König oder nicht, es wird keine Hochzeit geben!" Glaubte er wirklich er könnte Éomer unter Drohungen und Einschüchterungen hier her bringen und sie würde freudestrahlend in eine Hochzeit einwilligen?

„Du wirst ihn heiraten!" Beharrte Haldir. „In diesem Fall wirst du tun was ich dir sage!"

„Nein!" Fauchte sie nun aufgebracht. „Ich brauche keinen Mann der mir Schutz und Münzen gewährt und noch weniger einen der mich als seine Pflicht betrachtet!" Ruckartig drehte sie sich Éomer zu, der bis zu diesem Moment schweigend den Streit beigewohnt hatte. Ihr fiel auf das sein Blick nach wie vor gebannt an ihrer Mitte hing und erst jetzt als sie ihn direkt ansprach schien er aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.

„Geh zurück nach Hause Éomer. Ich bin sicher deine Verlobte wartet längst auf dich. Ich entbinde dich von all den Pflichten die du glaubst zu haben. Wir beiden kommen auch gut ohne dich klar!" Ihre Stimme klang klar und fest doch Amárie spürte wie ihr verräterische Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. Und bevor sie das letzte bisschen Würde das sie sich vor ihm erhalten hatte, auch verlieren konnte drehte sie sich herum und rannte fort.

* * *

„Amárie, warte!" Éomer verfluchte sich im Stillen während er ohne zu Zögern hinter ihr her eilte. Er hatte dagestanden wie ein Trottel unfähig seinen Blick von ihrem Bauch abzuwenden während der Elb vergeblich versuchte ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Er wusste nicht recht was er erwartet hatte. Natürlich wusste er inzwischen das sie schwanger war, aber es waren kaum zwei Monate vergangen seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und seit dem hatte sich ihr Körper deutlich verändert. In seinem Leben hatte er unzählige Schwangere gesehen, aber nie zuvor hatte das irgendeinen Unterschied für ihn bedeutet. Amáries Anblick jedoch raubte ihm Atem und Worte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten seine Hand auszustrecken um sie über ihre eigene auf ihrem Bauch zu legen. Würde er sein Kind fühlen können? Er hatte noch nie eine Schwangere in dieser Form berührt, aber er hatte Frauen davon sprechen hören. Selbst einige seiner Männer hatten aufgeregt wie kleine Kinder davon geschwatzt, wie sie ihre Hand oder ihr Ohr auf den Bauch ihrer Frau gelegt hatten und ihr Baby fühlen konnten.

Aber statt sie an sich zu drücken lief er ihr nun hinter her. Irgendwie musste er ihr deutlich machen das er aus freien Stücken gekommen war und sie heiraten wollte, nicht weil ihn irgendein Pflichtgefühl dazu trieb sondern weil es keine andere Frau gab und nie geben würde die er sich an seiner Seite wünschte.

„Amárie!" Für eine Frau in ihrem Zustand war sie erstaunlich flink auf den Beinen und zwischen all den Bäumen war es nicht so leicht sie einzuholen wie er erwartet hatte. Sie waren inzwischen am Ufer eines kleinen Bachs angekommen und er stellte erleichtert fest das sie langsamer wurde. Schließlich bekam er sie an der Schulter zu fassen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sie sanft zum stehen bleiben zu bringen, aber sie wirbelte so schwungvoll zu ihm herum das sie beide aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurden. Leicht panisch sie könnte fallen und ihr und dem Kind könnte Schaden zu kommen schlang er hastig seine Arme ums sie um sie zu stabilisieren, doch Amárie stemmte ihre Arme umgehend gegen seine Brust und versuchte ihm zu entkommen.

„Lass mich los!" Ihre Worte schmerzten ihn und er spürte wie sein eigenes hitziges Gemüt es ihr mit gleicher Zunge heimzahlen wollte, aber er hielt sich zurück. Es gab einiges zwischen ihnen zu klären, aber mit giftigen Worten würden sie dabei nicht weit kommen.

„Versprich mir mich anzuhören." An der Art wie sie ihren Unterkiefer vorschob und ihre Lippen verzog konnte er erkennen das sie nicht vor hatte seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, also versuchte er es erneut. „Amárie lass ich erklären-"

„Was erklären?" Fauchte sie und funkelte ihn böse an. „Das du dich mit Imrahils Tochter verlobt hast? Spar dir die Worte, du hättest nicht hier her kommen müssen um mir das mitzuteilen!"

Warum nur waren alle davon besessen das er Lothíriel heiraten würde? Augen verdrehend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht vor Lothíriel zu heiraten!" Satt von seiner Klarstellung besänftigt zu werden schienen seine Worte sie nur noch wütender zu machen und sie versuchte sich erneut aus einer Umklammerung zu lösen, doch Éomer dachte gar nicht daran sie erneut entwischen zu lassen. Nach all den Hindernissen die seit der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor zwischen ihnen gestanden hatten, würde er nicht zulassen das ein paar Missverständnissen alles zerstörte wovon er geträumt hatte. Doch bevor er versuchen konnte die Dinge klar zu stellen fauchte Amárie ihn an.

„Warum, weil du erfahren hast das ich dein Kind erwarte? Das ändert plötzlich alles? Aber ich sag dir was Éomer von Rohan, ich brauche keinen Mann der mich nur will weil er sich verantwortlich fühlt. Ich brauche dich nicht und sie wird dich auch nicht brauchen, also geh zurück zu-"

„Ein Mädchen?" Unterbrach er sie und sein Blick wanderte erneut zu ihrem Bauch. Ein Bild von einem kleinem Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haar und grün blitzenden Augen fuhr ihm durch den Kopf und er fragte mit belegter Stimme „Wir bekommen eine Tochter?"

„Nein! _Ich _bekomme eine Tochter! Du-"

„Ich bin ihr Vater," Fuhr er ihr dazwischen, wütend das sie ihn von seinem Kind fern halten wollte. Und von ihr. „Und dein Mann!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, doch das war nur für einen kurzen Augenblick bevor sie sich erneut zu engen Schlitzen zusammen zogen.

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet!"

„Noch nicht!" Stellte er klar.

„Es gibt kein noch! Nach all dem was geschehen ist, nach allem was ich..." _für dich getan habe. _Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu ende sprechen er verstand sie auch so. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da!" Schrie sie ihn plötzlich an und er zuckte bei den anklagenden Worten unwillkürlich zusammen, denn er wusste nicht ob sie den Morgen meinte an dem er sich aus ihrer Kammer geschlichen hatte oder den Tag an dem sie aus ihrem wochenlangen Schlaf erwacht war. Doch sie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass sie seine Reaktion nicht einmal mitbekam.

„Kein Wort! Kein Laut! Nichts! Wochenlang nur Schweigen und dann verlobst du dich mit dieser...dieser...mit diesem naiven Püppchen! Und nun ganz plötzlich tauchst du hier auf, weil deine Schwester dir verraten hat das ich schwanger bin? Sag mir Éomer warum bei all den Vala sollte ich dich heiraten!"

„Weil du mich genauso sehr willst, wie ich dich!" Erwiderte er und fühlte sich an ihre hitzigen Streitereien vor vielen Monaten erinnert. Noch bevor sie erneut etwas entgegnen konnte fuhr er fort

„Ich hatte nie vor Lothíriel zu heiraten, wenn ich je herausbekommen wer dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat verspreche ich dir, wird er es bitter bereuen! Und es war nicht meine Wunsch dich alleine in Gondor zurück zu lassen," seufzte er und dachte an die endlosen Tage und Nächte die er an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte. „Aber ich bin König Amárie," fuhr er energischer fort. „Und als solcher kann ich nicht immer das tun was ich möchte! Ich habe Pflichten und denen kann ich mich nicht wochenlang entziehen, ganz egal wie schwer es mir fällt! Außerdem habe ich versucht dich aufzusuchen, aber jedes Mal hat sich jemand anderes dazwischen gedrängt und dann, am Abend als ich auf dem Balkon auf dich gewartet habe, bist du einfach nicht erschienen!"

„Ich," stammelte Amárie schließlich mit dünner Stimme, von seiner unerwarteten Rede offensichtlich überrumpelt. „Ich habe geglaubt du wolltest mir sagen, dass du dich verlobt hast."

„Ich habe mich nicht verlobt!" Donnerte er und hätte er sie nicht festgehalten hätte sie einen Satz zurück gemacht. Zerknirscht über seinen Ausbruch schloss er die Augen und holte tief Luft um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Noch nicht." Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an in der Hoffnung das sie verstehen würde was er versuchte zu fragen.

„Es ist wegen dem Kind nicht wahr?"

„Oh, verflucht noch mal!" Frustriert schüttelte er sie an den Schultern bevor ihm wieder einfiel das es er in ihrem Zustand etwas sanfter mit ihr umgehen sollte. „Hast du mir denn gar nicht zugehört? Es ist nicht wegen dem Kind. Nicht _nur_! Ich will dich an meiner Seite -immer."

„Oh ja," fauchte sie und Éomer konnte sehen wie sie sich von der Schock erstarrten Frau zurück in die angriffslustige Wildkatze verwandelte die er gewohnt war. „Ist das auch der Grund warum du heimlich, still und leise am nächsten morgen aus meinem Bett geschlichen hast? Weil du mich für immer an deiner Seite wolltest?" Ihr Ton war schneidend und schärfer als so manches Schwert das er hatte abwehren müssen. „Wolltest du mir damit zeigen welch große Gefühle du für mich hegst?"

„Nein ich wollte fliehen bevor ich etwas dummes tun konnte!"

„Ach ja? Wie was?"

„Wie dir zu sagen das ich dich liebe!" Schnappte er und verstummte augenblicklich. Amárie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte ihn an. Frustriert schloss er die Augen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein Fehler gewesen her zu kommen. Er hatte gedacht wenn er her kam und offen und ehrlich zu ihr war und über seine...Gefühle...sprach könnte er sie zurück gewinnen, aber es war offensichtlich das er sich umsonst bloß gestellt hatte. Doch bevor er einen Weg finden konnte mit erhobenem Haupt aus der Sache hervor zu gehen wurde sein Kopf gepackt und hinunter gezogen wurde. Sanfte Lippen trafen seine so unerwartet das er für einen Moment völlig reglos verharrte. Aber Éomer hatte nicht so lange auf dem Schlachtfeld überlebt, wenn er nicht gewusste hätte eine günstige Gelegenheit zu nutzen ohne Fragen zu stellen. Vielleicht war der Gefühlskram doch kein Fehler gewesen. Hätte er geahnt das drei Worte alles waren was nötig war um sie in seine Arme zu bringen hätte er seinen Stolz lange zuvor hinunter geschluckt und ihnen beiden viel Zweifel und Gezeter erspart. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zog er sie näher an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss, fest entschlossen es zu genießen so lange er konnte. Wer wusste schon wann ihr etwas anderes einfiel das er falsch macht hatte und sie erneut anfing ihn anzuschreien.

Hitzige Auseinandersetzungen würde es wohl immer zwischen ihnen geben aber, dachte er und spürte wie sich seine Lippen zu einem grinsen verzogen, Langeweile würde niemals zwischen ihnen aufkommen.

TBC


	13. Epilog

**Epilog: **

_6 Jahre später: _

Amárie ließ ihren Blick über das bunte Treiben im Vorhof gleiten und verweilte für einen Moment im Torbogen, von wo aus sie alles beobachteten konnte. Das helle Lachen von Kindern erfüllte die Luft und übertönte die alltägliche Geräuschkulisse die durch das geschäftige Treiben der Mägde, Burschen und Rohirrim hervorgerufen wurde. Die sorglose Freude der Kinder schien die allgemeine Stimmung wie immer zu heben und Amárie entdeckte mehr als eine Person die stehen blieb um den Kleinen bei ihrem Spiel zu zuschauen. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg hatten sie alle gelernt solche Dinge nicht als selbstverständlich anzusehen.

Die einzige Person die sich nicht von der Stimmung mitreißen ließ und grimmig drein schaute war Éomer. Grinsend beobachtete sie wie er seine Hände abwechselnd zu Fäusten ballte und sie wieder löste während sein Blick auf einem goldhaarigen Mädchen ruhte das von einem der beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungen davon rannte und vergnügt quietschte als er erfolglos versuchte sie zu fangen. Ohne Éomer aus den Augen zu lassen, ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. Wie immer zu dieser Zeit konnte sie ihren Körper nur langsam und etwas schwerfällig bewegen. Dieses Mal war es schlimmer als je zuvor was ihr viel gutmütigen Spott von Éowyn einbrachte. Amárie hatte jedoch den Verdacht das sie es hauptsächlich tat um ihren Bruder zu ärgern, was auch stets klappte denn er eilte jedes Mal prompt zu ihrer Verteidigung.

Éomer der sie kommen sah, streckte ihr in einer wortlosen Geste die Hand entgegen und wie immer breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus als sie beobachtete wie sich seine Gesichtszüge bei ihrem Anblick aufhellten. Für einen Moment verweilte sein Blick auf ihrem gerade zu gigantischem Bauch und als er wieder zu ihr aufblickte schien das Leuchten in seinen Augen noch zugenommen zu haben.

Mit einem eigenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich sanft gegen seinen Körper ziehen. Seine Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihren Körper so das sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm zum stehen kam und er sein Hände auf ihrem Bauch ablegen konnte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und genoss den Moment.

„Wie fühlt ihr drei euch?" Éomers Stimme klang nah an ihrem Ohr und als wollten die Zwillinge die Frage beantworten traten sie kräftig gegen ihren Bauch und sie musste scharf den Atem ein ziehen.

„Ich könnte schwören sie treten von mal zu mal fester!"

Sein Lachen vibrierte in seiner Brust und seine Handfläche rieb beruhigend über ihre Mitte, was die beiden zu ihrer Erleichterung zu besänftigen schien. Noch zwei Monate und sie hatte auch diese, wie sie sie Éomer mehrfach versichert hatte, ihre dritte und letzte, Schwangerschaft hinter sich wenn er wusste was gut für ihn war. Sie liebte ihre Kinder, auch die beiden Babys die bald zur Welt kommen würden, aber sie hatte genug geschwollene Füße, Rückenschmerzen, Gemütsschwankungen und ekelerregende Essgewohnheiten für zwei Leben durchgemacht.

„Es sind schließlich meine Söhne von denen du da sprichst."

„Es könnten auch Töchter sein," erwiderte sie schmunzelnd obwohl sie beide wussten das er recht hatte. Wie bei Ándwyn und ein Jahr später Éranur wusste sie sie auch dieses Mal ganz sicher das es Jungen werden würden. Für Éomers Nerven war es wahrscheinlich besser. Amárie hatte ihre Zweifel das er noch eine Tochter überleben würde. Ihr Blick wandte sich erneut ihrer Tochter zu die inzwischen aufgehört hatte mit Aragorns Sohn fangen zu spielen und damit beschäftigt war ihm etwas zu zeigen. Doch so aufgeregt Ándwyn auch über das etwas in ihrer Hand war, Eldarion schien viel eher fasziniert von ihr und ihrem goldblondem Schopf. Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie beobachtete wie der kleine Prinz beinahe ehrfürchtig die Hand nach ihrem Haar ausstreckte und schüchtern eine ihrer Locken berührte.

Ein unzufriedenes Brummen ging durch Éomers Brust und Amárie wusste das er ihrem Blick gefolgt war, doch anders als sie war er alles andere als begeistert.

„Es ist nicht richtig wie er sie anschaut!" Murmelte er und Amárie konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht länger verkneifen.

„Er ist fünf Éomer!" Rügte sie ihn lachend doch an der unverständlich gebrummten Antwort konnte sie erkennen das es für ihn keine Rolle spielte. Seufzend dachte sie daran das ihre Tochter es nicht leicht haben würde mit Éomer und drei Brüdern die stets mit Habichtaugen alle Männer in ihrem Umfeld beäugten. Selbst jetzt konnte sie sehen wie Éranur der ein Jahr jünger war als Ándwyn seine Schwester nicht aus den Augen ließ, während er aufpasste das sein kleiner Cousin Elboron der noch etwas unsicher auf den Füßen war nicht hinfiel. Obwohl die beiden Prinzen beste Freunde waren schien es ihrem Sohn nicht zu behagen wie viel Aufmerksamkeit Eldarion Ándwyn bei jedem seiner Besuche schenkte.

Arwen, sie und selbst Aragorn nahmen es mit Humor, doch die Männer in ihrer Familie schienen von Eldarions kindlicher Schwärmerei nichts zu halten.

„Sie sind Kinder, Éomer. Es sind ihre Haare die ihn so faszinieren," erklärte sie ihm zum hundertsten Mal. Es bedurfte nur ein Blick auf ihre Tochter um all die Zweifler zum verstummen zu bringen die ihr vor der Geburt ihres Kindes vorgeworfen hatten, sie hätte Rohans König ein Kind untergeschoben um Königin zu werden. Ándwyn war ohne Zweifel Éomers Tochter. Die goldblonden Haare, das störrische Kinn und die Hochgewachsene Gestalt ließen ihr rohanisches Erbe erkennen und ein paar ältere Zofen und Mägde hatten ihr versichert das ihre Tochter ein Abbild der jungen Lady Théodwyn, Éomers Mutter, war. Nur die tiefgrünen Augen hatte sie von ihr geerbt.

„In Gondor gibt es nicht all zu viele mit Haar das so hell ist wie ihres. Mit der Zeit wird sich seine Faszination legen." Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie das es nicht so einfach war wie sie es klingen ließ. Sie beobachte wie ihre Tochter Eldarion ein strahlendes Lachen zuwarf, dass er schüchtern erwiderte, bevor sie ihn bei der Hand nahm und mit sich zog. Und in diesem kurzen Moment glaubte Amárie eine wesentlich ältere Version der beiden zu sehen wie sie sich an den Händen hielten und sich anlächelten als gäbe es niemanden sonst auf der Welt.

Blinzelnd starrte sie den Kindern nach. Während jeder Schwangerschaft hatte es ein zwei Momente gegeben in denen sie einen Blick in die Zukunft erhascht hatte, doch noch nie war er so klar und deutlich gewesen wie dieses Mal. Amárie vermutete das es etwas mit ihrer Gabe zu tun hatte die sie mit ihren Kindern teilte. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie dieses Mal Zwillinge in sich trug, oder der Funke Magie in den beiden besonders groß war, doch sie hegte keinen Zweifel das ihre Version wirklich werden würde.

Lächelnd ließ sie sich tiefer in Éomers Arme sinken und seufzte glücklich als er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter anlehnte. Besser sie erzählte ihm nichts von ihrem kleinen Einblick in die Zukunft sonst würde er Ándwyn wohl möglich noch in einem Turm wegsperren.

Für den Moment entschied sie sich einfach die Augen zu schließen, die Sonne auf ihren Gesicht und Éomers warmen Körper hinter sich zu fühlen, während das Lachen ihrer Kinder die Luft erfüllte.

Das Leben war gut und Amárie war glücklich endlich ihren Platz darin gefunden zu haben.

***Ende***


End file.
